L'Empereur : Envers et contre tout
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Dernier tome des aventures d'Erol. Bien que l'Empereur fut défait, il y a encore beaucoup à faire. Pourtant, cela ne veut pas dire que le monde est sauvé, loin de là. Deux fois plus longues que les précédentes, cette fiction conclu l'histoire d'Erol !
1. Chapitre 1 : La chambre céleste

**Chapitre 1 : La chambre céleste**

« Bienvenus dans l'endroit où se reposent les membres de la Tétrarchie ! Vous trouvez une vague ressemblance avec un… certain décor. »

_Pour sûr ! Celui-ci ressemblait étrangement à l'endroit où Dialisa, sa sœur et les deux jumelles logeaient lorsqu'elles étaient dans l'Horoscopie. Maintenant, c'était bien plus grand et bien que le ciel était constellé par les étoiles, le sol était fleuri, Rayquina signalant qu'il valait mieux retirer ses chaussures, chose qu'elle fit pour montrer l'exemple. Elle eut un petit sourire en marchant pieds nus dans les fleurs._

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous guider dans ma demeure. »

« Tu ne voudrais pas d'abord nous expliquer ce qui va se passer ? »

« Si tu le désires… Erol… Mais est-ce que je pourrais te parler seule à seul un moment ? »

« Heu… D'accord… Enfin… Je ne vois pas de problèmes. »

_La jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts posait ses yeux dorés sur lui… puis sur Mariali. Elle semblait avoir quelque chose à dire aux deux personnes mais cela pouvait peut-être attendre plus tard ? Quelques instants après, tout le groupe se retrouva devant un immense palais… qui faisait penser à celui du Roi Waror. En y regardant de plus près, cela semblait même être une copie… ou alors plutôt l'inverse ? Le palais du royaume de Drakoni n'était qu'un ersatz de ce qu'ils avaient en face des yeux ? Peut-être cela…_

« Comme le palais est assez grand, je vais vous donner une chambre à chacune de vous. Erol aura la chambre royale, je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'expliquer pourquoi. »

« Le lit est grand comment ? »

« Disons qu'il peut contenir cinq à six personnes environ. Les rois ont souvent des idées démesurées. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Alors c'est simple, je dors avec Erol ! Pas besoin de chambre ! »

« C'est pareil pour moi ! J'ai du retard à rattraper ! »

_Et la principale intéressée dans tout ça ? Erol se tourna vers Mylidie, s'approchant d'elle avec un fin sourire, lui prenant la main alors qu'il se mettait à parler :_

« Si il est possible, j'aimerais plutôt passer la nuit avec Mylidie. Un véritable lit… serait bien mieux je pense. Danya… Relia… Je suis désolé… »

« Pffff ! Tu n'es vraiment pas joueur ! Tu as trois femmes et tu en choisis qu'une ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça je crois ! Comme je le répète, je vous aime énormément toi et Relia, mais j'aime tout court Mylidie. »

« Mylidie ! Dis quelque chose au lieu ! Tu pourrais quand même nous le laisser un peu. »

« Je… Euh… Pas ce soir, désolée… les filles. »

_Danya poussa un profond soupir, Mylidie disparaissant dans un trou pour en ressortir d'un autre à quelques centimètres de la femme aux cheveux blancs. Celle-ci tira Relia vers elles avec sa main droite, commençant à discuter en chuchotant. Les deux femmes aux cheveux blancs semblaient proposer diverses choses à Mylidie, celle-ci hochant la tête négativement plusieurs fois alors que Relia s'emportait un peu mais sans colère. Finalement, Danya calmait Relia tandis que Mylidie l'écoutait d'une oreille intéressée._

« Je ne sais pas ce que ces demoiselles sont en train de faire mais cela n'annonce guère des choses plaisantes pour toi. Tu devrais faire attention. »

« Si c'est Danya qui gère le tout, je devrais plutôt m'inquiéter et m'éloigner de cet endroit le plus vite possible. Par contre… Vous êtes drôlement rapide non ? »

« Hein ? Oui… C'est vrai… Je peux l'être si je le désire… Mais je ne le suis jamais assez… »

_Rayquina baissa la tête en rougissant alors qu'il s'adressait à elle. Il rattrapa subitement les lunettes qui tombaient de son nez alors qu'elle s'excusait de sa gaffe. Il n'avait jamais rencontré Dialisa et les autres femmes de la Tétrarchie mais si ça aurait été le cas, il aurait bien vu une différence de caractère entre Rayquina et les autres membres._

« Pardon… Je n'ai pas faite attention à moi-même. Cela m'apprendra. »

« Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Dites moi… Vous semblez un peu jeune… C'est normal ? Je pensais que vous aviez plus l'âge d'Hela. Du genre une trentaine d'années. »

« J'ai de l'expérience malgré mon apparence physique. Je suis l'une des cinq dragonnes primordiales. Nous sommes chargées de protéger Arcia bien que j'aie d'autres… fonctions. »

« Lesquelles ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

« J'aimerais… les évoquer seulement en ta présence et non devant les autres. »

« D'ac… cord. Je ne poserais plus d'autres questions. Je suis désolé du dérangement. »

_Elle fit un petit signe négatif pour dire que ce n'était rien. Danya venait de taper dans ses mains avec un grand sourire, Relia sautant au cou de Mylidie en la remerciant alors que celle-ci était rouge de gêne. Elle balbutia que ce n'était rien mais visiblement, elle se faisait violence pour ne pas crier. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers Erol tandis que Danya et Relia regardaient le jeune homme avec un grand sourire… un peu proche du carnassier._

« Erol… Elles nous laissent dormir ensembles cette nuit… »

« Et bien… Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle ? Tu as l'air chamboulée. »

« C'est simplement que… demain… Tu dormiras avec elles… et moi… Mais cette nuit, elles nous la laissent… Je n'ai rien pu faire sinon… Elles allaient venir dès ce soir. Au moins… Nous aurons notre propre soirée donc… mais… Voilà… »

« C'est moins dramatique que je le pensais. Au moins… Tu seras encore avec moi. Ce n'est pas comme si elles allaient dormir nues contre moi et nous forcer à faire de même. »

« Mais c'est une superbe idée ça, Erol ! Tu vois que tu apprécies ! »

« ET MERDEEEEEEEEEE ! »

_Il se donna une claque plus violente que d'habitude sur le front, s'écroulant en arrière alors que les générales étaient déjà parties dans leurs diverses chambres. Relia et Danya rigolèrent ensemble alors qu'il serrait Mylidie dans ses bras après s'être relevé. Il allait passer une bonne soirée mais demain… Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de se retenir._

« On… sera seuls ce soir… Erol… Donc… »

« Oui… Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je ne risque pas d'oublier. »

_Elle le remercia d'un petit baiser sonore sur les lèvres, Rayquina signalant à Erol qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler. Elle demanda à Mylidie et aux deux autres femmes de bien vouloir la suivre alors qu'elle désignait une salle à Erol pour qu'il l'attende là-bas. Plutôt confus car il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, il s'exécuta néanmoins._

« C'est plutôt une belle pièce… Enfin… Elle ressemble à la salle du trône. »

« C'est parce qu'elle l'est. Bien qu'il n'y a pas de roi en ce lieu. »

_Rayquina était déjà arrivée ?! Il se retourna de surprise, voyant la jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts. Elle avait fait vite… très vite même… Mais elle avait un genou au sol, la tête baissée. Lentement, elle murmura avec tristesse :_

« Pardonnez moi… Erol. »

« Vous pardonner ? Mais de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de mal ? »

« Je… suis responsable en partie de la mort de votre grand-père… »

« Hein ?! Mais non ! NON et NON ! Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai ! JE… suis responsable de ça ! Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! »

« Ayant vue les autres dragonnes primordiales blessées, je me suis dépêchée de les emmener dans la chambre céleste mais… Je ne suis pas arrivée à temps… »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Mon autre rôle… est d'être la gardienne de la lignée royale… Je suis celle qui est chargée de protéger coûte que coûte la lignée… et j'ai échouée… »

_HEY ! Elle n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer quand même ! Il… Il… Ah ! Comment une femme aussi puissante et capable de tenir tête aux nombreuses attaques projetées par les citoyens de Drakoni pouvait-elle pleurer ? Il… Il… Il l'enlaça subitement, se disant que c'était la meilleure façon de consoler une femme. Ca marchait d'habitude avec lui et inversement !_

« C'est bon, c'est bon. C'était son jour… On ne va pas en faire toute une histoire… Enfin… Il ne faut pas pleurer pour ça. Ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça non plus. Enfin, je crois… Bon… Vous savez quoi ? Vous feriez bien mieux d'aller vous reposer plutôt que de sangloter. Demain est un autre jour non ? »

« Vous… ferez un grand Roi dragon… après que Galixée ne soit plus là. »

« Merci beaucoup… Ca me touche… Je vais… vous laisser mais avant… Je dois vous guider dans votre chambre. Si vous voulez bien vous accrocher… »

_Elle s'était relevée, séchant les quelques larmes qui apparaissaient dans ses yeux dorés. Heureusement, ses lunettes n'étaient pas embuées. Elle lui demanda de passer ses mains autour de son cou, chose qu'il fit avant de ne plus sentir son corps. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? C'était la même sensation que dans le royaume de Drakoni. Lorsqu'il eut enfin le temps de réagir, il remarqua qu'il était dans sa chambre… et que Mylidie était déjà assise dans le lit royal ? Un lit vraiment très grand au passage. Seule la porte qui claqua signalait le fait que la raison de tout ça était la jeune femme aux cheveux verts. Mylidie portait une robe de nuit faite de satin rose alors qu'elle était maintenue par deux bretelles. Elle était restée parfaitement immobile au moment où il était arrivé, la tête baissée. Il avait encore tous ses habits contrairement à elle qui était déjà en tenue pour dormir._

« Bonsoir… Erol. Tu es enfin là ? Même si ça ne fait que dix minutes… Je t'attendais. »

« Journée épuisante aujourd'hui… Beaucoup trop… »

« Tu veux dormir ? Tu peux te reposer, il n'y a aucun problème. »

_Il eut un petit sourire, retirant ses habits un par un pour ne rester qu'en caleçon noir. Il lui demanda où elle avait trouvée sa tenue et elle lui répondit que les meubles dans la chambre contenaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient. Il se leva du lit, se dirigeant vers les meubles avant de fouiller à l'intérieur. Il en retira un pyjama gris tout ce qu'il y avait de plus basique et il l'enfila avant de sauter sur le lit royal. Mylidie rebondit légèrement, surprise par le geste d'Erol avant d'émettre un petit sourire. Elle comprenait où il voulait en venir. Ce lit là était bien plus grand que l'autre !_

_C'était à son tour de sauter sur le lit, le couple se mettant à rebondir tout en se déplaçant sur le matelas. Ce petit manège dura pendant quelques minutes, Erol faisant la remarque à Mylidie qu'il voyait sa poitrine qui bougeait beaucoup trop dans sa robe de nuit… et surtout que les bretelles descendaient. Pour toute réponse, elle alla lui atterrir dessus en poussant un grand rire. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent tendrement avant de se murmurer quelques mots doux. Il alla l'embrasser longuement en fermant ses yeux._

_C'était tout ce qu'il voulait… Tout simplement ça… Ces petits moments encore trop rares à ses yeux. Il en voulait plus… beaucoup plus ! Il fit descendre complètement les bretelles et la robe de la jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges, mettant sa poitrine à nue pour qu'elle se colle à son torse. Il n'avait pas cessé de l'embrasser, voulant profiter au maximum de cette nuit où ils seraient encore seuls. Demain serait un autre jour._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une nuit pour moi et toi

**Chapitre 2 : Une nuit pour moi et toi**

« Soirée câlins ? Si ça ne te gêne pas... »

« Pourquoi ça me gênerait ? Si je peux dormir avec toi, alors tu n'as même pas besoin de demander ! Aucun souci pour la soirée avec des câlins ! »

_Il s'exclama avec un grand sourire, venant calfeutrer sa tête contre la poitrine de la jeune femme avant d'observer les deux tétons. Ils ne pointaient pas encore... mais il allait s'en occuper ! Ou peut-être que non... C'était juste une soirée sans rien de sexuel de prévu. Il retira sa tête pour la mettre à la hauteur de celui de Mylidie, tendant ses lèvres pour chercher un baiser. Elle le lui offrit très brièvement, poussant un petit rire amusé en disant :_

« Si tu veux... tant te reposer dessus... Tu le peux... »

« Mais j'ai peur de ne pas réussir réellement à me contrôler. »

« Alors advienne que voudras. Ou quelque chose du genre ! Hihi... Vas y, Erol. Je ne te retiendrais pas et je ne t'en empêcherais pas. »

« Je t'aime, mon ange. Tu es vraiment... parfaite. »

« Vil flatteur. Tu en as déjà beaucoup de ma part, qu'espères-tu avoir de plus ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Car je pense que j'ai déjà tout de ton côté. »

_Il marquait un point ! Elle lui baissa la tête, le laissant s'occuper de sa poitrine tandis qu'elle lui caressait ses cheveux rouges. Rapidement, elle poussa un petit gémissement plaintif entremêlé de plaisir : Il venait de mordiller son téton droit et déjà, elle sentait tout son corps qui s'arc-boutait. C'était toujours ainsi avec lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose dès qu'il était là. Il était... tout pour elle. _

« Oh ! Mais regardez moi ce petit morceau de chair tendu ! »

« E... Erol... C'est mesquin de parler... comme ça ! »

_Elle était rouge de gêne, cachant son visage entre deux mains. Il n'était pas particulièrement pervers avec elle mais il aimait bien la titiller sur certains points. Il était sûr qu'elle aurait aimé faire de même mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer ou la forcer. Loin de là même ! Il alla lécher le téton gauche, sa langue tournant autour de l'auréole alors qu'elle poussait des petits gémissements. Il remarquait même... qu'elle tentait de glisser ses mains vers... sa culotte blanche en dentelle ? Il se poussa un peu, la laissant faire tout en continuant son travail. Maintenant, il jouait au voyeur... et il se demandait même si elle était consciente de e qu'elle allait faire ? Il pensait que non._

Ah... Ah... Se mettre dans tous ses état rien qu'avec un simple... léchage de tétons ? Erol... était l'homme parfait pour elle ! Elle n'en voudrait jamais un autre ! Et cette forte chaleur qu'elle ressentait ? Elle... Elle en avait besoin... Sa main droite était descendue pour rentrer dans sa culotte blanche. Elle se pinçait le clitoris en poussant des petits gémissements de bonheur, ses deux yeux fermés. Elle avait l'impression que c'était Erol qui lui donnait ce plaisir alors qu'elle savait au fond d'elle que c'était sa propre personne. Heureusement... Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne pour voir ce spectacle. Elle avait honte...d'aimer se donner ce genre de plaisirs personnels.

« Mylidie... Mylidie... Tu m'écoutes ? »

_Aucune réponse à part des gémissements. Il continua son travail sur les deux seins, venant les caresser à la base en passant ses doigts tout autour. Sa poitrine bougeait au rythme de ses doigts et il voyait parfaitement qu'elle en rentrait un ou deux en elle. Dire... qu'il n'avait jamais pensé ça de Mylidie. Elle semblait vraiment y prendre goût. C'était quelque chose dont il n'avait jamais imaginé un jour._

« Mylidie... Tu m'entends ou pas ? Mylidie... »

_Elle accélérait ses caresses... Fini le pinçage de clitoris, elle passait au doigtée et elle sentait que c'était si bon... Ah... Comme si c'était les doigts d'Erol en elle. Les doigts d'Erol... Ah... Erol... Erol... Elle entendait presque sa voix pendant qu'elle se donnait du plaisir. Elle ouvrit faiblement ses yeux améthyste, les tournant vers... le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ? Celui-ci s'arrêta de jouer avec la base des seins et elle poussa plusieurs cris :_

« EROL ?! Je... Je... HIIIIIIIIIII ! »

_Elle retira rapidement ses deux doigts, aspergeant un peu le jeune homme de sa cyprine avant de lui tourner subitement le dos, tremblante de tout son corps. Elle se cacha sous la couverture, se mettant à l'extrême opposé de lui alors qu'il ne comprenait pas sa réaction._

« Mylidie ? Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? »

« Ne t'approche pas ! Ne t'approche pas du tout de moi ! Je... Je... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je n'étais pas en train de... »

« De te masturber ? C'est cela ? Mes yeux me trompent ? »

« OUINNNNNNNNNN ! »

_Elle poussa un profond pleur et le petit sourire qu'il avait eu en s'adressant à elle disparu très rapidement. Hého... Elle pleurait pourquoi ? Parce qu'il l'avait vu en train de se masturber sans qu'elle ne le remarque ? Il bougea un peu dans le lit, se déplaçant pour aller vers elle. Elle lui cria dessus à nouveau :_

« Je t'ai dit de ne pas venir ! Je... Je... suis immorale ! Je... suis sans aucune pudeur ! »

« Aucune pudeur ? Car tu fais ce que chaque femme a déjà fait dans sa vie ? »

« MAIS PAS DEVANT UN HOMME ! Snif... »

« En parlant d'absence de pudeur, j'en connais deux qui te battent à plate couture. Et pourtant, elles ne semblent pas s'en offusquer plus que ça. Et quand même... Elles sont pourtant très douées dans leurs genres dès qu'il s'agit d'avoir le moins d'habits et de venir vers moi dans leurs tenues vraiment très... ouvertes. Donc si toi tu n'es pas pudique... alors elles sont quoi ? J'aimerais vraiment le savoir. »

« NON ! Ce n'est pas pareil ! Tu ne m'as... jamais vu comme ça. Tu vas penser du mal de moi maintenant ! Tu vas croire que je suis comme... comme elles. »

« C'est si affreux que ça d'être comme elles ? Pourtant... Je les aime bien aussi mais enfin... Vous êtes toutes différentes... et tu es ma préférée de loin. »

_Elle s'était finalement laissée approcher. Il posa ses deux mains sur son ventre nu bien qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise alors qu'elle sentait qu'il descendait sa culotte trempée et blanche. Qu'est... Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ?! Puis... Cette longue chose qu'elle sentait se frotter contre le bas de son dos. Ce n'était quand même pas son sexe ?! Il avait retiré son caleçon aussi ? Il lui souffla dans l'oreille :_

« Si tu le veux vraiment... Tu n'avais qu'à demander... Ca serait bien mieux si c'était moi qui suis en toi plutôt que tes doigts... non ? »

« Oui... Erol... S'il te plaît... »

« Alors, tout d'abord, tu vas me regarder droit dans les yeux et me répéter ce que tu viens de dire. Ensuite, je te rendrais heureuse comme tu le mérites. »

_Elle l'était déjà... Elle l'était bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Elle était au paradis avec lui ! Elle se retourna avec timidité, répétant mot pour mot ses dernières paroles alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. Il frotta son gland contre son vagin, rentrant subitement en elle sans la prévenir. Elle poussa un gémissement qu'il étouffa d'un baiser, prenant un rythme très rapide dès le départ. Il voulait la faire jouir et il allait réussir ! Il allait l'emmener au paradis car lui l'était déjà en sa présence ! Bien qu'il la pénétrait en étant sur le côté, le fait de la garder contre lui lui permettait de mieux rentrer en elle._

« Erol... Continue... Je t'en supplie... Ne me laisse plus me montrer... comme ça devant toi. Si... Si... Je te veux... Je te le demanderais... Je t'implorerais... mais empêche moi... d'avoir honte de moi-même... quand tu es là ! »

« Arrête de parler pour ne rien dire, Mylidie ! »

_Il alla l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres, sortant sa langue pour venir caresser ses dents et sa langue. Le bruit de leurs deux sexes ensemble émettait des plus singuliers mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas. Rapidement, elle alla atteindre son premier orgasme bien avant lui. Elle s'était déjà préparée avant la pénétration, il n'avait fait que terminer le travail commencé. Il la regarda amoureusement, passant une main dans ses cheveux rouges sans se retirer :_

« Et bien voilà... Mylidie... Je ne te demanderais pas si ça t'a plu. Il me suffit de lire ton visage... de le regarder... de le voir... pour comprendre. J'aimerais qu'à chaque fois que je me réveille le matin, ça soit toi la première chose que je vois. »

« Pour cela... Il faudrait que l'on soient seuls... tous les deux... Mais il y aura toujours Danya et Relia. Elles ne me dérangent pas... et je sais que tu m'aimes... mais dis toi que ta vie ne sera jamais tranquille avec elles. Tu es vraiment sûr d'être capable de la supporter ? »

« Si tu es à mes côtés... Je pense que je supporterais tout. »

« Alors, c'est bon... Car je resterais pour toujours avec toi. »

Elle passa ses deux mains autour de la nuque, lui faisant un baiser esquimau avec leurs deux nez. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle lui murmura :

« C'est moi... ou tu n'as pas encore joui ? Il serait temps... que je m'en occupe non ? »

« C'est bon... C'est bon... Au départ, c'était sensé n'être que des câlins. »

« Mais mais mais... Non ! Je refuse ! »

_Elle retira le sexe du jeune homme de son vagin, celui-ci poussant un gémissement de bonheur en se disant que cette façon brutale avait réussi à l'émoustiller. Puis subitement, il fut pris de tremblements, baissant sa tête pour la voir. Elle était en train de caler son pénis entre ses seins ?! Co... Comment était-elle au courant ?!_

« Tu crois que je ne savais pas ton point faible ? »

« Da... DANYA ! Elle te l'a dit ! Elle... Elle... »

« Même si elle est désinvolte et très... enfin tu vois, elle m'a donné ce conseil. »

_AH ! Il allait l'entendre demain ! Mais maintenant... Mylidie le possédait complètement et il était sous son joug. Il avait fermé les yeux, se retenant de trop vite jouir alors qu'il se sentait déjà dans un autre monde. Bien moins experte que Danya, Mylidie faisait sortir son sexe quelques fois, ses tétons venant caresser le bout du gland mais c'est ça qui rendait la chose encore plus agréable. Il devait tenir bon..._

Est-ce qu'il aimait vraiment ça ? Danya lui avait dit que c'était de cette façon qu'elle adorait le faire jouir... Même si cette technique requérait une poitrine d'une belle taille, elle se demandait si ça allait vraiment porter ses fruits. Elle eut un petit tremblement de surprise en voyant le premier jet de sperme qui arrivait sur son visage. Elle eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux qu'elle sentait le liquide blanc sur ses joues. Puis arriva les autres jets, moins puissants et elle rouvrait ses yeux améthyste. Et bien... Il avait drôlement joui ! Toute sa poitrine était recouverte de sperme et lui... était en train d'haleter très rapidement. Ca avait vraiment marché ? Il était à bout ? Elle n'y croyait pas...

« Oh mon dieu... Ah... Ah... Non... Pfiou... »

« Tu es épuisé ? Vraiment épuisé ? »

_C'était plus qu'efficace ! C'était même une arme de destruction massive contre lui ! Le sexe du jeune homme s'était ramolli et elle prit une partie de la couverture, s'essuyant le sperme sur le visage et sur les seins. Elle n'était pas encore prête à aller jusque là. Elle se dirigea vers le jeune homme, collant sa joue contre la sienne avant qu'il ne la serre contre lui. Ils pouvaient encore se reposer : Cette fois-ci, aucun n'avait été dérangé et tous les deux avaient appris des choses sur l'autre. C'était un moment parfait._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Pouvoirs intérieurs

**Chapitre 3 : Pouvoirs intérieurs**

« Mais aie ! Ca faisait très mal ça, Erol ! Tu pourrais être plus doux pour dire bonjour ! »

« Devine pourquoi je fais ça ?! »

_Il venait de donner un petit coup derrière le crâne de Danya, celle-ci poussant un petit gémissement de douleur alors que Mylidie s'installait à côté d'elle sur la grande table. Il n'y avait aucun membre de la Tétrarchie, ni même d'Harmonia à part Relia. Etaient-elles déjà toutes réveillées ? Il n'y avait que eux quatre et la table était déjà mise._

« Je ne sais pas… Je peux avoir un indice ? »

« Ne te moques pas de moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de raconter ça à Mylidie ?! »

« Oh ? Tu parles de l'utilisation de la poitrine pour te faire presque évanouir ? »

_Relia recracha le thé qu'elle venait de porter à ses lèvres, éclatant de rire alors que Mylidie baissait la tête, honteuse d'entendre ça à nouveau. Elle n'était vraiment pas aussi ouverte que Danya sur le sujet. Elle… Elle n'était pas capable de parler de ça à voix haute et devant les autres. Un second coup arriva derrière le crâne de Danya alors qu'Erol reprenait :_

« Mais tu vas te taire, Danya ?! Purée… Tu ne sais pas quand il faut éviter de l'ouvrir hein ? »

« Jamais mon grand ! Et puis, je ne vois pas où cela te gêne. Tu es quand même intéressé par la chose n'est-ce pas ? Rappelle toi nos nombreuses séances de bain. C'était toi qui prenais le premier pas. Tu voulais me… féliciter d'avoir changée ! »

« Ouais… Et bien, je me demande si tu as réellement changée ou non. »

« Tu le penses vraiment, Erol ? Tu penses vraiment que je n'ai pas changée ? »

_Elle s'était mise à rougir et à montrer un visage triste. Elle savait très bien dévoiler ses sentiments lorsqu'il le fallait. Il grogna légèrement, allant l'embrasser sur la joue en lui disant que non. Il salua Relia de la même manière, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et courts bougeant légèrement son visage pour recevoir presque un baiser de la part d'Erol._

« Désolée pour le repas… J'ai du me dépêcher et donc, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit à votre goût. Enfin… Je ne suis pas une réelle cuisinière mais les membres d'Harmonia et mes amies ont apprécié le petit déjeuner. Dès que vous aurez terminé et que vous vous serez mis quelque chose sur le corps, nous sortirons car il est temps de vous entraîner. »

_Rayquina était arrivée, s'inclinant respectueusement devant Erol. A part lui, personne ne pouvait comprendre la raison de ce geste. C'était donc elle qui avait préparé tout ça ? Et bien, il fallait reconnaître que c'était très bon. En plus d'être la gardienne de la famille royale, elle était très douée en cuisine. Quoi de mieux ? Par contre… S'entraîner ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Peut-être qu'ils en apprendraient plus tard. Après le petit déjeuner, chacun retournait dans sa chambre, Erol et Mylidie s'amusant à déshabiller l'autre avant de l'habiller. Ils devaient apprendre à faire ce genre de petites choses qui mettait un peu de piment dans la vie d'un couple. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement dehors et il fut subitement pris d'un tremblement… Un tremblement qui ne présageait rien de bon. Quatre paires de yeux étaient fixées sur lui… Quatre femmes se tenaient devant lui, les bras croisés._

« Ainsi… Voilà donc Erol… La majestueux Erol… »

« Celui qui est donc à l'origine de Galixée… »

« Celui qui causera la perte des humains… »

« Et celui qui emmènera les pokémons à évoluer… différemment. »

_Il tremblait de tout son être, se demandant ce qu'elles racontaient. Origine de Galixée ? Causer la perte des humains ? Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles baratinaient ?! Rayquina avait un petit sourire triste alors que Danya, Mylidie et Relia étaient statufiées. Aucune… Aucune n'était au courant de ça ! Et puis… Les générales étaient aussi présentes ! Dialisa fit quelques pas en direction d'Erol, tendant une main vers lui, une sphère apparaissant au bout de sa paume. Elle murmura calmement :_

« Il est temps pour toi de comprendre ce que tu as fait. Ici… Ce n'est pas le passé qui est à l'origine du futur… Mais l'inverse… Un être du Futur qui est à l'origine du Passé… C'est parce que c'était toi… et uniquement toi… que tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers siècles s'est déroulé ainsi. Cela ne durera que deux semaines… mais à partir de là, tu ressentiras tes réels pouvoirs… A toi de voir si ils t'emmèneront à ta perte… ou si tu te sentiras capable de surmonter ces épreuves. Lorsque tu reviendras, Mylidie et les autres seront changées… Bien changées même… Peut-être que tu ne voudras pas les reconnaître. »

_La sphère quitta la main de Dialisa, percutant Erol de plein fouet alors que celui-ci s'était mis à crier de douleur. Son corps… Son corps disparaissait ?! Les trois femmes hurlèrent avant de se tourner vers Dialisa, Danya criant en chargeant deux sphères :_

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE ?! »

« Pour réussir à battre son ennemi, il faut le connaître. »

« NE JOUE SURTOUT PAS AUX DEVINETTES AVEC MOI ! »

« Erol va connaître l'origine de Galixée… Il vient de faire un petit tour dans le passé. »

« TU… TU… JE… JE VAIS… »

« Tu ne feras rien du tout, Danya. Pendant ce laps de temps, vous allez toutes nous suivre. Que ça soit les générales ou vous autres… Nous sommes les cinq dragonnes primordiales… Nos pouvoirs sont au-delà de ce que vous imaginez… »

_Elles… Elles n'avaient pas le choix. Tout ne pouvait jamais se passer comme prévu ! Erol… Erol était maintenant entièrement disparu ! Et sa soirée avec lui ?! Sa soirée ?! Hein ! Elles n'y avaient pas pensée ! __Erol… Erol… __Mylidie tentait de contrôler ses sanglots, séchant rapidement ses larmes. Erol… n'était pas mort… Simplement… parti. Il allait revenir ! Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir un peu de temps pour eux ?_

« Ah ! »

_Elle s'était surprise à sursauter sans préavis, ses deux yeux améthyste s'ouvrant. Quelque chose de perturbant venait de se passer… Les quatre personnes encapuchonnées autour d'elle remarquèrent le petit changement dans le regard de Galixée, l'une d'entre elles lui demandant d'une voix neutre mais… bizarre :_

« Que se passe t-il, Impératrice Galixée ? »

« Non rien… Je retourne dans ma léthargie régénératrice… Que les citoyens continuent de créer cette tour. Combien de temps faudra t-il ? »

« Environ un mois ou deux. Les habitants du royaume de Drakoni sont plus qu'efficaces. »

« Tant mieux alors. Je ne me réveillerais pas avant quelques jours. Que nul ne vienne me déranger, vous pourrez vous débrouiller sans moi. »

« Vos désirs sont nos ordres, Impératrice. »

_Cette sensation… Elle ne pensait pas la ressentir à nouveau. Une douleur aiguë au niveau de la poitrine… Elle referma ses yeux, cherchant à oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Les autres n'avaient pas besoin d'elle… Oui… Elle était celle qui dirigeait mais ce n'était pas pour ça que les autres nécessitaient sa présence. Oui… C'était comme ça depuis toujours… depuis tout le temps… depuis le début. Le début… Rien que le début…_

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

_L'atterrissage ou plutôt l'envoi dans le passé lui avait retourné l'estomac. Rapidement, il s'était mis à vomir ce qu'il venait de consommer. Cette odeur de sang... et de corps putréfié... Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ? Il releva son regard émeraude, observant les nombreux cadavres autour de lui. Il était dans un couloir... avec des murs blancs tapissés de sang... Mais il n'y avait rien du tout à part ces traces de sang... et aucun bruit... Rien du tout.  
_  
« Il règne ici un silence de mort... »

_Pfff ! Qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Dialisa de l'envoyer dans le passé ?! Et surtout dans cet endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas ! Et surtout de combien de siècles en arrière avait-il été envoyé ? Il ne le savait pas ! Il marcha pendant de longues minutes avant que des voix se fassent entendre derrière une porte blindée :_

« Je le jure que je n'ai pas rêvé ! Il y a un survivant ! »

« Les caméras de surveillance ne mentent pas ! »

« Mais comment a-t-il survécu ?! »

« On évite de se poser des questions et on ouvre la porte, vite, vite ! »

« Il n'y a pas à s'en faire. Ils ont été maîtrisés et ils sont déjà morts ! »

_La porte blindée s'ouvrit, laissant voir plusieurs hommes en tenue de scientifique. Ils devaient avoir dans la quarantaine d'années pour le plus jeune. Il les observa avec inquiétude, se demandant comment il devait réagir. En fait, il n'avait même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà ils l'empoignaient, le tirant vers eux.  
_  
« Il doit être choqué ! Normal qu'il ne puisse pas parler ! »

« Mettez le en salle de repos ! Une expérience qui a encore mal tournée ! »

« Mais il fait partie de quelle équipe ? Je n'ai jamais vu ces vêtements. »

« Les questions, plus tard ! On n'a pas le temps de penser à ça ! »

_Il se retrouva avec une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains, se demandant en quelle année il était. Ces hommes étaient des scientifiques... non ? Et puis... Rien n'avait changé on dirait... Toujours des chocolats chauds... Bon peut-être que leurs tenues n'étaient pas les mêmes que la sienne mais voilà... Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ? Un homme s'approcha de lui, s'asseyant en face avant de prendre la parole :_

« Hey mon petit gars... J'ai quelques questions pour toi : D'où est-ce que tu viens ? C'est quoi ton nom ? Tu n'es pas sur nos listes. »

« Euh... Euh... Je viens d'arriver et donc... Je n'ai pas été rajouté. »

« A qui tu veux me faire croire ça ? En plus, tu es dans un laboratoire secret, tu survis à l'une de nos expériences sans qu'on le sache et tu nous caches des choses ? »

« Non ! Non ! Je vous le jure ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance ! »

« Bien sûr... Enfin... Tu ne quittes pas cette pièce tant qu'on a pas plus d'informations te concernant. Tu es peut-être une expérience secrète. »

« Expérience secrète... Non... Ce n'est pas ça. »

_L'homme s'éloignait alors qu'il buvait son chocolat chaud. Des expériences secrètes ? De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient. Il aimait bien le savoir... Il se trouvait dans un laboratoire secret avec des expériences secrètes, ils parlaient de survivants... C'était quoi cet endroit ?! Il avait l'impression d'être tombé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment..._

« Voilà celui à l'origine de Galixée... »

_Il se rappelait des paroles de Palkari. Lui ? Il était à l'origine de Galixée ? C'était ici qu'était née la jeune femme aux cheveux violets ? C'était donc là... que tout avait commencé ? Dans cet endroit ? Dans ce laboratoire secret ? Et c'était lui ? Mais... Il y a plusieurs siècles, il n'était pas né ! Ca ne pouvait pas être lui le responsable ! Et puis... Il n'avait même pas encore vu Galixée ! Il... Il ne comprenait rien ! C'était quoi toute cette histoire ! Sa tasse se brisa en tombant au sol alors qu'il se tenait la tête. Il voulait... tout savoir !_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Ragnarök

**Chapitre 4 : Ragnarök**

« Bon… Il a été décidé que tu ne quitteras pas ce laboratoire tant qu'on n'en saura pas plus à ton sujet. Si tu tentes de t'enfuir, ça risque d'être très moche ce qui t'arrivera. »

« Au final, j'ai beau clamer le fait que je ne sais rien du tout à ce sujet, vous ne m'écouterez pas, c'est ça ou je me trompe ? »

« Ca va, tu as l'air de vite apprendre. Bon… De toute façon, on ne peut même pas te mettre en prison ou t'emmener ailleurs. Ici, c'est secret défense. Personne n'est au courant de l'existence de cet endroit à part ceux qui s'y trouvent, le président de notre organisation et quelques hauts gradés ce qui me fait penser… que tu ne fais même pas partie de notre organisation ! Je crois qu'il va falloir passer par une séance de tortures. »

« Je vous le déconseille… fortement. »

_Il avait dit ça d'une voix irritée, ses deux yeux verts posés sur l'homme qui s'adressait à lui. Celui-ci fut pris de quelques tremblements avant de grogner. Ce regard… Il ne l'aimait pas… Mais il ne semblait pas réellement hostile. _

« Bon, tu ne bouges pas ! Si tu fais ne serait-ce qu'un geste, tu auras de sérieux ennuis ! »

_Il quitta la pièce avec une légère colère comme si il n'avait pas apprécié ce moment. Deux minutes après, Erol se releva, ouvrant la porte avant de sortir à son tour. Encore des couloirs… Toujours des couloirs… et des personnes qui discutaient entre elles avec de nombreux papiers en main. Une main se posa sur son bras. Il n'eut le temps de voir qu'une chevelure blonde et frisée qu'une voix féminine lui hurlait dessus :_

« Non mais c'est quoi cette tenue ?! Je sais très bien que tu portes des vêtements de mauvais goût mais là, tu exagères vraiment Relo ! »

« Relo ? Mais comment vous connaissez mon ancien nom ? »

« Ton ancien nom ? Ne blague pas avec ça et suis moi ! Je t'emmène au vestiaire et tu vas tout de suite te changer ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ma parole ! »

_Hey ! Mais il se passait quoi ici ?! Il se faisait emporté par la femme, n'ayant même pas le temps de la regarder qu'il était emmené devant une porte. L'ouvrant d'un coup de pied, preuve que la femme était assez spéciale, celle-ci poussa un cri en disant :_

« Mais mais mais… Relo ?! »

« Bonjour Lyna… Tu es très en forme aujourd'hui. »

« Tu as un frère jumeau ?! »

« Mais ne dit pas de bêtises. Pourquoi j'aurais un frère jum… »

_Elle venait de lui relâcher le bras alors qu'il avait en grand la bouche. Comment… Ce Relo… Ce Relo était sa copie parfaite ?! Ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Mais mais mais… Il portait des lunettes ! Ca lui donnait un petit air intello mais ce n'était pas ça le problème. Le jeune homme en face de lui était aussi surpris que lui, chacun ne sachant pas quoi dire en face de la réalité._

« Mais qui êtes vous ?! Vous êtes mon clone ?! Si le général a fait… »

« Non ! Non ! Désolé, mais je ne suis pas votre clone, je… m'appelle Erol. »

« Erol… Relo… Ca se ressemble aussi ! Et vous voudrez que je… »

« S'il vous plaît, calmez vous ! Je ne suis pas un clone ! Je vous le jure ! »

_Le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'emporter mais on voyait bien qu'il était aussi irrité. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il… le voyait ? Qu'il se voyait ? La jeune femme observa les deux personnes avant de prendre la parole d'une voix désolée :_

« Il y a forcément une explication, Relo. Pardonnez moi… Erol. Je ne savais pas… Je pensais que vous étiez lui… enfin qu'il était vous… Enfin c'est compliqué. Pardon… »

« AH LE VOILA ENFIN ! TU VAS AVOIR DE SERIEUX… »

_Il sursauta, se retournant pour avoir en face de lui l'homme qui l'avait menacé de torture. Il était accompagné de deux hommes en tenue de soldat et avec de longues armes. Des fusils ou des mitraillettes ? Enfin… Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les trois, surpris. Et bien voilà… Tout le monde était au courant de sa ressemblance avec Relo._

Quelques heures plus tard, il se retrouvait menotté et enfermé dans une salle. Il pouvait facilement briser ces chaînes mais il restait de marbre. Ces gens ne semblaient même pas savoir ce qu'était un pokémon pur. Enfin, il avait remarqué quelques pokémons mais sous une forme qu'il ne connaissait pas… Plus… animale ?

« Bon sérieusement… Ta présence nous pose d'énormes PROBLEMES. »

« J'ai remarqué ça… Enfin… Si je peux vous aider… Est-ce que vous connaissez une Galixée ? Une femme qui s'appelle Galixée ? »

« Pas du tout ! Mais je vais être direct avec toi : Tu travailles pour nous… ou tu passes ta vie dans cet endroit et je te promet que ça peut être long… TRES long. »

« Comme je l'ai dit… Je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais vous rejoindre. Mais de quelle façon ? »

« Tu vas nous aider à mettre un terme à quelques expériences récalcitrantes… »

« En parlant d'expériences… J'aimerais savoir au sujet de Ragnarök… »

« Nous en avons déjà assez parlé de ça : NON, NON ET NON ! Ne me forcez pas à vous mettre aux arrêts, Relo ! Cette expérience est la clé de voûte de nos projets ! C'est la seule à a réussie à survivre à nos différents tests ! »

« MAIS C'EST INHUMAIN ! »

_L'homme alla frapper Relo, Erol se levant subitement en se tenant la joue comme si il avait ressenti la douleur de Relo à ce moment précis. Il… Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'allait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs pour filer un bon coup de poing à ce type ! La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds s'était approché de Relo, l'aidant à se relever en lui disant de ne plus s'en faire. Erol poussa un soupir, signalant que ce n'était pas son problème. Il devait trouver Galixée et savoir pourquoi il en était à l'origine. Il se rappelait des paroles de Dialisa : Il ne devait pas modifier le passé ! Surtout pas ! Mais maintenant… Ces expériences…_

_Salopards… C'étaient vraiment des salopards… Des ordures… Il… Il ne devait pas les tuer… Il ne devait pas mais… Comment osaient-ils… COMMENT OSAIENT-ILS FAIRE CA ?! Le sang qu'il avait sur les mains… Les morceaux d'intestin, de cerveau, ces os ensanglantés au sol… Ces corps décharnés… C'était donc ça ?! C'était donc ça leurs expériences ?!_

Il tenait dans ses mains la tête déformée de ce qui avait été autrefois un homme ou un pokémon… Ces fous… accomplissaient des travaux de génétique sur les humains et les pokémons ! Ils voulaient les fusionner ensembles ?! Deux longues lames se trouvaient attachées sur le dos de ses mains : Ainsi, il pouvait utiliser sa force physique sans que cela paraisse bizarre. Oh bien sûr, il s'était déjà attiré les faveurs des autres soldats, les sauvant généralement d'une mort certaine mais… ce qu'ils accomplissaient ici…

« Et bien… Tu en fais de l'excellent boulot ! »

« C'est bon… Je peux aller me reposer ? Je suis assez fatigué… si ça ne dérange pas. »

« Vas y, on te retient pas. C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. »

_Ca ne faisait que trois jours qu'il était là et il voulait déjà repartir. On lui faisait un peu confiance mais ça ne changeait rien à ce qu'il ressentait pour eux : Du dégoût. Il n'avait plus revu sauf en de rares fois Relo et Lyna, se demandant où ils étaient passés. Marchant seul dans les couloirs alors qu'il était déjà plus de minuit, il s'arrêta subitement, tendant l'oreille. Il entendait des murmures… mais de quelle pièce ? _

« Bientôt… Je vais pouvoir te libérer… Ils sont horribles… Je déteste ça… »

« Relo, arrête de parler à cette créature. Et ne dis pas n'importe quoi. »

_C'était les voix de Relo et Lyna ?! Comment pouvait-il les entendre ?! Ah ! Peut-être à cause de ses capacités au-dessus des humains. Il avait remarqué à quel point, leurs structures n'étaient pas solides. Il trouvait même tout cela bien fragile… Donc les murs n'étaient peut-être pas si épais que ça. Il devait trouver l'endroit où ça provenait. Après quelques recherches, il se retrouva de l'autre côté d'un mur, faisant une extrême attention à ne pas se faire repérer. La pièce était sombre… très sombre et les faibles lumières émanaient de quelques cuves dans lesquelles logeaient des embryons, pokémons ou alors des humains… C'était donc ici qu'ils faisaient leurs nombreuses expériences. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de tout briser pour les libérer… sauf peut-être les paroles de Dialisa ? Il devait continuer à voir où se trouvaient exactement Relo et Lyna. Faisant des pas très lents, il s'avançait alors que la discussion continuait :_

« Lyna… Mais tu sais très bien ce qu'ils font. Je… Je n'aime pas ça ! »

« Tu étais l'élève le plus brillant… C'est pour ça que tu es déjà là à vingt-trois ans et moi aussi. Nous sommes des amis d'enfance et tu peux m'écouter non ? »

« Oui mais… Regarde cette souffrance… Ils lui donnent tous ses produits… Elle est triste… C'est immonde et abject de faire ça ! Je… J'aimerais arriver à transférer des gênes de pokémons dans les corps humains… Ca serait bien plus simple. »

« Ne te préoccupes pas trop de Ragnarök. Après-demain, ça fera deux ans qu'elle sera là. Bien que tu t'en sois occupé depuis tout ce temps, vu qu'il n'y a pas d'avancements mais aussi pas de contraintes, on devra s'en débarrasser… qu'importe ce que tu feras. »

« Je le sais… mais… Elle est vivante ! Elle est vivante ! Et elle est… réussie. Mais pourquoi ne veut-elle pas se réveiller ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. »

« Arrête de te poser des questions. On sort d'ici. »

_AH ! Il se cacha derrière une cuve, fermant les yeux en espérant ne pas se faire voir. Il entendait les bruits de pas qui passaient à côté de lui puis ils s'éloignaient pour ne plus se faire entendre. Il se redressa, poussant un léger soupir. Ce n'était pas passé loin cette histoire ! Il devait voir ce fameux projet Ragnarök bien qu'au fond de lui… Il sentait qu'il la connaissait déjà. Il s'immobilisa en observant la cuve devant lui : Sur une plaquette était marquée le nom de Ragnarök en lettres dorées mais…_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là dedans ?! »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux violets… et à la longue queue de même couleur… se trouvait devant lui ? Elle avait la même tenue que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Mais comment c'était possible ? Comment était-elle arrivée là ? Elle avait pourtant l'air d'une humaine et il savait bien qu'elle devait posséder des pouvoirs psychiques phénoménaux… mais alors…_

« Ga… Non mais ce n'est pas normal. Si tu es déjà là… Je ne peux pas être à ton origine. »

_Ce n'était pas normal… Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait… Il se répétait que Galixée était son ennemie… Il pourrait la tuer maintenant… NON ! Dialisa lui avait interdit. Mais alors ? Galixée… était le projet Ragnarök ? Il reprit en tentant de se calmer :_

« Hey… Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, ma grande. Ca fait quoi de se retrouver dans un bocal ? C'est une expérience déplaisante pour une expérience non ? »

_Les yeux de Galixée s'ouvrirent subitement, faisant tomber en arrière le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci pouvait voir… de la tristesse dans son regard ? Et de la résignation ? Elle s'était résignée… mais à quoi ? Il se redressa, évitant de la regarder plus longtemps que ça. Il devait partir ! Il devait quitter cet endroit dès maintenant ! _

_Galixée était là… Galixée était là… à portée de main et faible… Il aurait pu la tuer… mais il ne pouvait pas… Modifier le passé d'il y a quelques siècles aurait des répercussions désastreuses actuellement. Il… Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Mais quoi faire alors ?!_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Sauveur

**Chapitre 5 : Sauveur**

« Prêt pour une nouvelle journée de boulot ? Les expériences aujourd'hui sont assez sauvages, je tiens à te le signaler avant de lâcher les fauves. »

« J'ai… une question : Est-ce que ces expériences étaient des humains ? Ou des pokémons ? Est-ce qu'ils… étaient au courant de ce qui allait leur arriver ? »

« Certains sont des prisonniers de guerre ou alors des truands ou des violeurs. Bref, ce ne sont pas des personnes comme toi et moi. Quand aux pokémons, on prend ceux qui posent le plus de problèmes. Y a des soucis avec ça ? »

« Non… Non… C'est bon. Enfin… Je vais me mettre au travail. »

_Ca ne lui plaisait quand même pas. Comment des Mimigals pouvaient être dangereux pour les humains ou causer des soi-disant problèmes ? Il se foutait de lui, il en était sûr ! Comment savait-il le nom de ces petites araignées vertes ? Et bien… Il avait demandé à avoir des documents répertoriant les différents pokémons qui existaient. Cela lui ravivait quelques souvenirs loin d'être déplaisants… Les meilleurs de ceux avec Danya dans sa jeunesse._

_La journée passa sans anicroche bien qu'il restait toujours soucieux de ce problème. Et puis… Ces yeux violets… Galixée était enfermée dans une cuve… C'était une expérience vouée à disparaître… Vouée au déclin… Alors pourquoi serait-il responsable d'elle ? Il ne la pas crée ! Elle existait déjà auparavant ! C'était quoi toute cette histoire ?! La nuit était rapidement tombée et il était encore couvert de sang… Ca faisait déjà quatre voir cinq jours qu'il était ici… Plus que dix jours environ quoi…_

« ALERTE ! ALERTE ! L'expérience Ragnarök s'est enfuie ! Que tous les soldats bloquent les issues ! Tirez à vue si elle vous semble dangereuse ! »

« Hey mon gaillard ! On a du boulot pour toi ! Tu seras peut-être même le seul à y arriver ! »

_L'homme était venu le chercher dans la pièce emménagée pour qu'il puisse dormir. Du travail… Encore du travail… Mais cette fois-ci, c'était normal… Enfin… L'expérience Ragnarök s'était enfuie. Donc… Galixée était en liberté ?! Merde, il y avait avoir des morts par centaines si il ne faisait rien du tout ! Il devait vite l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Il suivit rapidement les autres troupes, certains soldats poussant des insultes en marchant maintenant avec précaution dans les couloirs._

« Ben merde… C'est quoi tout ça ? »

« C'est un massacre… Il n'y a même pas de... Je vais me sentir mal. »

« Arrêtez de faire les enfants ! On doit la retrouver et vite ! »

« Oui, chef ! Enfin… Oui ! »

_L'homme s'immobilisa subitement, quelqu'un s'adressant à lui dans l'oreillette. Il venait d'avoir des informations de la plus haute importance… Il ne semblait même pas se soucier des cadavres de laborantins ou de soldats devant lui. Et bien… Il aurait du s'en douter… Héhéhé. Il était stupide, complètement stupide d'avoir fait ça._

« Ahhhhh ! J'aurais du continuer la muscu moi ! »

« Re… lo ? C'est ça… ton nom ? »

« Tu sais parler ? Attend un peu, tu es trop épuisée pour bouger. »

_Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avait le verre droit de ses lunettes brisé tandis qu'il soulevait sur son dos Ragnarök. Celle-ci avait les yeux à moitié clos, comme si elle était plongée dans une demie conscience. Ils étaient dehors… et il faisait froid… très froid. Enfin… Les nuits dans le désert étaient toujours très rudes, il n'avait pas à s'en faire de ce côté._

« Pourquoi… suis-je vivante ? »

« Car tu l'es, ne pose pas de questions, c'est tout ! »

« J'ai… tué des gens de ton… espèce. Je ne suis plus humaine… »

« Tu as deux bras, une tête, deux pieds… Tu es donc humaine ! AHHHH ! »

_Il s'écroula au sol, Ragnarök sur son dos. Et zut de zut ! Il était exténué ! Ils allaient se faire capturer… Non ils allaient obligatoirement mourir ! C'était ça qui attendait Ragnarök si il la laissait entre leurs mains ! Elle… Elle était la seule à être pleinement consciente… et capable ! C'était elle le summum de l'évolution ! Il n'allait pas la laisser entre leurs mains ! Même si elle était bien trop importante… C'était une FEMME !_

« J'ai prévenu Lyna… Elle nous aidera à nous enfuir. Nous allons nous rendre… dans une grotte que j'ai emménagée depuis plusieurs mois. »

« Tu avais… tout prévu ? Depuis… ce temps ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait tous ces tests ! Moi… Je ne voulais pas travailler là-dedans ! On s'en fout d'avoir un grand Q.I si c'est pour accomplir des choses horribles ! Soi-disant pour la science ! Mon œil ! Tu étais une humaine avant non ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais rien… A part le nom… que vous m'avez donner. »

« Ragnarök, Ragnarök, ils en ont de bien bonnes ! Tu n'es pas une arme de destruction ! Allez ! On prend sur moi et on continue ! »

« Je vais t'aider… Tu me guideras, d'accord ? »

_Elle s'était relevée, fermant un œil en gémissant de douleur. Elle avait du mal à contrôler ses pouvoirs psychiques mais… Elle utilisait sa télékinésie pour le soulever au-dessus d'elle. Il parut surpris puis lui demanda de le déposer au sol. Il ne voulait pas l'épuiser plus que ça ! Elle ne l'écouta pas, attendant qu'il la guide dans cet immense endroit désertique. En soupirant devant l'entêtement de la jeune femme aux cheveux violets, il lui indiqua tout le chemin à suivre pour arriver dans sa grotte._

« Installe toi si tu le veux… Bon… Ce n'est pas énorme, il fait froid, il n'y a pas de porte blindée, il n'y a pas de lumière à part une très faible bien qu'on soit au plus profond… Mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire… Voilà… Tout est dit. »

« Pourquoi… Tu as fait ça ? »

« Car j'en avais envie… Plutôt… Je suis avec toi depuis deux ans et même si tu ne parlais pas, je savais à quel point tu souffrais dans cet endroit. Je n'ai fais que te libérer… Et puis… Ils n'ont pas à faire ces choses ! »

« Tu me parlais… pendant que j'étais dedans… »

_Il s'arrêta dans sa frénésie. Il était stressé mais là… tout d'un coup. Il était tout de suite devenu plus calme. Elle… Elle savait tout ce qu'il disait ? Il s'était mis à rougir subitement, lui demandant de bien vouloir le suivre. Ils quittèrent la grotte, le jeune homme demandant à Ragnarök de s'asseoir sur le sable à côté de lui. Elle s'exécuta sans rien dire. Lentement, d'un doigt, il désigna les nombreuses étoiles dans le ciel, prenant la parole :_

« Il n'y a que dans le désert ou dans les vastes plaines vides que l'on peut voir un tel spectacle… Tu vois… Ces étoiles brillent dans le ciel… Elles sont… »

« Ce sont des boules de feu à des années-lumière de chez nous et qui sont déjà pour la plupart éteintes. Ai-je tord ? Si c'est le cas… »

« Ah… Non… Enfin… Tu n'as pas tord mais tu ne trouves pas ça magnifique ? Je n'aime pas ce nom Ragnarök, il se rapporte beaucoup trop à la guerre et à la destruction. Tu n'es pas comme ça ! Tu es loin d'être ça même ! »

« Si j'ai été baptisée ainsi alors… que je le reste. »

« Non… Pour moi… Tu t'appelles Galixée. »

« Galixée ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire… »

« Je l'ai inventé il y a quelques mois mais… C'est un mélange de Galatée et de Galaxie. Galatée était une statue à qui une déesse avait donné vie selon la légende. C'était une statue très belle et dont son créateur était amoureux. Il était répugné par les autres femmes et il l'avait crée en implorant la déesse de lui donner la vie. Galaxie… C'est par rapport à l'Espace. Tu seras infranchissable… On ne pourra jamais t'atteindre. »

« Cela veut dire que tu es amoureux de moi ? »

« Hein que… Mais mais mais… »

« RELO ! LES MAINS EN L'AIR ! »

_Il poussa un cri de surprise, se relevant subitement alors que Galixée restait assise dans le sable. Les soldats… Ils étaient tous là, leurs armes pointées vers lui. A cause de la surprise, il n'avait pas réagit correctement mais rapidement, il se positionna devant Galixée, ses deux mains tendues comme pour faire rempart._

« Co… Comment vous étiez au courant de… »

« Je leur ai dit, Relo. Tu es stupide… Vraiment stupide… »

_Lyna se présenta à côté de l'homme, Erol restant en retrait. Il tremblait légèrement de rage. Un pistolet à la main, la femme aux cheveux blonds frisés prit la parole à nouveau :_

« Tu avais un métier de rêve, tellement de personnes rêveraient de travailler pour le pays de cette façon… mais tu t'es trompé de voie… Tu as décidé de tout faire capoter à cause… de cette hybride… Tu es irrécupérable. »

« Hydride ?! Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! C'est une humaine ! Les seuls monstres que je vois ici, ce sont ceux devant moi ! Ceux qui n'hésite pas un seul instant à jouer avec la génétique ! Vous avez trouvée une tablette avec les gênes de Mew et vous vous prenez pour des apprentis chimistes ! Vous êtes complètement cinglés ! Galixée n'est pas un objet ! C'est une femme comme toi Lyna ! Elle aussi peut… »

_Une balle fusa, rentrant dans le front de Relo, le tuant sur le coup. Le corps du jeune homme tomba au sol, Galixée n'ayant pas réagie en restant assise comme si elle était résignée. Lyna s'approcha d'elle, rechargeant son pistolet avec un grand sourire, le pointant vers elle :_

« Galixée ? C'est donc ça ton nom maintenant ? Tsss… Donner des prénoms à des expériences qui ne le méritent pas, c'est vraiment… »

« Relo… m'a donné ce nom. Tu ne t'es pas occupée de moi… Je garde donc Galixée… »

_La tête de Lyna se compressa subitement avant d'exploser en morceaux devant la jeune femme aux cheveux violets. Celle-ci resta parfaitement immobile alors que les soldats avaient toutes leurs armes dirigées vers elle :_

« A mon signal, vous tirez ! J'ai été clair ?! FEU ! »

_Les balles partaient dans tous les sens mais il s'était déjà décidé. Rapidement, ses ailes noires étaient apparues dans son dos, recouvrant le cadavre de Relo et Galixée. Celle-ci l'observa de ses yeux améthyste, sans rien dire. Il venait de la sauver…_

« Co… Comment ?! Erol… Ces ailes ?! C'était une expérience ?! »

« Nous nous en allons, Galixée. Tu veux bien t'accrocher à moi ? »

« Le corps… de Relo… Je veux le prendre aussi. »

_Il hocha la tête, la jeune femme se relevant alors que les balles continuaient de percuter ses ailes. Ce n'était pas ça qui allait le faire souffrir. Elle passa ses deux mains autour de son cou alors qu'il soulevait le corps sans vie de Relo. Rapidement, il s'éloigna dans le ciel, ne se préoccupant pas un seul instant des armes dirigées vers lui. Il partait dans le ciel étoilé… Il venait… de sauver Galixée… Son ennemie…_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le ciel étoilé

**Chapitre 6 : Le ciel étoilé**

« Tu as fini de l'enterrer ? »

« C'est le cas… Il peut disparaître en paix. »

_Il poussa un léger soupir, observant la jeune femme accroupi devant une tombe de luxe : Deux morceaux de bois reliés par un morceau de corde et c'était tout… C'était là que résidait Relo. Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ? Il pouvait encore… mais Dialisa lui avait interdit !_

« Tu aimerais me tuer… n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hein ?! Que… De quoi tu parles ?! »

« Ton cœur est troublé… et cela ne provient pas de la mort de Relo. »

_Elle se redressa, lui faisant face en l'étudiant de ses yeux violets. Elle savait lire dans ses pensées ? Non… Ce n'était pas ça… mais alors… Comment savait-elle qu'il avait des envies de meurtre en la voyant ? Elle n'était pas la Galixée de son futur ! Elle tendait ses deux bras, à la même manière que Relo il y a quelques heures. Elle était prête à se sacrifier ?!_

« Si tu veux me tuer… Fais le… Et sois bref… Si je peux simplement te demander cela. Je ne veux plus être torturée… ou renvoyée… Mais avant… Est-ce que tu es une expérience ? Ces ailes… ne sont pas humaines… et pourtant, tu es capable de les faire apparaître. »

« Je ne suis pas réellement humain et je ne suis pas une expérience non plus. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu es ? Si cela ne t'indispose pas. »

« Si tu veux le savoir, tu n'as qu'à vivre au lieu de vouloir mourir. »

_Elle subit le coup de plein fouet. Il est vrai que vouloir mourir sans se battre… sans essayer de savoir ce qu'était de vivre… était laid. Et Relo… n'aurait pas voulu ça. Il n'avait pas perdu la vie pour qu'elle fasse de même quelques heures plus tard non ? Elle esquissa un geste vers Erol, avançant sa main droite vers l'une de ses ailes. Elles étaient bien réelles… Elle recula rapidement sa main, rougissant faiblement avant de baisser la tête. Elle murmura avec monotonie et neutralité :_

« Ai-je une raison pour vivre ? Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire. Je ne suis ni humaine, ni pokémon. Ma place n'est pas parmi les êtres de ce monde. »

« Tsss ! Tu es vraiment désespérante ! Tu veux vraiment mourir tant que ça ? Tu n'as rien à apprendre ? Rien à connaître ? Tu veux toujours être seule ? »

_Quelle était la réponse à ses questions ? Il ne savait pas mais elle détourna le regard sans lui adresser la parole. Et lui dans tout ça ? Il n'allait pas fraterniser avec elle ! Peut-être que si il lui demandait d'éviter de tout détruire sur son passage, le futur serait altéré ? Mais si il la tuait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? La laisser ici, toute seule ? Ou non ? Peut-être que tout serait modifié… Peut-être qu'il ne serait jamais né !_

« Je n'ai pas… de réponse à tes questions. »

« Alors ne me donne pas de réponse, j'en ai pas besoin. Que comptes-tu faire alors ? »

« Regarder les étoiles… Même si ce ne fut qu'un instant… Relo m'a expliqué à quel point elles étaient belles… Je vais continuer de les regarder… indéfiniment. »

_Voilà qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponses. La jeune femme s'était assise à côté de la tombe, son visage tourné vers le ciel. Elle avait arrêté de parler, ses yeux fixés sur les étoiles. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs : Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire, bon sang ?! Il se retrouva subitement paralysé. Il… Il s'était fait avoir ! Il allait mourir ?! Ou non. Il se retrouva forcé à s'asseoir à côté de Galixée, celle-ci prenant la parole :_

« L'Etoile de l'Ursaring… L'Etoile du Teddiursa. L'Etoile du Motisma. »

« Je croyais… que tu apprenais à peine les étoiles ?! »

« Je les connais déjà toutes. Je connais tout… et je sais tout. »

« Les femmes sont si complexes des fois… Pfff… »

« Je ne suis pas une femme. J'en ai sa ressemblance. »

« Si, tu l'es. Ne me fatigue pas avec cette histoire, je n'ai pas envie de m'expliquer. »

_Il se coucha en faisant attention à ne pas se faire mal, écoutant Galixée qui parlait des étoiles en les désignant et en les nommant. La jeune femme était bien trop différente de celle qu'il avait pu voir pendant quelques instants. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé durant tout ce temps ? POUF ! Elle venait déposer sa tête sur son torse, le regardant de ses yeux violets. Il se redressa très rapidement en criant un peu :_

« Je… ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« C'est bon, c'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? »

« Tu ne m'écoutais pas lors de l'énumération des étoiles. »

« Je n'ai pas que cela à faire, je suis désolé mais je pensais à autre chose. »

_Il semblait en colère. Avait-elle fait quelque chose qui le déplaisait ? Il restait quand même sur les nerfs et elle arrivait à lire que son cœur était troublé bien qu'elle n'en savait pas l'origine. Si il le voulait, il pouvait la tuer, elle ne l'en empêcherait pas. Subitement, elle colla sa tête contre son épaule droite, fermant ses yeux. Avant qu'il ne prenne la parole, elle dit :_

« Je suis un peu fatiguée… Relo l'avait dit… Mes pouvoirs… me fatiguent… »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis un oreiller ! »

« C'est chaud… et j'ai froid… Je ne suis plus dans la cuve. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Qu'elle-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ?! Il n'aimait pas ça ! C'était son ennemie ! Son ennemie ! Celle qui avait tué son grand-père ! Celle qui était responsable de la mort de son père ! Celle qui avait utilisé une manipulation mentale sur lui et… et… elle était en train de dormir contre son coude ?!_

« T'es bien installée ? Tu ne veux pas aussi que je te serre dans mes bras ? »

_Il aurait mieux faire de se taire ! Elle se calfeutra en ronchonnant un peu, tremblante de froid. C'est vrai qu'il faisait plutôt frisquet même pour lui. Et merde de merde de merde ! Il était en train de serrer Galixée contre lui ! Et il avait fait apparaître ses ailes pour la réchauffer ! MAIS MERDEEEEEEEE ! Il était trop con !_

« Pardon… pour cette nuit. Je n'ai pas l'habitude… de dormir. »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris ! On a de la chance mais personne n'a réussi à nous trouver ici. »

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Si cela ne te dérange pas. »

_Elle l'avait déjà assez dérangé toute cette nuit et puis auparavant. Galixée… Galixée, celle qu'il devait tuer dans le futur ! Il la regarda longuement, se grattant la joue pour tenter de contrôler ses sentiments. Maintenant qu'il la voyait devant lui, sa vision contrastait complètement avec l'idée forgée pendant ces quelques minutes._

« Est-ce que je peux t'accompagner ? Je n'ai personne… avec qui aller. »

« Hein ? De quoi ? Non, non. Je te le déconseille fortement. D'ici une semaine à peine, je ne serais déjà plus là. Alors, non, je refuse ! »

« Où est-ce que tu partiras ? Emporte moi avec toi, s'il te plaît ! »

_Elle lui demandait poliment ? C'était le monde à l'envers ! Elle lui prenait ses deux mains dans les siennes, le regardant avec tristesse. De la tristesse ? Elle était déjà capable de ressentir ça ? Elle s'éveillait déjà aux sentiments ? Hey, hey, hey, ça allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui tout ça ! Il devait l'arrêter. Il retira ses deux mains en disant :_

« Je ne peux pas, je vais créer beaucoup trop d'ennuis. Déjà que normalement, je ne devrais pas être là alors bon… »

« Alors… Normalement, j'aurais du être morte… C'est ça ? »

« Et puis zut ! Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas un samaritain ! Normalement… Je… Je n'aurais pas du te sauver je crois ! J'ai fais une bêtise ! »

« Je comprend… Je suis désolée de te déranger avec ça. Nos chemins se séparent donc… Je crois que je vais… Non… Cela ne te concerne pas. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire ? Elle s'était téléportée déjà à plusieurs mètres et il arrivait encore à l'apercevoir. Elle… Elle retournait vers l'endroit où elle avait été emprisonnée ! L'imbécile ! Elle voulait mourir ou quoi ?! Oh et puis zut… Il pouvait la laisser faire. Il avait été un véritable goujat ! Mais bon, c'était Galixée quoi ! Même si il… avait été moche. Il s'immobilisa, allant s'asseoir à côté de la tombe de Relo en disant :_

« Tu es un con, tu le sais ? A cause de toi, tu as réveillée l'une des pires créatures qui existe en ce monde. Et moi ? Je l'ai sauvé alors qu'elle était en danger de mort. Je ne suis pas mieux que toi… pas du tout même. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir avec elle ?! BON ! Je vais la chercher et je vais tout lui dire ! Je vais tout lui raconter ! Qu'importe si elle ne me croit pas ! »

_Il fit apparaître ses deux ailes noires dans son dos, décollant dans les airs en se disant qu'il n'était pas trop tard. Peut-être qu'avec ça, il allait modifier un tout petit peu le futur… Non… Si il faisait ça, alors jamais il ne connaîtrait Danya et Mylidie et Relia… L'Horoscopie, tout ça… Il… Il ne pouvait pas faire ça mais son cœur dictait ses mouvements !_

_Ah… Ah… C'était l'apocalypse ou quoi ?! Le laboratoire secret… n'avait plus rien de secret. Les bâtiments étaient en flammes, des morceaux entiers de bâtiment volant dans tous les sens. Il en esquiva quelques uns, d'autres atterrissant dans le sable du désert et ce carnage… Ces corps éventrés… Ces câbles qui pendaient en-dehors du sol ou alors des plafonds… du moins ce qui en restait de ces derniers._

« Galixée ? Galixée ! Répond moi ! »

_Une tête sans le reste du corps vola juste à côté de son visage, l'aspergeant de sang. Il n'avait pas rêvé ou cette tête était celle de… l'homme qui l'avait dirigé pendant quelques jours ? Il entendait des gouttes qui tombaient au sol… Des gouttes de sang ? Et des bruits de pas qui avançaient lentement vers lui._

« Ils ne pouvaient… pas me tuer… à la base. »

« Galixée ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je voulais simplement mourir… puisque c'était ce qui était prévu. »

_Elle se présentait à lui, couverte de sang… de sang frais qui s'écoulait de ses mains et de ses cheveux violets. Elle était horrible comme ça… horrible dans cette tenue. Elle tenait dans sa main un cœur humain, l'explosant sans une once d'hésitation._

« Ce qui est prévu, ce qui est prévu… Le destin est imprévisible ! Et cette odeur… »

« C'est celle des nombreuses morts… Je suis une meurtrière… et je ne peux pas mourir… pas par la main des humains… pas de cette façon. »


	7. Chapitre 7 : Solitaire

**Chapitre 7 : Solitaire**

« Erol… Tu partiras quand ? C'est bizarre… cette eau… et ce sable. »

« Ca s'appelle une plage, tu n'y as jamais été ou quoi ? »

_Il préféra se taire devant le regard améthyste de la jeune femme. Quel con mais quel con ! Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait jamais été à la plage ! Des fois, il aimerait se donner des baffes ! Non mais vraiment… La jeune femme ne dit plus rien, regardant la plage avant de commencer à se déshabiller. Ses cornes et sa longue queue montraient que ce n'était pas des artifices alors qu'elle était entièrement nue devant lui. Il bafouilla alors qu'elle le regardait :_

« J'aimerais me laver… Est-ce que tu crois que ce sang partira ? Le sang que j'ai sur les mains ? Est-ce que tu penses… qu'il disparaîtra ? »

« Jamais… Tu as tué et j'ai tué aussi. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire à ce sujet. Tu dois simplement éviter de penser que tu es pure… Car ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Je ne suis pas pure… C'est vrai. Pardon… Est-ce que tu veux te laver aussi ? »

« Je n'ai pas de sang... et ça ne serait pas vraiment conseillé. »

_Elle haussa un sourcil sans réellement comprendre, se dirigeant vers lui avant de lui prendre la main. Bien qu'il n'était pas déshabillé, elle l'emmena dans l'eau avec elle, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets prenant de l'eau en mettant ses mains en bol. Elle lui tournait le dos, regardant l'eau comme si c'était la première fois de son existence. Pfff… Et maintenant, il était parfaitement trempé par sa faute. Il… Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il alla lui jeter un peu d'eau dans le dos, la faisant trembler avant de passer ses deux mains sur ce dernier. Quelques trous étaient visibles, assez petits et fins mais bien présents. Peut-être qu'avec le temps… Ils allaient disparaître. Il commença à caresser son dos en le frottant :_

« Que fais-tu ? C'est… froid. »

« Tu ne vois pas ? Je nettoie ton dos. »

« Merci… beaucoup. Tes envies de meurtre disparaissent… »

_Pas besoin de lui signaler, il l'avait très bien remarqué lui-même qu'il n'avait pas envie de la tuer ! Purée ! Il se donnerait des claques volontiers ! Il prit ses deux mains, les aspergeant d'eau avant de s'attaquer aux deux bras puis aux deux jambes. Elle se retourna pour être en face de lui, toute sa féminité présentée. Néanmoins, il ne semblait même pas réagir bien qu'il était rouge de gêne. Il s'occupa de nettoyer son ventre, le devant de ses jambes sans jeter un œil à la toison violette au niveau du pubis. Hey… Si il n'avait pas jeté un œil, il n'aurait jamais su ça ! Une bouffée de chaleur alla l'envahir._

« Bon… Je crois que c'est parfait. Tu es toute propre, toute nickel, toute belle, toute… »

« Je crois avoir compris où tu voulais en venir, Erol. Pourquoi tu dois partir ? Tu es le seul… à pouvoir cerner mes pensées… à savoir ce que je ressens… »

« Bon… Viens… On va sortir de l'eau et on va s'expliquer calmement. »

_Il alla lui prendre sa main, la serrant dans la sienne comme si c'était une chose normale et logique. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le sable, la jeune femme restant parfaitement nue, de l'eau s'écoulant sur sa poitrine et son corps alors qu'elle attendait qu'il prenne la parole :_

« Bon… Par où commencer ? Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? »

« Je te fais… confiance. Tu m'aides… et tu me sauves… Donc… Je dois te faire confiance ? Ou alors je ne dois pas car ce n'est pas un devoir que de faire confiance. »

« Ne m'embrouille pas, merci bien. Bon… Alors… Je me nomme Erol. »

« Cela, je le savais déjà. Tu ressembles beaucoup à Relo mais tu n'es pas un clone et une expérience. Tu es capable de faire apparaître des ailes de dragon dans ton dos. »

_Ben zut alors ! Elle apprenait drôlement vite ! Elle savait déjà qu'il était lié aux dragons alors qu'il se rappelait ne pas en avoir parler. Et puis bon… Il était aussi un peu troublé par sa nudité. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait pour se rhabiller ?! Ce n'était pas un manque de pudeur comme avec Danya ou Relia hein ?! Elle pouvait…_

« Je ressens du désir provenant de ton corps. Est-ce que tes phéromones sortent de tous les pores de ta peau ? Car je les perçois… »

« STOP ! Rhabille toi ! Ca sera mieux pour continuer la discussion. »

« Ils sont tachés de sang… Mes vêtements sont tachés de sang… »

« Pfff ! Tu es vraiment impotente quand tu le veux ! »

_Il retira son haut moulant, signe de son appartenance pendant quelques jours à l'équipe chargée de faire disparaître les expériences avant de le tendre à la jeune femme. En regardant de plus près, elle était un peu plus petite que lui. Elle l'observa alors qu'il était torse nu avant de récupérer le haut moulant. Elle le mit, le jeune homme pouffant en voyant que sa poitrine… se présentait sous tous les aspects !_

« Cela serre encore plus que ma tenue… »

« Met au moins une CULOTTE ! »

Elle ressentait de la colère et du désir émanant de lui, deux sentiments contradictoires. Elle regardait la culotte violette. Celle-ci n'était pas tachée de sang… Elle pouvait donc la mettre. Elle fit ce que le jeune homme lui demanda avant de reprendre :

« Est-ce convenable maintenant ? »

« Ce n'est pas convenable mais au moins, tu ne traînes pas à poil devant moi. »

« Si c'est ce dont tu as envie… Alors je le ferais. »

« Bon… On va reprendre depuis le début. Je suis Erol… et je suis un homme venant du futur. Dans le futur, tu seras ma pire ennemie, tu seras responsable de la mort de mon grand-père, tu essayeras même de me manipuler sans y arriver. Là, tu as comme projet d'arriver jusqu'à Arcia en créant une gigantesque tour grâce aux membres de mon royaume qui se nomme Drakoni. Le royaume de Drakoni est composé de nombreux pokémons dragons purs devenus humains et qui n'ont jamais côtoyés les autres. »

_Bon… C'était un discours relativement bref mais au moins, il avait dit l'essentiel. Il n'avait pas hésité à tout lui dire, même la triste et sinistre vérité sur elle et lui. Ils étaient des ennemis jurés et cela, elle devait le savoir avant que tout tourne au désastre. Oh oui, c'était un pari stupide et ce fut le cas. Il se retrouva à nouveau paralysé, comme dépossédé de sa liberté de mouvements avant de se retrouver couché sur le sable. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son ventre, ses jambes de part et d'autre du jeune homme._

« Nous sommes ennemis ? Est-ce… que je dois donc te tuer ? »

« Là… Maintenant… Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne idée. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? Tu es envoyé du futur ? D'un futur lointain ? Et tu parlais de pokémons devenus humains… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Disons que d'après l'histoire, un virus a éliminé toutes les femmes humaines et qu'à cause de ça, les hommes sont devenus poképhiles et n'ont pas hésité à assouvir leurs besoins sexuels avec les créatures. L'une d'entre elles faisant partie de la race des humanoïdes a réussi à donner vie à un enfant. Et au fur et à mesure, les pokémons ont commencé à se modifier génétiquement pour prendre une forme humaine. »

« Cela est intéressant… Très intéressant. Mais ce virus… D'où provient-il ? »

« Ca… Par contre, je ne le sais pas. Tu vas faire quoi alors ? Tu veux tenter de me tuer ? Mais si tu le fais, tu risques de créer beaucoup de soucis dans le futur non ? »

« Ce n'est pas correct. Si je te tue maintenant alors que tu n'as aucune influence dans le passé, alors ta mort sera programmée avec ton passage dans le passé donc rien ne sera modifié et le cours du temps restera le même. »

« Mais il paraît que je suis à ton origine… Je ne sais pas si je devrais t'en parler… »

« Est-ce le cours du temps s'est modifié après que tu m'aies raconté tout cela ? Tu es à l'origine de tout ça… C'est exact… Mais si tu n'étais pas venu, le cours du temps aurait changé. La différence réside dans cela. Tu ne disparais pas car tu avais besoin de me raconter tout cela… pour que tu puisses exister. Comme une boucle sans fin, tu es un paradoxe temporel. Sans toi, je ne serais pas vivante. Sans moi, tu ne serais pas parti dans le passé. Et ainsi de suite… Ces deux évènements se joignent, se croisent et se lient… Nous deux… sommes rattachés par le Destin… Par quelque chose de bien plus profond que tu ne le crois. »

_PFIOU ! Elle avait réussi à l'embrouiller avec tout ça ! Mais ça ne résolvait pas son problème. Est-ce qu'il allait se faire tuer ou non ? La réponse ne tarda pas puisqu'elle alla l'embrasser en gardant ses yeux ouverts. Le baiser avait été bref mais suffisamment long pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait pas mourir maintenant. Elle se releva avant de dire :_

« Je ne chercherais pas à tuer une personne qui m'a sauvé la vie. Tu vas disparaître d'ici quelques jours, pourrions nous en profiter ? J'aimerais… que tu me montres les plus belles choses de ce monde… que tu me montres… tout ce qu'i découvrir… pour que je ne puisse jamais oublier ces moments… et qu'importe si la race humaine est détestable. »

« Je ne connais pas vraiment ce monde alors il faudra le découvrir à deux. Et puis… Je ne sais pas… Tu es vraiment trop différente de l'autre Galixée mais… J'accepte. »

_Il était un peu fou mais il était comme ça. Et puis… Après tout ça, il se demandait si il n'était pas déjà en train de se faire manipuler à la base. Il lui restait une semaine… Une semaine en sa compagnie, il devait réussir à lui modifier sa vision du monde ! Peut-être qu'après tout, les conséquences de la tour pour aller vers Arcia n'étaient pas celles auxquelles il pensait ?_

_Les plus beaux monuments, les plus grandes villes, ils paraissaient inaperçus là-bas. Comment avait-il fait ? Oh… Il lui avait appris à cacher ses artifices liés à son état de pokémon. Disparues les cornes ! Disparue la queue ! La semaine se passa très rapidement et déjà, il se sentait peu à peu partir mais… Galixée émettait des sourires maintenant. Elle semblait très heureuse d'être avec lui. Est-ce qu'il était doué pour draguer les filles ? Enfin, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait envie de faire non plus ! Son corps disparaissait peu à peu._

« Bon… Je t'avais pourtant prévenue, Galixée… »

« Je le sais très bien… De combien de siècles sommes nous séparés ? »

« Je ne le sais pas du tout malheureusement. Peut-être que cela se joue en millénaires. »

« D'accord… Je ne sais pas… pourquoi je voudrais voir Arcia… à ton époque… et pourquoi j'ai fais tout cela… Je ne sais pas du tout… »

« Je parlerais d'abord… avant de tuer. Enfin… J'éviterais… Je ne promets rien. »

_Il était donc à l'origine de Galixée de cette manière… Car il avait réussi à la protéger… et à la faire vivre… Mais entre temps, quelque chose avait du se passer. Le caractère de Galixée maintenant était bien trop différent de celui qu'il avait vu à son époque. Il sentait que l'endroit d'où il venait le rappeler peu à peu._

« Au revoir, Galixée. Je m'occupe de tout dans le futur. »

« Cela va être bizarre de ne plus avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu trouveras d'autres personnes un jour. »

« Dorénavant… Je serais seule pour passer le temps. »

_Seule ? Seule ? C'était peut-être ça la solution… Si elle n'avait pas écouté ses paroles, alors elle était restée seule pendant tout ce temps. Il disparu complètement alors qu'il venait de penser à ceci. Peut-être que… Galixée pouvait être sauvée._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Déraisonnable

**Chapitre 8 : Déraisonnable**

« Erol… est de retour maintenant. »

_Les yeux améthyste s'ouvraient à nouveau alors qu'elle lévitait légèrement au-dessus du sol. Elle était seule dans cette pièce froide et isolée de toute. Il n'y avait aucune façon d'y entrer. Alors comment faire ? C'était simple… Il fallait se téléporter à l'extérieur. Cette pièce que nulle ne connaissait à part elle. C'était cet endroit où elle avait trouvé refuge pendant tout ce temps écoulé. Elle alla atterrir sur le sol, parlant pour elle seule._

« Arcia… Les humains disparaîtront… avec toi. »

_Elle se téléporta subitement, se retrouvant sur le toit d'un bâtiment en observant ce qui s'était passé pendant ces deux semaines. Elle… Elle avait tout de suite compris ce qui s'était passé pendant sa léthargie… C'était même pour ça qu'elle s'était plongée dans cette dernière… Pour revivre jour pour jour, instant pour instant tout ce qui s'était passé. Dialisa… Elle pensait vraiment qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait accompli avec Erol ?_

« Je ne suis pas aussi vieille que les créatures habitant dans ce monde mais je suis bien plus intelligente que vous toutes réunies. »

« Vous êtes réveillée, Impératrice Galixée ? »

_Quatre formes tombèrent à côté d'elle, l'entourant avant de se redresser. L'une d'entre elles prit la parole d'une voix féminine. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre en elle :_

« Si tel est le cas, sachez que le projet prend vie très rapidement. La tour est déjà construite de moitié. Nous pourrons bientôt atteindre le domaine céleste. »

« Nous devons viser plus haut… Bien plus haut… »

« Et atteindre le trône d'Arcia… Là-bas… »

« Je m'occuperais d'elle personnellement. Ce monde n'a pas besoin d'un Dieu ou de ces êtres surpuissants et millénaires. Elle m'a empêché dans le passé d'arriver à mes fins mais bientôt… Ca sera bien différent. »

« Ce projet… échoué… car nous n'avions pas prévu ce qui allait se passer. »

« Arcia s'est interposée entre moi et les humains mais cette fois-ci, je lui montrerais ce qu'il en est de rester à siéger sur son trône. »

« Nous serons là pour vous épauler… et vous protéger des assauts des dragonnes primordiales. Elles ne pourront jamais vous atteindre. »

_Elle fit un petit geste évasif de la main pour dire que ce n'était pas tellement important. Quelques instants après, elle se téléportait à nouveau. Elle était déjà fatiguée de rester là. Elle retournait dans sa pièce close, lévitant au-dessus du sol avant de se mettre à fermer les yeux. Elle allait se reposer… encore une fois._

« Hého ? Y a quelqu'un ? Je suis de retour ! »

« Elles sont encore en train de s'entraîner. »

_Rayquina se présenta devant lui, les bras croisés. Elle remarqua tout de suite son changement vestimentaire, ils portaient une tenue d'un ancien temps. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant elle, cherchant du regard Danya, Mylidie et Relia._

« Elles n'ont fait que ça ? J'ai… Je suis revenu… »

« Et c'était comment ? Tu es au courant de la vérité ? »

« Disons que… J'aurais aimé ne jamais connaître ça. Mes jugements sont altérés… »

« EROLLLLLLLLLLLL ! TU ES LA ! »

_Il fit rapidement un saut sur le côté, esquivant Relia qui alla atterrir sur le sol. Un saut en arrière et c'était au tour de Danya de se retrouver tête la première au sol. Pas de chance pour elles, il avait prévu le coup. Il s'était même attendu à ça._

« Je vois que vous allez très bien pendant ces deux semaines… Mais où se trouve Mylidie ? Je ne la vois pas avec vous deux. »

« Il y a un endroit que tu n'as pas surveillé… Derrière toi. »

_Il prit appui sur ses deux pieds, sautant rapidement en l'air avant d'atterrir trois à quatre mètres en arrière. Deux mains se posèrent sur son ventre, le faisant sursauter. Il pensait avoir réussi à éviter Mylidie aussi ! Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu !_

« Je sais très bien… que les signes d'affection, ce n'est pas forcément ce que tu préfères en public. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour refuser nos marques d'amour. »

« Disons que je suis un peu sur les nerfs depuis deux semaines. »

« Comment s'est passé ton voyage temporel ? »

« Il va tout nous raconter autour d'une table. Je vais inviter les générales et les dragonnes primordiales. Je suis sûre qu'elles seront ravies de te revoir. »

« Pas autant que moi et Relia ! »

_Danya s'était relevée et il remarqua un changement dans l'aura qui l'entourait. Elle semblait bien plus… ténébreuse et inquiétante. En fait… Elle avait même une longue épée dont la lame était très épaisse et de couleur noire. Elle n'avait aucun mal à porter ça ?! Mais surtout… Elle utilisait une arme ?! Depuis quand ?! Elle portait une robe noire dont le haut était rouge, une robe à froufrous comme auparavant._

_Relia aussi avait un peu changée… Disons qu'elle était plus habillée qu'auparavant. Elle portait peut-être qu'une jupe verte mais au moins, quelque chose couvrait ses fesses. Elle portait aussi un haut moulant de même couleur que la jupe tandis qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, un bouquet de roses bleues dans celle de gauche, un bouquet de roses rouges dans celle de droite. C'était quoi ça ?_

_Quand à Mylidie... Il s'était retourné pour la regarder. La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges portait un masque blanc au niveau du visage. Et ses changements vestimentaires ? Des épaulettes couleur beige, une rapière rattachée à une ceinture autour de la taille, une armure de cuir sur le corps, elle avait tout d'une future soldate. Elle retira son masque blanc, tirant légèrement la langue en souriant devant l'air étonné d'Erol.  
_  
« On peut me dire tout ce qui se passe ici ?! Pourquoi vous avez des armes ?! Et pourquoi Relia s'amuse à jouer avec des bouquets de fleurs ? Et puis... Et puis... »

« Hey ! Calme toi un peu ! Respire un bon coup. »

« On a été entraînées par les dragonnes primordiales. Enfin... L'une d'entre nous a eut le droit à deux professeurs... et pas n'importe lesquelles. »

_Danya avait dit ça avec un petit rictus moqueur en regardant Mylidie, celle-ci détournant le visage en sifflotant. Elle ne voyait pas du tout de qui elle parlait ! Danya s'avançait vers lui, tandis que Relia reprenait en pointant la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs :  
_  
« Ce n'est pas mieux ! Toi, tu as eu le droit aux deux jumelles ! »

« Normal, elles gèrent les mêmes pouvoirs que moi ! »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment correct, Danya mais ça y ressemble oui. Quand à moi, je me suis occupée de Relia et je lui ai expliqué ses pouvoirs. Même si elle ne possède pas réellement de sang de dragon en elle, elle a des capacités bien supérieures aux générales. »

« Les générales ! Où est-ce qu'elles sont ?! Je ne les ai pas vues. »

« Elles aussi doivent s'entraîner. Pareil pour ta mère. C'est aussi simple que cela. Tu les verras plus tard. Maintenant, suivez moi, tu as des choses à nous raconter. »

_Entouré des quatre femmes, il se laissa guider jusqu'à la salle où tous prenaient leurs repas. Dire qu'il était parti deux semaines et déjà quel changement du côté des trois femmes qu'il appréciait... voir qu'il aimait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait entouré de Danya, Relia et Mylidie tandis que Rayquina servait en lui demandant :_

« Alors ce voyage dans le passé... Comment s'est-il déroulé ? »

« Disons que... Je ne sais pas par où commencer. »

_Il prit la parole, racontant l'origine de Galixée... Le fait qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un laboratoire, que des expériences y étaient menées, que Galixée en était une, qu'elle était bien plus sympathique auparavant. Bien entendu, il omit de raconter les petites scènes entre eux comme celle du baiser ou alors sur la plage. Ca concernait sa vie privée de ce côté ! Néanmoins... Néanmoins... Devant le sourire de Rayquina qui s'élargissait, il parla enfin du problème rencontré pendant ce petit voyage :_

« J'ai vu aussi... un homme qui se nommait Relo. »

« Relo ? Mais ce nom... Ce n'était pas... »

« Et si... En fait, cet homme me ressemblait beaucoup, on aurait dit une copie de moi. »

« Une copie de toi ? Un clone ? Mais comment c'est possible ? Ca ne peut pas être... »

« Et c'est lui qui a sorti Galixée de sa cuve et non moi. »

_Rayquina émit un petit rire en voyant la mine déconfite d'Erol, celui-ci l'observant pendant plusieurs secondes. Il attendait une réponse, réponse qui n'arriva pas alors qu'il expliquait le destin tragique du jeune homme. Relo qui sauva Galixée, qui se sacrifia pour elle, qui lui expliquait l'origine de son nom. Rayquina murmura finalement :_

« Quand même... La déesse mère avait de drôles d'idées en tête. »

« Déesse mère ? Tu veux dire que ce n'était pas une coïncidence ? »

« Oh ! Je ne sais pas ! Mais toi... Tu sais quelque chose... Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Erol ? Au sujet de Galixée. Maintenant... que tu sais tout. »

« Ce n'est pas dur, au lieu d'essayer de la tuer, je vais essayer de la raisonner. »

« Même si il te manque des parcelles de vérité ? »

« Oui ! Je ne vais pas la laisser tomber comme ça ! »

« Et bien alors... Je crois que je peux te le dire, en tant que messagère d'Arcia. »

_Messagère d'Arcia ? Encore un nouveau titre pour la jeune femme aux longs cheveux verts ? Celle-ci s'installa sur une chaise, reprenant la parole :_

« Que tu aies vu Relo n'est pas une coïncidence, c'est exact. Disons... que tu es Relo. »

« Si tu pouvais t'exprimer... plus clairement. »

« Il y a plusieurs siècles voir millénaires, tu étais Relo. Arcia t'a simplement ramené à la vie au moment où il le fallait. Ainsi... Dans une ancienne vie, tu étais le jeune homme qui a libéré Galixée... et en même temps, celui qui l'a sauvé. »

« Donc... Arcia s'est amusée à jouer avec mon âme pour ça ? Mais ça ne se fait pas ! C'est... C'est affreux de faire des choses comme ça ! A croire que c'est fait exprès pour que je puisse m'occuper de Galixée car personne d'autre ne le pourra ! »

_C'était exact. Elle hocha la tête pour affirmer les dernières paroles du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Celui-ci poussa un profond soupir, ne se sentant plus la force de manger. Et voilà qu'on lui apprenait que son existence avait été prévue à l'avance par l'entité divine... Rien que ça... Rien que ça... Ah... C'était désespérant._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Ce n'était pas le hasard

**Chapitre 9 : Ce n'était pas le hasard**

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre un peu d'air… »

« Je t'accompagne, Erol ! Comme ça, on pourra aussi… »

« NON ! C'est bon, Danya ! Je suis… désolé mais ce n'est pas toi qui a été crée à dessein. »

_Crée à dessein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Il ne pensait quand même pas qu'Arcia l'avait fait naître juste pour ça ? Et peut-être… que si… Tout au final avait été programmé par Arcia ? Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Il s'était relevé de sa chaise, le sourire de Rayquina disparaissant alors que Danya, Relia et Mylidie faisaient de même. Sans même prévenir, il fit apparaître ses deux ailes noires, s'envolant à mi-hauteur pour s'éloigner le plus d'elles. Non, il ne voulait pas leur parler, ce n'était pas dur à comprendre ! Il quitta le palais qui se trouvait dans la chambre céleste, ne se préoccupant plus de tout ce qui l'entourait._

« Voilà… On joue avec les… Pfff… »

« Erol… Tu pensais vraiment m'échapper ? »

_Danya était là ?! Encore là ?! Pourtant il continuait de voler ! Comment elle faisait pour le suivre ? La jeune femme était aux cheveux blancs était simplement en train de léviter à côté de lui. Elle émettait un petit sourire triste alors qu'il tentait plusieurs manœuvres pour mettre le maximum de distance entre elle et lui :_

« Ne me suis pas ! Je veux être seul, j'ai dit ! »

« Et tu penses que je suis du genre à écouter ? »

« S'il te plaît, comprends moi ! Je ne veux pas te parler, ni à toi, ni à quiconque d'autre ! »

« Arrête de te comporter comme un enfant ! »

_Il se stoppa dans les airs, la regardant de ses yeux verts avec une certaine rage. Elle… Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ! Elle n'était pas née parce que cette déesse mère l'avait voulue ! Elle alla se plaquer contre lui, le forçant à atterrir sur le sol alors qu'elle se retrouvait sur lui, un fin sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres :_

« Je t'empêcherais de commettre des bêtises. Lorsqu'on a des problèmes, il faut en parler aux autres et ne pas tout prendre sur soi-même. »

« Lâche moi Danya ! Je ne suis plus le gamin d'il y a plus de dix ans ! »

« Dix ans… Ca passe vite n'est-ce pas ? Il y a dix ans… Tu n'étais… »

_Qu'elle le lâche ! Qu'elle le lâche bon sang ! Il… Il… Il était en larmes. Il avait l'impression d'être comme Galixée… Une expérience mais dirigée par une main divine. Elle passa une main devant ses yeux, émettant un nouveau sourire avant de l'embrasser sur le coin des lèvres. Elle allait devoir encore lui parler pendant quelques minutes ou heures… comme auparavant. Ca lui manquait beaucoup à la base._

« Viens Erol… On est tranquilles ici… alors nous allons pouvoir faire… »

« NON ! Tu ne penses qu'à… qu'à ça ou quoi ? J'ai des pro… »

_Elle lui donna une petite claque sur la joue pour le réveiller : Non mais sérieusement, elle n'avait pas envie de lui en ce moment ! Du moins, pas de cette manière, elle se releva, se mettant assise en tendant ses jambes pour qu'il puisse loger sa tête dessus. D'abord réticent, il soupira de tristesse avant de le faire. Quelques secondes après, elle passait une main dans ses cheveux noirs, prenant la parole d'une voix douce :_

« Allons… Erol… Je ne dirais pas mon enfant… Mais mon amour ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Qui te dit que même mes sentiments ne sont pas programmés ? Hein ? Peut-être qu'Arcia a aussi fait ça. »

« Arrête tes bêtises ! Tu veux un massage ? Je suis sûre que si je t'en fais un… »

« Non merci. Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir. S'il te plaît… Danya… Je ne vieillirais peut-être plus dans deux ans. »

« Et c'est quoi le rapport avec Arcia et le sujet actuel ? »

_Rien… Rien… du tout… Elle continua de lui caresser les cheveux alors qu'il s'était mis à soupirer. Elle le fit quitter ses jambes, le mettant sur le dos alors qu'elle déposait son épée au sol. Lentement, elle passa ses mains sur ses épaules, commençant à les masser alors qu'il soupirait un peu de bonheur. Ce n'était pas si mal… tout ça._

« Arrête de te focaliser sur ce que tu as été ou ce que tu seras… Laisse moi simplement ce que tu es actuellement. Tu n'es pas une création d'Arcia ou Relo, tu es Erol et c'est tout. »

« Je peux savoir avec… quoi tu me masses le dos ? »

« Devine donc mon grand. Je te masse à ma façon ! »

_AHHHHHHH ! Il se retourna pour voir que la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs avait fait un plus grand décolleté dans sa robe rouge et noire. Elle était bel et bien en train de lui caresser le ventre avec sa poitrine ! Purée ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas…_

« Tu me fatigues… vraiment, Danya. »

« Car tu n'apprécies pas mes petits gestes ? Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je n'irais pas plus loin. »

« Et je suis sensé te faire confiance ? »

_Elle hocha la tête avant de se coucher sur lui, tournoyant son doigt sur son épaule droite. Bien entendu qu'il devait lui faire confiance ! Qu'il arrête de se torturer l'esprit avec toute cette histoire ! Il allait se reposer et elle allait le forcer même à se reposer. Elle posa une main sur son front, l'endormant sans qu'il ne puisse réagir avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement. Voilà… qu'il dorme… Il le méritait bien._

_Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il remarqua qu'il était dans une chambre entièrement blanche… complètement blanche même… Tous les draps, les murs, les meubles… Tout était blanc… Il était où ? Il se releva, remarquant qu'il était aussi habillé dans une robe blanche comme celle des prêtres ou des moines… donc plutôt une bure. Il marcha quelques instants, réfléchissant à l'endroit où il se trouvait avant qu'une voix féminine ne prenne la parole :_

« Il paraîtrait que tu voulais me parler… »

« Qui… Qui êtes vous ?! Ce n'est pas correct de faire peur aux gens comme ça ! »

_Il ne savait même pas d'où provenait cette voix ! Ce n'est pas qu'il avait peur mais ça le mettait un peu en rogne. Où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait ? Il posa sa main sur la poignet de la porte mais celle-ci disparue en intégralité. La voix reprit :_

« Je ne suis point là pour te faire peur. Rayquina m'a expliqué qu'elle t'avait tout révélé. »

« Où êtes vous ? Présentez vous à moi ! »

« Ne pourrais-tu donc point te calmer ? Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver. »

_Elle en avait de bien bonne, elle ! Ne pas s'énerver et puis quoi encore ? C'était un peu de sa faute si il était dans cet état ! Il ne savait même pas où il se trouvait ! Il avançait dans un long couloir aux murs blancs… comme si tout était composé uniquement de cette couleur. La voix était omniprésente comme l'entourant de tous les côtés :_

« As-tu une idée de qui je suis ? Qui s'adresse à ta personne ? »

« Laissez moi y réfléchir : Celle à qui j'ai envie de donner des claques et avec qui j'ai envie de régler mes comptes parce qu'elle décide tout d'elle-même ! »

« Cela est correct. Je suis Arcia… Déesse mère de la planète sur laquelle tu te trouves. Néanmoins… Il serait bon que tu comprennes… »

_Il s'immobilisa complètement, n'arrivant plus à respirer, ni à bouger. Son cœur ?! Son cœur venait de s'arrêter ! Il ne le sentait plus battre en lui ! Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! Cette impression d'étouffer, de… de manquer d'oxygène ! Une bonne minute passa où tout son corps n'était plus irrigué en sang puis il s'écroula au sol, prenant de grandes bouffées d'air en cherchant le plus d'oxygène autour de lui._

« Que tu t'adresses à ma personne. Je ne suis pas du genre à châtier ceux qui me parlent ainsi… mais il vaut mieux des fois mettre les points sur les i dès le départ. »

« Ah… Ah… Ah… Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! »

« Continues ton chemin… Tu arriveras bientôt devant moi. »

_Il se releva avec difficultés, bien plus anxieux maintenant. Cette femme… Cette voix plutôt… Elle était terrifiante, bien trop à son goût ! Il s'était remis en marche, les couloirs blancs disparaissant peu à peu derrière lui alors qu'il apercevait une forme devant lui… Une forme dont les longs cheveux gris voletaient derrière elle._

« Me voilà devant toi… et te voilà devant moi. Il est rare qu'un être à moitié éphémère se tienne devant moi. Je m'appelle Arcia et je suis la déesse mère de ce monde. »

« Merci bien, je l'avais remarqué… Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?! »

_AIE ! Il venait encore de s'exprimer avec véhémence, il s'inclina rapidement et respectueusement pour éviter de subir les foudres divines à nouveau. C'était bon, il avait assez donné pour aujourd'hui. Il observa Arcia pendant quelques instants, la détaillant de haut en bas. Comme il aurait du s'en douter, elle avait le physique d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Un peu comme les dragonnes primordiales. Néanmoins, ses yeux émeraude semblaient pouvoir percer dans son cœur et il détourna rapidement le regard. Elle avait de très longues bottes grises, de la même couleur que ses cheveux et sa tenue bien que le haut sur son corps était un plus sombre au niveau de la couleur. Epaules nues et le haut des cuisses aussi, elle avait une allure qui semblait un peu sauvage. Au niveau des hanches, elle avait deux demi anneaux dorés qui pouvaient se détacher d'après une étude peu poussée._

« Cela ne se fait pas de dévisager les personnes surtout lorsqu'elles sont des femmes… et surtout lorsqu'elles ont des pouvoirs dépassant tout entendement. »

« Désolé, désolé… C'est bon ? Je me suis excusé. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? La dernière chose dont je me souviens… »

« C'est de t'être fait endormir par Danya, c'est exact. »

« Mais après ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Rayquina est venue s'adresser à moi, me parlant des problèmes qui trottaient dans ta tête. Il paraîtrait que tu n'apprécies guère ce que j'ai fais. »

« EXACTEMENT ! J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?! »

« Car tu es celui qui pourra arrêter Galixée. »

« Quand on sait tout ce que vous avez trafiqué, on se demande si ce n'est pas vous qui êtes à l'origine de Galixée plutôt que moi. »

« Comptes-tu longtemps encore t'adresser à moi de cette manière ? »

_HEIN ?! Elle s'était présentée à lui mais à quelques centimètres de son corps. Elle était grande… très grande… Elle devait bien faire trente centimètres de plus que lui, au minimum ! C'était pour dire la différence de taille ! Il s'était mis à déglutir, tentant de s'expliquer sans y arriver réellement. Il hocha la tête pour dire que non alors qu'elle abaissait son visage pour arriver à la hauteur du sien. Ses yeux verts… Il était sûr qu'il allait en mourir si il continuait sur cette voie ! Il devait se calmer… Il avait en face de lui une être aux pouvoirs démesurés et capable de rayer son existence en un instant ! Mais en y réfléchissant… Pourquoi ne s'occupait-elle pas de Galixée ? Si elle en avait la puissance ? Ou alors… Elle ne pouvait pas ? Tout restait encore assez mystérieux en ce moment._


	10. Chapitre 10 : Egale à elle

**Chapitre 10 : Egale à elle**

« Peut-être ai-je créé ce monde mais ce sont les espèces qui y habitent qui l'ont rendu ainsi. »

« Il est bien beau de mettre la faute sur les autres. Si vous êtes si puissante, vous pourriez régler le cas de Galixée rapidement. »

« Si tout était aussi simple, le monde n'aurait pas besoin d'être autogéré. N'êtes vous donc pas capables de régler vos problèmes par vous-mêmes ? »

« Facile comme rhétorique. C'est comme si quelqu'un décidait de créer une arme pour ravager le monde sans l'utiliser. Il dirait aux gens qui le condamneraient : Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Je ne suis que le créateur, pas son utilisateur ! »

_Elle colla son front contre le sien, leurs yeux verts se regardant pendant de longues secondes. Il s'était mis à transpirer, se demandant si il avait encore trop ouvert la bouche encore une fois. Puis… Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Arcia, celle-ci reprenant la parole :_

« Si j'ai crée ce monde et que je lui ai donné le vie, c'est que j'estimais qu'il avait ses chances et qu'il pouvait devenir quelque chose de merveilleux. Peut-être me suis-je trompé et devrais-je alors raser tout ce qui existe dessus. Détruire pour reconstruire ? »

« NON ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Ne faites pas cette bêtise ! »

« Alors que devrais-je faire ? Donner ma confiance à celui que j'estime être capable d'arrêter la folie d'une expérience nommée Ragnarök ? »

« Elle n'est pas folle ! Elle… Elle était normale quand je l'ai quittée ! »

« Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il s'est écoulé entre ces deux moments ? »

« Si vous vouliez que je l'arrête, il fallait me faire revenir plus tôt ! Pourquoi m'avoir forcé à faire un voyage temporel pour ça ? En quoi… cela vous sert-il ? »

« Sais-tu ce que je fais pour passer le temps ? »

« Vous jouez au solitaire ? »

_Il pouffa légèrement devant sa propre blague, Arcia haussant un sourcil. Il n'avait pas gardé son sérieux alors qu'il lui demandait de l'être ? C'était ironique comme situation. Elle arrêta de l'observer, se retournant alors qu'il étudiait la queue qui sortait des fesses d'Arcia. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait ça mais… en tant que déesse, peut-être que…_

« Avises toi de faire ce que tu penses et je serais obligée de t'emmener dans un endroit dont tu ne pourrais jamais revenir, Erol. »

« D'accord, d'accord ! C'est bon ! J'ai rien fait ! Je n'ai rien touché ! Je suis pur et blanc comme la neige qui tombe du ciel ! Est-ce que nous pouvons reprendre là où nous étions ? J'aimerais… savoir pourquoi maintenant ? Vous connaissiez les conséquences de vos actes ? Vous saviez que… Je tomberais dans les mains de Danya, une femme éternelle et… »

« Je savais tout cela, il est vrai. Du moins… Je ne connais pas les relations qui se dérouleront entre les différentes personnes. Je ne peux réellement prédire l'avenir. Je peux seulement… faire de telle sorte que l'avenir que je désire se crée. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous désirez comme avenir ? »

« Un avenir où Galixée n'existera pas. Cette femme ne doit pas continuer ses actes. Il est temps de mettre un terme à ses ambitions démesurées. Certains pensent que Mew est la créature originelle, celle qui a permis au monde de se développer. En un sens, c'est faux et c'est vrai. Elle possède toutes les connaissances et les gênes de tous les êtres vivants depuis des millions d'années. Galixée est issue de Mew mais ce qu'elle a vécu l'a modifier. Dis moi… Si tu connaissais toute l'histoire de Galixée avant qu'elle ne devienne ainsi, que tu avais le choix entre la tuer ou la laisser vivre, qu'aurais-tu fait ? »

« J'ai déjà répondu à cette discussion en agissant… Je la laisserais vivre. »

« Alors te sentirais-tu capable de prendre le poids des responsabilités ? Car en la laissant vivre et en la sauvant, tu l'as faite devenir ainsi. En lui parlant, en t'adressant à elle, en la faisant sourire, tu lui as donné quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais reçu auparavant. Et tout cela… Tu lui as retiré d'une façon arbitraire et brutale. »

« Hey ! Dialisa m'a envoyé que pour deux semaines dans le passé ! »

« Est-ce que tu penserais pouvoir t'en sortir face à elle ? Si tu la voyais à nouveau ? Si tu l'avais en face de toi ? Cet être est en train de devenir une créature bien plus puissante que Mew, elle tente même de m'atteindre. Imagines-tu tout ce qui se passerait si je ne suis plus là ? Si je venais à disparaître ? »

« Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot ! Vous voulez que je la tue, c'est ça ?! »

« Tu comprends très vite mais… Comprendre et réaliser sont deux choses différentes : Le feras-tu ? Ou non ? Est-ce que ton cœur te… »

« NON ! NON ! ET NON ! Vous êtes peut-être la déesse mère mais je vous interdis de m'obliger à ça ! Vous n'avez pas à m'ordonner une telle chose ! »

« Hum… Tu ne crains donc pas ma colère divine ? »

_Elle décrochait les deux demi anneaux au niveau de ses hanches, ceux-ci se mettant à briller alors qu'ils semblaient bien plus tranchants maintenant. Elle s'avançait vers lui alors qu'il reculait, légèrement inquiet. Elle allait le tuer ? Il était sûr qu'elle pourrait le faire sans même qu'il puisse se défendre. Il sortait ses deux ailes noires de son dos, fronçant les sourcils en tentant de savoir ce qu'elle comptait faire._

_Avoir peur ? Ou ne pas avoir peur ? Est-ce que le jeune homme comprenait tous les enjeux de ses paroles ? Est-ce qu'il comprenait que laisser en vie Galixée était une chose stupide ? Qu'il risquait la vie de ce monde rien qu'à cause de ses pensées personnelles ? Que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait connu Galixée dans le passé qu'il pouvait se permettre d'agir de la sorte ? Est-ce qu'il réfléchissait à tout ça ?_

« Cela est bon. Tu as fait ton choix. A toi de faire qu'il soit bon. »

« Vous n'allez pas me tuer ? Vous êtes sûre ? Je… »

« Je n'ai point répondue à ta question. Pourquoi t'ais-je ramener à la vie ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi as-tu été envoyé dans le passé exprès pour sauver Galixée ? »

« Beaucoup de questions mais vous avez les réponses, donnez les moi ! »

« Tu manques beaucoup de délicatesse et de politesse mais je vais te répondre. Les légendes… Il faut inscrire une nouvelle légende dans ce monde et celle de Galixée et Erol correspond très bien à cela. Mais… Se terminera t-elle bien ou non ? »

_A quoi s'amusait-elle ? Il ne savait pas… mais il voyait qu'elle était très sérieuse dans cette idée de légende. La légende de Galixée… Une légende tellement dangereuse qu'elle mettait en péril sa propre vie ? Et pourtant… Elle ne semblait pas être effrayée le moins du monde. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à la comprendre en fait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait au final ? Elle ne voulait pas le tuer ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il tuer Galixée ? Ou qu'il la tue ?_

_C'était ainsi. Dès qu'elle s'adressait à un homme, il était très rare qu'il la comprenne. En fait, un homme ou une femme, cela ne faisait pas de différences. Ses pensées étaient si complexes et si obscures que nul ne pouvait les connaître. C'était ainsi… Elle rangea ses deux demis anneaux en les repositionnant au niveau de ses hanches. Voilà… Tout était fait. Maintenant, elle n'était plus aussi dangereuse… mais toujours aussi effrayante._

« Est-ce que tes soucis disparaissent ? »

« Pas vraiment… En fait, je suis même encore plus perturbé qu'à mon arrivée. »

« Cela peut se comprendre… Il est difficile d'être raisonné lorsqu'on est amoureux de plusieurs femmes en même temps… Et quand l'une est notre ennemie. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ! »

« Le cœur d'un humain est une chose très complexe. Attirance sexuelle, attirance physique, attirance idéologique, attirance caractérielle, les humains sont toujours attirés par autrui mais d'une différente manière. Mais quelle attirance est la meilleure ? Il n'y a pas d'attirance amoureuse au sens propre du terme. »

« Ca ne veut rien dire… Je ne veux pas chercher à comprendre. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Qu'il ressentait une attirance différente pour chaque femme qu'il connaissait ? Une attirance protectrice envers Galixée ? Ou une autre attirance ? Une attirance sexuelle pour Danya ? Ou une autre attirance ? Une attirance caractérielle pour Relia ? Ou une autre attirance ? Une attirance idéologique pour Mylidie ? Ou une autre attirance ? Il avait mal… si mal au crâne à force de penser à tout ça. Il voulait… Il voulait simplement dormir et se reposer… Il fermait les yeux, se couchant en plein milieu du sol sans se préoccuper plus longtemps de cette déesse si bizarre et si complexe. Il voulait… disparaître de là et ne réfléchir à plus rien._

_Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, il remarqua tout de suite qu'il avait changé d'endroit. Il était de retour… dans sa chambre… avec tous ses problèmes... et une rencontre un peu spéciale. En fait, la première chose qu'il remarquait… c'était l'amas de chair tendre déposé devant ses yeux… et il fallait s'avouer que c'était plutôt appétissant. Sauf que… Oui… Ce n'était pas ceux de Mylidie mais ceux de Danya._

« Tu n'es jamais parti réellement. Seule ton âme est venue me rejoindre en mon lieu. Elles étaient au courant et ont toutes veillées sur toi. »

« Où vous êtes ? C'est encore vous, Arcia ? »

« Cela est exact. As-tu compris l'inutilité de me voir ? »

« Beaucoup trop je crois. Vous ne m'avez pas aidé du tout. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je dois faire et je ne sais pas du tout à quoi tout cela sert. »

« Car tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi. Tu es libre de tes actions mais si tu veux éviter que Galixée meure… Il faudra éviter que cette tour se termine. »

« J'ai bien compris ça… Pfff… Que des ennuis à l'horizon. »

« A qui tu parles, hmm ? Tu as été voir Arcia ? »

_Oups. Il était resté un peu trop longtemps ses yeux fixés sur la poitrine de Danya et en plus… Il parlait à voix haute et à force, elle s'était réveillée. Il remarqua qu'il était seul avec elle, torse nu, caleçon tendu… et qu'elle… Elle ne portait rien du tout ? Elle s'était même mise rapidement à se frotter contre lui en le regardant avec tendresse._

« J'ai été voir Arcia… et les autres ? Où sont-elles ? »

« Parties s'entraîner encore. Cette fois, il n'y a que toi et moi. »

« Danya… Tu es attiré par moi pourquoi ? »

_Hum ? C'était quoi cette question saugrenue ? Elle arrêta de se frotter contre lui, remarquant la très belle bosse d'une main alors qu'elle réfléchissait à cette question. Maintenant qu'Arcia avait parlé de ces différentes attirances… Il se demandait pourquoi…_

« Je pense que c'est à cause de notre histoire… de tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… »

« Alors… Ce n'est pas une attirance sexuelle ? »

« NON ! Enfin… Pas uniquement… Pas du tout ! »

_Elle semblait presque outragée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle commença rapidement à le branler à travers le tissu avant de venir l'embrasser. Puisqu'ils étaient seuls, elle allait en profiter… et il ne semblait pas réticent à cette idée. Peut-être qu'il s'était enfin décidé à accepter son corps ? Ou alors, elle ne remarquait pas qu'il réfléchissait sans réellement se préoccuper de ce qu'elle faisait et du corps plus que féminin à côté de lui._


	11. Chapitre 11 : Mon coeur est à toi

**Chapitre 11 : Mon cœur est à toi**

« Danya ? Tu peux arrêter ? »

« Ton petit ami… Plutôt ton grand ami ne semble pas être de ton avis. Ca fait plusieurs années, Erol… Ne m'en empêche pas… »

« C'est si important pour toi ? Tu penses vraiment être heureuse avec ça ? »

« OUI ! Je le serais ! Je le serais pleinement et complètement ! »

« Alors fais le… Fais le puisque c'est ce que tu veux… »

_Il releva son visage, venant l'embrasser avec tendresse mais sans envie. Arcia… Arcia avec toutes ses paroles… Elle avait réussi à le perturber. Cette déesse mère était diabolique. Déjà qu'il était confus auparavant, il l'était encore plus maintenant. Danya venait de lui retirer son dernier tissu alors qu'il vagabondait dans sa léthargie. Il ne sentait même pas que la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs était en train de le branler, il ne sentait même pas qu'elle le recouvrait de petits baisers sur le torse, il ne sentait même plus…_

« Non, non et non ! Ca ne sert à rien ! »

« Hein ? Que ? De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Danya ? »

« Si tu n'en as pas envie, alors arrête moi mais ne m'oblige pas à coucher avec un cadavre ! »

_Elle s'était mise à sangloter, arrêtant de prendre son sexe en main avant de se mettre assise. Elle avait la couverture remontée sur ses jambes et sa poitrine bien que son dos nu restait à l'air libre. Est-ce qu'il avait fait une bêtise ? Il se disait que ça devait être le cas et il alla lui caresser le dos alors qu'elle tremblait._

« Danya… Raconte moi tout. Je n'ai pas envie de quoi ? »

« De moi ! DE MOI ! Je ne parle pas de ton sexe mais de TOI ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec moi ?! Je ne suis pas aussi jolie que Mylidie ?! Je ne suis pas aussi gentille qu'elle ?! Je ne suis pas aussi désirable ?! Tu n'as jamais envie de moi ! JAMAIS ! »

« Mais mais mais… Danya… J'aime Mylidie… Et je vous aime aussi Relia et toi. »

« ALORS POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI TU NE VEUX PAS ?! »

« Car je trouve ça… immoral… de coucher avec plusieurs femmes différentes. »

« Alors… Si elle meure… Est-ce que tu coucheras avec moi ? »

_Il se jeta sur elle, la regardant d'un air affolé alors qu'il était nu sur son corps. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ?! Elle n'allait pas faire ça ! Qu'elle ne s'amuse pas à prononcer ce genre de choses devant lui ! Il pensait que c'était passé cette période où elles s'entretuaient ! Déjà qu'il se rappelait de ça, et il ne voulait surtout pas que ça recommence ! Il ne savait pas si il lui faisait mal mais il lui criait dessus :_

« NE REDIS JAMAIS CA ! »

« ALORS AIMES MOI COMME TU AIMES MYLIDIE ! »

« C'est… C'est… C'est… Danya… »

_Il flanchait peu à peu… Danya l'aimait follement elle aussi. Elle l'aimait autant que Mylidie. Il n'y avait pas de raison… de ne pas l'aimer elle aussi. Il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas l'aimer… Aucune… Il se coucha sur elle, venant l'embrasser longuement en pétrissant ses deux seins voluptueux, mettant sa langue dans sa bouche tout en jouant avec la sienne. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs s'était mise à gémir. L'une de ses mains descendait vers son vagin, le parcourant de ses doigts alors qu'elle se laissait complètement dominer par le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Voilà…_

_Voilà ce qu'elle voulait… Elle voulait être aimée de la même façon que Mylidie ! Elle aussi voulait qu'Erol lui fasse ça ! Entendre leurs gémissements, voir leurs petits regards complices, leur dire avec amusement ce qu'il fallait faire ou non, ça passait un moment mais elle aussi en avait besoin ! Ca ne servait à rien de se leurrer, elle voulait aussi Erol pour elle ! Le sentir la prendre puissamment, elle voulait goûter à ça !_

« Continue Erol… Ne t'arrête pas ! Ne t'arrête surtout pas ! »

« Je… Je fais… une bêtise… Je dois… »

« NON ! JE T'AI DIT NON, EROL ! »

_Elle le poussa pour le faire tomber sur le lit, engouffrant son sexe dans sa bouche alors que son bas ventre montrait à quel point elle était excitée. Qu'il ne pense pas une seule fois à s'arrêter ! Elle s'était contrôlée pendant tout ce temps, toutes ces années où lui n'était plus là. Mylidie et Relia pouvaient attendre maintenant !_

« Danya… Je… Nous… ne pouvons… »

« TAIS TOI, JE T'EN PRIE ! »

_Elle s'était mise à pleurer, elle savait que Mylidie allait souffrir de tout ça, qu'Erol allait s'en vouloir alors que lui aussi la désirait, elle savait que tout ce qui allait se passer après serait monstrueux mais… mais… Elle l'aimait aussi ! Le gland recouvert de salive, elle le retira de sa bouche avant d'ouvrir avec deux doigts son vagin, se plaçant au bout du sexe d'Erol. Elle… Elle allait enfin la perdre… Ce corps qui avait tant vécu en attendant de trouver un homme cette fois-ci… Elle avait attendu plus de dix ans pour ça ! Le pénis pénétra son vagin, la jeune femme émettant un petit cri en sentant rapidement que la déchirure se produisait, du sang s'écoulant de l'endroit où leurs deux sexes fusionnaient._

« Oh oui… Mon dieu… Enfin en moi… Enfin… Erol… »

_Elle se pencha en avant, prenant un rythme assez lent avec son bassin avant de l'embrasser en sanglotant. Erol était véritablement en elle. Tout son corps l'avait réclamé pendant ce temps. Le jeune homme la regardait d'un air fiévreux et triste… et heureux ? Il était chamboulé par ses propres réactions. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il devait faire… Mais si Danya était heureuse… comme ça… Alors il devait l'être ?_

« Merci Erol… Merci d'avoir accepté… Merci pour tout. »

_Elle s'écroula sur lui, ses mouvements de bassin s'arrêtant alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Danya ne bougeait plus… Elle restait sur lui, leurs deux sexes joints. Elle… Elle allait bien ? Soucieux, il passa une main dans le dos de la jeune femme, lui murmurant :_

« Danya ? Hého… Danya ? Danya ? Danya ? Hey… Réponds moi. »

_Aucune réponse de sa part. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il retira son sexe, remarquant les petites traces de sang avant de coucher Danya sur le côté. La jeune femme ne parlait plus, son corps ne se soulevant plus comme pour signaler qu'elle ne respirait pas. Hey… C'était une farce quoi ? Ce n'était quand même pas ça… qui… Ah non, il ne pouvait pas y croire._

« Danya, tu veux bien me parler ? Ce n'est pas drôle… Pas drôle du tout là. »

_Il prit sa main dans la sienne, la serrant légèrement. Elle était encore chaude… et il sentait son pouls. Elle n'était pas morte mais pourquoi… elle ne lui répondait pas ? Est-ce que… Il posa son près du sein gauche, cherchant à trouver son cœur. Elle respirait mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Elle s'était évanouie ? Ca faisait toujours ça ? Mylidie pourtant… ne s'était pas évanouie la première fois. Jamais, il ne se serait douté que Danya… pouvait s'évanouir à cause du sexe et surtout aussi rapidement. Il se sentait mal : Ils avaient fait l'amour sans réellement le faire. Il n'y avait aucune jouissance mais… Danya et lui… s'étaient quand même unis. Il murmura :_

« Mylidie… Pardon… Pardon… Pardon… »

_Il entendait quelques murmures de la part de Danya. Elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, elle était vraiment comblée… avec ça ? La folle du sexe qu'il connaissait depuis toutes ces années se contentait de tellement peu ? Ca lui suffisait amplement ? Dire que tout son corps respirait la féminité… et qu'elle était si… belle. Un peu comme Mylidie mais sous un charme différent. Les deux femmes étaient vraiment superbes._

« Danya… Tu sais ce qu'on vient de faire tous les deux ? »

_Oui, il en était sûr. Il était sûr et certain qu'elle savait ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il alla l'embrasser très brièvement sur les lèvres, venant loger sa tête contre son sein droit en le suçotant comme un enfant. Il était lui-même excité après tout ça et il espérait que ça arriverait à le calmer. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas et il chercha un moyen de se concentrer pour ne plus penser au corps nu de la jeune femme à côté de lui._

« Qu'Arcia me pardonne ce que… »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais pardonner une telle chose. »

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! »

_Il s'était mis à crier en sursautant dans le lit. Arcia était là ?! Elle les regardait ?! Qu'il avait honte, sacrément honte ! La honte laissa place à une petite colère bien personnelle :_

« Ca vous gêne pas de vous immiscer dans la vie privée des gens ? »

« Nullement. Depuis la nuit des temps, les êtres communient entre eux de cette manière. Pourquoi devrais-je être gênée de voir deux personnes le faire devant mes yeux ? »

« Vous êtes restée muette et inactive pendant des millénaires, voir plus. Vous voudriez pas repartir pour une nouvelle session qui dure autant de temps ? »

_Non mais vraiment… Quel culot cette déesse mère ! Il recouvrait la nudité de Danya, s'étant assis dans le lit en attendant qu'Arcia lui réponde. Il était de moins en moins excité et en un sens, c'était une bonne chose. Il allait pouvoir dormir tranquillement._

« Tu es beaucoup trop… arrogant, jeune homme nommé Erol. Si je fais ceci, cela est tout simplement dû au fait que je dois te suivre puisque tu es la première créature qui m'ait vue si on ne compte pas les dragonnes primordiales. »

« Alors comment Galixée est au courant de votre existence ? »

« Comme elle est issue de Mew, il y a de fortes chances que ses connaissances et son intelligence dépassent toutes celles jamais vues. »

« Ah… Les intellos… C'est vraiment le gros bordel lorsqu'ils sont là. »

« Avoir des connaissances est une bonne chose. En avoir trop peut mener à un désastre et c'est ce qui arrivera si dans moins d'un mois, la tour sera terminée. »

« Vous avez peur d'elle ? Elle vous inquiète ? »

« Nullement mais néanmoins, ça serait plutôt pour elle que tu devrais t'inquiéter. »

« Pfff… Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je n'ai pas à m'en faire. »

« Toi… Non… Mais tes amies… Si… »

« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?! »

« Je dois maintenant te laisser. Il est temps pour toi de te reposer. »

« NON ! Ne partez pas ! Ne partez pas en me disant ça ! »

« Au revoir, Erol… Nous reparlerons un autre jour. »

_Et mer… credi ! Purée ! Voilà qu'elle se mettait à lui faire peur à nouveau ! A quoi tout cela rimait ?! Danya était en danger ? Mylidie aussi ? Relia ? Et les générales ? Et les dragonnes ? AHHHH ! Il perdait la tête avec toute cette histoire ! Il se calfeutra contre Danya, la serrant de tout son corps alors qu'elle dormait. Elle était la seule à ses côtés actuellement et… Il ne voulait pas la perdre !_


	12. Chapitre 12 : Pour les convaincre

**Chapitre 12 : Pour les convaincre**

« Et bien, voilà mademoiselle Danya qui est rayonnante ce matin. »

« Dire qu'elle a dormi avec Erol… Erol ? Est-ce que toi et … »

« Désolée, Relia… Et Mylidie… Je suis un peu fatiguée là… »

_Danya posait une main sur son front, c'est vrai qu'elle ne semblait pas aller très bien. Si elle avait réellement couchée avec Erol, elle s'en serait vantée… ou alors aurait fait des petits sous-entendus très coquins mais là… Elle ne semblait vraiment pas motivée._

« Erol… Est-ce que tu peux me tendre… »

« Tiens, prends, Danya, tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Non… Non… C'est bon, merci encore, Erol. Tu es un ange. »

_Même Rayquina était intriguée par l'étrange comportement de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Celle-ci ne devait pas être dans son état normal pour parler ainsi. Elle était… si bizarre et si distante. Enfin… Ce n'était pas là le sujet. Elle se tourna vers Erol, prenant la parole d'une voix calme et douce :_

« Erol ? Nous avons beaucoup trop reporté cet instant ! Dès que tu auras terminé de manger, tu voudras bien te préparer pour un discours ? »

« Un discours ? Mais de ? Pourquoi ? »

« Car il est grand temps que tu prennes tes responsabilités ! Tu vas devoir convaincre les générales de ce que tu comptes faire contre Galixée ! »

« Ah… Je sais que pour Winy et Testaline… Ca ne sera pas difficile mais pour les autres… Ca sera plus dur si je ne trompe pas. Elles ne me portent pas dans leurs cœurs. »

« C'est exact. Et aussi… Tu dois NOUS convaincre. Enfin… Moi c'est déjà fait. Rien que le fait que tu sois de la lignée royale montre que tu as un potentiel… éclatant. »

_Il s'était mis à rougir, murmurant un petit merci évasif avant de se mettre à manger. Il n'osait plus regarder Mylidie, Relia et Danya tandis que Rayquina restait debout, attendant que tous terminent de déjeuner. Une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il retournait dans sa chambre, se préparant des habits corrects. Il entendit quelqu'un qui rentrait dans sa chambre et il se retourna, apercevant Mylidie qui lui faisait un petit sourire :_

« Tu as bien dormi, Erol ? »

« Disons que… Parler avec Arcia m'a vraiment beaucoup fatigué. »

« Et Danya ? Pourquoi est-elle… si peu vivante ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, elle était déjà comme ça. »

« Tu ne me caches rien, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Elle s'approchait de lui, tendant ses lèvres en l'embrassant légèrement. Il se laissa faire, passant ses mains dans son dos avant de la serrer quelques instants. Puis subitement, il la repoussa sans que cela soit fait avec violence._

« Je… Je dois réfléchir à mon discours, désolé. »

« Arrête toi ici et maintenant, Erol. Tu me mens. »

_Il s'immobilisa après quelques pas. Elle avait tout de suite deviné ? Qu'elle était… douée pour ça. Mon dieu… Qu'il avait honte… mais qu'il avait honte… Non pas d'avoir couché avec Danya, il voulait la rendre heureuse et puis, il avait compris à quel point elle l'aimait… Non, il avait honte car il avait trompé Mylidie et ça c'était différent du fait de coucher avec Danya. Il balbutia, cherchant ses mots :_

« Pardon… Mylidie… Je… Je ne suis qu'un égoïste… »

« Un égoïste ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une telle chose ? »

« Car… Je ne pense qu'à moi… et à tous mes problèmes vous concernant. »

« Donc tu ne penses pas qu'à toi. Dis le moi sincèrement… Est-ce que toi et Danya… Vous avez fait quelque chose ? Quelque chose de… sexuel ? »

« Oui… Et plus poussé… Nous avons même été jusqu'à… le faire. »

_Elle eut un petit rictus à cette nouvelle, gardant son sourire pour ne pas paraître triste. Ainsi… Erol l'avait quand même fait au final avec Danya. Il lui avait menti… Elle recula de quelques pas, alors qu'il reprenait la parole :_

« Je… Danya s'est tout de suite endormie en fait… En moins de deux minutes, elle était déjà écroulée. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris… Mais je crois que c'est la cause de sa semi léthargie actuelle de ce matin. Et puis je… »

« Tu n'es pas excusable… sur ce point, Erol. Je te laisse tranquille pour préparer ton discours. Je serais présente lorsque tu le diras devant tout le monde. Au revoir, bonne journée. »

« Mylidie ! Attend ! Je… Je… »

_Elle ne claque pas la porte, elle n'exprimait pas sa colère mais la façon évasive de sa sortie montrait très bien qu'elle lui en voulait… Elle lui en voulait même énormément. Mais quel nul… Mais quel nul de chez nul ! Mais non… Il ne devait pas regretter ça. En fait, il n'aurait jamais du se lier à l'une plus que les autres. Mais… C'était quand même de l'infidélité. Il avait promis d'épouser Mylidie ! Et là… Il la trompait avec Danya ! Bientôt, il serait sûr que ça allait être aussi le cas de Relia et Galixée ! … … … Galixée ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pensait à elle maintenant ?! Galixée était son ennemie ! Il s'était mis à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, évitant de plus y réfléchir. Son discours, voilà à quoi il devait penser maintenant ! Il devait penser au discours qu'il allait prononcer !_

« Mesdemoiselles… Je sais très bien que vous… »

« Nous ne pouvons pas tolérer cet homme mais nous le supportons car Testaline et Winy lui font confiance. Enfin, surtout Winy… »

« J'ai confiance en Erol. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. »

« Nous avons suivi un entraînement spartiate pour l'aider, nous ne pouvons pas arrêter tout ça maintenant. Nous devons l'épauler du mieux que nous le pouvons. »

« Nous verrons bien. Il va de toute façon s'exprimer devant nous. »

_Les cinq générales encore vivantes : Trois du feu, une de l'eau et une des plantes… Winy et Testaline était du même côté de la longue table se trouvant dans l'immense salle tandis que les trois autres générales étaient ensembles. Et les dragonnes primordiales ? Celles-ci étaient en train de discuter entre elles, Girapal venant donner une petite tape à Tinavar pour lui dire d'arrêter de s'empiffrer tandis que Dialisa et Palkari semblaient parler de choses plutôt complexes et très intéressantes. Rayquina ouvrit la double porte, laissant apparaître Relia, Mylidie et Danya. Relia poussa un cri en courant vers sa grande sœur tandis que Danya et Mylidie s'installaient face à face. Ainsi… Au total… Elles étaient treize. Six générales si on comptait Relia, les cinq dragonnes primordiales, Danya et Mylidie. Alors que Rayquina allait s'installer, un halo de lumière fit son apparition, traversant le plafond alors qu'apparaissait sur une chaise en face d'elle… Arcia ? Toutes les femmes sauf les dragonnes primordiales s'étaient levées, demandant des explications. La femme aux cheveux gris ne prit nullement la parole, laissant Rayquina s'expliquer :_

« Du calme, du calme ! Ce n'est que la déesse mère ! »

« Que la déesse mère ? Suis-je d'une importance si relative, Rayquina ? »

« Non, non ! Pardonnez moi Arcia. »

« Cela ne fait rien. Où est donc ce jeune homme si impertinent ? »

« Il ne va pas tarder. Il tente de se donner une bonne dose de courage. »

« Et encore… Il n'est pas au courant que je suis présente. »

« C'est exact, déesse mère Arcia. Il faut dire que personne ne vous attendez. »

_Rayquina émit un petit sourire : De toutes les dragonnes primordiales, c'était elle qui était la plus proche d'Arcia et cela se voyait. C'était la seule à qui s'adressait la femme aux longs cheveux gris. Celle-ci retira ses deux demi anneaux autour des hanches, les déposant sur la table devant le regard inquiet des personnes sauf… de Danya et Mylidie. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges avait son regard améthyste posé sur Danya. Celle-ci… détournait le regard ? Elle ne voulait pas avoir un face à face avec elle ? Danya… reculait ? Elle ne voulait pas d'affrontements visuels ? Est-ce qu'elle avait peur ? C'est vrai que depuis ce matin… Elle agissait plus que bizarrement. Comme si… Elle était effrayée ou apeurée… Peut-être qu'Erol ne lui avait pas tout dit à ce sujet. En parlant d'Erol…_

« Voilà notre homme à toutes qui arrive ! Veuillez accueillir Erol ! »

_Rayquina prenait la parole avec un grand sourire, s'étant relevée en applaudissant le jeune homme qui s'était mis sur son trente et un pour cet évènement spécial. Habillé d'une tenue princière voir royale, il avait une allure qui était… superbe et majestueuse. Il croisa le regard de Danya qui détournait le sien, puis celui de Mylidie qui fit de même. Relia poussa un sifflement admiratif tandis que Winy et Testaline le félicitaient. Le reste restait parfaitement muet comme si sa tenue ne changeait rien à la situation. Passant à côté de la table pour se diriger tout au bout, il eut un petit geste de recul en voyant Arcia, celle-ci lui faisant un petit sourire mystérieux. Il… Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là mais il devait l'ignorer._

« Ahem… Tout le monde est réuni ? Bien que ce discours s'adressera principalement aux anciennes générales de l'Horoscopie et donc aux fondatrices actuelles d'Harmonia, je suis content de savoir que vous êtes toutes réunies en ce lieu. C'est un peu… bizarre de savoir que je suis le seul homme dans cette pièce. »

_Il eut un petit rire, Relia et Rayquina rigolant elles aussi tandis que le reste était d'un calme olympien. Enfin, il s'arrêta de marcher, tournant sur lui-même pour avoir en face de lui toute l'assemblée. Tout ceci n'avait été que le début de son fameux discours ?_

« Mesdemoiselles… Je sais pertinemment que ce que j'ai fais est grave et ne pourra jamais être pardonné. Je ne peux pas être excusé à cause de ma manipulation. Cela ne change en rien les actes commis dans le passé. Je suis à l'origine de la disparition de l'Horoscopie et je prendrais sur moi toutes les fautes commises par les membres de la Meute. »

_Hum… Au moins, il reconnaissait ses tords. Il n'était pas irrécupérable. Les trois générales du feu se redressèrent, finalement intéressées par ce qu'il venait de dire._

« Même si cela doit me coûter la vie, je ferais tout pour corriger mes erreurs ! J'ai besoin de vous pour arrêter Galixée ! Je ne vous demande pas de la combattre, c'est à moi de le faire ! Si elle était seule, je ne vous aurais même pas demandé votre aide ! Je serais déjà loin d'ici en train de l'affronter mais ce n'est pas le cas et vous le savez très bien ! Cette femme est maintenant entourée de plusieurs gardes dont on ne connaît rien. Il y a même de fortes chances que ces personnes soient aussi fortes que Danya ou Mylidie. Je ne pourrais pas y arriver seul et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous ! Oui ! Moi, celui qui était votre ennemi il y a moins d'un mois, requiert vos mains pour l'épauler ! »

_Etait-ce du culot ou alors il pensait réellement qu'elles allaient l'aider ? En y réfléchissant, c'était peut-être un peu des deux. Elles le regardèrent longuement avant de discuter entre elles. Les trois générales du feu hochèrent la tête pendant quelques instants avant que l'une d'entre elles prenne la parole sur un ton neutre :_

« Veuillez terminer votre discours, cher… Erol. »

« Je serais très bref maintenant. Avec ou sans vous… J'irais quand même arrêter Galixée. Je veux simplement éviter de nouvelles morts et cela ne sera pas possible sans votre aide. Je suis prêt à me sacrifier pour arrêter ce que j'ai crée mais est-ce que VOUS… Vous êtes prêtes à laisser se sacrifier vos amies car elles décideront de me suivre ? C'est cette question que je vous… Réfléchissez y bien. D'ici quelques jours, je pars. »


	13. Chapitre 13 : Sur le pied de guerre

**Chapitre 13 : Sur le pied de guerre**

« Donc tu le dis toi-même, notre présence n'est pas nécessaire ? »

« Non ! Je… Euh… Je… Comment dire… »

« C'est bon, nous avons compris où tu voulais en venir. »

_L'une des trois femmes du domaine du feu leva la main en l'air pour lui dire d'arrêter de parler. Le jeune homme hocha la tête, s'approchant d'une chaise avant d'y installer, le regard parcourant Relia, Danya et Mylidie. Deux des trois femmes ne le saluaient même pas. Mylidie restait impassible tandis que Danya n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.  
_

« Nous avons discuté entre nous et nous en sommes venues à une conclusion. »

« Même si pour ma part, j'ai du mal à rester convaincue ! »

« Nous nous sommes dites que nous allions te laisser une chance, Erol. »

_Une chance ? Cela voulait dire qu'elles… venaient avec lui ? Les trois générales du feu étaient d'accord ? Il les observa pendant quelques instants, remarquant le contraste entre elles et leurs éléments : Dans deux des cas, les anciennes générales étaient plutôt calmes tandis que la troisième par contre semblait pouvoir s'emporter d'un moment à un autre. Il se redressa, s'approchant d'elles avant de venir embrasser leurs mains. Deux des trois femmes se laissèrent faire avec un petit sourire tandis que la troisième était un peu réticente._

« Cela était divertissant. Vous allez attaqués dans combien de temps ? »

« Puisque les anciennes générales sont avec moi, je pense qu'on pourrait lancer l'assaut dès demain ou après-demain. Plus vite on lance l'attaque, mieux ce sera. »

« As-tu un plan ? Car courir au suicide sans idée à côté, cela n'est pas vraiment conseillé comme tactique d'approche. »

« De même… Erol ne s'est pas encore entraîné avec nous cinq. Il ne doit pas être au niveau de ses compagnes et de ses alliées. Il a un pouvoir royal mais n'a pas encore remarqué que ses conditions de combat étaient loin d'être optimales. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'entraînement. Je nage dans la bagarre depuis que j'ai huit ans, je sais ce qu'il en est. Vraiment, je préfère ne pas perdre de temps. »

« Si tel est son désir, laissez le se débrouiller ainsi. »

_Arcia s'était relevée, les yeux fermés. Elle s'avançait peu à peu vers Erol, celui-ci faisant quelques pas en arrière, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il l'apercevait. Ce n'était pas qu'elle était effrayante mais il avait peur d'elle depuis l'instant où elle lui avait stoppé le cœur. Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux émeraude avant de dire d'une voix calme :_

« Mais tu oublies autre chose : Est-ce que tu es préparé contre Galixée ? Car ce combat ne sera pas que physique mais mental aussi… Je vous laisse y réfléchir. Si je vois la jeune femme aux cheveux violets paraître devant moi, j'aurais compris la situation. »

_Quelques secondes de silence et Arcia disparaissait dans un halo de lumière. Il resta immobile, ne sachant pas quoi dire en jetant un regard à Mylidie. Celle-ci fronçait les sourcils : Ce n'était que le début des infidélités ? Il pensait continuer ainsi très longtemps ? Une double porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Mariali :_

« Nom de nom… Je suis en retard ?! »

« C'est terminé… Maman. Ca ne fait rien. »

« AHHHH ! Mais je suis restée cloîtrée dans ma chambre pendant des semaines, je voulais réfléchir à tout ça et puis… Je t'ai oublié. »

« Ca ne fait rien du tout. Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Si ça peut me faire pardonner de ne pas être venue… »

_Il s'approcha d'elle, lui murmurant quelque chose dans l'oreille en regardant Mylidie, Danya et Relia. Elle parue surprise, tendant de parler mais il l'en empêcha. Il se tourna une fois vers l'assemblée, signalant que la réunion était terminée et qu'il allait repartir dans sa chambre. Danya s'était levée, se dirigeant vers lui en étant rouge aux joues. Il quitta la pièce, accompagnée de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs._

« Bon ! Puisque tout est fini, nous allons nous entraîner toutes les trois ? »

« Aucun problème. Testaline, il n'y a aucun problème à ça ? »

« Ca ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Je suis contente que vous soyez avec nous. Merci encore, Valki, Maestra et Kalyn. »

« Erol n'a que dix-huit ans, contrairement à nous qui en avons tellement plus. Je lui laisse simplement une chance de se rattraper. »

_Les trois femmes du domaine du feu se levèrent. Maintenant qu'elles étaient debout, il était facile de pouvoir les identifier. La première, Valki avait des cheveux noirs attachés, des yeux rouges et une sorte de tenue noire très ouverte puisque la quasi-totalité de son corps et de sa poitrine étaient visibles. En fait, elle portait une culotte rouge pour cacher son intimité tandis qu'une demie cape rouge et jaune volante se trouvait au niveau de son dos. Enfin, elle portait des longues chaussettes blanches qui dépassaient de ses bottes noires._

_La seconde, Maestra était bien différente des deux autres. Plus grande dix à vingt centimètres que ses amies, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains et semblait pouvoir s'énerver très rapidement. Des yeux bruns, un serre-tête avec deux pics orange, elle avait une unique tenue orange qui recouvrait la totalité de son corps. Au bout de ses jambes, elle était jaune et au niveau de sa poitrine plus généreuse que celle de Valki, il en était de même. Elle avait tout d'une combattante aguerrie et qui s'emportait pour un rien._

_Enfin, Kalyn, la dernière mais pas la moindre était calme… bien trop calme… Ses yeux bleus contrastaient avec sa chevelure de feu tandis qu'elle portait une tenue brune et grise, une longue queue de simien sortant au niveau du bas du dos. Elle portait une coiffe avec des pics blancs, des bords rouges sur le côté qui arrivait sur ses cheveux ainsi que deux longues oreilles bleues et jaunes. Sa tenue était grise au niveau de la poitrine, la plus petite des trois et sur le reste de son ventre et dos. Des trois femmes, elle semblait la plus élégante._

_Mariali se présenta vers Mylidie, celle-ci commençant à partir à l'opposé de la femme aux longs cheveux bleus en évitant de la regarder. Elle ne voulait parler à personne… et c'était normal puisqu'Erol l'avait quand même accompli avec Danya. Ses promesses… n'étaient que du vent au final. C'en était pathétique et risible d'avoir cru en lui jusqu'au bout. Qui lui disait qu'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait… avant leur première fois ?_

« Ils vont arriver d'un moment à un autre. Cela est pour bientôt. »

_Elle rouvrait ses yeux améthyste, atterrissant sur le sol en jetant un regard dans la pièce vide où elle se trouvait. Il n'y avait personne pour entendre ce qu'elle avait dit mais elle savait que le message était bien passé aux oreilles des autres personnes. Elle se téléporta à nouveau, elle n'avait pas faim… pas faim du tout._

« La Tour traverse maintenant les cieux… »

« C'est le cas, impératrice Galixée. Voudriez vous faire une visite à l'intérieur ? »

« Si c'est possible, tant mieux alors. »

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

_Dire qu'elle remarquait à peine les quatre personnes autour d'elle et celle qui venait de s'adresser à elle… Hum… Ca ne faisait rien… Ses pensées ne devaient pas être confuses avec le temps qui passait. Erol… était de retour. Enfin… Dire qu'auparavant, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué à cause de son jeune âge… et ensuite… Lorsqu'il se présentait avec un masque quand elle lui parlait… Elle s'était doutée que c'était lui à cause de son nom mais elle n'avait jamais été vraiment certaine de tout ça._

« Vous semblez avoir le tête ailleurs, Impératrice Galixée ? »

« Hum ? Non… Ce n'est rien. Nous y sommes ? »

« C'est exact. Regardez donc tout autour de vous. »

_Elles se retrouvaient sur le sommet de la tour en construction. C'est vrai… Les nuages se trouvaient sous leurs yeux et différentes personnes ailées s'attelaient à construction de la tour. Bientôt, elle serait assez grande pour arriver jusqu'à la chambre céleste puis… Arcia. Arcia qui était son ennemie…_

« D'ici combien de temps arriverons nous à la chambre céleste ? »

« D'après les estimations, la vitesse de construction et suivant les éléments, je pense que nous y arriverons dans moins d'une semaine. Les dragons sont vraiment très efficaces. »

« Soit… Je vais de ce pas me retirer alors. »

« Dormir beaucoup trop est gênant… même si cela est reposant. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. »

_Voilà qu'elle se téléportait, elle était lasse de tout ça. Combien de millénaires s'étaient écoulés depuis la disparition d'Erol ? Cette disparition subite après les deux semaines où il était venu… venu du futur ? Ah… Elle était retournée dans sa pièce blanche et isolée, observant les alentours avec tristesse et amertume._

« Arcia… Tu disparaîtras… comme les autres… Cette planète est vouée à être détruite… de mes mains… Tu m'en as empêchée dans le passé mais maintenant… C'est différent. »

« Galixée ? C'est bien toi ? Mais pourquoi… Comment ? »

_HEIN ?! Elle rouvrait ses yeux améthyste avec stupeur. Cette voix… Elle était rentrée en télépathie avec Erol ? Mais comment ?! Elle regardait autour d'elle. Elle était toujours dans sa pièce blanche. Et Erol ? Il était où ? Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer._

« Erol ? Erol ? C'est toi ? Où est-ce que tu es ? »

_Aucune réponse de la part du jeune homme. Etait-ce vraiment possible ? Pour parler par télépathie avec une personne, il fallait très bien la connaître, savoir où elle était exactement, bref tout ces petits détails… et là… Elle avait réussi à lui parler ? Ou alors… Ce n'était que son imagination ? Oui… Ca ne devait être que ça. Voilà qu'elle se mettait à rêver._

« Erol ? Tu m'entends ? Erol ? Tu m'écoutes ? »

_Hein ? Oui… Oui… Il l'écoutait… Ses yeux verts revenaient sur Danya. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs était rouge aux deux joues, se trouvant à quelques centimètres de lui en le regardant avec un peu de tristesse dans les yeux. Il la serra contre lui, évitant de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait entendu la voix de Galixée sauf que… Ses paroles n'étaient pas pour lui mais pour Arcia._

« Pardon… Erol… Vraiment pardon… Je suis bête de m'être endormie comme ça et puis je… Je me sens vraiment très mal maintenant… »

« Danya… Arrête un peu… Nous en avons discuté pendant une bonne demie heure ce matin. Nous étions… tous les deux consentants et maintenant… C'est trop tard pour les regrets. »

« Les regrets… Je regrette vraiment… J'ai dépassé les limites… »

_Ce n'était pas de sa faute… Ce n'était pas de sa faute à elle ! Il… était aussi coupable qu'elle dans cette histoire ! Jamais il n'aurait cru voir Danya de cette façon comme jamais il n'aurait cru voir Mylidie en colère depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus. Il ne manquait plus que Relia se recouvre de cinq couches de tissu et l'apocalypse serait proche. Mais maintenant… Il devait réconforter Danya… et se faire pardonner avec Mylidie ? Que la vie pouvait être compliquée des fois… Un peu trop souvent même._


	14. Chapitre 14 : Que l'assaut commence

**Chapitre 14 : Que l'assaut commence**

« Erol… Mon fils ? Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? »

_AH ! Il retira ses mains de Danya, remarquant sa mère qui arrivait vers lui, le visage grave et sérieux. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Il jeta un regard à Danya, lui murmurant qu'ils discuteraient à nouveau de tout ça avant de s'approcher de sa mère._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? »

« J'aimerais te parler au sujet… de tes relations avec Danya, Mylidie et Relia. »

_Elle regarda quelques instants Danya, celle-ci faisant un petit coucou timide avant de se retirer et de s'éloigner. Surprise d'une telle réaction, Mariali resta quelques secondes immobile en la regardant avant de prendre le bras de son fils, le traînant jusque dans la chambre où il dormait. Elle ferma la porte à clé, lui demandant de s'asseoir sur le lit alors qu'elle faisait de même. Elle prit la parole :_

« Erol… Tu sais… Quand je disais qu'un roi pouvait avoir plusieurs femmes, je plaisantais… et je ne plaisantais pas. Libre à toi d'en avoir autant que tu le veux… mais tu joues avec leurs sentiments. Regarde moi… Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un unique homme et jamais je n'en voudrais d'autres. J'ai appris au sujet de Danya et toi. »

« C'était une erreur… et ce n'était pas une erreur. Nous l'avons fait, maman… car… Danya… Danya m'aime énormément ! Et cela depuis dix ans ! »

« Alors que tu n'étais qu'un enfant ? Enfin… Je ne poserais pas trop de questions à ce sujet. Mais toi… Est-ce que tu l'aimes énormément ? Autant qu'elle ? »

« Je… Je crois que oui… Je suis désolé… »

_Il baissa la tête, confus et dépité. Oui… Il aimait cette femme qui abusait de son corps lorsqu'il n'avait été qu'un enfant. Oui… Il aimait cette femme qui était bien plus fragile qu'elle voulait le montrer. Oui… Mariali reprit la parole :_

« Alors je vais continuer… Mylidie a de sérieux projets d'avenir avec toi… Tu lui as même dit que tu voulais l'épouser… En terme d'amour, il y a de fortes chances qu'elle t'aime tout autant que Danya. Mais toi… Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

« OUI ! Je l'aime ! Je l'aime aussi ! »

_Il se tenait la tête entre les mains, cherchant à évacuer tous les problèmes qui lui tombaient en ce moment. Quel idiot… Mais quel idiot ! Il était impardonnable là-dessus ! Il ne pouvait pas être pardonné sur ses actes ! Mais… Mais… Il aimait sincèrement Danya… Comme il aimait Mylidie… Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher !_

« Et Relia ? Que penses-tu d'elle ? Je sais que par rapport aux deux autres femmes, elle n'est pas aussi proche de toi. Ainsi… »

« Je ne sais plus, maman… Je ne sais plus… Je pense que pour elle… Ce n'est pas de l'amour… mais de l'affection. Je devrais le lui dire. »

« Ca sera bien mieux… quitte à lui briser ses rêves maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Et pour… Mylidie ? Et pour Danya ? Je ne sais pas… Maman. Aide moi… s'il te plaît. »

« Des fois, les plus grandes guerres ne sont pas celles auxquelles on pense. »

« Et puis… Il y a aussi Galixée… Tu sais… Celle qui a tué mon grand-père… »

_Galixée ? Pourquoi parlait-il d'elle ? Est-ce qu'il avait un rapport avec elle ? Elle ne savait rien de tout ça. Devant l'air surpris de sa mère, il commença à tout lui raconter à ce sujet, dans les moindres détails, comme la séance sur la plage ou le baiser voir même… ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques temps. Pour toute réponse, elle poussa un profond soupir :_

« Erol… Erol… Erol… Ta vie est un véritable cataclysme amoureux. Mais comment fais-tu pour te mettre dans cet état ? »

« Je ne sais pas maman… Des fois… J'aimerais réellement mourir pour me cacher. »

« Et t'enfuir devant tes responsabilités ? Tu te comportes comme ça, tu n'es plus de la lignée Olirakion. Je déteste encore plus lâches et les couards que tout au monde. »

« Merci maman… Je suis encore plus perdu maintenant… »

« Je suis là pour t'épauler… et qu'importe le choix que tu feras sauf… celui de te suicider, je serais là si tu as besoin de moi. »

« Maman… Tu me dirais de choisir qui entre elles ? »

« Aucune. Ce n'est pas à moi de décider pour toi. »

_Elle s'était levée sans sourire, Erol faisant de même. Elle lui signala qu'il devait parler avec Relia avant le départ pour attaquer Galixée. Cela valait mieux de ne pas attendre trop longtemps. Il hocha la tête positivement, signalant qu'il allait le faire tout de suite. Ils quittèrent la chambre, se séparant chacun de son côté alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les chambres où les anciennes générales se reposaient. Il chercha pendant quelques instants avant de trouver Relia avec Winy. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs et courts se leva avec un grand sourire tandis que Winy restait assise :_

« Relia ? Est-ce… que je pourrais te parler deux minutes ? »

« Bien sûr, Erol ! Tu m'attends un peu grande sœur ? »

_Winy hocha la tête alors que Relia s'avançait vers lui. Il lui prit la main pour marcher avec elle dans les couloirs, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs rigolant en se disant que ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été seuls un instant. Il l'emmenait dans sa chambre ? Avait-il une idée en tête ? Hihihi… Il referma la porte derrière eux, lui demandant de s'asseoir sur le lit alors qu'il restait debout._

« Comment tu vas, Relia ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Merci ! Mais toi ? Danya est bizarre depuis ce matin. Est-ce que toi et… Si c'est le cas, je suis la dernière à ne pas l'avoir… »

« C'est à ce sujet, Relia. Je… Comment dire… »

_Elle s'était mise à rougir subitement. Il voulait le faire ? Maintenant ? Mais c'était un peu rapide comme décision ! Il sortait de la chambre avec Danya il y a quelques heures ! Il n'allait quand même pas… HIIIII !_

« Pardon, Relia ! Pardonne moi vraiment mais je t'aime ! Je t'aime comme une grande sœur ! Et pas autrement ! Je… Je… Malgré nos douches… »

« Elles étaient bien non ? On s'amusait en ce temps… »

« Voilà… Je t'aime beaucoup… Mais je préfère… te le dire… J'aimerais qu'il n'y ait rien entre nous deux. Rien de sexuel… On peut s'embrasser sur la joue pour se dire bonjour, se tenir la main en rigolant mais… Pas de douche… ou des attouchements. »

« Je comprend… Enfin… Je crois… Heureusement que nous n'avons pas été plus loin hein ? Je veux dire… Heureusement qu'on ne l'a pas fait. »

_Elle se releva avec un grand sourire, lui demandant si c'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Il signala que lui et elle alla l'embrasser sur les deux joues en lui disant qu'elle retournait dans sa chambre. Il la regarda ouvrir la porte et partir. Ah… Il n'aurait pas du ! Il devait la rattraper et lui dire à quel point il était désolé ! Lorsqu'il quitta sa chambre, il remarqua qu'elle n'était déjà plus là. Elle avait couru ? Il… C'était trop tard pour la rattraper._

« Je suis las… Je vais me préparer. »

_Une bonne heure plus tard, il était sorti de sa chambre et remarqua Winy et Hela dans le couloir. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs avait les yeux rougis et il détourna le regard. Winy… ne disait rien… Peut-être… qu'il allait mourir durant ce combat ? Au final, il se demandait si ce n'était pas la meilleure chose qui pouvait se passer._

Deux jours passèrent et il dormait seul maintenant… Il ne s'adressait à plus aucune des trois femmes qu'il côtoyait habituellement. Il avait demandé à ce que tout le monde se réunisse, expliquant très brièvement ce qu'il comptait faire. Rayquina lui avait expliqué que la tour était proche d'arriver à la chambre céleste et que l'attaque allait être imminente. Ainsi, il fallait attaquer avant de se faire attaqué, un principe qui marchait dans la majeure partie du camp. Comme peu de personnes savaient voler, c'étaient elles qui allaient lancer le premier assaut par la voie des airs. En fait… En y réfléchissant même bien, il n'y avait personne à part lui, sa mère et Danya, qui étaient capables de voler. Pourquoi il ne comptait pas sur les dragonnes primordiales ? Car ces dernières n'allaient pas se battre sauf… Si elles y étaient forcées. Quand Dialisa avait dit cela, il s'était mis à trembler. Savoir qu'elles étaient en train de se battre, il valait mieux ne pas l'imaginer. Finalement, tout le monde se préparait, Mariali et Danya entourant Erol. Les deux membres royaux avaient leurs ailes déployées tandis que la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs restait concentrée en lévitant. Les autres attaqueront alors à la base de la tour, pénétrant à l'intérieur pour prendre le bâtiment sur deux fronts. Dialisa termina le plan par un :

« Nous allons quand même vous aider… Mais ça sera très dur pour vous trois… Pardonnez nous Mariali, Erol et Mylidie. »

« Ca ne fait rien. Au moins, nous risquerons moins de problèmes ainsi. »

« Ah oui… Faites attention aux personnes qui entourent Galixée… Je crois… qu'elles sont comme nous et si c'est le cas… »

« Il vous faudra être plusieurs contre elles, c'est pour cela qu'Harmonia sera nécessaire et utile pour cette quête. »

« Nous allons donc lancer l'assaut d'ici quinze minutes au grand maximum. Que tout le monde se prépare… et bonne chance. Si il s'avérait que vous échouiez… le monde serait plongé dans un cataclysme sans précédent… à cause de nous. »

_A cause d'elles ? Et non de la petite troupe qui partait au combat ? C'était bizarre de s'adresser ainsi mais bon… Chacun se dirigea dans sa chambre, Danya récupérant sa lame, Mylidie faisant de même tandis que Relia tenait ses deux bouquets de roses à la main. Elles étaient toutes prêtes… Même les générales étaient sur le pied de guerre. Erol toussa une fois avant de dire d'une voix forte et puissante :_

« Que la bataille commence MAINTENANT ! »

« Ils arrivent… Ils sont là… Que chacune se mette en place. Toutes les deux… Allez sur le toit de la Tour. Vous quatre… Attendez les à l'intérieur. Nous n'avons pas besoin des autres… Que chacune se mette en travers de leur chemin. »

_Les six personnes se mirent à genoux, acceptant l'ordre de Galixée alors que celle-ci poussait un profond soupir. Un cri strident traversa le ciel, les nombreux membres du royaume de Drakoni qui volaient tombant soudainement au sol, assommés par le cri. Ce cri… venait de faire s'évanouir tout le royaume de Drakoni ?_

_AIE ! Ca faisait sacrément mal ce cri ! En jetant un œil à sa mère, il remarqua qu'elle aussi venait de souffrir de ce cri. Heureusement qu'ils étaient des membres importants et au-dessus des autres car sinon… Ils seraient tombés ! Avec Danya, le duo royal alla atterrir au sommet non achevé de la tour, les escaliers menant aux étages inférieurs. Il indiqua ces derniers aux deux femmes, celles-ci hochant la tête avant de se mettre à le suivre._

« Mylidie… Je ne suis plus amoureuse d'Erol… si tu veux tout savoir. Il m'a dit que… J'étais comme une grande sœur pour lui… Je me contenterais de ça dorénavant. »

_En quoi ça l'intéressait de savoir ça ? La femme aux longs cheveux rouges serra les dents sans répondre à Relia, sortant sa rapière avec un peu de colère. Erol… Il s'était comporté comme le dernier des salopards avec elle ! Son ressenti actuel n'allait pas s'éteindre d'aussitôt ! Dès qu'ils en auraient terminé avec Galixée, elle allait régler ses comptes avec lui ! Il n'allait pas y échapper ! Mais auparavant… Il y avait cette tour à détruire. Elle indiqua au reste de la troupe de la suivre, les femmes pénétrant à l'intérieur du bâtiment._


	15. Chapitre 15 : Quatre femmes

**Chapitre 15 : Quatre femmes**

« C'est désespérément vide à l'intérieur… »

« Oui… Et ces murs complètement blancs… Ils n'essayent même pas de faire un peu de décoration. Ils préfèrent simplement construire. »

« Danya… Je me demandais… Tu n'es pas un peu plus… timide ? »

« Hein ? Non ! Non ! Et non ! Je… J'ai simplement… revue mes priorités. »

_Ses priorités ? Mariali la regarda pendant quelques secondes, se demandant de quoi elle parlait alors qu'Erol continuait son chemin. Les deux membres royaux avaient fait disparaître leurs ailes, se déplaçant à travers les étages de la tour en étant accompagné de Danya. Cela faisait déjà bien cinq étages et il n'y avait rien… rien du tout. C'était même affreux en un sens… Tout était blanc, tout était vide, tout était si calme…_

« Il faudra prévenir l'architecte de Galixée. Il a beaucoup de progrès si il veut rendre cet endroit plus joyeux car là… C'est râpé. »

« Erol… Ce n'est pas l'heure de dire des plaisanteries. »

« Pardon Maman… Je ne pensais à rien de mal. »

_Il poussa un léger soupir désabusé, se disant que ce n'était pourtant pas une mauvaise idée. Tout allait si mal depuis quelques jours : Danya ne l'évitait pas… mais elle rougissait simplement en le voyant, Relia tentait de lui sourire le plus souvent possible mais il savait très bien qu'il lui avait fait de la peine et Mylidie… ne lui adressait plus la parole._

« Pfff… La vie est vraiment trop compliquée à mon goût. »

« Heureuse de l'apprendre, Erol. »

_Qui… Qui venait de dire ça ?! Il tourna sur lui-même, se demandant si il était le seul à avoir entendu cette voix. C'était… C'était encore Galixée ?! Il poussa un cri, disparaissant complètement de la vue de Danya et Mariali, les deux femmes hurlant son nom alors qu'il se retrouvait dans une salle… entièrement blanche… et close. En face de lui se trouvait Galixée, mise en position de l'œuf, ses yeux fermés. Lentement, elle les ouvrit en le regardant :_

« Cela faisait beaucoup de temps… Erol. »

« Galixée ? C'est toi qui m'as… téléporté ? »

« C'est exact, Erol. C'est exact. Si tu dois mourir, que cela soit de mes mains. »

_Elle s'étira longuement, se mettant peu à peu debout devant lui en l'observant de ses yeux améthyste. En plusieurs siècles voir millénaires, elle n'avait pas changé… Elle était restée la même… Mais ses yeux… étaient différents… comme auparavant… Comme avant ces deux semaines… Tristes, froids et résignés… Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux violets, baissant la tête quelques secondes en regardant le sol. Il était temps._

« C'était quoi ce cri ?! On aurait dit la… »

« C'était bien celle d'Erol. Ils sont aussi dans la tour. »

« Les murs sont en papier ou quoi ?! Mais Erol est en danger ! »

« Qu'il le soit… Il sera capable de se débrouiller tout seul. Il est assez grand et fort pour ça. »

_Mylidie ne se préoccupa pas plus de lui, remontant les étages en étant accompagnée de toute la troupe d'Harmonia. Relia émit un petit rictus, quelques lianes apparaissant au sol. Celles-ci se dirigeaient vers Mylidie mais Winy posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, lui signalant que ça ne servait à rien de faire ça. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elles allaient résoudre son problème avec Erol. C'était à elle… de s'en occuper._

« Depuis des siècles… »

« Ou depuis des millénaires… »

« Depuis des temps reculés… »

« Depuis l'Eternité… »

_Quatre voix féminines s'étaient faites entendre autour d'elles, les femmes se mettant rapidement en position de défense et en cercle. Ces voix… se ressemblaient sans se ressembler exactement. Pourtant… Elles n'étaient pas très différentes à l'ouïe. Le groupe se retrouvait dans une pièce entièrement blanche sauf que contrairement aux autres, il y avait quatre escaliers au lieu d'un seul pour monter._

« Nous sommes issues d'un monde qui n'est pas le vôtre. »

« Mais pour nous voir… Il faudra monter… »

« Et ne pas avoir peur de risquer… »

« Ce qui faisait votre humanité… »

« Et ce qui vous différencier… »

_Ces quatre voix avaient quelque chose d'inquiétant et de troublant. Pourtant, aucune femme du groupe ne pouvait l'expliquer en quoi. Elles se regardèrent longuement, ne sachant pas comment elles devaient se séparer exactement. Mylidie prit la parole d'une voix neutre :_

« Je pars seule vers le quatrième escalier. Winy et Relia, vous partez ensembles toutes les deux. Testaline ira avec Maestra. Elle pourra la calmer si celle-ci s'emporte un peu trop. Enfin Valki et Kalyn, vous êtes toutes les deux très calmes et capables de grandes choses. Je pense que ça ira parfaitement. Maintenant, on se disperse et que chacune tente de revenir en vie. Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour moi-même. J'ai assez… de colère pour expédier rapidement cette femme au tapis. Je vais tout simplement lui montrer que ce n'est pas le jour où il fallait me chercher des ennuis. Maintenant, que tout le monde se disperse. »

_Sans même attendre leurs réponses, elle partait vers le quatrième escalier, grimpant les marches trois par trois sans se retourner. Les six femmes restantes se regardèrent longuement : Winy et Relia partirent vers le premier escalier, Testaline et Maestra vers le troisième tandis que Valki et Kalyn se dirigeaient vers le second. Voilà qu'elles étaient toutes montées. Dès l'instant où la salle était vide, les escaliers disparurent complètement, un petit rire d'enfant se faisant entendre, un rire qui ne présageait rien de bon :_

« Une… Deux… Trois… Quatre. Quatre contre sept ? L'égalité n'est pas de mise. De toute façon, l'égalité n'a jamais eu lieu en ce monde. Nous quatre contre le monde entier ! »

_C'était donc ça qui les attendaient ? Relia et Winy eurent un petit haussement de sourcils en apercevant une femme aux yeux verts. Elle devait mesurer un mètre quatre-vingts mais le plus étonnant restait sa coiffure et sa tenue. Sa coiffure était orange et assez courte mais elle semblait porter un casque et une tenue de même couleur mais venus d'ailleurs. De longues bottes orange avec une sorte de ligne verte verticale au niveau des genoux, le haut de ses cuisses à découvert et un léger décolleté au niveau de sa poitrine, elle restait parfaitement de marbre. Elles se trouvaient toutes dans une pièce sans issue, l'escalier ayant disparu lorsqu'elles avaient pénétré à l'intérieur. Lentement, la femme prit la parole :_

« Vous êtes connues pour résister… aux pires coups. Voyons ce qui se passera quand vous recevrez les miens. Je suis Omega. »

_Et bien… Elle avait abusé de la nourriture dans cette jeunesse. C'était le premier constat que Testaline et surtout Maestra firent en voyant la femme qui se tenait en face d'elles. De gros yeux verts, une longue chevelure orange et tressée, une sorte d'œil postiche et vert dans cette dernière en son milieu, la femme avait la bouche grande ouverte. Au niveau de la poitrine, elle était énorme…Mais en fait, la femme n'était pas forcément grosse ou obèse… plutôt imposante par sa stature. Elle observa les deux femmes avant de dire :_

« Vous êtes sensées être les femmes les plus fortes. Regardons si toutes les deux, vous êtes capables de passer outre mes défenses. Je suis Kappa. »

_Elle semblait si... faible… et si chétive… Elle mesurait bien un mètre quatre-vingts mais elle devait être anorexique, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Une longue tenue noire moulant son corps qui était aussi épais qu'une épingle, la femme aux cheveux orange regardait Valki et Kalyn sans s'y intéresser pour autant. Elle avait une longue aile rectiligne au niveau du dos du crâne. Elle était orange à la base et verte au bout. Elle ne semblait pas très menaçante mais pourtant, son regard montrait clairement qu'elle ne plaisantait pas avec tout ce qui se passait devant elle. D'une voix neutre, elle prononça :_

« Puissance et rapidité… Vous êtes celles qui dépassent les vitesses habituelles. Pensez vous pouvoir tenir la distance par rapport à ma célérité ? Je suis Omicron. »

_Son adversaire… était une gamine ? Une gamine qui devait à peine avoir huit ans voir moins. Une jupe orange, un haut noir, des bottes orange avec des lignes vertes verticales, l'enfant n'avait rien de menaçant et pourtant, c'était son visage le plus inquiétant. Elle avait deux yeux verts dans lesquels on semblait s'engouffrer, des cheveux orange et un casque… bizarre. Deux longs tentacules sortaient de chaque côté du casque : L'un était orange, l'autre était vert mais son casque aussi effrayant. Un œil vert semblait l'observer. La fille murmura :_

« Ni plus forte qu'une autre, ni plus rapide qu'autrui, ni plus résistante qu'elles, nous sommes celles qui n'excellons pas dans un domaine précisément. Nous sommes… parfaites sur de très nombreux points. Mon nom est Alpha. »

_Galixée fit un pas vers lui… puis un second. Chaque pas était fait avec une extrême lenteur et pourtant… Elle se rapprochait inexorablement vers lui. Galixée était devant ses yeux… Elle était restée la même malgré tout le temps passé mais… Quelque chose était différente en elle._

« Erol… Tu n'as pas changé… Tu es toujours le même d'après mes souvenirs… »

« C'est pareil pour toi… Pourquoi… Tu ne m'as rien dit la première fois ? »

« Car je n'étais pas sûre… que c'était toi, Erol. Tu sais… Plusieurs millénaires se sont écoulés et donc… Même moi… J'ai du mal à me souvenir… »

« Je te pardonne… si tu arrêtes tout maintenant. Tu cours à la destruction. »

« La destruction ? C'est un bien grand mot. Je veux seulement éliminer Arcia… La rayer de ce monde… Mais je ne cherche pas le pouvoir… Je ne cherche pas l'anéantissement de ce monde… Je ne cherche pas tout ça. Je veux simplement… que les humains disparaissent pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Tu sais… »

« Arrête ça maintenant, Galixée ! Ils sont déjà morts ! Tu les as tué ! Les autres ne t'ont rien fait ! Tu ne dois pas continuer sur cette lancée ! »

« Erol… Erol… Erol… C'est une mesure de précaution. Il vaut mieux qu'ils ne soient plus là… avant qu'ils ne recommencent leurs bêtises. Mew a disparue… Mew est morte… Je l'ai tué de mes propres mains… Elle n'était pas assez forte pour me tenir tête… »

« Mew ? Mew ? Mais qui est-ce ? Ne me dit pas que… »

« C'est celle qui était à mon origine… Celle dont on a prélevés les gênes pour me permettre de naître. Elle ne m'avait rien fait… rien fait du tout… »

_Elle alla se coller contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son torse en respirant son odeur. Cette odeur qui lui manquait tant. Il avait été… la seule personne à qui elle s'était liée pendant tout ce temps. Même le quatuor… n'était rien pour elle… Même le duo… n'était rien pour elle. Erol était le seul capable de la comprendre._

« Mais elle reviendra… toujours… Arcia peut le décider… de la faire revenir. Ca doit être sûrement le cas. Elle ne pourra pas mourir… et elle ne pourra pas disparaître. Remye aussi… est comme ça. Arcia a tous les pouvoirs… Est-ce normal que tout soit sous son règne ? Est-ce normal qu'elle ne fasse rien alors qu'elle en a la possibilité ? »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il devait répondre ? Galixée nageait en plein trouble, autant que lui-même. Elle n'était pas menaçante ou son ennemie pour l'instant. Elle avait juste besoin de rester avec lui. Au moins… Cette bataille n'était pas nécessaire. Il ferma ses yeux émeraude, passant une main dans les cheveux violets de Galixée avant de s'arrêter. Il cracha du sang, ternissant la pièce blanche dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. La main de Galixée s'était posée sur son cœur. _


	16. Chapitre 16 : Pardonne moi

**Chapitre 16 : Pardonne-moi**

« Repose en paix, Erol… Enfin non… Repose-toi contre moi… »

« Ga… li… xée… »

_Ca faisait mal… Très mal… En fait, il avait l'impression que son cœur venait de prendre un sacré coup de poing et qu'il subissait un KO technique dès le premier uppercut. Elle avait été puissante, très puissante et il avait sacrément mal avec tout ça ! Il toussa une nouvelle fois, crachant du sang en la regardant de ses yeux verts. Elle le gardait quand même contre elle malgré ce qu'elle venait de faire._

« Erol… Je suis désolée… Mais je veux te garder… avec moi maintenant ? »

« Tu es… bête ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu y arriveras ! »

« Je ne sais pas… faire autrement ? Cela fait trop longtemps. »

« Il y a un temps… pour tout apprendre mais là… Tu as quand même été violente. »

« Désolée… Erol. Tu veux que je te soigne ? »

_HA… HAHAHA… HAHAHA ! Elle lui demandait si il voulait qu'il la soigne alors que moins de deux minutes auparavant, elle venait de lui administrer un coup d'une rare violence et puissance ? Qu'elle était drôle… Oui… Elle était vraiment très drôle quand elle s'y mettait. Il émit un petit sourire ensanglanté, hochant la tête alors qu'elle restait de marbre. Sa main posée sur son torse brilla d'une aura violette, le jeune homme poussant un soupir de soulagement en sentant cette douce chaleur l'envahir._

« Tu vas mieux ? Erol ? Tu vas mieux maintenant ? »

« Et si… Plutôt… Tu me racontais ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ? »

_Il se redressa, quittant les bras de la jeune femme avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle, à même le sol froid de marbre blanc. Galixée l'observa quelques instants avant de s'asseoir en restant ses yeux améthyste fixés sur lui._

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Si c'est le cas… Je peux te le dire. »

« J'aimerais tout apprendre… avant de vouloir me battre contre toi. »

« Je te poserais simplement une question : Es tu au courant au sujet de la disparition de toutes les femmes humaines de la planète il y a plusieurs millénaires ? »

« Oui mais… C'est quoi le rapport avec toi ? »

« Je… Je suis responsable de tout ça… Grâce à Omega et à ses sœurs, c'est moi-même qui a crée le virus pour annihiler toute l'espèce humaine. Je suis celle… à l'origine. »

« Galixée… Tu plaisantes hein ? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes… Pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ?! »

_Erol… Où était passé Erol ?! Mais où était-il passé ?! Les deux femmes tournaient sur elles-mêmes, descendant les escaliers à la volée. Cela faisait bien trois à cinq étages qu'elles visitaient mais aucune trace de lui. Il s'était complètement volatilisé ! Un tremblement se produisit… puis un second… et un troisième… Mariali et Danya regardèrent au-dessus d'elles, poussant un petit cri en voyant que les étages au-dessus d'elles disparaissaient… pour les remettre à l'air libre ?! Elles se retrouvaient à nouveau au sommet de la tour alors que deux ombres avec un masque bleu et un masque rouge se présentaient à elles :_

« Cela ne sert à rien de le chercher. Vous ne le trouverez pas, il est avec Galixée. »

« Où est-ce qu'il est ?! Dites le moi ! »

« Tu vas te calmer… gamine ? Tu n'as pas l'air de bien saisir la portée de cet évènement à l'heure actuelle. Toi qui ne fais que fricoter avec les humains, tu es devenue une femme bien déplorable. Là se trouve la différence entre nous et toi. »

« Qui êtes vous ? Vous êtes avec elle… n'est-ce pas ? »

_Qu'elle était perspicace… Elle n'arrivait même pas à saisir qu'elle n'était plus rien maintenant. La femme à la robe rouge et au masque de même couleur tendit la main droite, la manche se relevant pour laisser apparaître une main bronzée. Le pouce se tendit… avant de s'abaisser. Mariali poussa un cri subitement avant de bousculer Danya, un mini geyser de flammes faisant son apparition juste à l'endroit où elle se trouvait._

« Je vois que l'une est plus intelligente que l'autre mais ça ne changera rien. »

« Grania, arrête donc de parler s'il te plaît et d'être irrespectueuse. »

« Je fais ce dont j'ai envie. Si ça dérange, tu n'as qu'à venir me le dire en face et on réglera nos problèmes, toi et moi. Je me suis bien fait comprendre miss Kyani ? »

« C'est bon… Ne t'emporte pas pour rien. Moi-même… Je sais me mettre en colère mais explique moi la raison qui te pousse à t'énerver ainsi ? »

« Car on nous emmène face à des femmes comme elles ! »

« Danya est une remarquable adversaire… Si tu ne fais pas attention, tu risquerais de le regretter. Elle n'est pas à prendre à la légère. »

_La prendre à la légère ? Elle ? Mais qu'elle la regarde ! La femme aux longs cheveux blancs était pathétique dans sa tenue ! A part sa grosse épée, elle n'avait rien d'impressionnant ! Enfin bon… Aussi, à côté, elle semblait assez perdue et c'en était risible. Du moins… Jusqu'au moment où elle se relevait après la bousculade de Mariali._

A ce moment… Son impression changea complètement. Les yeux bleus de Danya s'étaient posés sur elle… Et elle sortait son épée à la lame noire… Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire ? Son regard… était différent maintenant. Elle était sérieuse ? Tant mieux… Car elle aussi l'était ! La lame de l'épée ripa contre le sol de marbre blanc, une aura noire entourant la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs.

« Racontes moi tout… Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« C'est moi qui ai crée ce virus… Erol… Je voulais que tous les humains disparaissent… puisque tu n'étais plus là… Ca s'est passé cinquante à cent ans après ton départ. »

_Hey… Elle plaisantait hein ? Elle plaisantait n'est-ce pas ? Enfin… C'était trop gros pour être vrai. Mais pourquoi avoir fait une telle chose pour lui ? Il n'en valait pas la peine ! Il tenta de se concentrer, de trouver un raisonnement logique à tout ça mais… non ! Il n'y avait pas de raisonnement logique ! Il s'écria :_

« Mais tu es complètement irresponsable ma parole ?! »

« Même si ces mots sont durs… C'est vrai… Je suis irresponsable… Ce n'est pas en anéantissant l'humanité que tu reviendrais… Erol… Tu es quelqu'un de très spécial… à mes yeux. Enfin… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer… mais ta présence me fait chaud au cœur. Quand je te vois, il bat de plus en plus rapidement. Pourquoi ? »

« Il vaut mieux que tu évites de le savoir. Tu m'expliques ce que tu as fait exactement ? »

« Bon… Alors… Je vais te raconter ce qui s'est passé… et comment s'est déroulé la contamination des femmes dans le monde à l'époque où tu n'étais plus présent. »

« Je suis prêt… à t'écouter… Même si ça ne va pas forcément me plaire. »

_Oh que oui… Ca n'allait pas le plaire mais puisqu'il voulait tout savoir, c'était à elle de tout lui raconter. Avec lenteur et monotonie, elle prit la parole, commençant à déverser son flot de phrases. Lorsqu'il était parti, elle s'était faite une promesse : Ne jamais se montrer aux yeux des humains et des pokémons. Elle voulait rester seule et isolée du monde, ne plus voir d'autres personnes… En attendant le jour où elle le retrouverait. Du moins… Ca aurait du se passer comme ça mais moins d'une année après sa disparition, elle avait été poursuivie… Pourquoi ça ? Car elle était une expérience… Ratée… Mais une expérience…_

« Qu'as-tu fait ? Est-ce que tu as cherché… »

« Je me suis défendue… C'est tout… Tout simplement… C'est là que je me suis dit que j'aimerais tant qu'ils disparaissent mais… Soyons sérieux… Eliminer plusieurs milliards d'humains, c'était impossible. »

« Tu en tues un… Il y en a dix qui naissent. »

« A peu de choses près, c'est exact… Mais alors… Comment faire ? Certains voulaient me tuer, d'autres non… Et puis… Il y avait les pokémons… Ces créatures dont j'étais issue… L'une d'entre elles m'avait même donné la vie… Mais cela… Je ne portais aucune attention à cette chose. Je ne voulais que les voir disparaître… Au bout d'un demi-siècle, voir plus… J'ai enfin trouvé la solution… sous la forme d'Omega et de ses sœurs. »

_Omega et ses sœurs ? Il ne les connaissait pas. Elle lui expliqua que les quatre femmes provenaient de l'espace… au-delà de cette planète même. Ainsi… Elles n'étaient pas de ce monde ? Et donc… n'étaient pas régies par les lois d'Arcia ? C'était là, la faille ? Elle continua, lui expliquant qu'Omega et ses sœurs s'étaient rapidement soumises à elle, grâce à ses pouvoirs et à son intellect supérieurs. Néanmoins… Elles avaient quelque chose qu'elle ne possédait pas : D'où elles venaient, les virus et les bactéries étaient bien différentes et surtout… inconnues des humains. _

_Après plusieurs années d'études et de manipulation, elle avait réussi à créer un virus foudroyant et puissant… mais qui ne visait que les femmes humaines. C'était ainsi qu'elle comptait les faire souffrir. Pendant des dizaines d'années, elle avait observé la disparition du genre humain et féminin… Les femmes mourraient les unes après les autres, les hommes vieillissaient sans pouvoir se reproduire… Tout était parfait !_

_Enfin… Presque tout… Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'Arcia s'en mêle et surtout qu'elle envoie celle qui était à l'origine indirectement de sa naissance. Cela avait été un combat redoutable mais Mew était beaucoup trop faible… comparée à elle. Arcia avait perdue la bataille… mais pas la guerre. Elle avait décidé de conférer aux pokémons de pouvoir se reproduire avec les humains… mais seulement si ils croyaient en l'humanité. Pathétique humanité qui ne méritait que ce sort funeste qu'elle leur avait réservé !_

« Et voilà… Comment c'est arrivé. Erol… Je suis immonde. »

« Tu n'es pas immonde mais complètement arriérée. Ce qui est fait est fait néanmoins. »

« Mais je ne m'arrêterais pas là… Je terminerais ce que je dois commencer. »

« Galixée… Tu sais… que ce que tu fais est mal ? »

« Oui… Bien entendu… Erol… Tu es avec… moi ? Ou contre moi ? »

_Elle s'était relevée, pointant une main vers lui. De l'énergie psychique sous la forme d'une sphère violette se présentait au bout de sa paume. Elle le menaçait… sans réellement le menacer. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire. C'était à lui… de la guider._

« Arcia… te tuera… Et les dragonnes primordiales aussi. Je sais très bien que tu es forte… que tu es très forte même… mais ne perd pas la vie… »

« Perdre la vie ? Me tuer ? Ce n'est pas possible. Peut-être est-elle une déesse MAIS… Elle ne peut rien contre moi. Contrairement à elle, je sais à quoi m'attendre. »

« Tu sais qu'elle t'entend sûrement à l'heure où tu parles ? »

« Et alors ? Erol… Je veux une réponse… s'il te plaît. Rejoins-moi… Je t'en prie. »

« Galixée… Sincèrement… Tu connais déjà ma réponse n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais très bien que ce que tu me demandes est impossible… Je suis désolé… mais non. »

_Elle poussa un profond soupir en même temps que lui, le jeune homme se relevant tout en faisant un saut en arrière, évitant la sphère d'énergie psychique lancée par Galixée. Cette fois-ci, c'était une combattante encore plus forte que Mylidie ou Danya… C'était contre Galixée qu'il se battait… Il déglutit, transformant ses deux mains en griffes. Si elle levait la main vers lui, il devait faire de même envers elle ! Quitte à ne pas y survivre !_


	17. Chapitre 17 : NTF, NTF

**Chapitre 17 : La plus forte des attaques**

« Winy et Relia pour nous deux. »

« Je le sais très bien. Est-ce que la réalité a été déformée ? Où êtes-vous réellement capables de vous relever après chacun de mes coups ? Nous allons le voir très bientôt. »

_La femme aux cheveux orange se déplaça subitement, disparaissant de la vue de Winy et Relia pour apparaître dans leur dos. Une décharge électrique parcourue ses deux mains, les plaçant au niveau du cou alors que Relia se mettait à crier de douleur._

« AHHHHHHHHHHH ! Mais ça fait mal ! TRES MAL ! »

« Ce n'est qu'une simple décharge… mais amplifiée avec ma propre force. »

_Relia s'écroula, un genou au sol alors que Winy restait parfaitement immobile et imperturbable. Omega concentra ses deux mains sur le cou de la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, celle-ci ayant ses yeux fermés. Lentement, elle poussa un soupir avant de les ouvrir, laissant paraître deux pupilles vertes. Le tronc d'arbre miniature qu'elle avait en main percuta avec violence le ventre d'Omega, l'expulsant contre un mur alors qu'elle se tournait vers elle. Elle alla lui dire d'une voix calme :_

« Ca se voit très bien que tu ne nous connais pas assez. »

« Héhéhé… Grande sœur… Elle n'est même pas au courant que l'électricité nous fait que peu de choses. Et encore… Dans ton cas… »

« C'est anéanti. L'électricité ne pourra jamais parcourir mon corps. »

_Relia se releva, quelques égratignures sur le corps alors qu'Omega restait assise contre le mur blanc, ne bougeant plus pendant quelques instants. La jeune femme aux cheveux orange court ne semblait même plus vivante. En fait… Quelques secondes après, son corps disparu complètement alors que Winy murmura à Relia de rester sur ses gardes :_

« Il est vrai que vous êtes très résistantes… Mais pensez vous vraiment que ce coup était inefficace. Relia ? C'est cela ? Essaye donc de bouger maintenant. »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs s'exécuta, poussant un cri en voyant que son pied droit ne lui répondait plus. Il en était de même pour le pied gauche ?! Elle ne pouvait plus se déplacer ?! Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que c'était cette électricité qui parcourait ses deux jambes ?! Hey ! Qu'elle lui explique quoi ?!_

« Peut-être résistez vous aux décharges électriques… mais ce n'est pas pour cela que vous êtes insensibles à la paralysie. Du moins… Dans le cas de Relia… Dans celui de Winy, c'est bien différent et je vais devoir m'en occuper personnellement. »

_Omega réapparue devant la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns. Du dos de ses deux mains, deux lames orange et verte au bout firent se présentèrent. Sans même sourire, elle fit un pas, puis un autre vers Winy. Celle-ci frappa une fois le sol avec son tronc d'arbre, marchant à la même vitesse qu'Omega. Elle voulait éviter que Relia soit prise dans la bataille._

« Tu tiens donc à me tenir tête ? C'est une bonne chose mais… »

_L'une des deux lames alla percuter le tronc d'arbre, se plantant dans celui-ci sans pour autant le traverser. Visiblement, il était bien plus solide qu'il n'y paraissait. Omega ne parue néanmoins pas plus surprise que ça, sa seconde lame profitant du fait que la première était plantée dans l'arbre pour attaquer Winy. Celle-ci fit un petit geste, donnant un coup de pied dans la base de la seconde lame, la faisant dériver vers le plafond._

« Mais quoi ? Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu pourras nous vaincre. J'ai remarqué quelque chose te concernant. Tu as peut-être une attaque terrible… »

« Hum ? Tu l'as déjà vu ? Tu es plutôt très intelligente. C'en est presque effrayant. »

« Et tu n'as pas encore constatée toute la vérité à mon sujet. »

« Tiens donc… Je suis… pressée de voir ça ! »

_Omega retira ses deux lames, faisant un saut en arrière avant d'envoyer rapidement un rayon de froid, sans même perdre quelques secondes pour le concentrer. Winy leva le pied droit avant de l'abaisser subitement en frappant le sol de marbre. Celui-ci fut pris de tremblements, créant un mur assez grand pour percuter le rayon qui arrivait._

« GRANDE SŒUR ! Derrière toi ! »

_Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part crier ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ses deux jambes ne lui répondaient plus ?! Hey… Au lieu de s'énerver… Il fallait voir le bon côté des choses. Il n'y avait que ses jambes qui étaient paralysées, pas le reste du corps. Alors que Winy se retournait pour tenter de parer Omega, Relia s'était mise à tournoyer sur elle-même, des pétales roses et bleus volant tout autour d'elle._

« Attention, grande sœur ! Je vais l'utiliser ! »

_Hum… Relia… Relia… Relia… Heureusement qu'elle était là pour pimenter son existence… Un demi-cercle entièrement constitué de lianes se forma autour de Winy, celle-ci ayant un petit sourire alors qu'Omega s'arrêtait, observant les pétales qui tournoyaient autour d'elle. L'un d'entre eux toucha le mur, créant une vilaine entaille et elle comprit tout de suite ce qui allait se passer si elle ne faisait pas attention._

« Que la danse des fleurs commence ! »

« Il faut se méfier de vous deux… Mais ça ne sera pas efficace contre moi. »

« Quitte à ce que ça soit pas efficace, autant essayer non ? »

_Winy s'adressait à elle à travers les lianes. Hum… Est-ce qu'elle avait compris autre chose ? Si tel était le cas, alors ça devait vraiment problématique. Mais avant… Il fallait d'abord de débarrasser des pétales avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Elle fit un grand saut, plantant une lame dans le plafond pour y rester accrochée. De son autre main dans laquelle s'était enfouie sa lame, elle fit apparaître un mur entièrement constitué de lumière qui la protégeait complètement. De nombreux pétales arrivèrent vers elle, percutant le mur en le fissurant de plus en plus. Hum… Ca n'allait pas être possible._

« Ton attaque est superbe… mais ta défense est pitoyable. »

« Bien… Je vois que des millénaires d'entraînement et de combat portent leurs fruits. Contrairement à l'autre femme aux cheveux blancs, tu es bien plus difficile à battre. »

_Le mur éclata en morceaux, la repoussant et l'entaillant de toutes parts alors que du sang violet s'écoulait de ses plaies. Elle retomba au sol, la danse des pétales s'arrêtant alors que Relia continuait de tourner sur elle-même. Aie… Elle avait mal au crâne… Elle avait le tournis même… Zut de zut ! Winy sortie de son cocon de lianes, reprenant la parole :_

« Dommage pour toi… Mais l'expérience surpassa la puissance. »

« Ah ? C'est ce que tu dis… Mais ça ne sera pas suffisant si tu comptes m'éliminer. »

« T'éliminer ? Tu dois être immortelle… ou non. D'où viens-tu ? »

« De l'espace. C'est de là que moi et mes sœurs nous provenons. Vous ne pourrez pas nous surpasser car notre puissance provient d'ailleurs. »

« Tiens donc ? Et tu penses pouvoir nous en dire plus ? »

_Elle se présentait devant elle, levant son tronc d'arbre en la regardant de ses yeux verts. Omega était allongée au sol, observant le sang qu'elle déversait. C'était bien la première fois… qu'elle le voyait en aussi grand nombre. Ces femmes… étaient très dangereuses. Elles risqueraient de faire compromettre les plans d'Omega !_

« Une dernière parole avant de mourir ? »

« Si je meurs… Tu viens avec moi ! »

_Subitement, des lianes sortirent du sol au même moment où Omega s'était relevée, ses deux lames en avant. Les deux armes furent arrêtées par les lianes, Relia retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits en gémissant de douleur. Elle était bonne pour avoir une migraine pendant quelques heures. Elle observa la situation, remarquant que ses jambes se remettaient peu à peu à lui obéir. Elle allait pouvoir attaquer à nouveau !_

« Dis… Tu aimes les avalanches ? »

« Co…mment cela ? »

« Essayes donc de deviner pourquoi je me suis prise toutes ces blessures depuis le début ? »

_Non… Ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait déjà tout prévu depuis le départ ? Ses blessures, ses attaques qui échouaient… Tout… Tout était présent depuis le départ. Le mur derrière Omega s'était mis à trembler puis à se fissurer, de la neige apparaissant entre les fissures. Puis subitement… Ce fut le drame, une violente coulée de neige percuta Winy, les lianes se gelant sans pouvoir contenir le déversement. Elle jeta un regard à Relia avant de fermer ses yeux. Puisqu'il en était ainsi… Relia se retrouva plantée au plafond, une colonne de lianes vertes l'immobilisant au plafond alors qu'elle criait le nom de la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns._

_Hé… Héhé… Voilà ce qu'elle avait prévu… Il fallait souffrir pour réussir… et c'était tout à fait elle. Elle n'avait pas la résistance de Kappa mais elle avait la plus forte des puissances parmi ses sœurs et elle. C'était… impossible pour ces femmes de résister. Du moins… Ca l'était hein ? Celle aux cheveux blancs était paralysée au plafond, dernier geste de Winy envers sa petite sœur bien qu'elles n'étaient pas reliées par le sang. Alors… pourquoi la neige s'était-elle mise à bouger ?_

« Im… IMPOSSIBLE ! On ne peut pas survivre à ça ! »

_Et pourtant… La neige se soulevait, laissant apparaître Winy… qui était recouverte de lianes au niveau des bras et des jambes. Ses yeux étaient clos et elle ressemblait beaucoup à une dryade. En fait… Son tronc d'arbre était devenu… partie intégrante de son corps ? En fait… Elle avait fusionnée avec la végétation ?_

« Comment… Comment est-ce possible ?! Tu devrais être morte ! »

_Les yeux de Winy se rouvraient… complètement bruns alors qu'elle émettait un petit sourire vers Relia. L'une des lianes alla caresser la joue de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs : C'était quoi… cette technique ? Elle n'avait… jamais vu ça avant aujourd'hui. Des racines s'approchaient d'Omega, celle-ci les tranchant avant de remarquer qu'elles étaient de plus en plus difficiles à couper. La neige s'était mise à fondre avant que des racines et des lianes ne la figent contre un mur. La voix de Winy résonna dans l'intégralité de la pièce… comme si elle était omniprésente. Douce et délicate, elle dit :_

« Tu voulais me tuer ? C'est cela ? Mais… Ce n'est pas aussi facile. Penses-tu qu'en plusieurs millénaires, nous n'avons pas apprise des techniques… interdites ? Je ne suis pas la seule… à la maîtriser… Je suis simplement celle qui sait le mieux l'utiliser… car elle demande un grand sacrifice. Tu pensais… me tuer ? Relia ? Petite sœur ? Au revoir. »

_Au revoir ? Le cri d'Omega se fit entendre dans toute la pièce alors que les racines ouvraient ses entailles pour les laisser paraître au grand jour. De multiples graines pénétrèrent dans sa peau avant… que des racines ne poussent à l'intérieur de son corps ?! Le cri s'étouffa au moment où une racine sortait de ses lèvres, ses globes oculaires pendant lamentablement en-dehors de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient… tandis qu'une effusion de sang se produisit, le corps d'Omega étant parcouru de parts et d'autres de végétation…_

_Voilà… Voilà une bonne chose de faite… La plus puissante… attaque liée aux végétaux… Avec elle, il n'y avait pas de possibilité d'y résister… si on se préoccupait peu de la défense. Ca avait été l'erreur d'Omega… et le prix à payer était sa vie… Oh oui… Le prix à payer… était sa vie. Les lianes firent descendre Relia, celle-ci étant encore assez secouée par tout ce qui se passait. Le visage de Winy ? Il… Il s'enfonçait dans le tronc… comme si il était ancré à l'intérieur… Ses lèvres bougeaient faiblement, comme pour lui dire un message. Elle sentait les lianes qui l'entouraient… pour la serrer contre le tronc. Des lianes qui fanaient les unes après les autres… Winy… lui souriait… Winy ? Sa grande sœur ? Et les feuilles sur les branches ? Pourquoi tombaient-elles ? Lentement, les lianes qui l'entouraient, s'écroulaient au sol, la libérant de l'étreinte dans laquelle elle avait ressentie une forte chaleur. Enfin… Elle comprenait… La plus somptueuse des plantes venait de s'éteindre._


	18. Chapitre 18 : LPRdD

**Chapitre 18 : La plus résistante des défenses**

« Le Feu… et l'Eau… réunis devant moi. »

« Il faut bien ça pour s'occuper d'une grosse larve comme toi ! »

« Maestra… S'il te plaît… C'est impoli de parler comme ça. »

« Je dis que ce que je vois… Et pour moi, c'est une vache ! »

« Oh… Maestra est donc du genre à juger sur les apparences. Si tu t'estimes si forte, qu'attends-tu pour m'attaquer ? »

« AVEC GRAND PLAISIR ! »

_La femme aux cheveux châtains frappa le sol avec l'un de ses poings, celui-ci s'enflammant subitement avant qu'elle ne se lance à l'assaut de Kappa. Celle-ci restait parfaitement immobile, faisant un léger sourire alors que Testaline criait à Maestra de revenir avant de commettre une bêtise. Le coup fut violent, des décharges de feu venant entourer Kappa alors que celle-ci criait de douleur._

« AHHHHHHHH ! Arrête ! Ca… Ca brûle ! »

« Tu vois ?! Tu vois que tu ne peux rien contre nous ! »

« Maestra… Arrête… C'est inutile. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Testaline ? Tu as bien vu… »

« Désolée… J'aime bien rigoler des fois. »

_Hein ?! L'une des lourdes mains de Kappa alla frapper Maestra au visage, la repoussant contre un mur. Celui-ci se fissura légèrement alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains gémissait de douleur. Testaline se positionna devant elle, faisant riper les lames de ses deux armes circulaires. Kappa émit un petit haussement de sourcils avant de dire :_

« Est-ce que tu comptes m'attaquer avec ça ? »

« La question ne se pose même pas. Je m'appelle Testaline et je suis celle… »

« Qui gérait l'Horoscopie. En quelque sorte, la femme la plus puissante à l'intérieur. »

« Je vois que vous êtes bien renseignées chez vous… »

« L'Horoscopie existe depuis tellement de temps… Il est normal de vous connaître à force. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Êtes-vous capable de réussir là où Maestra a échoué ? »

_La question n'allait pas se poser très longtemps. Elle courait vers Kappa, celle-ci ne bougeant pas de sa place comme auparavant. Elle avait une réelle confiance en sa résistance ? C'était à elle de l'éclater alors ! Surtout que… Elle n'osait pas se l'avouer mais elle avait eu une impression mauvaise… comme si une générale venait de mourir… Une générale plus proche qu'il n'y paraissait dans son cœur. _

_La première lame alla tracer une ligne au niveau du ventre de Kappa mais celle-ci plaça son bras en faisant un petit sourire. Le coup fut paré tandis qu'elle observait la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. Ce n'était pas avec ça qu'elle espérait la blesser n'est-ce pas ? Et oui ! Dès l'instant où le coup fut paré, une lame d'eau apparue au-dessus de celle dont Kappa s'était protégée, venant la frapper au niveau du visage. Un peu de sang s'écoula d'une entaille sur la joue droite, Kappa murmurant :_

« Puissante… Très puissante même… Et c'est utiliser avec intelligence. »

« Je peux considérer que j'ai réussi là où Maestra a échoué ? »

« J'en ai pas fini ! Laisse la moi aussi, Testaline ! »

« Maestra… Tu dois apprendre véritablement à canaliser ta colère et tes émotions. Rappelle-toi un peu de Valki et Kalyn. Elles savent se contrôler. »

« Je ne suis pas elles ! Laisse moi aussi me débrouiller toute seule ! »

« Pas sans mon autorisation… Je ne veux pas qu'une autre générale ne meure… »

« Une autre générale ? »

_Comment ça ? Quelqu'un d'autre était mort ? Et elle ne le savait pas ? Sa colère s'estompa subitement alors qu'elle attendait que Testaline lui dise son nom. Mais… Elle ne pouvait pas lui parler ! Quelle idiote, mais quelle idiote ! Elle devait aller l'aider maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Elle se redressa, s'approchant en courant de Testaline et Kappa mais des éclairs parcoururent les deux mains de la grosse femme aux cheveux orange, les ars électriques se dirigeant vers Testaline pour l'électrocuter. De la fumée sortie du corps de la femme aux couettes bleues alors qu'elle posait un genou au sol._

« C'est dommage mais pour être capable d'utiliser de l'eau… Il faut éviter de toucher à l'électricité. C'est très dangereux dans ces cas là. »

« Bien plus que tu ne le crois… »

_Comment ? Elle n'avait rien sentie ?! Testaline se redressa, ses deux lames circulaires dans ses mains avant d'émettre un grand sourire. Elle indiqua à Maestra de l'accompagner et de profiter du fait qu'elle l'avait mise dans un coin. La femme aux cheveux châtain hocha la tête avec un peu plus de respect qu'auparavant :_

« Je viens t'aider, Testaline et… PARDON ! »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de s'excuser. Et je te pardonne alors viens vite ! »

_Elle émit un petit sourire alors que Kappa semblait bien moins rassurée maintenant. La femme aux cheveux orange remarqua la vitesse à laquelle se déplaçait Maestra… et surtout les flammes qui apparaissaient au bout de ses poings. Elles semblaient bien plus puissantes qu'auparavant… Il était temps d'arrêter cette plaisanterie ! Puisqu'il fallait l'utiliser, il était hors de question de se priver ! Ses yeux se refermèrent avant de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître deux pupilles complètement roses qui repoussèrent Testaline avec violence. L'ancienne générale du Poisson vola contre Maestra alors que Kappa reprenait son souffle :_

« Ah… Ah… Ah… Ah… Vous avez été… »

« Testaline ? Testaline ?! Ca va ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Elle m'a juste fait un peu mal… mais ce n'est pas dramatique. »

_Elle se releva, poussant un gémissement avant de lâcher subitement sa lame dans la main gauche. Elle… Elle ne sentait plus son bras gauche après la forte douleur ! Elle… Elle avait son bras gauche qui était brisé ! Kappa… Cette femme aux cheveux orange… Elle n'était peut-être pas spécialement forte malgré la déferlante de puissance qu'elle venait d'accomplir mais c'était quand même assez efficace, il fallait le reconnaître._

« Testaline ? Ton bras ?! Mais attends ! C'est elle ? »

« Ne te préoccupe pas de moi et attaque la plutôt avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Elle est affaiblie mentalement, elle aura du mal à résister à tes coups ! »

_OUI ! Elle devait écouter la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus ! Elle courue en direction de Kappa, celle-ci se tenant la tête entre ses deux mains. L'attaque avait été très violente mais autant pour elle que pour Testaline. Elle ne remarqua que trop tard la décharge enflammée que Maestra lui envoyait, les flammes venant la lécher sur la totalité du corps alors qu'elle criait de douleur. Cette fois-ci, elles semblaient avoir un réel impact sur elle !_

« Tu vois, Maestra ? Tu sais contrôler tes flammes si tu le veux ! Rappelles toi que le combat ne veut pas forcément dire la violence ou l'énervement ! »

« Merci… pour ça… Mais toi ? Tu vas bien ? Je vais faire de mon mieux… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai que mon bras gauche de cassé, je vais très bien à côté. »

« Moi aussi… Ce n'est pas assez efficace pour me battre. »

_Co… Comment ?! Elle était encore vivante ? Oh, ça ne l'étonnait pas mais… Quand même ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas plus de blessures que ça ?! Ses défenses étaient imperméables ou quoi ?! NON ! Elle devait se calmer… Se calmer… Elle devait simplement continuer jusqu'à ce que Kappa tombe au sol sans se relever._

« Ca ne sert à rien… Ce n'est pas vos faibles coups qui pourront passer mes défenses. »

« Ah bon ? Héhéhé… Maestra… Maintenant que tu te contrôles… même si ce n'est que pour cinq minutes… Nous allons pouvoir l'utiliser… ensemble… »

« Ces techniques ? Mais… C'est beaucoup trop risqué ! »

« Nous ne sommes pas là… pour étudier les risques… mais pour arrêter la folie de ce groupe. Rappelle-toi de nos camarades disparues au combat… Tout ça… doit s'arrêter maintenant. »

« D'accord… Mais n'en fais pas trop ! »

« Hum… Je ne sais pas ce que vous préparez, mais il est temps de vous donner une petite leçon. Je vais vous montrer ce que je sais… »

« TU NE FERAS RIEN DU TOUT ! »

_Testaline venait de crier de toutes ses forces en tendant sa main droite vers Kappa. Un puissant souffle glacé se produisit, les deux jambes de la femme aux cheveux orange se retrouvèrent gelées au sol, celle-ci étant paralysée sans pouvoir ne faire qu'un mouvement de ses pieds. Elle tentait bien que mal de se libérer sans y arriver. Testaline eut un petit sourire, faisant apparaître une sphère aqueuse au-dessus de sa main droite :_

« Tu parlais de mon intelligence… auparavant… Mais je vais t'expliquer une chose… Savais-tu que l'eau et le feu sont antagonistes ? »

« Qui ne le sait pas ?! Le feu et l'eau sont des ennemis jurés ! »

« Oh… Ca va bien plus loin que ça… Le feu et la chaleur issue de ce dernier peuvent assécher des océans… Et l'eau majestueuse peut éteindre les plus violents incendies… Mais cela est bien plus précis que ça… Imagine que deux éléments contraires se rencontrent… en se forçant… Je te laisse y penser. Maestra ? »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains hocha la tête, faisant apparaître une boule de feu au-dessus de sa main gauche. Les deux femmes se mirent à courir tout en rapprochant peu à peu les deux sphères, Kappa comprenant où elles voulaient en venir… Non… Ce n'était pas possible… Elles étaient prêtes à tout pour y arriver ?! Les deux sphères fusionnèrent alors qu'elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de Kappa, celle-ci poussant un cri effroyable avant que toute la tour ne fut prise de tremblements._

_Il… Il ne restait plus rien de la pièce où les trois femmes se trouvaient… Il n'y avait aucune ouverture… mais le sol de marbre blanc avait été littéralement explosé alors que des fissures apparaissaient sur tous les murs. A l'endroit où se trouvait Kappa… Il ne restait plus qu'une ombre la représentant sur le mur ? Une ombre noircie comme si le contour de Kappa avait été dessiné à partir de son corps. Et Testaline dans cette affaire ? Et Maestra dans tout ça ?_

_Les deux femmes étaient couchées sur le sol, gémissantes de douleur et couvertes de brûlures et de nombreuses entailles… mais souriantes. Elles ne pouvaient plus bouger à l'heure actuelle, trop de blessures pour arriver à quoi que ce soit._

« Dans le cas… Ou l'eau et le feu se rencontrent… Cela crée des étincelles… »

« Ou plutôt dans cet exemple… des explosions. »

_Les deux femmes rigolèrent faiblement avant de pousser de légers soupirs. Elles en avaient… terminé avec Kappa… Mais ils restaient encore des adversaires plus effroyables… et puis… Cette sensation… Elle ne l'avait pas ressentie. Personne n'était mort… cette fois._


	19. Chapitre 19 : LPRdV

**Chapitre 19 : La plus rapide des vitesses**

« Vous êtes rapides… et fortes… Mais est-ce que cette rapidité peut m'égaler ? »

_La femme au corps si chétif et aux cheveux orange s'adressait à Valki et Kalyn, les regardant l'une après l'autre tandis que les deux femmes restaient parfaitement immobiles. Les deux femmes se jetèrent un regard soutenu, marchant peu à peu en direction d'Omicron, chacune prenant un côté comme pour l'encercler._

« Vous ne voulez pas parler ? Libre à vous… Nous allons donc commencer dès maintenant. »

_Elle prit une légère impulsion avant de disparaître complètement de la vue des deux anciennes générales l'Horoscopie. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouvait dans le dos de Valki mais un souffle de feu l'empêcha d'attaquer. Faisant un saut en arrière pour éviter ce dernier, elle remarqua que Kalyn avait une main tendue vers elle, une boule de feu apparaissant au bout. Les deux femmes ne s'étaient toujours pas exprimées depuis le début, comme si elles ne cherchaient pas à briser leurs concentrations._

« Cela deviendrait légèrement lassant. Cette vitesse n'est pas suffisante… Accélérons les choses alors puisque vous le prenez ainsi. »

_Elle disparue une nouvelle fois, apparaissant au-dessus de Kalyn en positionnant ses deux mains devant elle. Une sorte de sphère métallique et lumineuse se forma mais… Kalyn la voyait déjà ?! Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à la suivre ?! Hum… Ca devenait vraiment important de se méfier de tout ça. Des flammes commencèrent à parcourir le corps de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds alors qu'elle restait parfaitement immobile en voyant la sphère… puis elle se mit à danser élégamment, évitant avec aisance l'attaque d'Omicron alors que Valki observait son amie. Elle murmura avec un sourire :_

« Alors ? Quel est ton bilan à ce sujet ? »

« Je dirais que sa vitesse… est bien supérieure… Ensuite, au niveau de son attaque, elle est inférieure… Au niveau de ses défenses... Elle est supérieure. Quand à sa résistance, nous prendrons facilement le dessus. »

« Donc… Ca ne sera pas impossible de la battre ? Voir, ça sera une chose aisée ? »

« Si nous nous défendons correctement, nous ne devrions pas avoir de problèmes. »

_Elle hocha la tête pour répondre que oui tout en continuant de danser avec aisance. Soudainement, les flammes s'échappèrent du corps de Kalyn pour se diriger à toute vitesse vers Omicron. Elle n'avait pas rêvé ou alors elles venaient de dire qu'elles pensaient réellement la battre ? Elle ? Sur la vitesse, elle était imbattable et elles allaient l'apprendre à leurs dépends ! Elle allait s'interdire de ne pas utiliser le maximum de sa vitesse ! Elle allait leur montrer la différence qu'il y avait ! Ces deux femmes se prenaient vraiment trop au sérieux, il était temps de les remettre à leurs places !_

_Elle esquiva avec aisance les flammes de Kalyn, se dépêchant d'arriver à sa hauteur en chargeant un rayon réfrigérant dans sa main gauche. La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds la regarda quelques instants en haussant un sourcil, voyant qu'elle venait de changer complètement de méthode de combat. Elle fit un petit geste à Valki pour lui dire de venir l'épauler, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs émettant un petit sourire avant de courir pour se mettre à tracer un anneau de feu autour de Kalyn, un anneau dont les flammes arrivaient jusqu'au plafond. Maintenant, interdiction de s'enfuir !_

« Ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera. »

« Mais c'est cela qui t'empêchera de t'enfuir, voilà tout. »

« M'enfuir ? M'enfuir face à vous ? Vous êtes bien trop prétentieuses je trouve ! »

_Prétentieuses ? Ce n'est pas le mot qui lui serait venu à l'esprit en y réfléchissant mais bon. Quelques entailles apparaissaient sur le corps de Kalyn, la glace disparaissant aussi rapidement qu'elle était projetée sur elle. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle arriverait à la terrasser. C'était dommage mais elles avaient une mission à accomplir et ainsi, elles n'avaient pas le choix, elles devaient l'éliminer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

« Valki, il est temps pour nous de commencer à contre-attaquer. Nous mettons en place la tactique des flammes accélérées. »

« Dommage… que Maestra ne soit pas là, elle aurait pu apprécier ceci. »

« Ce n'est pas l'heure de penser cela, Kalyn. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elles avaient en tête ? Elles préparaient un mauvais coup mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Elle courait à l'intérieur du cercle de feu à une vitesse telle qu'il était impossible pour elles de réussir à la trouver et à la toucher ! Alors… Pourquoi était-elle inquiète à ce sujet ? Ce n'était pas normal… Et puis, elle commença à comprendre quand elle vit les flammes qui parcouraient en totalité les corps de Valki et Kalyn, formant des sphères de quatre-vingts centimètres de diamètre enflammées._

« Mise en place de la tactique. Valki, on commence. »

« Oui, Kalyn ! Début dans trois… deux… un… Maintenant ! »

_Les deux femmes se percutèrent subitement dans leurs sphères enflammées avant de rouler au sol dans l'anneau de feu… On aurait pu croire à une course entre deux roues qui n'hésitaient pas à se rencontrer et à se toucher pour aller de plus en plus vite. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Ca devenait bien plus compliquée de réussir à esquiver leurs attaques, elles étaient devenues imprévisibles et encore plus dangereuses. C'était donc ça ce qu'elles préparaient ?! Elle allait les arrêter dès maintenant !_

« Vous êtes de parfaites idiotes. Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous pourrez me toucher. »

« Car tu penses pouvoir nous esquiver et être invincible, c'est cela ? Nous verrons bien si c'est le cas dans quelques minutes. »

_Dans quelques minutes ? Elle n'allait pas attendre aussi longtemps héhéhé. Puisque les roues ne pouvaient que s'exécuter au sol, elle allait simplement léviter au-dessus de ce dernier. Elle se colla au plafond, regardant les deux anciennes générales du feu faire leur petit jeu entre elles avant de se demander comment elles allaient… STOP ! En y réfléchissant bien… Cette Kalyn était assez spéciale non ? Elle semblait dotée d'une réelle expérience du combat. Peut-être même qu'elle était trop expérimentée pour cela… Hum… Il y avait donc quelque chose à essayer ! Sa chevelure orange puis toute sa tête s'était mise à rayonner d'une belle lumière rose alors qu'elle souriait. Oui… C'est ce qu'elle allait faire ! Maintenant… Il fallait trouver laquelle des deux roues était Kalyn._

Bon le choix ne se posait même pas ! Qu'importe ce qui allait se passer, elle allait faire très mal ! Elle quitta le plafond, se déplaçant à toute vitesse pour foncer vers la première roue de feu, la percutant en pleine face avec un grand sourire. Oh… Elle allait avoir un peu mal mais ce qu'elle voulait faire allait se produire. La roue de feu s'immobilisa… avant d'être repoussée en arrière, traversant l'anneau de feu pour y sortir alors que son sourire disparaissait un peu. Ce n'était pas… Kalyn qui avait voltigée mais Valki. Dommage… Mais elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. Elle poussa un cri de douleur en sentant l'autre roue de feu qui la frappa dans le dos, la brûlant légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas très sympathique… de s'en prendre à ma famille. »

« Je tiens à te dire que c'était pour toi cette attaque. Tu as eu juste de la chance mais je ne vais pas me gêner pour recommencer et te faire valdinguer comme ta… sœur. »

_Ainsi, elles étaient sœurs toutes les deux ? Enfin, cela ne se voyait pas réellement donc ça ne devait pas être de sang. Elle avait entendu ça pendant ces derniers millénaires : Toutes les générales de l'Horoscopie se considéraient comme des sœurs puisqu'elles étaient les seules à pouvoir survivre à travers les âges. Tsss… C'en était vraiment pathétique. Elle donna un coup de pied à la roue de feu qu'était Kalyn, la faisant voler en arrière avant de se relever._

Maintenant qu'elle s'était débarrassée de l'une d'entre elles, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter plus longtemps de l'autre. En un contre un, sa vitesse inégalée lui permettait de prendre l'ascendant sur autrui. Elle esquiva la roue de feu avant de disparaître de sa vue, ses bruits de pas résonnant dans l'anneau de feu alors que Kalyn continuait de rouler sur le sol en cherchant sa proie. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

_Ahhhhh… Qu'elle était divine… Elle avait pensé à tout ! Maintenant, il n'y avait aucune chance pour elle qu'elle perde ce combat ! En plus, d'après ce qu'elle voyait, Kalyn semblait ralentir la cadence de sa roue de feu. Néanmoins, elle restait méfiante. Elle ralentie sa course, se concentrant à nouveau pour préparer un coup de tête des plus puissants. MAINTENANT ! Elle était en face de Kalyn, prête à lui asséner un coup d'une rare violence. Elle se rapprochait inexorablement alors que les yeux bleus de la jeune femme semblaient surpris. La roue de feu s'arrêta, la jeune femme mettant ses deux mains devant son visage comme pour se protéger avant de… sourire ?_

_Un objet traversa l'anneau de feu… et cet objet n'était rien d'autre que Valki ! Celle-ci reforma sa roue enflammée, venant frapper Omicron au niveau de la hanche gauche, la faisant s'écrouler au sol à quelques mètres de là. Kalyn observa la jeune femme aux cheveux orange avant de tourner son visage vers Valki, lui disant d'une voix amicale :_

« Je n'avais vraiment pas à m'en faire, on dirait bien. »

« Si, Kalyn. Le coup qu'elle préparait m'a quand même filé une sacrée migraine…Regarde ça, je saigne même ! Si elle t'avait touchée… »

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je crois qu'il est temps d'en terminer. »

« Encore une nouvelle combinaison ? Tu veux laquelle maintenant ? »

« La dernière… et la plus puissante. »

_Il était temps d'arrêter de prendre des risques inutiles. Autant en terminer le plus vite possible avant qu'il y ait d'autres problèmes. Omicron s'était relevée, le tissu sur sa hanche ayant brûlé en même temps que sa peau se trouvant dessous. Saleté… Elles n'y avaient pas été de main morte sur ce coup ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles préparaient comme traquenard maintenant ? Elle restait suspicieuse et sur ses gardes. Foutu anneau de flammes… Elle ne pouvait pas l'éteindre et au final, l'empêcher de bouger librement avait été un plus grand mal qu'un bien. En y réfléchissant bien… Cet anneau ? Ne s'était-il pas réduit au fur et à mesure que le combat se déroulait ? Ou alors… C'était une illusion ?_

« Tu l'as finalement remarqué…. Mais c'est déjà trop tard maintenant. »

« Il est temps de briser tes os… ton corps… et ton âme. »

_Hahaha… Briser tout ça ? Encore fallait-il qu'elles arrivent à l'attraper ! Elle recommença à courir, poussant un hurlement de douleur en sentant sa hanche lui faire mal. Elle… Cette brûlure lui faisait atrocement mal ! Valki… Cette femme avait déjà prévu ça ! Elle s''arrêta de courir, regardant Kalyn qui s'était positionnée en face d'elle. Ses yeux bleus semblaient cracher des flammes alors qu'elle restait calme et impassible :_

« N'oublie jamais une chose… dans la mort. Nous sommes issues du feu… Notre colère… Nous la contrôlons et nous la faisons nôtre…C'est cela qui fait notre puissance. »

_Ah… Ah… Ah… Elle devait bouger et rapidement mais ces brûlures continuaient et s'accentuaient ! Des flammes gigantesques balayèrent la zone dans son dos mais elle n'osait pas se retourner. Un poing alla la frapper au niveau du ventre, puis un second au niveau du visage, et ainsi de suite, les coups pleuvaient sur elle mais elle remarqua que quelque chose changeait. Ce n'était plus des poings mais des griffes : Elle était en train de se faire déchiquetée par Kalyn ! Et ces coulées de lave au-dessus d'elle ?! Elle devait bouger mais c'était impossible ! Pendant que l'une la frappait, l'autre déversait sa lave sur elle !_

_Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant qu'elle ne soit plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Ses coups étaient violents et puissants mais à côté, elle aurait très mal si elle se prenait une attaque de la part d'Omicron sauf que… Ce n'était plus possible à l'heure actuelle puisque le bras gauche de la jeune femme aux cheveux orange était brisé… et disparaissait en fondant sous la lave crée par Valki. En parlant de celle-ci, elle fit un petit signe à Kalyn pour dire qu'elles allaient passer à la dernière partie du plan._

Kalyn arrêta de frapper Omicron, celle-ci étant mal en point mais toujours debout. Elle regardait son bras gauche qui avait disparu tandis que Valki… se mettait à cracher deux boules de lave ?! Elle n'allait pas pouvoir les éviter ! Sauf que… Ce n'était pas elle qui était visée mais… Kalyn ?! Les coulées de lave touchèrent les deux mains de la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, celle-ci jetant un dernier regard à Omicron. Non… Elle ne craignait pas la lave… contrairement à elle. Son poing alla la frapper au niveau du front, la peau se mettant à fondre alors qu'elle s'acharnait sur elle. Chaque coup donné laissait des traînées de lave. Quelques minutes plus tard après les nombreux coups, il ne restait plus qu'un corps sanguinolent, fondu et brûlé. Il n'était plus reconnaissable… Derrière ce calme olympien… se cachait une véritable ogre de bataille.


	20. Chapitre 20 : La plus forte des attaques

**Chapitre 20 : La plus forte des attaques**

« Alpha… Tu préfères ne pas me laisser passer ? »

« Et pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? Donne-moi une raison valide pour que j'accepte. »

« Tu resteras en vie. Ce n'est pas déjà une bonne raison ? »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges fit apparaître un dragon constitué d'eau derrière elle, ses yeux améthyste posés sur la gamine qui se tenait en face d'elle. Elle l'avait prévenu… C'était à elle de voir si elle allait accepter ou non. Il valait mieux des fois ne pas forcer la chance surtout qu'elle… était loin d'être contente. Alpha eu un petit rire avant de dire :_

« Que je suis impressionnée par cette raison… Et effrayée aussi. »

« Les enfants comme toi devraient être au lit le plus tôt possible. »

« Il ne faut pas juger sur les apparences. »

_Ah bon ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire de son apparence physique ? En fait, elle n'en avait rien à faire de tout ça ! Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est que ça se termine le plus rapidement possible et ça, elle allait vite régler ce problème ! Elle lança son dragon constitué d'eau à l'attaque, lui ordonnant de charger la petite fille aux cheveux orange, celle-ci poussant un petit rire amusé avant de se téléporter :_

« Je ne suis pas la plus rapide, je ne suis pas celle qui encaisse le mieux les coups mais il y a un domaine où je me débrouille bien mieux que n'importe qui d'autre… Et c'est celui du combat ! Je suis la plus expérimentée de toute ma famille ! »

« MAIS COMPREND QUE J'EN AI RIEN A FOUTRE ! »

_Mais merde, c'était difficile à cerner ou quoi ?! Le dragon constitué d'eau s'arrêta dans sa course, se retournant pour apercevoir Alpha qui était dans le dos de Mylidie. Celle-ci frappa du pied sur le sol avant de faire pareil que le dragon, faisant apparaître deux lames d'eau dans ses mains, ne se préoccupant pas encore d'utiliser son arme maintenant._

« Je veux simplement que vous dégagiez de cet endroit ! »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça malheureusement, héhéhé. »

« Avec ta mort, ça résoudra déjà quelques problèmes, laisse toi faire ! »

« Comme si j'allais t'écouter ma grande. Allons… un peu de sérieux. »

_La jeune fille pensait vraiment qu'elle allait rester là sans rien faire ? Que ses paroles n'étaient que du vent ? Mais elle allait l'écraser et lui faire comprendre à quel point elle était en colère ! Erol… Erol qui lui avait tout promis… Il n'avait pas hésité… avec Danya… Il pouvait s'excuser, se faire pardonner, ça ne changeait rien ! Elle connaissait le comportement de Danya ! Elle le connaissait mais… Elle pensait qu'il aurait eu plus de volonté que ça ! Mais non… Ce n'était pas du tout ça, c'était même l'inverse ! Il était tombé dans ses bras avec une certaine facilité ! Comme si… Au final, il n'attendait que ça. Oh oui… Voilà… Il n'avait attendu que ça ! Il s'était même jeté sur elle car c'était ce qu'il voulait à la base… Toutes ces années passées avec Danya faisaient qu'il était amoureux d'elle… et non… de la vilaine femme qu'elle était… Dire que…  
_

« La colère et la trop profonde réflexion vont te causer de gros ennuis ma grande ! »

« NE M'ADRESSE PAS LA PAROLE ! »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Comme tu veux, ça ne te gêne pas alors si je te donne un petit cadeau ? Avec les félicitations de la maison ! »

_Une violente décharge électrique fit tomber à genoux Mylidie, celle-ci n'ayant pas eu le temps de voir ce qui lui arrivait dessus. Elle… Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces petits problèmes pathétiques ! Elle se redressa, quelques brûlures sur le corps, serrant les dents alors qu'elle faisait disparaître son dragon constitué d'eau._

« On dirait que je n'ai pas été assez forte au premier coup. »

« LA FERME ! Je vais te crever tout simplement ! »

« Si tu t'en sens capable… Il est vrai que je suis si petite, faible et chétive… »

_Elle ironisait bien que ce n'était pourtant pas si loin de la vérité. Elle ressemblait à une poupée capable de se briser au moindre choc. Pourtant, des chocs, c'était elle qui en causait ! Elle était plus que puissante dans ses gestes ! Et l'éclair qu'elle avait envoyé… Elle ne pensait pas que Mylidie aurait résisté à ce coup. La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges et en colère posa une main sur la base de sa rapière, la sortant après avoir fait disparaître ses deux lames constituées d'eau._

« Puisque c'est ce que tu veux… et que tu ne me laisses pas le choix… Je vais t'exterminer et te rayer de ce monde ! Je vais… »

« Agit et tais toi… Quand on est en colère et frustrée, on ferait mieux de fermer son clapet pour éviter de trop le montrer. La véhémence dont tu fais preuve signale parfaitement que tout ça est relié à des problèmes de cœur. En plus, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Trahison… Mensonge… Dépit… Détresse… »

« TA GUEUUUUUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLE ! »

_Ses vêtements se déchiraient légèrement, signe qu'elle allait utiliser toute sa puissance pour écraser Alpha. Une aura violette entourait Mylidie, sa bouche s'ouvrant légèrement alors que ses dents poussaient un peu pour prendre la forme de nombreux crocs. Elle avait sa main droite sur sa rapière, la retirant alors que sa main gauche se transformait en griffe. Non… Les Milobellus n'avaient pas de griffes à la base… mais elle n'avait pas le corps d'une Milobellus mais d'un être humain. Ce n'était même plus de la colère mais de la fureur. Elle était dans un état qui était… monstrueux. Ses yeux améthyste se refermaient avant de s'ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard. Elle se jeta sur Alpha, la lame de sa rapière s'allongeant subitement pour percer le mur alors qu'elle continuait de crier :_

« TU NE SAIS RIEN ! RIEN DU TOUT ! »

« Mais pourquoi je devrais savoir ? »

« ALORS… ALORS… TAIS… TOI ! »

_Elle perdait tout contrôle sur elle-même, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. De la jalousie… De la haine… De la colère… Auparavant, elle trouvait ça gentillettes les remarques de Danya sur elle et Erol. Mais maintenant… Ca la dégoûtait… Ca la répugnait et elle avait envie… envie de tout détruire autour d'elle ! _

_Sa bouche s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un puissant souffle de flammes violettes, celles-ci se mettant à tournoyer autour d'Alpha alors que la petite fille avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'était parfait ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Oh… Ce n'était pas bon pour elle mais ça ne la gênait pas plus que ça. C'était une bonne partie du plan._

« Laisse toi donc envahir par ce sentiment… Tu leur en veux non ? »

« Je t'ai dit… DE TE TAIRE ! TU ES SOURDE OU QUOI ?! »

« Tu veux me tuer ? Tu as envie de m'éliminer pour pouvoir revoir ce jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ? Je trouve qu'il fait bien la paire avec celle aux cheveux blancs. Ah… Mais la pauvre… L'Impératrice Galixée… aime beaucoup ce jeune homme nommé Erol. Je pense qu'elle et lui doivent discuter longuement… voir plus si affinités. Il faut se dire qu'il est à l'origine de sa création et donc qu'un lien très proche les unit. »

_Galixée… Galixée… Galixée… ELLE AUSSI ?! ELLE AUSSI VOULAIT VOLER EROL ?! Elle s'écroula au sol, bavant comme un animal ayant la rage. Ses deux mains étaient devenues des griffes parfaites alors qu'elle haletait, se mettant à courir à quatre pattes. Une longue queue de Milobellus était apparue en bas de son dos, la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges tournant sur elle-même pour balayer complètement la pièce. Alpha fut prise dans l'assaut, envoyée contre un mur alors qu'elle crachait du sang violet au sol. Ca faisait très mal ça ! Ca faisait même beaucoup trop mal à son goût !_

_Parfait… Tout était parfait… Elle allait bientôt sombrer dans une folie dont elle n'allait pas se relever. Pourquoi utiliser une manipulation forcée sur les gens alors qu'il était possible de jouer au pantin avec eux ? Il suffisait simplement de dire les mots exacts et il ne restait plus qu'à laisser la suite se faire. Ohhhh que oui ! Mais là… Elle allait beaucoup trop souffert rien qu'avec ce coup… et si on comptait les flammes draconiques auparavant… et la colère qui habitait Mylidie… Ca faisait beaucoup. Elle posa un genou au sol, un sourire ensanglanté aux lèvres. Oh… Oui… Quitte à disparaître… Autant que ça soit avec un petit cadeau en retour. Elle prit la parole d'une voix amusée :_

« Alors, alors alors… On est en colère ? Tu devrais te dépêcher de me tuer… Sinon, il se pourrait que Galixée et Erol soient très occupés. »

« Je… Je… Je… vais … Je vais te… »

« Me quoi ? Tu sais… Cet Erol… est né comme un humain. C'est pour cela qu'il doit disparaître comme les autres humains… C'est pour cela qu'il fallait que l'humanité soit détruite… mais vous, les pokémons comme toi, vous en avez décidé autrement. Vous vouliez les protéger, les sauver… Vous les aimiez d'un amour dévorant et passionné, un amour qui faisait qu'ils se jetaient sur vos corps, qu'importent les formes que vous aviez… Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour pour eux… Ca ne l'a jamais été… C'était juste la recherche du plaisir… La recherche de la survie. C'est pareil actuellement sauf que c'est l'inverse. Les femmes pokémons qui dominaient le monde grâce à l'Horoscopie, le fait que ce soit l'humain qui est une sous-espèce, mais au final… Rien n'a changé. Sauf le physique des pokémons bien entendu. Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu dis de cela ? Comprends-tu que le jeune homme auquel tu tiens tant n'est pas fait pour toi ? Qu'il ne pourra jamais l'être ? Oh… Vous êtes au final deux membres de Drakoni… mais c'est trop tard maintenant. »

« EROLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ! »

_Un cri strident qui fit fissurer tous les murs, une partie du plafond blanc s__'__écroulant alors que la tête d__'__Alpha se retrouva plantée au bout de la rapière de Mylidie. Celle-ci la retira violemment, la faisant se décomposer grâce à une flamme violette. Avant même que le cadavre d__'__Alpha ne tombe au sol, ses deux griffes se posèrent sur sa tête, la faisant exploser en aspergeant Mylidie de sang violet et de morceaux de cervelle. Celle-ci s__'__écroula au sol, se tenant sur les coudes avant de pousser un rire dément :_

« Hé… Héhéhé… EROL… EROL… ON… ON… »

_Quelque chose se fissurait à l__'__intérieur mais quoi ? En regardant de plus près, tout le décor semblait se modifier pour laisser apparaître une pièce entièrement vide__…__ mais avec un escalier qui montait et un qui descendait. Toute cette zone__…__ auparavant n__'__avait été qu__'__une simple illusion de la part d__'__Alpha__…__ Même le cadavre de la jeune fille avait disparu. Elle entendit des voix qu__'__elle reconnaissait facilement mais elle__…__ Elle ne voulait pas les voir ! Elle devait grimper__…__ Et trouver cet endroit où Erol était ! Des explications__…__ C__'__est ce qu__'__elle voulait ! ELLE VOULAIT DES EXPLICATIONS !_


	21. Chapitre 21 : Personne ne le veut

**Chapitre 21 : Personne ne le veut**

« Erol… Combat moi si tu veux vivre… »

« Après tous les ennuis qui me tombent dessus, disons que je devrais plutôt y réfléchir. »

« Erol… Tu veux donc disparaître ? Nous pouvons disparaître ensembles, si tu le désires. »

_Elle pointa sa main droite vers lui, une petite aura violette apparaissant autour de celle-ci alors qu__'__il refermait les mieux, se concentrant sur son esprit pour ne pas se laisser attraper mentalement par la jeune femme aux cheveux violets. Il devait lui résister, lui montrer qu__'__il ne se laisserait pas faire ! Mais avant__…__ Il devait lui répondre._

« Je ne veux pas disparaître ! Je veux simplement régler tous mes problèmes une bonne fois pour toutes ! J'ai trop d'ennuis actuellement ! »

« Avec moi… Tu n'en aurais jamais, le sais-tu ? »

« Je le sais très bien ! Enfin, non… Les problèmes seraient différents… mais moins importants. C'est vraiment trop compliqué, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! »

« Alors… Fais-moi comprendre, qu'attends-tu pour cela ? »

« Je n'attend rien… Rien du tout ! »

_Il devait la combattre maintenant car sinon, il ne pensait pas y arriver plus tard. Il poussa un cri strident, faisant apparaître ses deux ailes noires dans son dos avant de se jeter sur elle. La jeune femme aux cheveux violets resta parfaitement immobile, se faisant prendre par le cou et emmener contre un mur complètement blanc alors qu__'__elle émettait un petit sourire :_

« Tu le veux vraiment… non ? Tu veux me tuer ? »

« Si je n'ai pas la possibilité de te sauver ou de t'empêcher d'aller combattre Arcia… »

« Ce n'est pas exactement ça… Ce que je veux… C'est qu'ils disparaissent tous… et me laissent tranquille. Pendant des siècles, des millénaires, j'ai voulu rester seule… en t'attendant… Mais à chaque fois, il y avait de nouvelles personnes… Elles pullulent et polluent cette planète… Mais ce n'est pas ça… »

« Galixée… Ne me force pas à te tuer… Je préfère que ça soit de mes mains… que de celles d'une personne que je ne connais pas. Imagine… que tu disparaisses complètement… Que même ton corps n'existe plus ? »

« Mon existence est inconnue de la majorité des personnes peuplant cette planète. Pourquoi devrais-je m'imaginer la réalité ? »

« Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler ! Je veux parler de toi et de moi ! Si tu ne disparais, comment je ferais pour… t'enterrer ? »

« M'enterrer ? Tu voudrais faire comme les humains ? Pleurer devant un bloc de marbre sensé me représenter alors que je suis plusieurs mètres sous terre ? »

« ARRETE DE PARLER COMME CA ! »

_Il serra son cou avec plus d__'__insistance, la faisant saigner légèrement alors qu__'__elle restait parfaitement immobile. Non__…__ Il voyait dans ses yeux qu__'__elle ne voulait pas se battre contre lui. Au final__…__ Elle n__'__avait jamais réellement levé la main envers lui__…__ Elle ne savait pas qui il était lorsqu__'__elle avait fait sa marque__…__ Il__…__ Il__…__ Il apercevait un peu de sang rouge qui s__'__écoulait du cou de Galixée. Il serrait trop fort ! Elle retomba au sol alors qu__'__il se mettait à genoux, cherchant à prendre la parole._

« Pourquoi… est-ce que tu t'es arrêté ? Si tu ne… »

« On ne peut pas discuter ? Je veux dire… Toi et moi. »

« Est-ce que cela fera avancer les choses ? »

« Je ne sais pas… C'est à toi de me le dire. Regarde… On se retrouve… et on s'entretue. Tu ne trouves pas ça pathétique ? Alors que nous étions amis ? »

« Le fait… de s'entretuer ne fait pas de nous des ennemis. »

_Il eut un petit rire en écoutant les paroles de Galixée. Oh oui__…__ Elle était bien plus intelligente que lui mais au final, elle n__'__avait pas le sens des réalités. S__'__entretuer n__'__était pas une chose que les amis accomplissaient entre eux, loin de là même. Il observa les quelques petites griffures au niveau du cou de Galixée, reprenant une forme normale pour sa main droite avant de s__'__approcher d__'__elle._

« Bon… Ca risque de faire un tout petit peu mal… »

« Mal ? Tu parles de ces blessures ? Je peux les soigner si je veux… »

_Ah__…__ C__'__est vrai__…__ La majorité de ceux ayant des pouvoirs psychiques était capable d__'__une telle chose. Il retira sa main qu__'__il avait tendue vers elle, poussant un petit soupir amusé en l__'__observant de soigner devant lui. C__'__était vraiment fantastique comme pouvoir ça__…__ Il y avait beaucoup de choses à apprendre à son sujet._

« Que veux-tu que l'on fasse ? Nous pouvons nous battre… et nous tuer… Si c'est de tes mains… Cela sera bien plus simple non ? »

« J'en ai vraiment pas la motivation… Mais est-ce qu'on a le choix ? »

« Si tu ne veux pas… et que tu me donnes des raisons… de ne pas en vouloir à Arcia… Peut-être que… Nous pourrons arrêter ça ? »

_Mais comment lui expliquer sa motivation__…__ lui donner des bonnes raisons ? En plus__…__ Elle était une meurtrière en puissance__…__ Elle avait tué des millions voir des milliards de personnes dans le monde. C__'__était la plus dévastatrice des personnes qui existaient sur cette planète mais__…__ mais même comme ça, il n__'__y arrivait pas._

« Galixée ? Est-ce que… tu veux aller dans mes bras ? »

« Pourquoi… tu me demandes cela ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que… ça te manquait un peu… »

« Il est vrai que… cela était un peu froid… sans une présence à côté de moi. »

_Elle se pencha en avant, marchant à quatre pattes vers lui alors qu__'__il tendait ses deux mains pour qu__'__elle puisse s__'__engouffrer contre lui. Cette fois-ci encore, il lui faisait entièrement confiance. C__'__était à elle de ne pas la trahir__…__ Dire qu__'__il n__'__apprenait jamais de ces erreurs, quel idiot il était. Il eut un petit sourire. Elle se calfeutra contre son torse, fermant ses yeux en ne déployant plus aucune énergie néfaste._

« J'aime beaucoup… ces moments où il n'y a plus à réfléchir… où il n'y a plus à penser. »

« On peut en vivre bien plus souvent… si tu arrêtes maintenant. »

« Il en faudra plus pour me convaincre, Erol… Bien plus… J'ai commis des crimes abominables… des crimes contre l'humanité toute entière. Tu penses sincèrement qu'avec des paroles comme cela, je vais abandonner mon idée ? Réfléchis… sérieusement s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher… »

« Est-ce que je peux t'expliquer ce que je ressens actuellement ? Toi qui est si intelligente, peut-être que tu comprendras ce que je ressens… et tu pourras m'aider. »

« Bien sûr… J'en serais… ravie si ça se dit comme ça. »

_Bon__…__ Et bien__…__ Au moins, au lieu de se battre, ils allaient pouvoir discuter l__'__un et l__'__autre, c__'__était bien mieux que de se frapper et de se blesser. Serrant Galixée contre lui, il commença à lui parler des nombreux problèmes dans lesquels il était plongé actuellement. Danya__…__ Relia__…__ Mylidie__…__ Elle__…__ Oui__…__ Il était envahit de problèmes autour de lui !_

« Erol… Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses à moi ? »

« Car je me disais… Si j'étais Relo… dans une autre vie… comme me l'a dit la déesse mère Arcia… Alors… Je t'ai sorti de cet endroit… et je suis mort pour te sauver… et te protéger… Je pense que ça serait stupide de ne pas réussir à te protéger alors que tu es là devant moi… »

« Ce n'est pas stupide… Loin de là… A ces mots… J'ai le cœur qui bat bien plus rapidement. Regarde… Tend ta main, je vais te le montrer. »

« Mais qu'est-ce… Hey, attend un peu, Galixée. »

_Elle lui prit la main sans lui laisser le temps de dire quelque chose, la posant sur son sein gauche en lui demandant de bien presser sinon il n__'__allait rien entendre. Elle poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir alors qu__'__il tremblait__…__ Le cœur de Galixée__…__ C__'__est vrai qu__'__il battait bien plus rapidement que d__'__habitude__…__ Ce n__'__était pas effrayant__…__ mais plutôt magnifique__…__ Si elle était capable de ressentir quelque chose comme ça alors__…_

« Je crois que… Ca me fait du bien quand tu es là… Alors est-ce… que tu comprends ce qui se passait quand tu n'étais pas là… pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Tu avais froid ? Tu avais mal ? Tu… souffrais ? Mais pourquoi moi… »

« Car tu es quelqu'un de spécial… Voilà tout. Plusieurs hommes peuvent aimer une femme, plusieurs femmes peuvent aimer un homme… Mais est ce qu'un homme peut aimer plusieurs femmes ? Est-ce qu'une femme peut aimer plusieurs hommes ? Généralement… Cela n'est que très mal vu… Je ne sais pas si tu… m'aimes… Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est réellement mais… Si tu es près de moi… Je crois que ça me suffit… »

« Danya… m'a dit la même chose. »

_Il sanglota légèrement, se disant que ce n__'__était pas le moment de pleurer. C__'__est vrai__…__ Danya et lui__…__ avaient eu une discussion au sujet de ce qui s__'__était passé et puis__…__ et puis__…__ Tout s__'__était passé très rapidement, trop rapidement._

« Danya… m'a dit qu'elle était désolée… de l'avoir fait avec moi. En fait… Elle était désolée de s'être endormie la première fois… mais qu'il n'y en aurait plus d'autre… Elle m'a dit qu'elle… ne voulait pas me faire souffrir… ainsi que Mylidie… Et puis… Je ne sais plus… »

« Erol… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé réellement ? »

« Danya… m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir après ça… Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été assez comblée… et que pour l'unique fois où je l'ai fais avec elle… Ca lui suffisait amplement… Elle veut que je sois heureux… Mais je ne le serais pas sans elle ! Je… sais que l'on a fait une bêtise, elle et moi mais… Ce n'est pas une raison pour s'en aller »

« Erol… Tu sais que tu me parles de tous tes problèmes ? Et que nous devions nous battre au départ ? Je ne connais que de nom et de vue cette femme… Je sais que Relia la détestait… mais toi… Tu ne veux pas qu'elle parte, non ? Alors dis le lui. Et pour celle que tu aimes, mets les choses au clair, ça serait bien mieux que de sangloter. »

_Oui__…__ C__'__était peut-être la meilleure chose à faire. Ca ne servait à rien de sa lamenter. Galixée posa subitement une main sur son visage, gémissant de douleur alors qu__'__il lui demandait ce qui se passait. Elle lui murmura que__…__ que quelque chose forçait ses barrières psychiques__…__ quelque chose de bien plus puissant que prévu._

_Le mur derrière Galixée se fissura avant d__'__éclater en morceaux, une créature marchant à quatre pattes et poussant de nombreux râles se faisant voir alors que Galixée se retournait. C__'__était quoi__…__ cette chose__…__ Elle était vraiment horrible. Mais elle lui rappelait quelqu__'__un :_

« Erol… Menteur… Erol… Tu t'approches encore d'une autre… Traître… »

_Mylidie ? C__'__était Mylidie ? Mais qu__'__est-ce__…__ qui s__'__était passé__…__ Elle ressemblait à une chimère, à une créature à moitié pokémon et à moitié humaine. Tournant Galixée pour qu__'__elle soit derrière lui, il s__'__était relevé, se demandant qu__'__est-ce qui__…__ s__'__était déroulé ?! Pourquoi__…__ Mylidie était comme ça__…__ de l__'__écume aux lèvres et surtout ce regard à moitié démentiel et dévoré par la colère. Il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup d__'__explications._


	22. Chapitre 22 : Remuer terre et océan

**Chapitre 22 : Remuer terre et océan**

« AHHHH ! Ca c'est ce que je voulais ! OUI ! »

_La lame de Danya percuta le bras de Grania, la faisant trembler légèrement alors que sa robe rouge se déchirait au niveau du bras. Une sorte de plaque de métal rouge était posée sur le bras, ayant protégé la femme. Celle-ci retira sa capuche et sa robe d'un geste rapide, ne se préoccupant pas du morceau de tissu avant de prendre son masque rouge. Elle l'écrasa en morceaux de sa main gauche avant de reprendre :_

« Je m'occupe d'elle ! Elle ne va pas s'en remettre de sa rencontre avec moi ! »

« Fais simplement attention… Je t'ai prévenue. »

« C'est bon, ne me prend surtout pas la tête, je sais très bien ce que je fais, d'accord ?! »

« Comme tu voudras… Je vais donc m'occuper de l'autre femme… La future reine du royaume de Drakoni, Mariali. Du moins… Si elle sera encore en vie. »

_Qu'elle arrête de parler, elle se fichait pas mal du baratin de sa compagnonne ! Grania se présentait devant Danya sous la forme d'une femme à la peau bronzée, aux nombreux muscles et aux cheveux gris-blancs. Elle portait des morceaux d'armure rouge avec quelques traits noirs sur la majeure partie de son corps alors que ses yeux dorés montraient toute la violence dont elle pouvait être capable. Elle leva son pouce pour l'abaisser en direction de Danya, lui signalant par là que ça allait en être terminé pour elle aujourd'hui._

« Des fois… Elle s'emporte un peu trop facilement. »

« Je ne dirais pas que cela est inhabituel. Chez les dragons, nous sommes pareils. Des fois, il suffit d'un rien pour nous mettre en colère. »

« Je le sais très bien… Je me nomme Kyani et je suis l'ennemie éternelle de Grania. »

« Si tu es l'ennemie éternelle, alors travailles-tu avec elle ? »

« Car il y a quelqu'un de bien plus puissant derrière nous. Quelqu'un qui a été capable de nous arrêter et de nous ordonner de l'accompagner. »

« Galixée… J'aurais du m'en douter ! »

« Si vous le voulez bien… Nous allons donc commencer à nous battre toutes les deux ? »

« Fais comme tu le veux, mais je ne te laisserais pas le temps de porter le premier coup ! »

_Mariali fit apparaître ses ailes dans son dos, transformant ses deux mains en griffes avant de se jeter sur Kyani. Celle-ci retira d'un geste lent sa robe bleue ainsi que son masque… se dévoilant aux yeux de Mariali. Mais comment… avait-elle fait pour cacher cet immense chapeau bleu et circulaire ?! Ces robes devaient être crées avec une énergie psychique, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution ! Elle aussi avait des yeux dorés mais sa chevelure bleue était étonnante et longue. Elle portait une demie-robe bleue avec un généreux décolleté, de longues bottes bleues mais elle semblait moins forte que Grania._

« Mylidie… Mais… Qu'est-ce que… »

« Erol ! EROL… EROL ! TA… MAIN ! »

_Quoi sa main ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal avec elle ?! OUPS ! En y réfléchissant, elle était arrivée au moment où il avait placé sa main sur le sein gauche de Galixée… Ca portait à confusion mais en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas le sujet de la conversation. Le véritable problème à l'heure actuelle était ELLE. Pourquoi avait-elle une longue queue couleur crème qui lui poussait au bas du dos ? Et puis pourquoi elle bavait ? Et ses yeux… Ils montraient à quel point elle était devenue folle. Et cette écume…_

« Galixée… Reste derrière moi, s'il te plaît. »

« Je n'ai pas à la craindre… La folie l'emmènera à la mort. »

« NON ! Ne l'attaque pas ! Laisses-moi faire… Je… »

« Erol… Ne t'approche pas d'une autre femme ! »

_La queue couleur crème de Mylidie alla le frapper au visage, le faisant percuter un mur alors qu'elle courait vers lui, le soulevant par le col de sa tenue. Elle… Elle était affreuse à regarder… Cette bave… Ses yeux… Où était la beauté qu'il avait toujours aperçue ? Où est-ce qu'elle était dans tout ça ? Il avait mal rien qu'à la voir… Très mal… Trop mal…_

« Danya… Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé. »

« DA… DANYA ?! DANYA ?! JE NE SUIS PAS DANYA ! »

_Merde ! La bourde ! Il avait cru avoir affaire à Danya lorsqu'il avait regarda la folie qui envahissait la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges. Ca lui rappelait… l'amour dévorant de celle qui avait été là pour lui depuis tout ce temps. Aujourd'hui… C'était Mylidie… Et son sang de dragon qui bouillonnait en elle. Il murmura :_

« Désolé… Mylidie… Je me suis trompé… C'est simplement que… Tu n'es pas toi-même. »

« Pas moi-même ?! Pas moi-même ! Et toi tu es quoi ?! Depuis quand tu joues les faux-cul avec mon cœur ?! Depuis quand tu me mens ?! »

« Je… Je ne t'ai pas menti… Je t'ai dit la vérité au sujet de Danya et de moi… Et c'est pareil pour Relia et moi… J'ai vraiment… »

« ASSEZ ! TU EN AS ASSEZ FAIT ! »

_Elle le plaqua contre le mur, le faisant saigner du dos du crâne alors qu'elle continuait de l'observer de ses yeux améthyste. Qu'il se la ferme ! Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, elle avait vu la vérité lorsqu'il lui avait dit au sujet de lui et de Danya ! Peut-être que c'en était terminé avec Relia mais il restait Danya… DANYA !_

_En parlant d'elle… celle-ci évita avec agilité les coups de poing dévastateur de Grania, sachant pertinemment que si elle s'en prenait un seul, cela risquait de faire très mal pour elle. Elle parait une partie des coups avec son épée à la grosse lame, des fois, la faisant dériver sur les côtés pour éviter d'être touchée. C'était ainsi… mais elle ne savait pas si son arme allait tenir très longtemps ou non. C'était quand même… une épée faite des ténèbres… comme celle des jumelles dragonnes primordiales._

« Ce n'est pas en t'enfuyant que tu arriveras à me battre ! »

« Je ne m'enfuis pas… Je ne fais qu'étudier la situation. »

« Alors ne l'étudies pas trop si tu ne veux pas crever trop rapidement ! »

_Comme si accordait un tant soit peu d'importance à ce qu'elle disait, elle… n'avait pas la tête à ça. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir commis une bêtise en parlant à Erol… de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle l'aimait… Oui… Elle l'aimait réellement mais… Elle avait été satisfaite de cette petite parcelle de bonheur… Cela l'avait comblé comme jamais elle ne l'avait été… car… Car… Erol était le premier homme qu'elle avait aimé véritablement… et qui l'aimait tout autant… pour une unique nuit. Alors après… Elle avait décidé de tout abandonner. Elle se contenterait à peine de ça… même si il n'avait pas joui en elle._

« Tu as la tête ailleurs ! Ca va causer ta perte ! ADIEU ! »

_Le poing droit de Grania alla la frapper au niveau du menton, l'envoyant à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol alors qu'elle criait de douleur. Dès l'instant où elle retombait à la hauteur de la femme aux yeux dorés, celle-ci prit sa tête dans l'intégralité de sa main gauche, éclatant le sol avec Danya, le toit de la tour cédant sous la pression exercée._

« TIENS ! Cela t'apprendra à ne pas faire attention ! »

_C'était comme ça qu'elle réglait ses soucis ! C'était comme ça qu'elle exterminait ceux ou celles qui se mettaient en face d'elle, espérant la battre. Kyani avait été la seule à lui résister, à faire force égale avec elle… Puis elle était apparue… et tout avait bien changé… Elle avait du se plier à sa force… à sa puissance… Comment un être comme elle existait ? Comment cette Galixée avait réussi à la faire tomber ?_

« JE DEVIENDRAIS ENCORE PLUS FORTE ! »

_Oh que oui… Elle sera surpuissante et elle ira terrasser Galixée… Et puis ensuite… Il y aura Kyani à éliminer… Mais ça, ça pouvait attendre. C'était surtout la faire considérer comme l'esclave d'une autre qu'elle détestait… NON ! Elle valait mieux que ça ! BEAUCOUP MIEUX ! Un pan du toit était toujours debout, Mariali et Kyani restant dessus alors qu'elle et Danya… venaient de descendre un étage. Elle retira sa main du visage de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, observant le sang rouge qui s'écoulait entre ses doigts alors que Danya restait au sol, les yeux clos. Voilà… Voilà toute la différence entre elles. Elle n'avait vécu que pour se battre… Elle n'avait vécu que pour ça… que pour pouvoir combattre Kyani et être toujours à son niveau… Toutes les deux… Elles étaient au-dessus de tous ces êtres pathétiques qui vivaient dans ce monde. Elles pouvaient déchirer la terre et les océans quand elles le désiraient… Oui… Elles étaient à un niveau… jamais égalé… auparavant._

_Par quoi devait-elle commencer ? Son adversaire restait étrangement calme bien qu'elle sentait qu'elle était capable de s'énerver réellement si elle le désirait. Oui… Elle devait rester méfiante au sujet de cette Kyani… Surtout… Qu'elle n'avait aucune information à son sujet. Et puis Danya s'était faite littéralement explosée par son adversaire et le toit n'avait pas supporté le déluge de puissance de la part de Grania._

« Elle est de fois un peu… trop violente dira t-on. »

« La violence est parfois la meilleure des solutions. »

« Vous pensez sincèrement ce que vous dites ? Pour ma part, je ne sais pas trop… C'est selon ce qui se trouve en face de moi. Je ne sais pas si je le serais face à vous. »

« Nous verrons bien ! On va commencer déjà par rejoindre les autres ! »

_Elle tendit ses deux mains en l'air, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Oh… Elle voulait qu'elle se donne en spectacle ? Elle allait lui en donner du spectacle ! Un trou se forma au-dessus d'elle, une météorite se présentant peu à peu dans le trou qui grandissait. Les yeux dorés de Kyani ne pouvaient cacher la surprise de voir une telle attaque dès le départ alors que Mariali criait de toutes ses forces :_

« Dis moi donc ce que tu penses de ça ! La plus puissante des attaques issues des dragons ! »

_La météorite quitta le trou, venant à toute vitesse sur Kyani qui positionna ses deux mains devant elle pour parer la boule de feu et de roche. Une violente explosion se produisit, le reste du toit s'écroulant sous leurs pieds bien que Mariali se mettait à battre des ailes rapidement pour rester en hauteur. Voilà une bonne chose de faite !_

« J'espère que ça t'a suffit. J'ai besoin de retrouver mon fils, pas de m'amuser avec toi ! »

« Tu… Tu… as osé le faire tout de suite… Tu n'as pas hésité un instant… Tu es un peu comme… Grania… Tu donnes tout au maximum dès le départ… J'aurais du m'en douter… La violence… Toujours la violence… C'est comme ça qu'il faut régler les problèmes… C'est comme ça qu'on devrait TOUJOURS tout régler ! »

_Hum ? Ca ne présageait rien de bon tout ça. Surtout qu'elle ne voyait plus Grania et Danya parmi les gravats. Est-ce qu'elles avaient passé encore un étage ? La tour commençait à se détruire partie par partie à chaque combat qui se déroulait mais surtout… C'était la voix de Kyani qui était inquiétante… Elle avait changé du tout au tout… Comme si ce n'était plus la même personne. Les morceaux du plafond furent désagrégés alors que Kyani apparaissait sous les décombres, un peu de sang s'écoulant de son front. Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte, une respiration alors que ses yeux dorés fixaient Mariali :_

« Mais au final… Pourquoi rester gentille si les autres sont stupides et se battent pour des raisons complètement futiles… avec tout ce qu'ils ont… Nous allons être deux dorénavant… Deux à se donner à leur maximum ! »

_Oups… Elle semblait l'avoir énervée et ça n'avait pas été la meilleure des solutions mais qu'importe… Si elle voulait se battre, elle était sa femme !_


	23. Chapitre 23 : Ne jamais revenir

**Chapitre 23 : Ne jamais revenir**

« Mylidie… Tu me fais mal… Très mal… »

« Et toi ? Tu penses que tu ne m'as pas fait assez souffrir ? »

« Je suis… désolé… Mais… Lâche-moi s'il te plaît… »

_Le lâcher ? Et pourquoi elle le ferait ? Pourquoi elle l'écouterait ? Est-ce que lui s'était permis de l'écouter ?! Est-ce que lui s'était permis de… AHHHHH ! Elle fut repoussée avec violence contre un mur, criant le nom d'Erol alors que celui-ci lévitait légèrement au-dessus du sol avant de finir dans les bras de Galixée à la façon d'une mariée… sauf que les rôles étaient inversés dans ce cas précis. Galixée prit la parole d'une voix calme :_

« Ne le touche pas… C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. »

« Le toucher ? De quel droit TU te permets de le toucher ?! Tu l'as manipulé… Il m'a manipulée… Il est normal que je le punisse ! Oui… C'est comme ça que j'aurais du commencer… Lui montrer clairement… qu'il n'était qu'à moi… et à personne d'autre… J'aurais du me montrer plus agressive… blesser Danya… blesser Relia… Lui montrer que depuis le départ, il ne devait être à personne d'autre qu'à part moi ! »

« Erol… Est-ce que je peux la tuer ? »

« NON ! Mais tu es folle ?! Ne fais surtout pas ça ! Je… Je vais lui parler… »

« Ca ne servira à rien, Erol… Ca ne servira à rien… Tu veux savoir ce qui vient de se passer ? Tu veux savoir le problème du royaume de Drakoni ? »

_Le problème ? De quoi parlait-elle ? Il n'était pas au courant d'une telle chose. En fait, il se demandait même de quoi elle parlait. En regardant Mylidie, il se disait que ça la concernait autant que lui… qu'il y avait quelque chose de mauvais._

« Le royaume de Drakoni est composé des lignées les plus pures de pokémons liés à la race draconique. Rien qu'en cela, vos pouvoirs sont sans égaux mais… »

« Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… tu veux dire par là ? »

« Mais… Vos pouvoirs sont aussi votre faiblesse. Il suffit de vous mettre dans un état proche de la rage ou de la haine pour que vous redeveniez peu à peu ce que vous avez été… dans le passé. Des pokémons… Mais sous une forme à moitié hybride… Un peu comme les expériences que tu as pu voir dans le passé. »

_Ah… Ah… Cela voulait dire que Mylidie… était revenue dans un stade lié aux Milobellus ? Un stade à moitié pokémon ? Et à moitié humain ? Il devait la sauver ! Il devait trouver une solution pour la tirer de là ! Mais la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges ne semblait même plus pouvoir l'entendre. Il n'y avait pas trente six milles solutions !_

« Dis moi… que ce n'est pas irréversible… Il y a bien un moyen de la faire revenir dans son état normal hein ? On peut… la faire revenir normalement. »

« Non… Erol… C'est déjà trop tard… Alpha a été sacrément efficace sur ce coup… Elle a joué avec les sentiments de Mylidie… Si tu ne te sens pas capable de l'abattre, laisses moi le faire alors… Je te promets d'être douce… et efficace. »

« NON ! Ne fais rien du tout ! Laisses-moi s'il te plaît… Laisses-moi lui parler… »

_Si elle voulait tuer quelqu'un, que ça soit lui… Lui qui était responsable de tout le malheur de Mylidie. Il fit apparaître ses deux ailes noires, détachant ses cheveux noirs pour les laisser flotter quelques instants. Qu'est-ce qui était différent dans ses ailes ? Elles étaient longues… beaucoup plus longues que d'habitude. Mylidie s'était redressée, le regardant avec furie alors qu'il retirait son haut. Puisqu'il en était ainsi…_

« Mylidie… Est-ce que tu veux rester avec moi ? »

« Après… Tout ce que tu as fait ?! APRES… Tout… ça ?! Non… Je ne veux pas… Pas maintenant… Tu as… vu ce que je deviens ?! Par ta faute ?! »

« Je suis désolé... mais tu sais… Tu es comme ça car tu es très en colère… Galixée me l'a dit… Si tu te calmes, tu pourras revenir à un état normal… »

« POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI JE REVIENDRAIS ?! »

« Car… Je t'aime ? Et c'est pour ça que je veux te faire revenir, Mylidie. Danya… et moi… avons discuté de tout ça. Danya… se sentait très mal… Elle savait qu'elle avait franchi un pas qu'elle n'aurait pas du… Elle aurait préféré s'amuser… comme auparavant mais j'ai grandi et tu as grandi… On ne peut pas jouer avec les sentiments indéfiniment. Danya… m'aime… Elle est un peu comme toi… Elle était prête à tout pour avoir mon amour mais quand elle l'a reçu… Elle a tout de suite compris qu'elle avait déjà perdue la bataille. Ca n'a duré que quelques minutes… Et elle se contentera de ça… Tu crois que tu es la seule à souffrir… mais est-ce que tu t'es posée la question de savoir si ELLES… Elles souffraient ? Tu n'as pris en considération que tes sentiments et en partie les miens… Tu m'as écouté sans vraiment m'aider… Si cela te gênait tant… que Danya et Relia tournent autour de moi, tu aurais du me le dire au lieu de me faire croire que je pourrais vous aimer toutes les trois de manière différente. Maintenant… C'est beaucoup trop tard… C'est bien trop tard… Puisque tu es comme ça… Mais tu vois… Moi aussi, je sais me mettre en colère… »

_Se mettre en colère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait comme idée en tête ? Les yeux améthyste de Galixée se posèrent sur lui avec effroi alors qu'elle remarquait… que deux cornes poussaient sur sa tête… Des cornes noires faisant penser à celle d'un dragon apparaissaient, se courbant pour lui donner une forme un peu plus démoniaque. Au final… Il était un peu un bâtard… Malgré le fait qu'il était né de l'union d'une pokémon pure avec un humain, il était parfaitement lié à son sang de dragon… Et c'était pour ça qu'il allait devenir un dragon._

_Mais quel idiot ! Mais quel idiot ! Elle devait l'arrêter mais c'était déjà trop tard ! Elle le savait pertinemment ! Il voulait combattre le feu… par le feu… Si Mylidie s'était laissée emportée par ses gènes de dragon… alors lui venait de faire de même. Mais cette colère… D'où provenait-elle ? Contre qui elle était portée ? Une petite idée lui signala qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qu'il pouvait détester réellement… Une personne à qui il en voulait plus que tout au monde… Et cette personne était lui-même._

« T'es morte ? Répond moi. »

_Grania donna un violent coup de pied dans le corps de Danya, celle-ci ne semblant même pas réagir à l'attaque qu'elle avait subie quelques instants auparavant. Elle était dans un tel état que l'on pouvait se demander si la question à son sujet était rhétorique ou non. Elle souleva Danya par le cou, la retirant des gravats tout en la regardant avec un grand sourire :_

« Et bien ? Tu n'es même plus capable de parler ? T'es évanouie ? Tu es pathétique. »

« Non… Simplement astucieuse. »

_Qu'est-ce… La voix ne provenait pas du corps de Danya ?! La lame de l'épée traversa le ventre de Grania, lui faisant cracher du sang alors… qu'elle voyait Danya derrière elle après s'être retournée ? Comment c'était possible… Le corps qu'elle tenait dans sa main disparu dans un nuage de fumée noire alors qu'elle s'écriait :_

« UN CLONE ! C'ETAIT UN CLONE ! »

« Tu t'estimais un peu trop sûre de toi, je crois… Moi aussi, je sais me battre. Tu es bien trop violente et puissante pour te permettre de réfléchir… Je me trompe ? »

« … PETITE GARCE ! JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE ! »

_Elle posa sa main gauche sur la lame, Danya tentant de la retirer sans y arriver. Grania fit apparaître une boule de lave au-dessus de sa main droite, préparant à l'envoyer vers Danya mais celle-ci relâcha la garde de son épée. Quitte à ce qu'elle reste en elle, il n'y avait pas de problèmes ! Elle s'enfonça dans le sol, ayant crée un trou pour éviter la boule de lave que Grania avait crée. Elle continuait de crier :_

« Attend un peu que je mette la main sur toi ! Je vais te le faire payer ! »

« Pour cela, il faudrait déjà réussir à m'attraper. Je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas encore disposée à me laisser faire. »

« Où est-ce que tu te trouves ?! Montres toi ! »

_Elle frappa du pied droit sur le sol, créant un nouveau tremblement, le sol s'effondrant alors qu'elle recherchait du regard où se trouvait Danya. Aucune présence… Elle avait complètement disparu de sa vision ! Ce n'était pas possible !_

« Tu ne te préoccupes même pas de Kyani et des autres ? »

« NON ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Je vais te tuer… C'est tout ce qui m'intéresse ! »

« Pfff… C'est complètement absurde de penser ainsi. »

_Elles avaient peut-être descendu un étage encore une fois mais qu'importe, elle n'était pas gênée sauf qu'elle devait encore se battre contre Grania. Et là… Elle commençait à être fatiguée mentalement avec ses nombreuses esquives. Le combat devait continuer._

_Ahhhhh ! Mais quelle imbécile ! Elle avait eu à peine le temps de se relever que Grania avait fait s'effondrer le sol une nouvelle fois ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de tout détruire hein ?! Déjà que Mariali lui portait sur les nerfs avec l'attaque qu'elle lui avait lancé, maintenant, il y avait Grania qui s'y mettait._

« Drôlement efficace, ton amie. Elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié ! »

« … Ce n'est pas… mon amie. »

« Ah oui ? Je pensais… Car qui se ressemble s'assemble. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué la colère qui t'habite ? Tu n'as pas aimé mon coup n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne joue pas à l'effrontée avec moi. Je suis bien plus puissante que votre duo réuni. »

« Ah bon ? Je suis pressée de voir ça… Héhéhé. »

Enfin… Pressée et pas pressée, il valait mieux rester sur ses gardes et ne pas poser trop de questions à ce sujet non plus. Elle restait méfiante quand même. Elle devait rester sur ses gardes et ne pas trop se vanter. Et pour cause… Dès l'instant où elle avait terminé sa phrase, une violente tempête de neige se forma autour d'elle, venant refroidir ses ardeurs alors que Kyani restait debout en pointant ses deux mains vers elle.

« Tu n'es qu'une dragonne… Une simple dragonne… Et en tant que telle… Le froid va être ta tombe… Je vais te créer ton propre cercueil ! »

« Pas si je m'en mêle avant ! Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça ! »

_Elle devait arriver à sa hauteur le plus rapidement possible ! Un petit coup d'œil vers Danya et elle avait remarqué qu'au final, elle ne s'en sortait pas si mal que ça. A elle de faire de même si elle voulait espérer s'en sortir ! Ses deux mains transformées en griffes, elle fonça à toute allure vers la femme aux très longs cheveux bleus._

_Tiens... Elle voulait l'affronter en face à face ? Sans la distance ?! Si c'est ce qu'elle désirait... Elle allait répondre présente ! Elle fit apparaître une longue épée de cristal et de glace, parant les griffes de Mariali alors que celle-ci atterrissait à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ce n'était pas comme ça que ça allait se dérouler !_

« Depuis le jour où elle a réussi à nous battre... Nous nous sommes juré de continuer à nous entraîner et à devenir de plus en plus fortes. »

« Et tu penses que je suis un challenge assez intéressant ? »

« Tu n'es qu'une dragonne... Tu n'es pas comme celles qui sont primordiales ! »

_Oh... Elle n'était pas du niveau de Dialisa et des autres donc elle n'était pas à la hauteur ? Oh... Elle voulait l'énerver ? Ca allait réussir... Mais pas maintenant... La colère n'allait emmener à rien de bon si elle tombait dedans dès maintenant. Non... Elle devait attendre encore un peu avant de s'énerver complètement. Elle allait briser cette épée... et ensuite Kyani. Et enfin... Elle irait rechercher son fils !_


	24. Chapitre 24 : Quitte à disparaître

**Chapitre 24 : Quitte à disparaître**

« Erol, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour elle. »

« Laisse-moi… tranquille, Galixée. Cette bataille… Entre nous… Elle est terminée non ? »

« Cette femme ne te mérite pas… Elle ne pense jamais aux conséquences de ses actes futurs. Elle n'a pas une seule idée des troubles situés dans ton cœur. »

« C'est donc à moi de les montrer… Et cette colère… n'est pas portée contre elle. »

« Mais contre toi… Je lis dans ton cœur comme dans un livre ouvert. »

_Il émit un petit sourire en se tournant vers Galixée. Le combat était fini pour eux deux… Enfin, il l'espérait… Il n'aurait pas la force ou le mental nécessaire pour affronter Galixée après tout ça… Déjà que tout ça allait être une épreuve bien plus grande pour lui… Il allait devoir s'en prendre à Mylidie… et cela en étant pleinement conscient. Il rigola tristement en observant le visage de la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges :_

« Mylidie… Les rôles sont inversés cette fois, hein ? Tu entends ma voix ? Est-ce que tu m'entends, mon ange ? Tu sais… Tu peux encore tout arrêter. »

« Ah… Ah… Ah… Danya… Tu l'as fait… avec une autre… »

« Oui… Et alors ? Je suis coupable, je le reconnais. Je suis en faute, je le reconnais. Mais Danya est Danya et je l'aime énormément elle aussi ! Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je ne t'aime pas, combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter ? Est-ce que je dois m'enfermer dans une cage dorée rien que pour toi ? Est-ce que tu veux m'empêcher d'avoir toute relation avec le sexe opposé pour éviter que je ne pense aller ailleurs ? »

« OUI ! S'il n'y a que ça comme solution, je le ferais ! Je t'empêcherais de partir ! Tu dois rester avec moi ! Je… Je… Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! »

« MAIS JE VEUX COMPRENDRE ALORS EXPLIQUE MOI ! »

_Voilà qu'il se mettait lui aussi à s'énerver, ce n'était pas bon. Il devait se calmer… Concentrer sa colère sur une seule et unique personne : LUI ! Il s'élança vers Mylidie, ses deux mains devenues griffes alors que ses cheveux noirs voletaient autour de lui. Il avait un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres, un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. La longue queue couleur crème de Mylidie tenta de le frapper mais il le stoppa d'une griffe, reprenant la parole d'une voix lente et un peu tremblante :_

« Contrairement à toi… Si je ne déteste qu'une personne… Je peux contrôler ma colère mais toi… Tu en veux à tout le monde… même à toi… n'est-ce pas ? »

« Erol… TAIS… TOI ! TU NE PEUX PAS … ME… »

« Non, tu ne VEUX PAS m'expliquer ! C'est différent Mylidie ! »

_Comment lui expliquer ?! Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Il allait tout faire pour l'immobiliser et lui parler ! Elle tenta à nouveau de lui donner un coup de queue mais il la stoppa de ses deux mains, la soulevant alors qu'elle poussait un cri en voyant son corps qui suivait le mouvement de la queue. Elle percuta le plafond avant de s'effondrer sur le sol._

_Il… Il avait osé la toucher… Il avait osé… Elle… Elle n'y croyait pas mais c'était bien la réalité. Erol venait de lever la main vers elle… en étant pleinement consciente ! Elle se redressa avec rage, crachant des flammes violettes en même temps que des jets d'eau autour d'elle. Erol se tourna vers Galixée, lui demandant de se téléporter pour qu'elle ne soit pas mise en danger. Elle lui rétorqua que ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui faire mal mais il préférait prévenir que guérir. Qu'il l'écoute plutôt !_

« Tu me prends vraiment pour une femme très faible, Erol ? »

« Non… Mais… J'aimerais… juste… »

« J'ai très bien compris ton petit jeu… Mais si je m'éloigne de cet endroit, vous retournerez à l'étage où je suis normalement close… Il se trouve au milieu de la tour. Vous ne serez plus à l'abri si je me retire. Est-ce vraiment ça que tu veux ? »

« OUI ! Fais-le s'il te plaît et rapidement ! »

« Comme tu le désires… Tu es libre de tes choix… »

« Merci encore, Galixée. Tu es vraiment superbe… »

« Ne me remercie pas pour ça. Tu fais une grosse bêtise… Et sinon… J'arrêterais de combatte Arcia si tu arrives à rester en vie… Si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'efforcerais de tuer celle qui est responsable de ta mort et celle qui est à l'origine de tout ça. »

_Il haussa les épaules, la remerciant une nouvelle fois du regard alors qu'elle brisait la zone où les trois personnes se trouvaient. Finalement, elle observa Erol et Mylidie, hochant la tête avant de se diriger vers l'escalier qui montait à l'étage supérieur. Elle soupira :_

« Fais réellement attention à toi, Erol… Je vais te le dire… Votre colère… Ce qui vous rend dans cet état… Vous pouvez la contrôler chez quelqu'un d'autre… Il suffit simplement que vos mouvements soient à l'unisson, que vos pensées, vos cœurs… Que vous soyez liés… Et il est possible alors de ramener l'autre à son état normal. »

« Merci… beaucoup, Galixée. Je reviendrais en vie, ne t'en fais pas. Et Mylidie aussi. »

_Hum… Elle espérait ça… Elle l'espérait… Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de penser comme ça mais avait-elle d'autre choix ? Elle n'en était pas aussi sûre que ça. Elle disparue à l'étage, laissant seul le couple qui avait tant besoin de se parler… mais d'une manière un peu spéciale. Il n'avait même pas le temps d'observer plus longtemps Galixée qu'un puissant jet d'eau le frappa au front, le faisant saigner en même temps qu'il tombait au sol._

« Enfin seul… Mon amour… ENFIN… Tu voulais la protéger ?! L'empêcher de combattre car tu sais que je l'écartèlerais ? Mais ça ne changera rien Erol… Je… Je t'empêcherais de t'enfuir… Ce n'est pas à toi… que j'en veux… Non… Ce sont à elles… à ces femmes qui te tournent autour… Danya… Relia… Winy… Galixée… Toutes ces femmes… »

« Elles ne t'ont rien fait ! Ce n'est pas de leurs fautes mais de la mienne ! »

« Non ! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! Elles… Elles sont bien plus jolies que moi… Elles peuvent facilement trouver un autre homme… Mais elles jettent leurs dévolus sur l'unique homme qui s'intéresse à moi… QU'ELLES AILLENT VOIR AILLEURS ! »

_Il s'était à peine relevé qu'il se retrouvait déjà à nouveau allongé au sol, envahi par la déferlante de puissance aqueuse de la part de Mylidie. Elle… n'avait pas confiance en sa beauté ? C'était pour ça ? Non… Mais cette colère devait être bien plus profonde… bien plus ancrée que ces quelques paroles. Il devait savoir._

« Bien plus jolies que toi ? Tu dis des bêtises… De réelles bêtises. Si tu t'énerves pour une chose aussi… pathétique, je crois qu'il vaut mieux terminer notre relation… »

« Moi… Au départ… Je n'étais pas belle, je ne l'était pas ! Pendant des années, j'avais ces pustules, ces croûtes, ces cheveux sales… J'étais laide ! Elles… ELLES… ont toujours été belles et jolies ! Elles ont toujours été charmantes ! Alors que moi… Moi… Tu étais mon SEUL AMI ! ET ELLES TE VOLENT ! ELLES TE VOLENT A MOI ! »

« Mylidie… Tu vois… J'ai fais une regrettable erreur… J'aurais du m'exprimer très clairement dès le début… En fait… Je n'aurais jamais du quitter l'Horoscopie à cause de ça… A cause de la fausse mort de Relia… Je fais toujours tout au moment venu… Et toi… Tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi… Tu es vraiment très belle et mignonne… Si tu le voulais, tu pourrais aller voir ailleurs, tu trouverais cinquante mille hommes à tes pieds. »

« JE N'EN VEUX AUCUN AUTRE ! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ?! TU NE COMPRENDS DONC PAS EROL ?! TU ES… »

_Oui… Il était ? Il attendait sa réponse avec un petit sourire. Il trouvait maintenant la source du problème… Et la source… C'était lui… Encore lui… A force… Il commençait à comprendre… Il était toujours responsable de tous les ennuis autour de lui. Tout le malheur gravitait autour de sa personne… Ah… Mais avant… Mais avant…_

« Mylidie… Je viens te sauver… d'accord ? »

« Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Tu… Tu n'es plus à moi ! Tu es aux autres aussi ! Tu n'es… Tu es… trop bien pour moi ! Je te dis de reculer ! »

_Elle créait de nombreux jets d'eau alors qu'il voletait au-dessus du sol, les évitant avec une certaine grâce et aisance pour arriver jusqu'à elle. Elle le regardait toujours avec cette fureur dans ses yeux… Cette fureur qu'il voulait voir disparaître à tout jamais… Il alla l'enlacer, la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges lui crachant de nombreuses flammes violettes bien trop dangereuses pour lui. Il gémissait… mais il restait en position, la serrant contre lui. Il devait… la calmer… lui dire de se calmer… Il était autant en colère qu'elle… Elle devait sentir sa colère comme il sentait la sienne au fond de son cœur. Elle gémissait de douleur alors qu'il la serrait de toutes ses forces. Non… Il ne voulait pas lui briser ses os mais elle devait… Elle devait comprendre… que lui aussi… était en colère._

« Erol… EROL… Tu… Tu trembles… Et ton cœur bat si vite. Tu es énervé ? »

« Ca ne se voit pas ?! Est-ce que ça ne se voit pas que je suis énervé ?! »

« C'est contre moi ? Je suis sûre que c'est contre moi ! Tu me détestes ! Tu as maintenant vue que je ne suis pas aussi gentille que tu le croyais ! En plus d'être laide… D'être hideuse… »

« ARRÊTE CA JE T'AI DIT ! »

_Elle trembla subitement : Lui aussi s'était mis à crier de toutes ses forces. Elle ressentait à nouveau cette colère… Cette colère qui habitait le cœur d'Erol. Il était furieux, il avait envie de tout détruire, il voulait… Il voulait annihiler cette personne qui le mettait tant en colère. Elle eu un petit hoquet de surprise, se demandant si c'était bien elle qui était visée dans ses pensées… Si c'était le cas alors… Alors…_

« Erol… Je suis hideuse… intérieurement et physiquement… »

« LA FERME, MYLIDIE ! Tu n'es pas hideuse ! Même si c'était le cas, c'est toi que j'aurais aimé jusqu'au bout ! Je te l'ai dit il y a des années ! Je le redis encore maintenant ! »

« Alors pourquoi… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait souffrir ? Pourquoi tu as été voir ailleurs ? Pourquoi tu as couché avec elle ? Pourquoi… Qu'est-ce que Danya a que je n'ai pas… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si bien… chez elle ? »

« Elle s'appelle Danya… Et elle est elle-même. »

_Hein ? Là… Véritablement… Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle entendait son cœur qui s'arrêtait de battre aussi rapidement… Elle se sentait un peu plus calme… Sa colère disparaissait… Toute cette colère disparaissait comme ça… à cause des paroles d'Erol ? C'était aussi simple que ça ? Mais pourtant… Pourquoi la colère d'Erol continuait d'exister ?_

« Erol… Ton cœur bat de plus en plus rapidement… Erol… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ca me fait peur maintenant… Je… Je… »

« Au final… Ce n'est jamais de la faute de Relia, de Danya ou de toi. Ce n'est jamais ça… A chaque fois, la base du problème est toujours la même. Qu'importe ce je ferais, tout sera voué à l'échec si je ne retire pas cette base. Mylidie… Je suis très heureux de te connaître. »

« Erol… Ton cœur… Il continue d'accélérer. Tu es encore en colère ? Pourquoi tu parles comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Je suis revenue… Mais toi ? Explique-moi ta colère… »

« Héhéhé… Il n'y a qu'une seule personne que je déteste le plus au monde… Une seule qui mériterait cent fois la mort pour ce qu'elle a fait… Cette personne, c'est moi. »

_Cette personne ? C'était lui ? Pourquoi… Elle apercevait une longue queue noire dans le bas du dos d'Erol ? Pourquoi… est-ce qu'elle entendait ce petit rire sadique qui sortait de ses lèvres ? Pourquoi… Est-ce qu'il arrêtait de la serrer dans ses bras ? Quelque chose se déroulait… et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Elle sentait qu'il… qu'il préparait quelque chose. Erol… Erol était en train de se modifier… de devenir comme elle avait été !_


	25. Chapitre 25 : Rivales jusqu'à la fin

**Chapitre 25 : Rivales jusqu'à la fin**

« Dommage… Pour toi… Tu pensais vraiment briser cette épée aussi facilement ? Quelle réflexion pathétique, Mariali. »

_La lame de l'épée de glace avait pénétré la chair de la femme aux cheveux bleus et issue de famille royale, celle-ci crachant un peu de sang en observant Kyani. C'était normal… parfaitement normal de souffrir autant. Elle avait décidé de risquer le tout pour tout… et elle avait échoué. Kyani s'était préparée à la réceptionner et elle avait pensé que l'épée ne serait pas assez solide… Grave erreur. Maintenant…_

« Avec une plaie comme ça… Et faite de glace, tu n'en as plus pour très longtemps. »

« Et tu penses que je vais te croire ? Il est toujours possible de se soigner… »

« Peut-être… Mais est-ce que tu auras le temps d'arriver à ça ? »

_Tsss… Elle se surestimait beaucoup trop ! Elle empoigna le bras de Kyani, la maintenant près d'elle avant d'ouvrir la gueule, crachant de nombreuses flammes violettes alors qu'elle refermait ses yeux en même temps. Quelques instants plus tard, tout son corps s'était mis à trembler alors que ses yeux se rouvraient, montrant la colère qui les habitait. Un craquement sonore se fit entendre alors que Kyani criait :_

« Lâche ma main ! MAIS LÂCHE-LA ! »

« Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, ma grande ! »

_*CLAC* L'épée tomba au sol, fondant comme neige au soleil au même moment où Kyani hurlait de douleur, sa main faisant un angle très différent de celui d'un corps normal. Mariali… Cette garce ! Elle venait de briser sa main avec une telle facilité ! Mais… mais elle ne devait pas penser à la douleur ! Juste l'éliminer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! De nombreuses vagues d'eau apparurent derrière elle alors qu'elle tentait de contrôler sa douleur. Elle reprit la parole d'une voix courroucée :_

« Tu vas voir petite garce ! TU VAS VOIR CE QU'IL VA T'ARRIVER ! »

« Ah ? Et ça sera quoi ? J'aimerais bien le savoir ! On ne touche pas à la mère d'Erol ! »

_Cette voix ? Est-ce que… Ca voulait dire que les autres n'avaient pas réussi ?! Non ! Depuis quand elles étaient aussi fortes ? Des centaines de liane apparurent au même moment où Kyani avait décidé de geler ses vagues d'eau pour qu'elles fendent vers Mariali et la tue. Saleté… Relia était revenue ! Mais où étaient les autres ? Est-ce qu'elles étaient mortes ? Les yeux de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs ne permettaient pas de connaître cette réponse._

_Elle était de retour… Et les autres n'allaient pas tarder. Elle était la seule capable de pouvoir aider Mariali pour l'instant. Elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir que l'ennemie utilisait l'eau et la glace pour se battre. Maintenant, elle devait protéger la mère d'Erol avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Elle fit apparaître une sphère de lumière dans sa main droite, l'envoyant dans les cieux avant que le soleil artificiel ne se mette en place. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle cracha un petit jet vert en direction du ventre de Mariali._

« Hey ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Pardonnez moi, Mariali. C'est pour vos soins ! »

« Mes soins ? Comment ça ? Non mais tu me craches dessus, Relia ! »

« Regardez un peu ! Et ne vous préoccupez plus de Kyani, je peux m'en charger aussi ! »

_Oui ! Elle devait s'en charger ! Pour montrer que la mort de sa grande sœur n'était pas vaine ! Qu'elle était capable de rivaliser avec les êtres les plus puissants de ce monde ! Qu'elle… Qu'elle méritait de la remplacer dans le futur ! Les vagues de glace commencèrent à fondre alors que Kyani grognait._

_Et voilà que cette foutue cavalerie arrivait au pire des moments ! Les quatre sœurs n'avaient pas été capables de les arrêter ?! Et dire qu'elles se vantaient d'être surpuissantes et capables de battre n'importe qui sur cette planète. Bien sûr que non ! Elles étaient vraiment pathétiques et inutiles. Et dire que sa glace ne tiendrait plus aussi longtemps._

« Tu es la seule… survivante ? Elles n'arrivent même pas à éliminer une enfant… »

« Une enfant ? AH ! Je ne portais pas de culotte que tu étais encore dans le ventre de ta mère ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis de ça ? »

« Relia… C'est une femme… comme Danya je crois. Et ce que tu dis… n'a rien à voir avec la situation. En fait, il n'y a même pas de quoi se vanter ! »

« Hey ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Et au passage… Je ne suis pas la seule à survivre. Simplement, puisque tu aimes patauger dans l'eau, les autres sont parties combatte ton amie. »

« CE N'EST PAS MON AMIE ! »

_Bon bon… Si elle ne la considérait pas comme son amie, elle ne pouvait rien pour elle hein ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute non plus. Elle observa Kyani qui était bouillonnante de rage, un comble pour une femme maniant l'eau. Rien que le fait de parler de Grania la mettait dans cet état. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait jouer là-dessus ?_

_Merde ! C'était quoi ce délire ?! Il en arrivait de partout ! Déjà qu'avec Danya et l'épée qu'elle lui avait plantée dans le ventre, elle avait assez souffert mais là… C'était quoi ce délire ?! Elles étaient quatre autres femmes à lui sauter dessus ! Dont trois qui semblaient s'amuser avec des flammes tandis que la quatrième… était plus que dangereuse !_

« PUTAIN ! Tu fais vraiment chier, Kyani ! Tu pourrais en prendre pour toi aussi un peu ! Après ce combat, je viens t'exterminer, ça t'apprendra ! Je serais bien plus forte que toi si j'arrive à battre toutes ces femmes ! »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Elle était maintenant entourée tandis que Danya reculait, s'adressant à Testaline pour savoir ce qu'elles faisaient là. L'ancienne général du Poisson lui expliqua qu'elles étaient montées le plus rapidement possible pour arriver au sommet de la tour mais qu'elles n'avaient pas remarquée Mylidie en chemin.

« Mylidie ? Pourquoi serait-elle ici ? Elle n'était pas avec vous ? »

« Normalement si… Mais nous avons été séparées en quatre groupes… Et Winy est morte… pendant l'affrontement. C'est pour cela que je te demandais… si elle était montée. Où est Erol au passage ? Je ne le vois pas du tout. »

« Il a été emporté… par Galixée. Je ne sais pas du tout où il est là. Vous n'avez rien remarqué de spécial pendant votre montée ? »

« Rien du tout qui ne change des habituels étages en mur blanc. »

_Elle poussa un léger soupir, se disant que ça ne servait à rien. Il fallait se débarrasser des deux dernières adversaires le plus rapidement possible avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ensuite, elle pourrait partir à la recherche de Mylidie, Erol et Galixée. La jeune femme frotta sa lame au sol, ses blessures ayant disparu en majorité grâce au travail de Relia alors qu'un hurlement résonna au sommet de la tour._

« ELLE EST TROP FORTE ! »

« Saleté… SALETE… Vous pensez vraiment que vos pathétiques attaques de feu peuvent me faire mal ?! Me faire souffrir ?! JE… VAIS… VOUS TUER ! »

_Oups ! C'était quoi ce délire ?! Elle allait encore faire s'écrouler un étage ?! Danya souleva Testaline, comprenant parfaitement ce qui se passait alors que le sol se fissurait sous la puissance de Grania, celle-ci n'en avait pas assez ?! La tour s'était réduite d'un bon dixième avec toute cette colère dégagée ! Trois corps étaient entassés sous les nombreux décombres, Grania étant en sang, de nombreuses brûlures sur le corps._

« Ah… Ah… Vous ne pourrez pas me battre ! LA SEULE… Qui peut m'égaler est Kyani ! KYANI ! Vous êtes trop faibles pour me tenir tête ! »

« Maestra ! Kalyn ! Valki ! MERDE ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas, elles ne peuvent pas mourir comme ça ! Pas d'un coup aussi faible ! Elles sont encore en vie… Mais avec quelques membres brisés ! Du genre un bras, un pied… OU LES DEUX ! Vous m'avez blessée… mais c'est la seule chose que vous avez fait ! »

_Oh… Elle n'était pas dans un état déplorable mais ce n'était avec ça qu'elles allaient arriver à la faire souffrir. Elle valait bien mieux que ça ! Elle était encore capable de tenir tête à n'importe qui ! Sauf que… Si Kyani la voyait dans cet état, elle risquerait d'en profiter ! Mais avec ses nombreuses chutes, elle devait être blessée quand même non ?_

C'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait… Elle ne se préoccupait pas de Grania et en retour, elle faisait de même. Elle avait bien remarqué que sa rivale était capable de tenir tête à toutes ces femmes alors qu'elle, elle n'en avait que deux. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour réussir à les blesser et à les tuer… Non… Elles étaient bien plus fortes que n'importe qui ! A part… Ces dragonnes primordiales et Galixée… Tsss…

« Hey ! Mais c'était quoi ça ?! C'était quoi ?! Mariali… »

« L'autre femme… Elle est capable de provoquer de nombreux tremblements et elle est d'une puissance effarante et effrayante… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle a fait ça, j'avais prévu le coup. Bon, attention, je vais te lâcher. »

_Kyani leva son regard en l'air, apercevant Mariali qui avait déployé ses ailes bleues alors qu'elle tenait Relia contre elle. La femme de lignée royale déposa Relia au sol, Kyani haussant un sourcil en voyant que la blessure au ventre avait été presque soignée ! Et ce foutu soleil de plomb qui lui tapait sur la tête !_

« C'est bon… Grania m'énerve avec tout ça ! Je suis obligée de faire gaffe là où je pose mes pieds et ça me gonfle plus que tout ! »

« C'est vraiment déplorable d'avoir des compagnonnes qui ne font pas attention à nous. »

« Compagnonne ? Grania ne l'a jamais été ! Nous avons simplement unies nos forces pour réussir à nous entraîner et à exterminer Galixée ! Nous ne pouvons tolérer qu'une personne nous marche sur les pieds et nous guide ! »

« Et dire que depuis le début… Galixée vous faisait confiance… Ou non… Elle doit bien se douter de ce que vous prépariez dans son dos. »

_En quoi ça les concernaient, hein ? C'était LEUR problème : A elle et à Grania ! Pas à ces foutues femmes qui ne pouvaient comprendre cette quête éperdue de puissance !__ Oui... Car c'était une quête perpétuelle ! Comme si... Elles étaient capables de saisir la moindre portée de ce qu'elles accomplissaient chacune pour arriver à surpasser l'autre._

« Comme si ce que pensait Galixée nous intéresse... Ma seule ennemie est Grania. »

« Et le reste importe peu, c'est ça ? Quelle belle mentalité ! »

« Pour quelqu'un qui provient d'un peuple qui a toujours refusé d'accepter les autres espèces, tu ferais mieux de te taire ! Et cela qu'importe si tu es la reine de ce peuple ! »

« Et dire que j'ai aimé un homme tout à fait normal... et que tu me fais cette réflexion. »

« Ca ne change rien à ce que tu es réellement. »

« Si ça ne vous gêne pas mesdames... Est-ce que l'on peut continuer à se battre ? Ou alors, je vous laisse tranquille. C'est à vous de voir. »

« Quelle grande gueule... Tu penses que parce que tu manies les plantes, tu me fais peur ? Tu te leurres complètement ma petite... »

_Oh que oui... Elle se trompait lourdement à ce sujet ! Si elle maniait la glace, alors il lui était simple de briser la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs ! En fait... Elle s'était jetée dans la gueule du loup sans s'en rendre véritablement compte. Elle allait comprendre sa souffrance d'ici quelques instants. Dire qu'elle allait mourir si jeune._


	26. Chapitre 26 : CQD-JMB

**Chapitre 26 : Contre qui dois-je me battre**

« Mylidie… Éloignes-toi de moi… s'il te plaît. »

« NON ! J'ai fais assez de bêtises comme ça ! Je veux t'aider, Erol ! »

« Héhéhé… Tu ne peux pas m'aider… Non, tu ne peux pas. »

_Il rigola longuement, ne cherchant même plus à contrôler ce qui l'animait au fond de son cœur. Ses yeux verts étaient posés sur la jeune femme, la regardant longuement alors qu'une lueur de folie se lisait. Ah… Ah… Qu'elle parte le plus tôt possible si elle ne voulait pas souffrir… Oh que non… Elle ne devait pas souffrir alors elle devait partir !_

« Erol… Pardon… Je… Pendant des années, j'ai essayé de paraître parfaite… pour que tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi… Tu étais mon seul ami et maintenant… »

« Vas t'en ! Je t'ai dit de t'en aller ! Tu es sourde ou quoi ?! »

_Il tombait à genoux, tenant sa tête entre ses deux mains en marmonnant quelques paroles incongrues. Il devait se concentrer… se calmer et ne penser qu'à sa colère personnelle… celle qui ne visait que lui et personne d'autre ! Il ne devait pas en vouloir à Mylidie ! Celle-ci recula de quelques pas, effrayée par le jeune homme avant de se ressaisir :_

« NON ! Laisses-moi rester avec toi ! »

« LA FERME ET VAS T'EN ! »

_Il lui criait dessus, se redressant en serrant les dents. Une partie de son visage était cachée par ses cheveux noirs avant qu'il ne lui donne une violente claque, la faisant tomber sur le côté alors qu'elle gémissait de douleur. Erol… Erol venait de la frapper ? A chaque fois, elle trouvait ça irréaliste mais c'était pourtant la vérité._

« Maintenant, dégages de là avant que je m'énerve contre toi ! JE NE VEUX SURTOUT PAS M'ENERVER CONTRE TOI ! »

« MAIS EROL ! Je… Je… »

_Elle avait relevé son visage, apercevant l'écume qui sortait des lèvres d'Erol. Son regard émeraude qui était perdu et si lointain, elle avait l'impression d'être tombée sur une autre personne. Ca ne pouvait pas être le jeune homme qu'elle connaissait et pourtant… C'était bien le cas. C'était donc à ça… qu'elle avait ressemblé ? Ce sang de dragon… n'était pas si formidable que ça au final. Loin de là même._

« Maintenant… DISPARAIS DE MA VUE ! »

« EROL NON ! Je ne veux pas ! Je te calmerais ! Je ferais comme toi ! »

« Tu es vraiment lassante… Tu ne peux rien pour lui et tu t'évertues quand même à tenter de l'aider ? C'est une bonne chose et je comprends pourquoi il t'aime. Malheureusement, tu es inutile alors tu vas t'éloigner et rester bien gentiment en-dehors de tout ça. »

_Hein ? C'était qui qui s'adressait à elle de cette manière ? Elle tourna le regard avant de se retrouver plaquée au mur par une force psychique surpuissante, n'arrivant plus à bouger ne serait-ce que le moindre doigt. Galixée réapparue devant entre les deux personnes, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres en observant Erol._

« Et bien… J'aurais du m'en douter… Si Mylidie était capable de se mettre dans cet état, pourquoi pas toi ? Désolée… Mais je ne t'ai pas écouté, Erol. »

« C'EST PAREIL POUR TOI, GALIXEE ! »

« Je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordres venant de toi, Erol. Saches-le clairement. »

« Tu veux te battre ?! C'est ça que tu veux ?! »

« Oh que oui… C'est ce dont j'ai vraiment envie. Tu veux bien me servir de partenaire ? »

_Elle se moquait de lui ?! Elle ne comprenait pas la situation ?! Il poussa un hurlement strident avant de se mettre à courir à quatre pattes vers elle, sa queue noire venant frapper le sol à l'endroit où elle se trouvait une seconde auparavant. Elle venait d'esquiver son coup avec une certaine facilité alors qu'elle émettait un nouveau sourire._

« Tu ne devrais pas t'emporter comme ça, Erol. Ce n'est pas bon. »

« Pars avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Je… Je ne vais… »

« Plus te contrôler très longtemps hein ? Avoue que c'est de la faute à Mylidie si tu es dans cet état. Elle ne l'a jamais voulu réellement mais lorsque tu l'as aperçue dans cet état, tu t'en es tellement voulu que maintenant, tu sais que tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière. C'est triste… mais c'est la réalité. As-tu une dernière parole ? »

_Une dernière parole ? Elle comptait le tuer ? AH ! Quelle bonne blague ! Mais il n'était pas prêt à se faire tuer aussi facilement ! Ou alors… Peut-être que si ? S'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa colère, c'était la meilleure solution. Maintenant, il n'avait pas cinquante mille choix et cela qu'on le veuille ou non. Il s'élança vers Galixée, crachant plusieurs flammes violettes avant de concentrer de l'électricité entre ses deux mains._

_Voilà qu'il passait aux choses sérieuses, elle s'était souvent demandé ce que valait réellement Erol mais elle allait avoir une réponse très bientôt. Le jeune homme n'utilisait même plus le dragon qu'il faisait apparaître auparavant. Maintenant, il avait décidé d'opter pour des solutions bien plus efficaces. Elle ne faisait qu'esquiver ses coups, gardant son sourire triste aux lèvres alors qu'Erol se jetait sur elle de toutes les façons._

_La foudre alla frapper le plafond tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche, crachant un puissant souffle glacial. Sa main droite s'enflamma complètement tandis que sa main gauche faisait apparaître de l'électricité à nouveau. Il utilisait tous les atouts qu'il pouvait avoir et il se donnait à son maximum mais est-ce qu'il était encore conscient de ce qu'il était en train de faire ? Mylidie le regardait avec effroi, ses yeux améthyste posés sur le jeune homme : C'était elle… qui l'avait rendu comme ça. C'était elle qui était la responsable de ce qu'il devenait… Quelques gouttes lui touchèrent le visage… De la bave ? C'était celle… d'Erol ?_

« Alors, Erol ? Tu as peut-être beaucoup de capacités mais tu ne m'as pas encore touché une seule fois ! Tu faiblis ?! Tu as besoin de repos ? Tu es bien trop calme ! »

« … … … GALIXEE ! »

_Hum ? Là, par contre, ça devenait un peu plus dangereux. Il s'était ramené vers elle à une vitesse encore plus grande que celle d'auparavant. Cette fois-ci, elle n'allait pas pouvoir esquiver le coup. Elle positionna ses deux mains devant elle, les mettant en croix avant de parer le poing du jeune homme, se faisant renvoyée contre un mur. Heureusement, ses pouvoirs psychiques n'étaient pas endommagés et Mylidie restait coincée contre le mur, la bouche fermée. Elle avait décidé de rendre muette la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de crier et donc de gêner ce combat. D'une voix calme, Galixée demanda :_

« Tu entends encore ma voix, Erol ? Est-ce que tu l'entends ? »

« GA… LI… XEE… Je ne vais bientôt plus tenir ! »

« Je le sais très bien… Je ne le sais que trop bien… Mais je crois qu'il va être temps de se dire adieu, Erol. Est-ce que tu te sens prêt à disparaître ? »

« Disparaître ? Com… ment ça ? »

« Je vais tout simplement rayer ton existence de la carte. Tu es très fort… Et tu le deviendras de plus en plus si tu continues sur cette voie mais… Tu penses que tu pourras te contrôler ? »

« Me contrôler ? Non… Je n'y arriverais pas. Je n'y arriverais pas ! »

« Alors tu comprends ce que je veux faire ? »

« FAIS LE ! FAIS LE MAINTENANT ! »

_Ah… Ah… Il perdait peu à peu conscience… tout en restant lucide. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses membres, à peine sa voix et encore. Il souffrait intérieurement… Il voulait se libérer de cette folie et de cette colère… se dévorer de l'intérieur pour pouvoir enfin ne plus être présent… Lui… La raison du mal envers Danya, Relia et Mylidie… Lui, la raison du mal envers Mariali, Waror et Galixée…_

« Ne le fais pas, Galixée ! NE LE FAIS PAS ! »

« Hum ? Ce n'était pas assez puissant pour réussir à te faire taire, Mylidie ? Erol a pris sa décision. Accepte là et résignes toi. »

« NON ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Ne le tues pas ! C'est de la mienne ! »

« Que ça soit de la faute d'autrui ou non, cela ne changera rien aux conséquences. Erol est dans cet état et contrairement à lui, tu n'as pas la force et le mental nécessaire pour arriver à le faire revenir en arrière. Tu n'as jamais saisi à quel point il voulait vous rendre heureuses toutes les trois ? Non… Pas seulement vous trois mais moi aussi… Et Mariali… Lui, la seule chose qu'il l'importait était que vous soyez satisfaites. »

« Mais… Mais… Mais je le suis ! J'ai juste eu… une erreur ! »

« Non… La seule erreur, elle provient de lui. A force de vouloir se rendre utile à toutes, vous ne pensiez qu'à lui depuis le début. A force, il vous faisait souffrir sans le remarquer… puis en l'apprenant, il ne voulait pas … Il ne pensait qu'à lui-même dans sa colère. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment qu'il souffre à ce point ? Toute sa colère est portée vers lui… Car il s'en veut de ne pas avoir réussi à vous rendre heureuses. »

« Et tu voudrais que je l'oublie ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Plutôt… que tu te souviennes d'Erol. »

_Hein ? La paralysie disparaissait alors que Galixée lui tournait le dos. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? La réponse ne tarda pas alors qu'Erol se retrouvait envoyé contre un mur, l'écume aux lèvres, une aura violette l'entourant sur la totalité du corps. Il était paralysé ? Et ses yeux étaient complètement blancs ?_

« Erol ? Erol ? Je pense que tu ne m'entends plus… Ca doit être déjà trop tard non ? Toute cette colère… Cette hargne… Cette rage envers toi… C'est difficile à contenir hein ? »

« Ah… Ah…. AH… LÂCHES MOI ! »

_Il tentait de vaincre la paralysie psychique, bougeant légèrement son visage alors que son vocabulaire diminuait de plus en plus. Il était temps… Vraiment temps d'en terminer. Tendant la main droite, elle la ferma pour ne laisser sortir que l'index. Une petite lueur brillait au bout alors qu'elle se tournait vers Mylidie :_

« C'est le meilleur choix à faire. Je n'ai pas eu… assez de temps pour qu'il disparaisse sous la forme d'un humain… En fait, il ne l'est même plus… Il est retourné à l'état sauvage et primitif… Celui des dragons de l'ancien temps… »

« Je ne peux… même pas… m'excuser. »

« T'excuser ? Pourquoi faire ? Car tu penses que cela résoudra tous nos problèmes ? Non… Maintenant, c'est fini. Complètement fini. »

« Je peux lui dire au revoir ? Est-ce… que je peux… ? »

« Si il t'attaque, je ne suis pas responsable… »

_L'attaquer ? Si ça devait être comme ça… Alors autant que ça le soit… Elle s'approcha d'un pas lent vers le corps paralysé du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, celui-ci continuant de se débattre alors qu'il était possible de se demander s'il voyait. Elle posa une main sur la joue d'Erol, cherchant à ce qu'il la regarde alors que c'était inutile. Elle lui murmura dans un sanglot à quel point ils avaient été idiots… à quel point elle avait été idiote… Mais elle… Elle… Sur le moment… Elle n'avait pas voulu comprendre… Qu'il faisait tout pour dire aux autres femmes… Qu'il voulait rester à jamais avec elle. Elle lui murmura deux mots dans le creux de l'oreille, Erol restant impassible alors que Galixée la repoussait. D'un geste vif, elle planta son index dans le front d'Erol, du sang s'en écoulant. Une légère lumière violette et elle retira son doigt… tandis que le corps du jeune homme tombait au sol._


	27. Chapitre 27 : Tout doit se terminer

**Chapitre 27 : Tout doit se terminer**

« Hey, hey, hey. Les vieilles peaux, des fois, elles feraient bien mieux de rester assises dans leur fauteuil et de faire du tricot. Il y a des personnes qui ont des choses sérieuses à faire ici ! Je pensais pourtant que le cerveau n'était pas atteint avec l'âge. »

« Choses sérieuses ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

« J'insinue rien, je constate : Vous vous battez pour des raisons complètement ridicules. Devenir plus puissantes juste pour pouvoir vous frapper toutes les deux, et cela qu'importe si ça gêne les autres. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire d'autre en vous regardant ! »

_Grrr… L'impudente ! Elle trouvait que son combat contre Grania était complètement inutile ?! Sans importance ?! Elle allait l'écraser et lui faire comprendre que des fois, il valait mieux se taire plutôt que de l'ouvrir pour dire de telles absurdités !_

« Je crois que je vais te donner une leçon. L'autre dragonne, je m'en occuperais plus tard même si elle est encore plus faible que toi face à mes attaques. Toi… Tu es déjà très faible à la base, tu vas comprendre pourquoi il ne faut pas venir me déranger ! »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. C'est pour cela qu'on m'a dit que j'avais mes chances pour devenir une nouvelle générale. Peut-être qu'elles se sont trompées… ou alors ce n'est pas le cas. Viens donc ! Je t'attends ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'effrayais ! »

_ASSEZ ! Elle en avait assez de cette petite impertinente qui se croyait capable de lui tenir tête ! Elle fit apparaître deux griffes au bout de ses mains, des griffes faites entièrement de glace avant de se projeter vers elle grâce à un puissant jet d'eau. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs l'observa quelques instants avant de faire un pas de côté, évitant l'attaque que venait de lui lancer Kyani, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

« Madame Mariali, vous devriez reculer. Même si je vous ai soignée, vous êtes toujours très affaiblie et si vous vous preniez un coup maintenant… »

« Relia… Quelque chose cloche… Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

_Différentes feuilles tournoyèrent autour d'elles, se déchirant peu à peu pour ressembler à des lames végétales, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs se mettant à danser alors que Kyani revenait vers elle en criant de rage. Il y avait quelque chose de triste dans les pas de Relia alors qu'elle évitait une nouvelle fois l'attaque de Kyani, des entailles apparaissant sur le corps de la femme aux cheveux bleus._

« Arrête donc un peu de bouger et viens donc me tenir tête ! »

« Je fais ce que je désire… Et je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordres. »

« Tsss… Quelle grande gueule mais tu n'es même pas capable d'assumer tes paroles ! Je croyais que tu n'avais pas peur de moi ? La fuite montre que tu as peur ! »

_La fuite ? Elle ne s'enfuyait pas. Elle restait à la même place, blessant à chaque fois Kyani tout en esquivant son corps. Pourquoi s'enfuirait-elle maintenant ? Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire, loin de là… Loin de là… Oui… Elle ne s'enfuyait pas. Elle n'avait pas à s'enfuir même si au final… Ca ne servait à rien. Mais… Mais… Elle devait quand même se battre, non ? Pour elle… C'était la moindre des choses._

« Mais… Mais… Mais… Comment c'est possible ?! »

_Elle ne comprenait pas ! Ca faisait au moins la cinquième fois qu'elle esquivait ses coups alors qu'elle les accélérait ! Elle projetait même des projectiles surpuissants et constitués d'eau vers elle et pourtant… Elle continuait de les éviter ! Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec elle ?! Est-ce qu'elle était trop affectée pour viser correctement ?!_

« Tu ne remarques pas ? Tu ne vois pas qu'il me suffit juste de faire un seul et petit mouvement pour réussir à esquiver tes coups ? »

« On va bien voir si tu arrives à éviter… CA ! »

_Ho… Elle décidait de ne plus blaguer : Kyani fit apparaître un gigantesque rocher constitué de glace au-dessus de sa tête, l'envoyant en sa direction alors qu'elle poussait un léger soupir. Au final… Il avait fallu attendre… tout ce temps pour qu'elle remarque ça. Alors que le rocher s'approchait d'elle, il s'immobilisa quelques dixièmes de seconde avant de passer à côté d'elle alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Bon… Il est temps d'en finir. Mes capacités psychiques ne sont pas aussi développées que celles des véritables maîtres en la matière…. Mais ça devrait être suffisant. »

_Ses capacités psychiques ? Depuis quand elle en avait ? C'était quoi ce délire ?! Elle n'était pas faite pour ça normalement ! Et puis… Être aussi enjouée et se comporter de cette manière, ce n'était pas possible d'utiliser des pouvoirs comme ça dans cet état ! Sauf si… Sauf… Si ce n'était pas la réalité… Qu'au fond…_

« Madame… Mariali… Vous vous demandiez si ça allait… Et bien… Non… Ca ne va pas… D'abord… Votre fils ne me considère que comme sa grande sœur… Il ne m'aimera jamais comme si c'était Mylidie ou Danya… »

« Et alors ? Il y a d'autres hommes, Relia. »

« Et puis… Et puis… Maintenant… MA grande sœur est morte pour me sauver ! Winy est morte et je me sens vide… Complètement vide… Je n'ai plus rien… Je n'ai plus de famille… Je suis complètement seule maintenant… »

« HA ! Tu as baissée ta garde, prépare toi à … »

« ASSEZ ! J'EN AI MARRE DE TOUT CA ! »

_Un long sanglot se fit entendre alors que Kyani se jetait sur elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Son sourire se transforma en un rictus de douleur alors qu'un trou venait au niveau de son cœur. Les rayons du soleil artificiel crée par Relia avaient traversés le corps de la femme aux cheveux bleus sans même prévenir. Kyani s'écroula au sol, ne bougeant plus._

« Héhéhé… Kyani… Kyani a perdu… Contre l'une d'entre vous ? QUELLE FAIBLARDE ! Elle est pathétique ! »

« Tu n'as même pas de considération pour celle qui était ton adversaire depuis tout ce temps ? C'est toi qui es pathétique. Tu n'as aucun sentiment ! »

« Des sentiments ? Je ne vis que pour me battre ! Tu penses vraiment que je vais m'attacher à celle qui m'a causé tellement de problèmes et d'ennuis depuis tout ce temps ?! »

« Aucun remord… Ca me dégoûte… »

_Danya observa sa longue épée avant de la jeter au sol. Pointant une main vers les décombres des nombreux étages, elle fit sortir les trois corps des anciennes générales du feu. Celles-ci gémissaient de douleur, leurs bras ou leurs pieds étant brisés mais au moins… Elles étaient en vie ! Testaline observa les trois corps avant de dire :_

« Danya… Est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider ? »

« Si c'est à m'occuper de Grania, ça sera un grand plaisir. Elle me débecte, je vais l'écraser et ensuite… On s'occupe de trouver Erol et Mylidie. »

« J'espère qu'ils vont bien… Nous avons déjà perdu Winy… Les trois générales du feu sont hors course et cela pour pas mal de temps… »

« Et vous allez vite les rejoindre ! Je vais vous exterminer ! »

_Testaline hocha la tête vers Danya, la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs lui répondant du même geste avant qu'elles ne se mettent en ligne, pointant leurs mains vers Grania qui s'était mise à faire apparaître différentes boules de lave autour d'elle. Oh que oui… Elles allaient comprendre et souffrir avec ça ! _

« Danya… Il est temps… Je commence maintenant. »

« Vas y, je te suis dès que tu as lancé ! On va lui créer une spécialité… de mon cru. »

_Une spécialité de son cru ? AH ! Elle n'allait pas voir le temps de l'utiliser ! Elle projeta les différentes sphères de lave en direction de Danya mais Testaline se positionna devant elle, gémissant de douleur sans pour autant réellement souffrir. Juste ses vêtements qui brûlaient un peu ainsi que sa peau. Maintenant… Elles pouvaient réellement commencer et comprendre ce qui allait se passer._

_Hum… Cette attaque n'avait pas marchée et elles se remettaient en place. Qu'est-ce qu'elles préparaient ? Qu'est-ce que qu'elles manigançaient ? Ca ne lui plaisait pas du tout ça ! Elle remarqua que Testaline projetait de l'eau autour d'elle, traçant un cercle. Hum… Elle allait faire s'assécher tout ça avant de recommencer à les combattre._

« Est-ce que c'est suffisant, Danya ? »

« Pas du tout… Désolée… Mais il m'en faudrait trois à quatre fois plus. »

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?! Vous n'avez pas peur que j'écoute votre conversation ?! Vous pensez que… »

« Nous pensons que tu ne seras même pas capable de comprendre ce que nous te préparons. Voilà tout. Que ça soit ou Kyani, vous vous êtes toujours battues sans chercher à savoir si vos actes auraient des répercussions sur le reste du monde. Tout ce qui vous intéresse était votre petite personne et votre rivale… Et encore… Dans ton cas, ce n'est que ta petite personne. »

« Tsss… Et alors ? Où est le problème dans tout ça ? Comme si toi… Danya, tu ne pensais pas qu'à toi dans toute cette histoire hein ? »

« C'était avant… Maintenant, je pense aux autres. Que la Vierge de Glace se referme sur ton corps pour l'éternité. Tu vas maintenant ne plus exister. »

_La Vierge de Glace ? Qu'est-ce que… L'eau ? L'eau autour d'elle était bien plus importante ! Elle formait presque un sarcophage alors qu'elle s'était redressée. Cette eau était manipulée par Testaline qui se concentrait longuement pour ne pas faire une erreur. De nombreux pics aqueux se formaient autour d'elle alors que Danya restait immobile. Ses yeux bleus… étaient si froids… et si indifférents. Elle pointa une main vers Grania puis la seconde avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix neutre :_

« Testaline, je m'en occupe. Tu peux arrêter. »

« Mer… Merci… Même le sang de dragon… ne me permettrait pas de contenir trop longtemps cette eau. C'est à toi. »

_Testaline tomba à genoux, prenant une profonde respiration assez saccadée néanmoins. Elle avait besoin de se reposer là… Grania hurla de toutes ses forces, se disant qu'elle devait sortir de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Alors qu'elle fit un premier mouvement, un pic aqueux se transforma en glace, allant se planter dans son dos. Danya continuait de la regarder sans sourire, ses deux mains faisant de nombreux gestes :_

« Tu es prête ? Tu vas bientôt rejoindre Kyani dans un autre monde. »

« Héhéhé… Héhéhé… Ta glace… Je vais la faire fondre… Je… »

« Tu n'as donc pas compris ? Depuis tout ce temps… Toutes ces blessures… Même toi commence à fatiguer, c'est la fin. »

« La fin ? LA FIN ?! JE SUIS CELLE QUI A SURVECUE ! KYANI EST MORTE MAIS MOI JE SUIS TOUJOURS EN VIE ! »

« Sois donc fière de toi… Gagnante. »

_Les deux moitiés du sarcophage de glace se rapprochaient inexorablement l'un à l'autre. Maintenant, il était entièrement constitué de glace comme les pics à l'intérieur. D'un geste sec et bref, le sarcophage se referma autour du corps de Grania, un flot de sang s'écoulant sur le sol alors que Danya arrêtait de pointer ses deux mains. Le sarcophage tomba en arrière. Le combat venait enfin d'être clos… Cela avait été très difficile._


	28. Chapitre 28 : Erol n'est plus

**Chapitre 28 : Erol n'est plus**

« Erol… Erol… Snif… Snif… MOUINNNNNNN ! »

_Mylidie s'était mise à genoux, ses bras posés sur le corps inanimé du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Elle… Elle n'y croyait pas mais c'était la vérité. Cette fois-ci, elle en était sûre qu'il était mort. Sûre et certaine puisqu'il était mort devant ses yeux ! Galixée la regardait sans rien dire avant de se retourner. Elle soupira légèrement :_

« Tu as fini de pleurer ? Cela devient fatiguant. »

« Erol est mort ! Tu l'as tué ! Et même si… C'était nécessaire, il est normal que je pleure ! C'est… C'est… Snif… Je peux… même plus… »

« Arrête de sangloter comme une enfant. Erol est mort et alors ? »

« Mais mais… Tu n'as aucun cœur ou quoi ?! Tu tues un homme qui te protégeait de sang froid ! Tu n'as rien compris ?! Je… Je… »

« Pfff… Tu es vraiment embêtante. Erol est mort… Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Par contre… Il y a une chose que j'ai à faire… »

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire encore ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait ?! Qu'est-ce qui la poussait à agir comme ça ?! Elle venait de quitter le corps encore chaud d'Erol, se relevant pour se positionner devant Galixée, celle-ci haussant un sourcil en voyant Mylidie. Elle prit la parole d'une voix calme :_

« Je vais simplement forcer Arcia à venir m'affronter. Tout le reste ne m'intéresse plus. Reste donc avec Erol, il se réveillera de toute façon. »

« Mais… Il est mort… Tu l'as tué… Et tu confirmes même tes paroles ! »

« Et ? J'ai dis qu'Erol était mort… Mais il va se réveiller… Tu n'as pas vérifié les battements de son cœur. Ils sont encore présents. »

_Hein ? Que quoi ? C'est vrai… qu'en pleurant… Elle n'y avait pas pensé sur le coup. Elle arrêta de bloquer le passage à Galixée, se dirigeant vers le corps inanimé d'Erol. Elle redéposa sa tête contre le torse nu d'Erol, poussant un cri de surprise. C'est vrai ! C'est vrai ce que Galixée disait ! Mais alors… Pourquoi ? Elle restait sa tête posée sur le torse d'Erol, recommençant à pleurer sans pour autant avoir de trémolos dans la voix._

« Mais… Je croyais qu'il était mort. Tu l'as toi-même… dit… »

« Et je ne me suis pas trompée. Erol est bel et bien mort. Simplement… Il se réveillera, il se souviendra de vous, de moi, de tout le monde… »

« Mais où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?! Exprimes-toi mieux s'il te plaît ! Je ne… Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis… »

_Elle poussa un profond soupir, faisant un demi-tour sur elle-même pour observer Erol et Mylidie. La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges pouvait être vraiment exaspérante quand elle s'y mettait sérieusement. Elle croyait qu'elle n'avait que ça à faire ou quoi ? Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux violets, disant :_

« Il n'y a plus d'Erol. Il n'est plus présent. Cela s'appelle un lavage de cerveau, une amnésie, tout ce que tu veux… Mais Erol ne se souviendra plus de lui. Que ça concerne tout ce qui est en rapport avec lui comme son nom, son histoire et tout ce qui tourne autour. Néanmoins, il se souviendra de toutes les personnes qu'il a côtoyées sans pour autant se rappeler avoir vécu des scènes avec elle. Erol n'existe plus. »

« Mais il est toujours vivant ! Il se rappellera de nous ! Ce n'est pas comme ta marque ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Il se rappellera de tous les noms mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il se rappellera qu'il t'aime, comme il a aimé Danya et Relia. Il ne se rappellera pas des choses vraiment évidentes… J'ai juste modifié une partie de son cerveau avec mon doigt. Si tu te débrouilles bien, tu pourras peut-être réussir à le garder pour toi et toi seule. »

« Mais… Mais… Mais… Erol voulait te sauver toi aussi. »

« Il m'a déjà sauvé plusieurs fois. Je n'ai pas réussi réellement à lever la main vers lui. Malgré les millénaires qui passent, je crois… que je ne suis pas faite pour la destruction. Si seulement… Il était venu plus tôt. Maintenant… Je vais aller combattre Arcia même si c'est une cause perdue. Je préfère mourir de cette manière, en combattant, plutôt que de rester en vi. Erol n'a pas besoin de moi contrairement à toi ou les autres filles. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais très bien ! Erol ne voudrait pas que tu fasses ça ! »

« Erol… C'est vrai… Mais Erol n'est plus là. »

« Je t'arrêterais si il le faut ! Je… Je… Je… »

« Tu n'en feras rien car tu es beaucoup trop faible pour espérer m'arrêter. »

_C'était vrai… Elle avait pu remarquer la puissance de Galixée. Elle était bien plus forte qu'elle. Ca ne faisait aucun doute. Mais Erol… Erol… Enfin, elle devait faire quelque chose pour Galixée et Erol… ou non ? Pourquoi faire quelque chose ? Si elle voulait mourir, c'était son problème non ? Elle n'en avait rien à faire de tout ça !_

« Bon… Fais ce que tu veux… Si tu as envie que tous les efforts d'Erol soient gâchés, alors tu n'as qu'à mourir. Moi… Je reste avec lui car j'ai des sentiments ! »

« Et tu penses que je n'en ai pas pour lui ? »

« On dirait bien… Mais de toute façon… Vas-t'en… C'est bon. »

« Elle n'a pas besoin de se retirer. Je viens me déplacer en personne. »

_Hein ? Une voix ? Une voix qui venait de nulle part ?! Galixée se mit rapidement en position défensive, un léger sourire aux lèvres alors qu'apparaissait devant les trois personnes… Arcia ? La femme aux longs cheveux gris se tenait en face d'elles, ses deux mains posées sur ses armes en regardant Galixée. Elle murmura :_

« Me voilà puisque c'est ce que tu désirais. »

« Arcia… Héhéhé… Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'avoir peur ? D'avoir peur d'une de ses créations ? Puisque je suis issue des humains… qui sont tes créations… Je suis donc l'une de tes créations ! J'espère que tu ne crains pas de mourir ! »

« Avoir peur ? Est-ce une chose que je suis sensée ressentir ? En ta présence ? Ne te moque donc pas de moi, Galixée. Tu vas très bien comprendre où se trouve ton erreur. »

_Ses deux armes se mirent à briller, prenant une couleur rouge alors qu'un puissant rayon psychique sortait des deux mains de Galixée pour venir percuter Arcia. Celle-ci se prit l'attaque de plein fouet mais ne bougea de sa place._

« Il fallait s'en douter. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'arriverais à te battre. Alors bon… Que penses-tu de ça ? J'ai plus d'un tour dans ma manche ! »

_Maintenant, c'était plusieurs sphères noires qui sortirent des mains de Galixée, celle-ci les envoyant en direction d'Arcia qui restait parfaitement immobile. Ses deux armes reprirent une couleur dorée alors que les sphères vinrent la toucher… sans même la blesser contrairement au rayon psychique. Elle baissa la tête :_

« Si je le désire… Tu ne me blesseras pas une seule fois. Est-ce que tu saisis l'inutilité de ton geste ? De tes actions ? Est-ce que tu comprends… »

« Alpha me l'ai dit clairement : Si je veux pouvoir être tranquille, je dois t'éliminer. C'est-ce que je ferais ! Tu veux résister à mes coups ? Tu ne pourras pas ! »

_Elle ne se mettrait pas en colère mais… Puisque c'était la déesse mère qu'elle affrontait, elle devait donner son maximum ! Elle éloigna ses deux mains, son aura violet apparaissant tout autour d'elle avant de former une nouvelle sphère qui brillait d'une couleur métallisé avant d'être envoyée sur Arcia. Celle-ci poussant un profond soupir avant de se mettre à courir, ses deux armes prenant une teinte verdâtre alors qu'elle donnait un coup dans la sphère, la renvoyant au loin alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Que dois-je faire pour te faire comprendre que tout est vain ? »

« RIEN ! Je veux simplement te tuer ou me faire tuer ! »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux… Alors… Je peux exaucer tes souhaits. »

_Elle se positionna à quelques centimètres de son visage, l'une des pointes de son arme gauche dirigée vers le cou de Galixée. Celle-ci émit un grand sourire avant d'ouvrir la bouche, un souffle de feu en sortant en même temps que Galixée reculait, ses deux armes brillant d'une lueur orangée maintenant. Une légère brûlure était visible sur son épaule droite alors que Galixée reprenait la parole, un peu zélée :_

« Tu vois ?! J'y suis arrivée… Je te l'avais dit… Je peux te combattre si je le désire… Ne suis-je pas une abomination ? Une création des humains faite à partir des gênes de ton envoyée, Mew ? N'est-ce pas ? Où je me trompe ? »

« Tu te trompes… complètement. Son nom n'est pas Mew mais Miania. »

« En quoi cela me concerne ? Je l'ai tuée il y a de cela des millénaires ! »

« Et depuis tout ce temps… N'est-elle pas revenue à la vie ? »

« En quoi est-ce sensé m'intéresser ? Si tu penses que je vais arrêter de te combattre pour ça, tu te trompes lourdement. Je vais… Je vais… »

« Galixée ? Hihi. Je suis là. Tu me vois ? Tu ne me vois plus. »

_Hein ?! La femme aux cheveux violets se tourna sur elle-même. Elle ne s'était pas trompée ? Elle avait bien entendu une petite voix fluette… comme celle d'une enfant ! Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, tombant fesses au sol alors que deux yeux verts apparurent devant elle._

« Mais mais mais… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce… que… »

« Tu penses vraiment être capable de tuer celle qui est à l'origine de toute la vie sur cette planète ? Car bien qu'elle soit ma messagère… Elle est la gardienne des existences des personnes qui habitent sur cette planète. Je l'ai façonnée… mais c'est elle qui s'en occupe. Je suis sûre qu'elle est très contente de te revoir. Il faut dire que… »

« Tu es celle qui me ressemble le plus ! Tu as des capacités insoupçonnées ! Mais mais mais… Bien que tu sois très très forte, l'égale des dragonnes primordiales, tu n'en restes pas moins une jeune femme qui ne peut acquérir tout ce que je sais ! »

_Une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années apparue complètement devant Galixée qui semblait étonnée et apeurée en même temps. Elle avait de longs collants roses, des sandales de même couleur, une longue queue se terminant en pointe de couleur rose. En faite, toute sa tenue était entièrement rose, même sa coiffure ! Elle portait comme haut un long tissu qui recouvrait aussi son bas-ventre et le début de ses cuisses bien qu'il semblait assez volant._

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, hein ? Je ne vais rien te faire de mal ! »

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu es là ?! Arcia… Si c'est une tentative… pour me faire perdre patience, je vais te régler ton compte ! Tu ne m'auras pas avec de telles bassesses ! »

_Elle se releva, tentant de donner un coup à Miania qui disparue légèrement pour l'éviter. Arcia se tenait fière et droite devant Galixée, attendant que celle-ci l'attaque alors que Mylidie… n'avait rien dit ou fait depuis le début… Il valait mieux se taire dans ces moments là. Elle se préoccupait plus d'Erol mais il fallait dire… Que tout ceci était très bizarre. Miania… Cette petite fille… Galixée était issue d'elle ? C'était bizarre… Un petit gémissement fit détourner son regard vers Erol. Il… Il se réveillait ?! Elle émit un très grand sourire alors que les yeux verts du jeune homme s'ouvraient. Elle le serra avec insistance, l'étouffant presque dans sa poitrine. Galixée… Galixée n'avait pas menti !_


	29. Chapitre 29 : Gardienne

**Chapitre 28 : Erol n'est plus**

« Erol… Erol… Snif… Snif… MOUINNNNNNN ! »

_Mylidie s'était mise à genoux, ses bras posés sur le corps inanimé du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Elle… Elle n'y croyait pas mais c'était la vérité. Cette fois-ci, elle en était sûre qu'il était mort. Sûre et certaine puisqu'il était mort devant ses yeux ! Galixée la regardait sans rien dire avant de se retourner. Elle soupira légèrement :_

« Tu as fini de pleurer ? Cela devient fatiguant. »

« Erol est mort ! Tu l'as tué ! Et même si… C'était nécessaire, il est normal que je pleure ! C'est… C'est… Snif… Je peux… même plus… »

« Arrête de sangloter comme une enfant. Erol est mort et alors ? »

« Mais mais… Tu n'as aucun cœur ou quoi ?! Tu tues un homme qui te protégeait de sang froid ! Tu n'as rien compris ?! Je… Je… »

« Pfff… Tu es vraiment embêtante. Erol est mort… Et que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? Par contre… Il y a une chose que j'ai à faire… »

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire encore ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait ?! Qu'est-ce qui la poussait à agir comme ça ?! Elle venait de quitter le corps encore chaud d'Erol, se relevant pour se positionner devant Galixée, celle-ci haussant un sourcil en voyant Mylidie. Elle prit la parole d'une voix calme :_

« Je vais simplement forcer Arcia à venir m'affronter. Tout le reste ne m'intéresse plus. Reste donc avec Erol, il se réveillera de toute façon. »

« Mais… Il est mort… Tu l'as tué… Et tu confirmes même tes paroles ! »

« Et ? J'ai dis qu'Erol était mort… Mais il va se réveiller… Tu n'as pas vérifié les battements de son cœur. Ils sont encore présents. »

_Hein ? Que quoi ? C'est vrai… qu'en pleurant… Elle n'y avait pas pensé sur le coup. Elle arrêta de bloquer le passage à Galixée, se dirigeant vers le corps inanimé d'Erol. Elle redéposa sa tête contre le torse nu d'Erol, poussant un cri de surprise. C'est vrai ! C'est vrai ce que Galixée disait ! Mais alors… Pourquoi ? Elle restait sa tête posée sur le torse d'Erol, recommençant à pleurer sans pour autant avoir de trémolos dans la voix._

« Mais… Je croyais qu'il était mort. Tu l'as toi-même… dit… »

« Et je ne me suis pas trompée. Erol est bel et bien mort. Simplement… Il se réveillera, il se souviendra de vous, de moi, de tout le monde… »

« Mais où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?! Exprimes-toi mieux s'il te plaît ! Je ne… Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis… »

_Elle poussa un profond soupir, faisant un demi-tour sur elle-même pour observer Erol et Mylidie. La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges pouvait être vraiment exaspérante quand elle s'y mettait sérieusement. Elle croyait qu'elle n'avait que ça à faire ou quoi ? Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux violets, disant :_

« Il n'y a plus d'Erol. Il n'est plus présent. Cela s'appelle un lavage de cerveau, une amnésie, tout ce que tu veux… Mais Erol ne se souviendra plus de lui. Que ça concerne tout ce qui est en rapport avec lui comme son nom, son histoire et tout ce qui tourne autour. Néanmoins, il se souviendra de toutes les personnes qu'il a côtoyées sans pour autant se rappeler avoir vécu des scènes avec elle. Erol n'existe plus. »

« Mais il est toujours vivant ! Il se rappellera de nous ! Ce n'est pas comme ta marque ! »

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Il se rappellera de tous les noms mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il se rappellera qu'il t'aime, comme il a aimé Danya et Relia. Il ne se rappellera pas des choses vraiment évidentes… J'ai juste modifié une partie de son cerveau avec mon doigt. Si tu te débrouilles bien, tu pourras peut-être réussir à le garder pour toi et toi seule. »

« Mais… Mais… Mais… Erol voulait te sauver toi aussi. »

« Il m'a déjà sauvé plusieurs fois. Je n'ai pas réussi réellement à lever la main vers lui. Malgré les millénaires qui passent, je crois… que je ne suis pas faite pour la destruction. Si seulement… Il était venu plus tôt. Maintenant… Je vais aller combattre Arcia même si c'est une cause perdue. Je préfère mourir de cette manière, en combattant, plutôt que de rester en vi. Erol n'a pas besoin de moi contrairement à toi ou les autres filles. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais très bien ! Erol ne voudrait pas que tu fasses ça ! »

« Erol… C'est vrai… Mais Erol n'est plus là. »

« Je t'arrêterais si il le faut ! Je… Je… Je… »

« Tu n'en feras rien car tu es beaucoup trop faible pour espérer m'arrêter. »

_C'était vrai… Elle avait pu remarquer la puissance de Galixée. Elle était bien plus forte qu'elle. Ca ne faisait aucun doute. Mais Erol… Erol… Enfin, elle devait faire quelque chose pour Galixée et Erol… ou non ? Pourquoi faire quelque chose ? Si elle voulait mourir, c'était son problème non ? Elle n'en avait rien à faire de tout ça !_

« Bon… Fais ce que tu veux… Si tu as envie que tous les efforts d'Erol soient gâchés, alors tu n'as qu'à mourir. Moi… Je reste avec lui car j'ai des sentiments ! »

« Et tu penses que je n'en ai pas pour lui ? »

« On dirait bien… Mais de toute façon… Vas-t'en… C'est bon. »

« Elle n'a pas besoin de se retirer. Je viens me déplacer en personne. »

_Hein ? Une voix ? Une voix qui venait de nulle part ?! Galixée se mit rapidement en position défensive, un léger sourire aux lèvres alors qu'apparaissait devant les trois personnes… Arcia ? La femme aux longs cheveux gris se tenait en face d'elles, ses deux mains posées sur ses armes en regardant Galixée. Elle murmura :_

« Me voilà puisque c'est ce que tu désirais. »

« Arcia… Héhéhé… Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'avoir peur ? D'avoir peur d'une de ses créations ? Puisque je suis issue des humains… qui sont tes créations… Je suis donc l'une de tes créations ! J'espère que tu ne crains pas de mourir ! »

« Avoir peur ? Est-ce une chose que je suis sensée ressentir ? En ta présence ? Ne te moque donc pas de moi, Galixée. Tu vas très bien comprendre où se trouve ton erreur. »

_Ses deux armes se mirent à briller, prenant une couleur rouge alors qu'un puissant rayon psychique sortait des deux mains de Galixée pour venir percuter Arcia. Celle-ci se prit l'attaque de plein fouet mais ne bougea de sa place._

« Il fallait s'en douter. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'arriverais à te battre. Alors bon… Que penses-tu de ça ? J'ai plus d'un tour dans ma manche ! »

_Maintenant, c'était plusieurs sphères noires qui sortirent des mains de Galixée, celle-ci les envoyant en direction d'Arcia qui restait parfaitement immobile. Ses deux armes reprirent une couleur dorée alors que les sphères vinrent la toucher… sans même la blesser contrairement au rayon psychique. Elle baissa la tête :_

« Si je le désire… Tu ne me blesseras pas une seule fois. Est-ce que tu saisis l'inutilité de ton geste ? De tes actions ? Est-ce que tu comprends… »

« Alpha me l'ai dit clairement : Si je veux pouvoir être tranquille, je dois t'éliminer. C'est-ce que je ferais ! Tu veux résister à mes coups ? Tu ne pourras pas ! »

_Elle ne se mettrait pas en colère mais… Puisque c'était la déesse mère qu'elle affrontait, elle devait donner son maximum ! Elle éloigna ses deux mains, son aura violet apparaissant tout autour d'elle avant de former une nouvelle sphère qui brillait d'une couleur métallisé avant d'être envoyée sur Arcia. Celle-ci poussant un profond soupir avant de se mettre à courir, ses deux armes prenant une teinte verdâtre alors qu'elle donnait un coup dans la sphère, la renvoyant au loin alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Que dois-je faire pour te faire comprendre que tout est vain ? »

« RIEN ! Je veux simplement te tuer ou me faire tuer ! »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux… Alors… Je peux exaucer tes souhaits. »

_Elle se positionna à quelques centimètres de son visage, l'une des pointes de son arme gauche dirigée vers le cou de Galixée. Celle-ci émit un grand sourire avant d'ouvrir la bouche, un souffle de feu en sortant en même temps que Galixée reculait, ses deux armes brillant d'une lueur orangée maintenant. Une légère brûlure était visible sur son épaule droite alors que Galixée reprenait la parole, un peu zélée :_

« Tu vois ?! J'y suis arrivée… Je te l'avais dit… Je peux te combattre si je le désire… Ne suis-je pas une abomination ? Une création des humains faite à partir des gênes de ton envoyée, Mew ? N'est-ce pas ? Où je me trompe ? »

« Tu te trompes… complètement. Son nom n'est pas Mew mais Miania. »

« En quoi cela me concerne ? Je l'ai tuée il y a de cela des millénaires ! »

« Et depuis tout ce temps… N'est-elle pas revenue à la vie ? »

« En quoi est-ce sensé m'intéresser ? Si tu penses que je vais arrêter de te combattre pour ça, tu te trompes lourdement. Je vais… Je vais… »

« Galixée ? Hihi. Je suis là. Tu me vois ? Tu ne me vois plus. »

_Hein ?! La femme aux cheveux violets se tourna sur elle-même. Elle ne s'était pas trompée ? Elle avait bien entendu une petite voix fluette… comme celle d'une enfant ! Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, tombant fesses au sol alors que deux yeux verts apparurent devant elle._

« Mais mais mais… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce… que… »

« Tu penses vraiment être capable de tuer celle qui est à l'origine de toute la vie sur cette planète ? Car bien qu'elle soit ma messagère… Elle est la gardienne des existences des personnes qui habitent sur cette planète. Je l'ai façonnée… mais c'est elle qui s'en occupe. Je suis sûre qu'elle est très contente de te revoir. Il faut dire que… »

« Tu es celle qui me ressemble le plus ! Tu as des capacités insoupçonnées ! Mais mais mais… Bien que tu sois très très forte, l'égale des dragonnes primordiales, tu n'en restes pas moins une jeune femme qui ne peut acquérir tout ce que je sais ! »

_Une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années apparue complètement devant Galixée qui semblait étonnée et apeurée en même temps. Elle avait de longs collants roses, des sandales de même couleur, une longue queue se terminant en pointe de couleur rose. En faite, toute sa tenue était entièrement rose, même sa coiffure ! Elle portait comme haut un long tissu qui recouvrait aussi son bas-ventre et le début de ses cuisses bien qu'il semblait assez volant._

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, hein ? Je ne vais rien te faire de mal ! »

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu es là ?! Arcia… Si c'est une tentative… pour me faire perdre patience, je vais te régler ton compte ! Tu ne m'auras pas avec de telles bassesses ! »

_Elle se releva, tentant de donner un coup à Miania qui disparue légèrement pour l'éviter. Arcia se tenait fière et droite devant Galixée, attendant que celle-ci l'attaque alors que Mylidie… n'avait rien dit ou fait depuis le début… Il valait mieux se taire dans ces moments là. Elle se préoccupait plus d'Erol mais il fallait dire… Que tout ceci était très bizarre. Miania… Cette petite fille… Galixée était issue d'elle ? C'était bizarre… Un petit gémissement fit détourner son regard vers Erol. Il… Il se réveillait ?! Elle émit un très grand sourire alors que les yeux verts du jeune homme s'ouvraient. Elle le serra avec insistance, l'étouffant presque dans sa poitrine. Galixée… Galixée n'avait pas menti !_


	30. Chapitre 30 : Statu quo

**Chapitre 30 : Statu quo**

« Erol ! Mylidie ! Ga… lixée et… ? Vous êtes ? »

« Miania ! Je suis la gardienne de Galixée ! »

_Gardienne de Galixée ? Donc une ennemie ? Elle restait sur ses gardes bien qu'elle émettait un grand sourire en observant Erol et Mylidie. Les deux personnes semblaient en parfaite santé. Tant mieux ! Mais bon… D'après le regard perdu que lui lançait Erol lorsqu'elle s'était adressée à lui, elle se disait que tout n'était pas sorti indemne._

« Où sont Testaline et les autres ? Relia ? Mariali ? »

_Mariali ? Elle haussa un sourcil en regardant le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Elle s'approcha de lui, une main posée sur son front comme pour prendre sa température. Non… Ce n'était pas ça mais elle sentait l'influence de Galixée sur son crâne. Attendez un peu ! Elle… Elle n'avait pas fait ça quand même ?! Elle posa rapidement une main sur le front de Mylidie, vérifiant sa température alors que la jeune femme lui demandait :_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Danya ? »

« Est-ce que Galixée vous a fait un lavage de cerveau à tous les deux ? Je sens… »

« Oui, je l'ai fait… En ce qui concerne Erol, c'était ça ou alors il mourrait. »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux violets dirigea sa main vers les corps des trois générales du feu alors qu'arrivaient Mariali, Relia ainsi que Testaline. L'ancienne générale du Poisson avait été cherché les deux autres femmes. Mariali observa Erol quelques instants, posant son regard sur lui comme intriguée. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ? Et surtout… Pourquoi Galixée était là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? Danya s'adressait à elle de toute façon :_

« Comment ça ? Il devait mourir sinon ? Ne te moque pas de moi. Je ne vraiment pas d'humeur à plaisanter à ce sujet. »

« Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique ? »

« Je serais ravie de savoir moi aussi… pourquoi tu es encore envie ? »

« Hum… La nouvelle Reine de Drakoni… C'est vrai… Ca vous concerne aussi. »

_Les trois générales du feu commencèrent à crier de douleur en même temps que Galixée utilisait ses pouvoirs psychiques sur elles. En fait, c'était même des hurlements qui se firent entendre comme si elle n'avait aucun remord à accomplir un tel geste. Testaline lui demanda ce qu'elle était en train de fabriquer, la jeune femme aux cheveux violets lui répondant que c'était simplement de la remise en place d'os pour qu'ils ne soient plus brisés._

« Et maintenant … Si vous le voulez bien… Nous pouvons trouver un endroit où nous reposer et discuter de tout ce qui vient de se passer. »

« Auparavant, Galixée… Est-ce que tu peux… libérer les gens de Drakoni ? »

_Erol avait prit la parole d'une voix un peu faible et gêné, comme légèrement honteux de demander une telle chose à la jeune femme. Celle-ci soupira avec un peu d'amusement avant de dire qu'elle allait le faire, que ça ne la gênait pas. Elle claqua des doigts, signalant que maintenant, tout le monde allait lui en vouloir puisqu'ils étaient à nouveau libres de leurs mouvements. Mariali émit un petit rictus :_

« Et tu pensais quoi d'autre ? Qu'ils allaient te sauter dans les bras ? Je te rappelle que tu es responsable de la mort du roi Waror, mon père. Je te rappelle que tu as manipulés tous ces gens simplement pour construire une tour à moitié détruite. Je te rappelle que tu t'en es prise à la nouvelle reine de Drakoni ainsi qu'à son fils. Est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que… »

« Non… C'est bon… J'ai très bien compris ce que j'ai fais et ce dont je suis coupable. »

« Mariali… Galixée… Est-ce que l'on peut arrêter de parler ? S'il vous plaît… Et aidez-moi à soulever Maestra et les autres. »

« Erol ? Depuis quand tu me parles comme ça ? »

_Elle restait surprise d'entendre son prénom de la part de son propre fils alors que celui-ci s'éloignait. Il fit apparaître ses deux ailes noires, soulevant les corps de Valki et Kalyn en les tenants avec ses deux mains. Il attendait que les autres personnes le guident alors qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire réellement. Mais… Cet Erol ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles voulaient l'appeler comme ça ? C'était son prénom ? Pourtant… Il ne s'en rappelait pas. Il se sentait si apaisé et heureux… qu'il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler._

« Bon… De quoi devons nous parler ? Vous avez des idées ? »

« Il serait bon de se concerter tout d'abord sur Erol. Galixée… Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait à la fin ?! Mylidie ne semble pas t'en vouloir mais j'aimerais bien connaître le fin mot de l'histoire avec toutes tes manigances ! »

_Manigances ? Ce n'était pas forcément vrai… Mais simplement… Elle s'était mise à leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Mylidie baissait la tête, honteuse de s'être laissée emportée comme ça. Le pire était le fait que Galixée ne se privait pas pour raconter mot pour mot tout ce qu'elle avait dit au jeune homme. Danya émit un petit sourire triste alors que Relia détournait le regard : De toute façon, cette histoire était réglée. Erol observa les différentes personnes autour de lui avant de demander :_

« Mais… Il manque Winy non ? Je ne la vois pas… »

_Un profond sanglot se fit entendre alors que Relia explosait en larmes. Erol se releva subitement de la chaise, tentant de calmer le jeu. Il ne savait pas ! Il n'était pas au courant ! Il… Il… Winy était morte ? C'est ça ? C'était pour ça qu'elle pleurait ? Ah… Quel imbécile ! Mais quel imbécile ! Il ferait mieux de se taire des fois ! Mais comment… Etait-elle morte ?_

« Pardon… Relia… Pardonnes-moi, je ne voulais pas. Je ne savais… pas. »

_Ce n'était rien… Ce n'était pas de sa faute à lui. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ? Et puis… Lui aussi avait ses propres problèmes bien qu'elle savait qu'il n'y croyait pas du tout. Elle émit un petit sourire triste, Testaline venant la serrer contre elle alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir. Ils se retrouvaient dans une maison abandonnée dans le royaume de Drakoni. Personne n'était encore venu… Les citoyens cherchaient à comprendre ce qui se passait. Maintenant qu'il savait à peu près tout ce qui se passait, il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Lui ? Il s'appelait Erol ? Et il avait voulu s'autodétruire de cette façon ? C'était quand même bizarre… mais le regard triste de Mylidie était plus qu'éloquent._

« Je crois que tout se complique encore plus qu'auparavant. Je me nomme Erol, c'est ça ? Et… J'ai voulu me suicider ? Mais qui serait assez stupide pour vouloir se tuer ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je le ferais. »

« Car tu devais le faire… Disons que… Tu pensais que c'était l'unique solution et c'était le cas. Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes, Erol ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te pardonnerais pas ! Tu n'es pas en faute ! »

« Oui mais… Je suis responsable de ton état. »

_Il fit un petit geste de la main pour dire que ce n'était pas bien grave. Il s'en fichait pas mal. Mais par contre, ils devaient aller sauver Arcia. Et surtout… Eliminer définitivement et à jamais Alpha et ses sœurs mais… Et si elles se régénéraient ? Si elles revenaient à la vie ? Qu'elles étaient immortelles ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre…_

« Il faut préparer un plan pour sauver Arcia ! »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire… Et il faudrait déjà savoir ce que les quatre sœurs ont fait des dragonnes primordiales. Elles disaient… qu'elles seraient très belles dans le nouveau palais royal. Nous… Nous devrions y jeter un coup d'œil je pense. »

« Allons y maintenant alors ! Mais… Il faudrait cacher Galixée… »

« Je m'occupe d'elle personnellement. On va lui donner de quoi se camoufler. »

_Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils comptaient faire avec elle ? Elle se releva de sa chaise, guidée par Miania qui lui disait de bien vouloir la suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait avec une robe violette et une capuche masquant complètement son corps et son crâne._

« Parfait ! Personne ne te remarquera comme ça ! »

« J'ai l'air complètement ridicule dans cette tenue. »

« Ce que tu pensais était complètement ridicule… »

« Chut… Taisez-vous toutes les deux. Pas de disputes. »

_Il tapa dans ses deux mains en regardant Galixée et Mylidie, interrompant les deux femmes tout en souriant. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de disputes entre elles, c'était tout. Il demanda à Testaline de rester ici pour veiller sur les trois générales du feu et voir si elles avaient besoin de quelque chose ou non. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle avait bien compris tandis que le reste partait._

« Bon… Il faut se rendre au palais. Du moins dans ses décombres… »

« Allons-y dès maintenant, Erol ! »

« D'accord, Mari… Euh Maman… »

_Elle eut un petit sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de savoir qu'il tentait de faire des efforts malgré son amnésie partielle. Il y avait encore beaucoup d'efforts à donner mais il faisait de son mieux. C'était déjà ça de gagné. Danya, Relia, Mylidie, Mariali, Galixée, Miania et lui… Cela faisait quand même sept personnes ! Et puis… Mariali aussi avait du se cacher le visage pour éviter d'être reconnue. Pour l'instant, il valait mieux ne rien montrer aux autres personnes. Mesure de précaution car si ils savaient qu'elle était encore vivante alors…_

« On devrait se dépêcher. Il vaut mieux ne pas trop attendre. »

« Vous avez vues ces statues ? Elles sont superbes… »

« On dirait presque qu'elles sont réelles… »

« Et elles brillent comme du cristal. C'est magnifique mais qui… a fait une telle chose ? »

« Vous avez remarqué pour l'une d'entre elles ? Elle ressemble presque à notre gardienne… »

_Leur gardienne ? De quoi parlaient ces personnes ? Maintenant, le groupe se mettait à courir à toute allure vers l'endroit où se trouvait le palais. Plus ils avançaient, plus le nombre de personnes était important… comme si… Ils observaient quelque chose. Devant pousser quelques citoyens, le groupe arriva enfin jusqu'aux ruines du palais.  
_

« Mais comment… C'est possible ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

« Elles sont trop belles… Elles semblent… si vivantes. »

« Il ne faut pas les briser ! Mais comment… cela se fait qu'elles soient là ? Lorsque le roi a disparu… et que le palais s'est écroulé, il n'y avait pas ces statues. »

« Rayquina… Dialisa, Palkari… Tinavar, Girapal… «

« Oh… Vous êtes au courant des femmes qu'elles représentent ? »

_Il avait ouvert la bouche pour prononcer le nom des cinq femmes qui se tenaient devant lui. Enfin… De leurs représentations… aux yeux des citoyens. Tout le groupe savait pertinemment ce qui s'était passé : C'étaient… véritablement elles. Elles ne risquaient plus de pouvoir bouger mais… Alpha et ses sœurs… venaient de réussir à les battre ? Comment avaient-elles fait ? Comment était-ce possible ?_

_La vérité était pourtant devant ses yeux. Les cinq dragonnes primordiales étaient statufiées… Arcia était hors course… Et nul ne savait où elle était. Tout cela… était hors de portée. Ils devaient trouver des indices sur la localisation d'Alpha et de ses sœurs mais par où commencer ? Ils… ne savaient rien du tout._


	31. Chapitre 31 : Le groupe des cinq

**Chapitre 31 : Le groupe des cinq**

« J'ai pris ma décision… Enfin… Testaline… Relia… Vous allez rester ici… Pareil pour ma… mère. Enfin… Voilà… Je crois que moins de gens viendront, mieux ce sera. »

_Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Les cinq statues avaient été retirées pendant la nuit, Erol ayant demandé à ce qu'elles soient mises en sécurité tandis qu'il reprenait la parole._

« Nous ne savons pas où elles sont mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Je veux simplement que le plus de gens soient… en sécurité. Galixée, Danya, Mylidie et Miania m'accompagneront. »

« Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas plutôt toi qui resterait en retrait, Erol ? »

_La femme aux longs cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus se positionna devant lui, rougissante comme une enfant en le regardant. L'explication de Galixée avait été convaincante… et la tour avait été détruite. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'Arcia s'était faite enlevée et ils n'avaient aucune indication sur sa localisation._

« Ca ne servira à rien. Malgré… »

« Tout ce qui s'est passé, tu continues de prendre des risques inconsidérés ! Tu… Tu as perdu la mémoire, tu es mort une première fois, tu as vécue une enfance tourmentée, tu as été séparé de ta mère pendant toute ta jeunesse, tu ne penses pas que tu pourrais rester en retrait ?! »

_Mylidie s'emportait à nouveau et il remarqua qu'elle était plus apte à s'énerver dorénavant. Elle n'avait plus à se montrer aussi gentille et délicate qu'auparavant. Enfin, ça n'allait pas lui manquer forcément mais… maintenant qu'il devait se nommer Erol sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, il ne la trouvait pas plus… bizarre qu'avant. En fait, c'était ses réactions à lui qui étaient bizarres, voilà tout._

« Ca ne fait rien du tout. Je suis comme ça. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Mylidie. Tu en as déjà assez fait, Erol ! »

« Ca ne sert à rien de discuter. Ma… man… Il faudra te remontrer aux citoyens de Drakoni. Ils doivent savoir que tu es vivante… Il faut tout reconstruire. »

« Je le ferais… mais écoute donc… ce qu'elles disent. »

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus ?! »

_Vraiment ! Il faisait ce qu'il voulait de sa vie ! Il quitta la pièce en grognant, sous le regard ahuri des personnes qui étaient à l'intérieur. Non mais qu'elles le laissent tranquille si c'est comme ça ! S'il voulait risquer sa vie, c'était SON problème ! Pas le leur ! Non mais oh… Il ne fallait pas rêver non plus ! Même s'il comprenait qu'elles s'inquiétaient pour lui._

« Ce n'était pas très poli de partir comme ça, Erol. »

« Je le sais, je le sais très bien mais j'y peux rien hein ? Je suis comme ça… Et puis… Si Arcia est en danger, je veux aller l'aider. En quelque sorte, c'est de ma faute si elle est capturée par Alpha et ses sœurs. »

« Oui mais… Est-ce une raison pour leur parler comme ça ? »

_La jeune fille aux cheveux roses s'était adressée à lui alors qu'il poussait un profond soupir. Non, il n'avait aucune raison pour parler ainsi à sa propre mère et à ses amies… qui s'inquiétaient pour lui. Non, il n'avait aucune raison qui expliquait ce comportement irrespectueux. Il poussa un soupir, reprenant :_

« Où est-ce que j'ai commis une bêtise ? »

« Nulle part… Mais tu sais… Je surveille tout les êtres vivants peuplant ce monde… et je connais toutes leurs histoires… »

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Miania ? »

« Et bien… Tu en as déjà fait bien plus que la majorité des hommes… Tu sais… Arrêter Galixée, ce n'est pas une chose facile. Bon, à côté, il y a ses sentiments person… »

« MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE RACONTE ?! »

_Galixée s'était téléportée pour arriver derrière Miania, lui tirant les deux joues pour la faire taire en rougissant très faiblement. Elle avait un peu haussée la voix alors qu'il remarquait… que les autres femmes se trouvaient derrière la porte, à écouter ce qu'il disait avec Miania._

« Aie… Aie… Chat fait mal… chat. »

« Si tu arrêtes de dire des bêtises, j'arrête de te tirer les joues. »

« D'accord, d'accord, c'est bon… J'ai compris. »

_Galixée soupira légèrement, relâchant les deux joues de Miania. Celle-ci passa une main sur ces dernières pour les soulager, tirant la langue à Galixée. La jeune femme aux cheveux violets haussa un sourcil, se demandant si Miania se comportait réellement comme une enfant ou non ? Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réaction lorsqu'on savait qu'elle était la gardienne de la planète mandatée par la déesse mère._

« Galixée… Je suis un peu déçu que toi aussi, tu écoutes aux portes. »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise. Chacun se fait du souci pour toi. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es le centre de toute l'attention des personnes se trouvant dans ce lieu. Sans toi, il y a peu de chances que chaque femme s'en remettre. Lorsque je t'ai effacée la mémoire, je ne suis pas sûr que tu t'en rappelles mais essaye d'imaginer qu'elle a été la réaction de Danya lorsqu'elle a appris ta mort, celle qui n'est jamais arrivée ? Et pour Mylidie ? »

« Ca ne sert à rien de me parler comme ça. Je ne changerais pas d'idée sur la question. Je suis très têtu mais je vais aider Arcia, que vous le vouliez ou non. Et je t'interdis de m'empêcher d'y arriver en utilisant tes pouvoirs, Galixée. Je me suis bien fait comprendre, hein ? »

« Evite simplement de me parler ainsi, Erol… Peut-être que… Je t'apprécie mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me parler de la sorte. Si je le désire, je pourrais te briser tes quatre membres et partir à la recherche d'Arcia pour aller la tuer. Rappelle toi que tu es peut-être un descendant royal… mais tu n'es au final qu'un humain comme les autres. »

_Un humain comme les autres ? Tsss ! Beau discours que voilà ! Il se positionna devant elle, collant son front contre le sien alors qu'elle l'observait de ses yeux améthyste. Pourquoi… n'arrivait-il plus à savoir quelle était sa relation avec elle ? Et avec Mylidie ? Et Mariali ? Et Danya ? Car il était bien beau de dire qu'elle était sa mère, son amie, et toutes ces choses… Mais au final, ce n'étaient que des paroles… et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier d'aussitôt._

« Ne vous bagarrez pas s'il vous plaît ! »

_La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser venir Mylidie, celle-ci séparant Erol et Galixée alors qu'il détournait le regard. Non… Ils ne se bagarraient pas… Ils discutaient calmement. C'était différent de se battre. La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges alla se calfeutrer contre lui, le regardant longuement alors qu'il ne comprenait pas réellement ce geste._

« C'est bon… C'est bon… J'arrête, j'arrête. Pas besoin de me le redire. J'ai compris. Mais par contre… Tu peux me relâcher un peu ? Besoin de respirer… »

« Non… Car sinon, tu vas recommencer à crier… Je veux simplement que tu me promettes de ne pas en faire trop… et de reculer lorsqu'il y a trop de danger. »

« C'est bon… C'est bon, j'ai compris. »

_Il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs, se disant que Mylidie… était un peu trop collante des fois. Enfin, d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, il l'aimait non ? C'était ça non ? Ou alors il se trompait complètement ? Il la serra contre lui sans savoir exactement ce qu'il faisait… comme un automatisme._

« Mais maintenant, on peut me laisser un peu tranquille ? Il faut que je me prépare pour les prochains jours. Mais… est-ce que le message est bien passé ? Danya ? Ma…man ? »

_Les deux femmes sortirent de derrière la porte, chacune hochant la tête pour signaler qu'elles avaient bien compris. Mais quand même… La femme aux longs cheveux bleus était inquiète pour lui, cela se voyait dans son regard. Elle avait déjà perdu un père… Elle ne voulait pas perdre un fils maintenant ! Elle murmura :_

« Mais prends… soin de toi ? Et reviens en vie car à ton retour… Je dois te présenter comme mon fils, brisez les règles ancestrales faisant que nous pouvions nous lier qu'entre membres du royaume de Drakoni et toutes ces choses. »

« D'accord… D'accord… J'ai compris. Vous n'avez pas d'amulettes ou des grigris à me donner ? Pour me porter chance ou je ne sais quoi ? »

« Arrête de te moquer, c'est très sérieux, Erol ! »

_Oui, oui… Il savait que c'était très sérieux. Il n'était pas stupide quand même mais voilà… Avec toutes ces précautions, tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, il était un peu fatigué. Qu'on trouve Arcia et l'endroit où elle était enfermée, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait ! Il relâcha Mylidie, celle-ci posant son regard sur lui puis sur son torse… avant de venir le caresser de son doigt sur ce dernier. Bien qu'ils fussent en public, elle lui demanda :_

« Est-ce que… nous pouvons dormir ensembles ce soir, Erol ? »

« Mylidie… Je te l'ai déjà dit et je le répète. Je préfère éviter… sincèrement. Je ne voudrais pas que l'ont se créent des ennuis alors qu'on vient à peine d'en sortir. Est-ce que tu veux bien comprendre que… je ne suis pas si sûr de tout ce qui se passe ? »

« Oui mais… S'il te plaît… Juste une soirée. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il devait répondre ? Oui ou non ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse de fausses idées à ce sujet ! Il regarda Danya, puis Mariali et Galixée. Miania émit un petit rire en comprenant la détresse du jeune homme alors qu'il soupirait._

« Bon… Je veux bien… mais chacun de son côté, c'est comme ça que ça se passe et pas autrement, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre, Mylidie ? »

« OUI ! Maintenant, on peut se remettre à rechercher des informations sur Arcia. Peut-être qu'il faudrait en parler avec la gardienne du volcan… Elle pourrait être au courant… Exelie, c'est son nom je crois. Elle ne s'est pas montrée depuis tout ce temps. »

« Elle doit sûrement panser ses blessures, voilà tout. »

_Ainsi… Ils étaient tranquilles pour quelques heures ou journées. Du moins, tranquilles, c'était un bien grand mot. Il restait encore beaucoup de choses à faire avant d'espérer n'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une simple information au sujet d'Arcia et des quatre sœurs._

« Bon… Maintenant… On doit faire quoi ? »

« On peut prendre notre journée ? Et nous balader en ville ? Malgré le fait que Galixée aie manipulé un peu tout le monde, la ville tourne quand même. »

« On ne fait que ça depuis des journées ! C'est bon, j'ai ma dose aussi ! Faites comme vous le voulez, moi, je vais m'entraîner et voir un peu si j'ai perdu aussi ma combativité ou mes techniques pour me battre. J'espère que ça ne dérange personne hein ? »

« SI ! Moi ! Ca me dérange ! Tu parles qu'on ne fait que ça mais c'est TOI qui ne fait que ça de tes journées ! Tu viens avec moi et on va sortir tous les deux ! »

« Hein ? Mais mais mais… Lâches-moi, Mylidie ! »

_Elle lui prit le bras en le serrant avec une légère force avant de le traîner en-dehors du bâtiment où ils logeaient. Testaline et les autres anciennes générales dormaient autre part dans un endroit connu de seulement eux alors que le reste du groupe… dormait ici. Mais bon… Là, n'était pas le sujet et il se retrouvait emporté par Mylidie pour une promenade qui lui manquait tant d'après le regard qu'elle avait. Vraiment… Pourquoi était-il devenu amnésique ?_


	32. Chapitre 32 : Quelques informations

**Chapitre 32 : Quelques informations**

« Regarde Erol ces différents magasins ! »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher la main ? »

_Il retira sa main droite de celle de Mylidie, détournant le regard en jetant un œil vers le ciel. Maintenant, la tour que Galixée avait commencée à construire ne dévisageait plus cet endroit… Et le palais allait se reconstruire peu à peu._

« Hey ! T'as entendue la nouvelle ?! La princesse Mariali est encore vivante ! »

« Que la déesse mère soit louée ! Nous sommes encore… »

« Arrête de parler et suis moi ! Il va y avoir un discours de la princesse ! »

_Erol et Mylidie s'étaient arrêtés de marcher, les deux jeunes gens regardant l'amoncellement de peuple qui s'éloignait d'eux et traversait la ville pour se diriger vers les restes du palais royal. Visiblement, sa… mère allait faire un discours tout de suite. Il se tourna vers Mylidie, prenant la parole d'une voix qui se voulait calme :_

« Ma… man risque de gâcher notre sortie. Le mieux serait de rentrer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Nous n'allons rien pouvoir faire tout les deux à cette allure. »

« NON ! Tu ne t'échapperas pas Erol ! Tu restes avec moi et nous ne nous rentrons pas maintenant ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'une bonne partie des gens ne sont plus là que forcément, il n'y a plus personne. D'accord ?! »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Pas besoin de me crier dessus, je ne suis pas sourd non plus. Mais pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Peut-être que dorénavant… Je ne pourrais plus t'aimer. »

« Peut-être… Peut-être… que oui ! Peut-être que non ! Ne m'empêche pas d'essayer, Erol ! Je suis peut-être responsable de ce que tu es devenu… mais… Je ne veux pas oublier mes sentiments envers toi, d'accord ?! Alors je t'interdis d'essayer de m'empêcher de t'aimer ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça et pas besoin de me crier dessus ! Je veux simplement te prévenir de ne pas trop y croire ! Je ne sais plus mes relations avec toutes les personnes que je connaissais, Mylidie ! Tu comprends ?! Je ne me rappelle de rien du tout ! RIEN ! Qui me dit même que le nom que vous m'avez donné est réel hein ?! Qui me dit que je m'appelle réellement Erol ?! Qui me dit qu'au final, je… Je… Je ne sais plus… »

« Ah oui ? C'est tout ce que tu penses de ça ?! Tu crois que tout ce que l'on te dit est faux ?! Alors, est-ce que je vais te faire semblera bien réel, Erol ! Ca, je te promets que ce je vais faire, tu vas bien le sentir ! Tu vas comprendre ! »

_Elle le prit par le bras, l'emmenant à elle avant de l'embrasser longuement sur les lèvres, son autre main posée sur le dos du crâne du jeune homme. Elle allait l'empêcher de s'enfuir ou de retirer ses lèvres. Oui, il allait comprendre que ses sentiments à elle, ils étaient bien réels ! Qu'elle l'aimait pour de vrai, que ce n'était pas une petite amnésie qui allait tout remettre en cause ! Quelques instants plus tard, elle retira ses lèvres, attendant une réaction d'Erol._

« Wo… Wo… Wouah… »

« Et bien ? Tu as perdue ta langue ou quoi ? »

« Je… Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le dire… Je ne sais pas… du tout ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne comprends pas… vraiment ce qui m'arrive. C'était la première fois qu'on… m'embrassait comme ça… Je crois… »

« Tu crois ? Tu n'en es pas sûr ? Perdre la mémoire ne t'empêche pas d'être certain sur ce genre de choses hein ? Et regardes-moi quand tu t'adresses à moi, Erol… s'il te plaît. »

_C'est vrai qu'il avait baissé le regard. En y réfléchissant bien, ça ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il se faisait embrasser mais comme il avait perdu tout souvenir en relation avec les femmes qu'il connaissait alors… C'était comme une première fois avec Mylidie._

« On ferait mieux de rentrer… On s'est déjà trop baladés. »

« NON NON ET NON ! Maintenant, tu ne bouges plus ! »

_Elle lui prit la main, la serrant fortement dans la sienne avant de se mettre à courir pour l'emmener se balader. Il ne pensait quand même pas s'enfuir maintenant hein ?! Il ne fallait pas rêver, elle n'allait pas tomber dans un piège aussi grossier ! Plusieurs heures passèrent, les deux jeunes personnes parcourant la ville de fond en comble tandis qu'il poussait de nombreux soupirs. Ce n'était pas que se promener le gênait mais… Il était un peu intimidé de rester avec Mylidie. D'après ce qu'il avait compris… Mylidie était sa petite amie… et aussi la fille à qui il avait annoncée qu'il allait se marier avec. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour s'asseoir sur un banc, la jeune femme mangeant une glace alors qu'il l'observait longuement._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Erol ? J'ai de la glace sur le nez ? »

« Non… Non… Ce n'est pas ça… Pas du tout même. Je réfléchissais à tout ce qui s'est dit et toutes ces choses… J'ai encore un peu de mal à y croire… Comment dire… »

« Ne pense à rien, c'est mieux des fois que de trop penser. »

« Tu es sûre de ça ? Ne rien prévoir à l'avance, c'est une mauvaise chose. »

« Selon TON point de vue ! Moi, je me dis qu'il faut vivre au jour le jour et prévoir quelques projets d'avenir sans que pour autant, ils nous obligent et nous mettent dans une cage. »

« C'est une belle… notion… Là, tu as un peu de glace sur le nez. »

« Hein ? Que, quoi ? Ah ? Ah bon ? Zut… »

_Qu'elle attende et ne bouge pas. Elle le regarda de ses yeux améthyste, voyant le doigt du jeune homme qui venait titiller son nez pour retirer la crème glacée. Il alla le fourrer dans sa bouche, disant que cela avait un bien meilleur goût qu'il pensait. Elle commença à rougir légèrement, terminant sa glace en signalant qu'ils allaient rentrer dès qu'elle aurait terminée avec celle-ci… Enfin, si ça ne le dérangeait pas._

_Une trentaine de minutes après, ils retournèrent dans l'endroit où ils avaient élu domicile, Mylidie lui rappelant qu'ils devaient dormir ce soir alors que Miania s'approchait d'eux, leur signalant qu'ils avaient de la visite… et pas des moindres. En rentrant dans la salle où tout le monde se trouvait, il remarqua que même Relia et les générales étaient présentes ainsi… qu'Exelie ? Et puis surtout… Hela, Sizé et Vami ? ?!_

« Mais… Mais… Mais… Attendez… »

« Elles nous ont déjà tout raconté… à ton sujet. C'est vrai que tu ne te rappelles de nos relations, Erol ? Nous étions tes équipières lorsque tu étais dans l'Horoscopie. »

« Mais je croyais… que vous étiez mortes… »

« Cela aurait du être le cas… si nous n'avions pas été sauvées par Hela. »

_La femme aux cheveux rouges émit un faible sourire en regardant Vami et Sizé, leur signalant que ce n'était pas grand-chose. Elles avaient eu simplement de la chance qu'elle les trouve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il reprit :_

« Mais quand même… Pourquoi vous êtes là ? Exelie ? Tu n'as pas protégé ton volcan ? »

« Depuis le temps, je sais très bien que cela devient peu à peu inutile. Ce n'est pas que je faiblis mais que des personnes de plus en plus fortes se présentent. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé… Elles ont du se mettre à trois contre moi, surtout qu'elles partaient avec un désavantage, mais elles ont réussi à me battre. »

« Oui mais pourquoi… Vous n'allez quand même pas… »

« Et si, Erol ! C'est dommage et stupide, mais nous allons venir avec toi pour aider à trouver Arcia… Nous sommes au courant de tout ! »

« Non, non et non ! Si j'ai interdis à ma… mère de venir et à Relia, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Vous n'êtes pas capables de vous battre contre ces femmes ! »

« Alors bon… Nous sommes désolées mais nous prendrons de l'avance sur toi car nous savons où elles se trouvent… »

« Hahaha… C'est une blague hein ? Comment vous seriez au courant ? »

_Hela et Sizé se tournèrent vers Vami, la jeune femme à la paire de lunettes se levant tout en remettant correctement ses lunettes sur ses yeux. Elle prit la parole :_

« Grâce à mes ailes, je suis capable de créer des ultrasons… mais aussi de les utiliser et de me repérer grâce à elles, un peu comme la majorité de ceux qui utilisent des ultrasons. Que ça soit une personne ou une créature, je peux la repérer si je connais la fréquence de ces ultrasons. Dans le cas d'Alpha et de ces sœurs, j'avais juste besoin de Galixée… et elle a décidée de bien vouloir m'aider. Ainsi, nous partons avec un train d'avance sur toi si tu ne veux pas de nous. Bien entendu, Galixée et Miania viendront avec nous. Au final, Erol, tu n'as plus toutes les cartes en main. Tu n'es pas celui qui décide… mais celui qui obéit. »

« Merci bien… Je crois que je l'ai remarqué… Mais vous allez sûrement mourir, c'est ce que vous voulez ?! Vous êtes sûres de vouloir ça ?! »

« Nous avons été dans l'Horoscopie depuis des années, tu ne penses pas que nous étions préparées à mourir ? Nous serions déjà mortes sans Hela normalement… »

« Elle nous a expliqué bon nombre de choses comme sa vision de la vie… qui ressemble un peu à la nôtre. Nous ne sommes plus des femmes ou des êtres humains… Nous ne pensons plus comme ça… Nous ne pensons qu'à nous battre, nous améliorer et survivre… Mais contrairement à Hela… Nous nous battons pour quelqu'un… ou quelque chose. »

« Hého, miss Vami, je me battais pour Erol lorsqu'il était encore l'Empereur du Chaos. Je veillais un peu sur lui quand même. Faut dire que je le voyais grandir de jour en jour. »

_Hein ? Que ? Comment ça ? La femme aux cheveux rouges émit un léger sourire avant de fouiller à l'intérieur de son armure. Elle en extirpa plusieurs papiers jaunis, les mettant au milieu de la table alors que tout le monde se rapprochait pour voir ce qu'ils contenaient._

« Hey… Mais ce sont… »

« Des journaux ? Attendez un peu… Je rêve ou alors ils parlent… »

« Oui, oui… Ils parlent bien d'Erol. Vous ne saviez pas que le jeune garçon était un peu l'idole de l'Horoscopie ? Déjà que dans le passé, il était assez connu dans les arènes mais quand ils ont appris qu'il était dans l'Horoscopie, alors, elles se sont toutes déchaînées. »

« Mais… Attend un peu… Tu étais une fane d'Erol ? »

« Non… Non. Pas du tout, je voulais simplement voir comment le jeune garçon progressait… Je ne suis pas si sûre qu'il se rappelait de moi lorsqu'il m'a revue la première fois. »

« Je crois que non… Désolé… »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour si peu. Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Même si nous ne sommes plus vraiment des pokémons, nos gènes sont encore présents et ainsi, nous… évoluons des fois. Dans mon cas, cela se passe par un changement de teinture, une nouvelle armure et de quoi mieux me battre avec mon arme. »

« Mais dans mon cas… Je ne crois pas voir évolué… Je ne crois pas res… »

« C'est comme pour moi, Erol ! Tu te souviens quand même à quoi… je ressemblais il fut un temps… quand tu étais dans l'Horoscopie ? Même si ce n'est pas un souvenir lié à toi… Tu dois t'en rappeler non ? Ou je me trompe ? »

_Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il s'en souvenait très bien alors qu'il poussait un soupir quelques secondes après. Ainsi… Elles savaient comment se rendre jusqu'à Alpha et ses sœurs… mais pour ça… Il devait les laisser venir ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment le choix en fin de compte ? Non… Et il le savait très bien. Il signala qu'il était d'accord, leur disant qu'elles devaient se préparer au plus tôt pour terminer le plus rapidement toute cette histoire._


	33. Chapitre 33 : Réminiscence

**Chapitre 33 : Réminiscence**

« Tout va de travers… mais tout va de travers… »

« Mais non, Erol… Je t'interdis de te compliquer la vie encore une fois ! »

_Ils se retrouvaient dans un lit bien moins spacieux qu'auparavant et bien moins beau d'ailleurs. Mais… C'était un lit à double place et tant qu'il pouvait leur permettre de dormir, alors il n'y avait aucun problème à toute cette histoire. Il reprit la parole :_

« Non mais sérieusement… Pourquoi courir au suicide ? A quoi ça va leur servir de mourir ? Hein ? Explique moi car je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris à la … psychologie féminine. Et encore, je me demande si tout est une histoire de psychologie ou non. »

« Tu es vraiment stupide quand tu t'y mets. Toi aussi, tu n'étais pas mieux ! Sans toi, je serais sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est… et dans une forme des plus détestables ! Alors, tu vas arrêter tes bêtises et surtout arrêter de parler comme ça ! »

« Pfff… D'accord… D'accord… BONNE NUIT ! On n'a même pas le droit d'ouvrir sa bouche qu'on se fait contredire ici ! Tsss… »

_Il se coucha dans le lit, lui tournant le dos alors qu'elle l'observait avec un petit sourire triste. Des fois, il se comportait un peu différemment de ce qu'il avait été… Des fois… Elle se demandait si c'était bien Erol. Elle alla se coucher à son tour, venant poser sa poitrine contre son dos en posant ses deux mains sur le ventre du jeune homme._

« Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! J'ai… J'aimerais bien le savoir, Mylidie. Ca ne se… »

« Cela se fait et chut… Dormons ensembles et tranquillement, tous les deux… d'accord ? »

« Ce n'est pas que c'est déplaisant hein ? Mais… Bon… Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de tout ça. Ca me semble… si nouveau… »

_Si nouveau ? Est-ce qu'elle devait se moquer de lui ? Il avait l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un, ça ne datait pas d'hier pourtant. Elle alla se coller un peu plus contre lui, lui faisant bien sentir sa poitrine contre son dos alors qu'il tremblait un peu._

« Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée… Mylidie. C'est beaucoup trop rapide à mon goût tout ce qui m'arrive. Je préférais… dormir autre part. »

« Tu restes ici et tu ne bouges plus, Erol. Tu dois t'habituer à nouveau… »

« M'habituer à quoi ? A sentir des seins contre moi ? Des choses volumineuses et imposantes ? Si encore, je ne me contrôlais pas… Je me jetterais sur toi MAIS… Je ne le ferais pas car je ne suis pas comme ça ! »

_Elle émit un petit rire avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Elle se serra encore plus contre le jeune homme, celui-ci se retournant pour l'avoir en face de lui. Il l'observa quelques instants, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire comme connerie avant de lui caresser les cheveux. Il alla s'endormir quelques instants après._

« Erol… Erol… Est-ce que tu dors bien ? Ou non ? »

« AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! Zut de zut ! Désolé, désolé ! »

_Il ouvrit les yeux, remarquant qu'il s'était endormi contre la poitrine de Mylidie alors que celle-ci était aussi rouge de gêne que lui. Mais quel idiot ! Entre dire et faire, il faisait un grand saut ! Vraiment… Est-ce que son corps avait réagi instinctivement pendant son sommeil ?! Ce n'était quand même pas possible qu'une telle chose se fasse sans qu'il ne le remarque… Cette chaleur… Il l'avait très bien sentie… Si chaude et douce._

« On se lève et on va déjeuner un peu ? Danya et les autres nous attendent. »

« Est-ce que Mar… Maman est là ou non ? Il faudrait lui parler au sujet du royaume de Drakoni… Je ne sais pas si je suis… apte à me présenter en tant que prince. »

« Comment pourrais-je savoir si elle est présente ? Je n'ai pas bougé de cet endroit depuis que je suis réveillée ! Je préférais attendre que tu ouvres les yeux. Tu semblais si calme… et serein contre ma poitrine que je me suis dit que finalement, tu n'as pas changé. »

« Non merci… Je ne suis pas intéressé par ce que tu dis, Mylidie. On se lève avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? On a peut-être d'autres choses à faire que de rester cloîtrés au lit toute la journée… du genre… se préparer pour Arcia ? »

« Prend donc un peu le temps de te reposer et de vivre au lieu de penser à tout ça ! »

_Elle lui prit la tête, la collant contre ses seins en l'entendant gémir de bonheur et de rage car elle y mettait toute sa force pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Pendant presque une minute, elle le calfeutrait contre elle, retirant finalement sa tête pour voir le visage rougi et légèrement transpirant d'Erol. Celui-ci respirait bruyamment, cherchant à reprendre son souffle mais elle alla l'embrasser longuement alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux de surprise._

« Tu… Tu… Tu… l'as encore… »

« Et oui ! Jusqu'à ce que ça soit toi qui prenne les devants, Erol ! Aller ! On se bouge ! »

_Elle se redressa dans le lit, se levant en première alors qu'il restait immobile. Elle quitta la chambre en lui signalant qu'elle allait se laver tandis qu'il la laissait faire. Sincèrement… Il appréciait ces petits traitements… Le baiser de Mylidie était… vraiment unique. Avec ça, il était certain qu'elle l'aimait réellement mais lui… dans tout ça ?_

« Pfff… Je devrais arrêter de me tourmenter avec toute cette histoire. On va d'abord régler son compte à Alpha et à ses sœurs, ensuite, on sauve Arcia… et après ? On verra bien… Je n'ai rien à perdre pour l'instant. C'est à me demander si je n'ai pas déjà tout perdu. »

_Et il devait d'abord commencer par arrêter de se parler tout seul, ça n'allait mener à rien de bon ! Il quitta le lit, entendant les petites chansonnettes de Mylidie dans la salle de bain. Bon… Il n'allait pas venir la déranger… ou alors… Il pouvait essayer non ? Ca ne lui ferait pas de mal de l'épier. Vengeance pour vengeance, elle s'était bien amusée à ses dépends. Il poussa un cri, ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain en prenant la parole :_

« HAHAHA ! A mon tour de bien me marrer ! Je… »

« E… Erol… Tu… Tu… TU ES UN PERVERS ! »

_Dire était une chose… Faire en était une autre… L'eau qui coulait le long du corps de Mylidie… Son corps nu… et désirable… De haut en bas… Elle n'était que beauté superbe et sublime… Tout son corps… était parfait…_

« VAS T'EN ! NE ME REGARDE PAS COMME CA ! »

_BOUM ! Il se prit un savon dans la tête, le faisant tomber en arrière alors qu'il quittait la pièce, la queue entre les jambes. Non… mais… Elle était vraiment belle. Retournant s'asseoir sur le lit, il posa une main sur son cœur, empoignant le tissu de son vêtement en se demandant… si c'était une bonne chose ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait recommencer à aimer Mylidie ? Comme auparavant ? Lorsqu'il l'avait vue… dans cette nudité… Il avait eu un pincement au cœur et un désir ardent… de lui faire… des choses._

_Elle sortie après quelques minutes de la salle de bain, une serviette autour du corps sans même lui jeter un regard. Dire et faire… étaient deux choses différentes. Il ne devait pas l'oublier que cela ne s'appliquait pas forcément à lui. Il bafouilla quelques mots pour s'expliquer mais elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle s'éloigna sans un mot, le jeune homme décidant de partir de la chambre, quitte à se laver plus tard._

« Enfin réveillé ? Tu en as mis du temps. »

« Il y a… moins de personnes qu'auparavant. »

« Mariali, ta mère, t'a demandé Erol. Tu devrais te présenter à elle dès que tu as le temps. Elle veut que le peuple de Drakoni te voie… de leurs propres yeux. »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne idée… Pourquoi ils croiraient Mar… ma mère ? Je n'ai jamais été présenté pendant plus de dix-huit ans et là, j'apparais comme ça, sur le devant de la scène avec trompettes et tambours ? »

« Erol… Ta mère est fière de toi. Elle veut te montrer au peuple dans lequel tu aurais du vivre depuis toutes ces années. Tu es un prince, un membre royal, tu es un dragon, tu es toutes ces choses. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps d'arrêter de penser comme à une personne normale ? Car tu n'es PAS normal, tu ne l'es pas du tout ! »

_Danya continuait de lui parler alors que les autres femmes s'étaient tues. Devant lui et autour d'une table, Vami, Sizé, Galixée, Miania et Hela. En comptant, lui, Danya et Mylidie, ils allaient être huit pour affronter Alpha et ses sœurs. Quatre contre huit… Il voulait simplement éviter des nouvelles morts mais là n'était pas le sujet du moment. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue, Danya la retirant en le regardant d'un petit air triste, reprenant la parole. Elle semblait elle aussi très inquiète :_

« Réussir à kidnapper la déesse-mère, réussir à battre et statufier les dragonnes primordiales, ces quatre femmes venues d'ailleurs sont bien plus dangereuses que tu ne le crois, Erol. »

« C'est bon, c'est bon… Je vais y aller puisqu'on m'y force mais… »

« Mais quoi ? Que veux-tu en échange ? Puisque ta voix semble sans équivoque. »

« Je veux que tout le monde se prépare car nous partons ensuite ! Hela, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié ce que tu m'as dit. Si vous venez avec nous, vous nous aidez. Je tiens à vous signaler qu'il y a des chances que vous mourriez. »

_La femme aux cheveux rouges haussa un sourcil, se redressant sur sa chaise avant de se lever. Son arme double dans sa main droite, elle frappa le sol avec violence, s'adressant à Erol d'une voix qui se voulait calme et tranquille :_

« Et ? C'est sensé m'arrêter ? Ou me donner des ailes ? Je pensais m'être correctement prononcée la première fois, Erol, mais à chaque fois, il faut que tu comprennes de travers. Je me fiche royalement de mourir, ce n'est pas ça le plus important à mes yeux, d'accord ? »

« J'ai compris mais… Je voulais éviter d'autres morts inutiles. »

« Et ta mort, elle sera utile ? Tu veux y aller en kamikaze ? En pensant que ça ne fait rien si tu meurs tout seul car tu auras fait de ton mieux et que les autres seront à l'abri ? Bien entendu, sur le moment, c'est pas mal, tu as réussi ce que tu voulais… mais ensuite ? Tu crois qu'elles ne vont pas gêner pour venir nous tuer ? Tu crois qu'elles vont rester parfaitement immobiles et ne plus rien faire puisque tu es mort en héros ? »

« Non mais… Mais… Mais… »

« Vas t'en et vas voir ta mère… Tu me prends déjà la tête, Erol. Des fois, tu es vraiment gonflant quand tu t'y mets. J'irais te donner une claque après. »

Hey… Comment est-ce qu'Hela lui parlant


	34. Chapitre 34 : Prince Erol

**Chapitre 34 : Prince Erol**

« Lâche-moi, Mylidie ! Lâche-moi ! Je ne veux pas… y aller. »

« Arrête de faire l'enfant et suis moi plutôt. Ta mère ne va pas te mordre. Et puis… Je suis là. Je peux te rassurer si ça peut te rassurer. Dis-toi que je suis près de toi. »

« Mouais… Je ne suis vraiment pas très convaincu par cette idée. »

_Elle serra sa main avec plus d'insistance, se dirigeant vers le palais qui semblait être reconstruit… mais pas dans son intégralité. Les salles les plus importantes avaient été faites en premières et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du palais… du moins… Ils auraient pu._

« Ohla ! Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous ? Nul ne peut voir la reine Mariali sans autorisation. Depuis la mort du roi Waror, des mesures de sécurité drastiques ont été prises pour éviter de subir la même tragédie une seconde fois. »

« Des gardes ? Vous n'avez pas perdu de temps… Nous sommes… »

« Laissez les passer… Ils sont avec moi. »

« Non, ma reine ! Nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risque inutile ! »

« M'empêcheriez-vous de voir mon propre fils ? »

« Que… Que… Quoi ? Fi… Fi… Fils ? »

_Le garde ne savait pas où se mettre, se retournant pour observer la reine Mariali puis Erol… et à nouveau Mariali. Co… Comment ça ? Son fils ? Mais… Mais… Il semblait déjà si… adulte… et elle… Elle… Elle avait à peine vingt-cinq ans environ !_

« Mais… Mais… Reine Mariali… Je… Je ne les ais jamais vu. »

« Cela ne fait rien, c'est aujourd'hui que je vais lancer mon discours pour présenter mon fils et sa future femme au peuple de Drakoni. Pourriez vous aller prévenir les citoyens de se présenter devant le palais d'ici une ou deux heures ? »

« Comme… Comme vous le voulez, reine Mariali ! »

_Les deux soldats s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant elle, tournant leur visage vers Erol et Mylidie pour les observer quelques instants. Puis, ils s'en allèrent, laissant la reine se présenter aux deux jeunes gens. Maintenant, elle portait une magnifique robe bleue azur comme ses longs cheveux, recouvrant en intégralité sa poitrine. De l'autre côté, il était possible de voir qu'elle avait de nombreux bijoux au niveau du cou, des doigts et des oreilles. Elle ressemblait véritablement à une princesse._

« Et bien… Erol… Mon fils… Tu sembles surpris… Y a-t-il quelque chose qui te dérange en me voyant ? On dirait… que tu observes une autre personne. »

« Je… Euh… Comment dire… Pfff… Je ne suis pas doué… Mais vous êtes très belle, Mère. »

_Elle émit un petit rire, invitant les deux jeunes gens à la suivre alors qu'ils se mettaient à marcher à l'intérieur du palais. Celui-ci était décoré aux couleurs de la nouvelle reine et il remarqua que Mylidie ne parlait plus, comme gênée par quelque chose. Est-ce qu'il y avait un problème avec elle ? C'est vrai qu'il lui tenait la main mais bon… Plonger dans le mutisme pour ça, c'était un peu exagéré non ?_

_Mari et femme… Mari et femme… C'était officiel. Enfin… La reine Mariali l'avait dit aux deux soldats qui allaient sûrement en parler aux autres personnes, les citoyens du royaume de Drakoni. Ce n'était pas le fait de devenir une princesse… mais mais… mais… de savoir que maintenant, TOUS savaient qu'ils étaient ensembles ! Elle serra avec plus d'insistance la main du jeune homme, celui-ci la regardant avec un peu de surprise._

Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Elle s'était penchée vers lui, venant l'embrasser délicatement pendant quelques secondes sous le regard attendri de la femme aux longs cheveux bleus. Lorsqu'elle retira ses lèvres, il remarqua qu'elle était aussi rouge aux joues que sa longue chevelure… Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de se comporter comme ça ? Enfin… Maintenant, lui aussi était gêné… Il balbutia :

« Evite donc un peu ça en public. »

« Nous ne sommes pas en public, Erol. Il n'y a que ta mère… »

« Et cela ne me dérange pas du tout de savoir que vous vous aimez. Voulez-vous-bien m'accompagner néanmoins dans la salle du trône si ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

_Il soupira légèrement, Mylidie se mettant à marcher derrière Mariali alors que celle-ci guidait le couple reformé jusqu'à la salle du trône. Celle-ci aussi avait été reconstruite aux couleurs de la nouvelle Reine, la femme aux longs cheveux bleus leur présentant deux trônes en leur disant qu'un jour, ils seront leurs. Elle reprit la parole :_

« Alors… Erol… Tu te sens prêt ? »

« Non… Pas du tout. Pourquoi le faire maintenant ? Je ne suis même pas sûr… »

« Car tu dois le faire, Erol. Tu es mon enfant… et le prince de Drakoni. Qu'importe ce que tu feras après, tu dois prendre tes responsabilités. »

« Mais je les prends ! C'est de ma faute si Arcia… »

« Tu ne vois que ce que tu veux voir. Je parle de tes responsabilités royales. Après Arcia, que feras-tu ? Tu auras tout accompli non ? Et Mylidie ? Tu comptes la laisser en plan après tout ça ? Bref… Exprime-toi clairement, Erol. »

« Je… Je… Je ne sais pas mère… Tout cela est trop compliqué, ça me donne mal au crâne ! Je ne veux pas réfléchir à tout ça maintenant ! Je ne veux pas être présenté maintenant ! Je veux simplement… tout terminé maintenant ! »

« Madame… Mariali, laissez le tranquille avec ça… s'il vous plaît. Même si ça me fait aussi mal qu'à vous, je ne veux pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il désire. »

« Pfff… J'aimerais bien qu'il devienne un peu plus responsable des fois. C'est tout. Je m'inquiète en tant que mère… N'ai-je pas le droit ? »

_Elle baissa la tête en même temps qu'Erol, celui-ci ne sachant pas où se mettre. Cela dura bien une minute avant que la femme aux cheveux bleus ne signale qu'il était temps de préparer le discours du futur prince de Drakoni. Il gardait la tête baissée, Mylidie lui tapotant le dos avec un peu d'entrain pour qu'il soit plus motivé à continuer._

« Maintenant que nous avons commencé, il faut terminer. »

« D'accord… D'ACCORD ! Qu'on le fasse vite et on s'en débarrasse ! »

« Heureuse que tu sois revenu à la raison. »

_Mariali lui indiqua de bien vouloir la suivre à nouveau, devant lui donner une parure royale avant d'être présenté à tous et à toutes. Enfin… Plutôt, il allait choisir sa propre tenue tandis qu'elle allait s'occuper de trouver de quoi habiller Mylidie._

« Au passage… Mylidie… Ce que ma mère a dit… au sujet de ma future femme… Ne te monte pas la tête hein ? Elle a dit ça comme ça… Je veux dire… Moi… Ca ne me gênerait pas forcément… mais c'est trop rapide… Enfin… Voilà quoi, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Je ne vais pas penser à me marier maintenant alors que je vais sûrement mourir. »

« Mourir ? Mourir ? Et puis quoi encore ! Ne parle pas comme ça à Mylidie ! »

« Ok ok, c'est bon ! Je vais enfiler ma tenue, je n'ai rien dit ! »

« Erol… Tu penses réellement ce que tu dis ? »

_Il ne lui répondit pas, jetant simplement un regard dans ses yeux améthyste pour lui dire de trouver la réponse toute seule. Il se retira, s'éloignant pour aller vers la chambre où il allait devoir s'habiller. Il ne se préoccupa pas un seul instant du regard larmoyant de la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, celle-ci se faisant emmener par Mariali qui était furieuse contre lui. Pfff… Pourquoi avait-il que des ennuis ?!_

« Marre de tout ça. Vas-y pour cette tenue… et celle là aussi ! »

_Autant s'habiller comme un sagouin ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait… Mais ces tenues étaient plutôt belles… Il prit un costume en queue-de-pie vert avec une chemise blanche en-dessous. Bon au moins, il ne serait pas ridicule comme ça. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, il quitta la chambre… Et oui… Il avait passé autant de temps à l'intérieur._

« Tu es pire qu'une fille quand tu t'y mets. Nous sommes prêtes depuis quinze minutes déjà. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai… madame Mariali. Cela ne fait que quelques minutes. Sinon… Erol… Tu es très élégant… dans cette tenue. Ca me rappelle… celle que tu portais habituellement. Tu sais… Quand tu combattais dans les arènes… Tu étais très… beau… »

« Maintenant, je ne le suis plus ? C'est vrai que… »

_Il s'arrêta de parler pour observer Mylidie. Et zut… Zut de zut ! Elle était vraiment trop belle mais il valait mieux ne rien dire. Il valait mieux ne même pas détailler sa tenue sinon il allait commettre une bêtise, il en était certain ! Suivant sa mère et Mylidie, il évita de regarder cette dernière, entendant les clameurs de la foule alors qu'il ne se souciait pas du discours que prononçait sa mère. En fait… Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Mylidie… Celle-ci restait parfaitement immobile et stoïque._

« C'est donc lui le prince ? C'est vrai… qu'il a leur beauté… »

« Mais il est vraiment issu d'un humain pur ? Et de notre reine ? »

« Il semble si… adulte déjà. Et cette femme… Est-ce que c'est vraiment une Milenius ? »

« Tu as vue sa beauté ? Ca ne fait aucun doute ! »

« Erol… Est-ce que tu veux bien faire un discours ? Parler aux personnes présentes ? Erol ? »

_Erol ? Erol ? Hey ! Il devait se réveiller ! Elle s'approcha de lui, lui donnant un petit coup dans la hanche pour le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?! Il n'avait quand même pas peur hein ?! Elle était là… Il n'avait pas à avoir peur._

« Je… Je suis… le prince Erol. Je suis le fils de Mariali Olirakion, fille du roi Waror mort il y a peu de temps. Bien que je ne fusse pas élevé selon nos traditions et dans un mode de vie bien différent de celui que vous connaissez, je ferais de mon mieux. Là, je tiens à le signaler : Je ne peux prendre mes fonctions de prince car il me reste une dernière chose à accomplir. Dès que celle-ci sera terminée, je serais de retour parmi vous et je compterais bien vous aider à reconstruire et à bâtir ce que… l'Empereur… du Chaos a fait. Je ne vous demanderais pas de me juger sur mes actes ou sur mon passé mais simplement sur le présent. »

« J'ai une question : Votre mère, la Reine Mariali, nous a annoncé que vous alliez vous marier avec la jeune demoiselle à vos côtés. Est-ce que la lignée des Milenius va-t-elle refaire surface ? Et au sujet de leur trahison… »

« Il n'y a JAMAIS eu de trahison ! Tout cela n'était qu'une manipulation et des mensonges de la part de celui qui se prétendait notre grand prêtre ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui pour penser à la déesse-mère et faire nos prières envers elle. Nous sommes assez grands et responsables pour savoir ce que nous devons faire ! Alors, dès mon retour… Non… MAINTENANT… Je signale que la lignée des Milenius reprend sa place qui lui est due et que je compte bien être l'une de ses branches généalogiques ! »

_Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? C'est vrai que le terme avait été mal choisi mais… Est-ce qu'elle avait bien compris ? Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé ? Elle sentie une main se poser sur le haut de son dos alors qu'il approchait son visage du sien pour venir l'embrasser longuement. Elle… ne rêvait pas du tout._

_Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça… mais il l'avait fait et il n'avait pas à se le reprocher ! Il… Il était pleinement conscient de son geste mais une chose restait couverte de mystères : Est-ce qu'il avait fait ça… parce qu'il l'aimait ? Ou alors… parce qu'il s'en voulait de tout ce qui lui avait dit et fait ces derniers jours._


	35. Chapitre 35 : Dépasser les cieux

**Chapitre 35 : Dépasser les cieux**

« Tu t'es donné en spectacle, Erol. Embrasser Mylidie devant plusieurs milliers de personnes, je crois que je peux dire que je me suis trompée à ton sujet. »

« Je… Je… Je… suis très heureuse… vraiment très heureuse… d'être ta femme, Erol. Et cela… même après ton amnésie… Je suis vraiment… vraiment… »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges éclata en sanglots alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Un regard jeté vers le plafond et il le déposa quelques instants sur sa mère, la reine Mariali lui adressant un grand sourire comme pour le féliciter. Au final… En quoi était-ce une mauvaise chose ? Mylidie… l'aimait énormément et vraiment. Il suffisait de voir dans quel état elle était maintenant pour comprendre ça_

« Tout est terminé, mère ? Que je sache si je peux me préparer. »

« Te préparer à mourir ? Alors… que tu viens de faire un discours en annonçant que tu comptais te marier avec Mylidie, faire revivre l'arbre généalogique des Milenius pour le croiser avec celui des Olirakion et maintenant… Tu as tout un peuple à diriger. »

« Je le ferais quand je serais revenu de cette bataille. J'ai assez perdu de temps avec tout ça. »

« Fais… néanmoins attention à toi, Erol… Tu me le promets ? »

« Je vous le promets, mère. Je vous le promets. »

_Mylidie quitta les bras d'Erol pour laisser place à la mère de ce dernier. Celui-ci caressa tendrement le dos de la reine Mariali comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire. Cela dura une trentaine de secondes avant que le jeune homme ne signale qu'il partait._

« Mylidie, on y va. Si tu peux te dépêcher… Puisque tu viens avec moi. »

« Au revoir… Erol… Et fais vraiment… attention à toi. Je ne veux pas… perdre mon fils. »

« Fais moi donc un peu confiance au lieu de penser tout ça. »

_Il poussa un léger soupir, Mylidie revenant vers lui. Il lui prit la main délicatement, la jeune femme étant bien moins impressionnante comportementalement depuis qu'il s'était mis à lui parler. Pourtant, il se rappelait d'une femme avec une forte personnalité… mais chacun cachait une petite part secrète au fond de lui. Ils quittèrent le palais sous le regard inquiet de Mariali, le jeune homme lui adressant un adieu de la main._

_Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, après de nombreuses salutations envers les citoyens qu'ils rencontraient dans les rues, ils arrivèrent au bâtiment où logeait Danya et les autres. Pénétrant à l'intérieur, ils remarquèrent que Relia et les générales étaient présentes ainsi qu'Exelie… En fait, elles étaient toutes là sûrement pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Enfin, il l'espérait… car il n'accepterait personne d'autre que le groupe initialement prévu plus les trois femmes dont il était… forcé de prendre dans son groupe._

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites toutes là ? Danya… Galixée et Miania… Nous nous en allons. Il en est de même pour Vami, Sizé et Hela. »

« Très beau discours au passage. Nous l'avons entendu à la télévision. Quand même… Tu aimes te donner en spectacle mais je suis sûre que Mylidie n'était pas contre ce genre de spectacle. Est-ce que je me trompe, Mylidie ? »

« Je… Je préférais ne pas y répondre, madame Hela. Je suis simplement heureuse… Est-ce que nous pouvons nous préparer ? Il serait bon de s'y mettre dès maintenant. Nous ne savons pas ce qui est arrivé à la déesse-mère. »

_Danya hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle comprenait les paroles de Mylidie, chaque femme se levant à son tour, certaines quittant la pièce en leur signalant de faire très attention. Si les quatre femmes n'étaient pas réellement mortes, cela voulait dire qu'il y avait quelque chose ou quelqu'un derrière elles._

« Est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'une autre entité venue d'ailleurs soit leur cheffe ? »

« On ne peut pas le savoir avant de l'avoir en face de nous. »

« Déjà… qu'elles étaient étrangement puissantes. »

« Pas seulement puissantes… Elles se spécialisaient dans différents points, du genre l'attaque, la rapidité ou la défense. Elles sont bien plus que de simples envahisseurs… »

« Si tel est le cas, alors nous devons nous atteler… »

« MAINTENANT ! Ca ne sert à rien de parler pendant des heures ou des journées entières ! »

_Il poussa un cri exaspéré, il en avait assez de tout ça. Qu'ils partent maintenant ! Il prit la main de Mylidie, quittant le bâtiment avec un peu de colère alors qu'elle lui demandait de s'arrêter. Il ne devait pas s'emporter comme ça… Elle alla l'embrasser très brièvement, lui disant qu'ils ne devaient pas se dépêcher si ils voulaient éviter de se créer des ennuis par inadvertance ou par excès de zèle._

« Se dépêcher ?! Mais on ne se dépêche pas du tout, Mylidie ! Cela fait combien de temps ?! Une semaine ? Deux ? Arcia est peut-être déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est… »

« Si c'était le cas, le monde serait déjà en train de se détruire, Erol. »

« Miania… Toi… Tu ne sais pas où elle se trouve ? »

« Si c'était le cas, je serais partie depuis longtemps avant Galixée. Et oui, tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas avoir envie que les autres risquent leurs vies. Ca serait beaucoup trop simple sinon, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas devoir t'y faire, Erol. Chacun a envie de protéger autrui… ou de le tuer dans le cas des quatre sœurs. »

_La jeune fille aux cheveux roses était sortie quelques secondes après le couple, accompagnée de Galixée qui ne disait rien du tout. Elle jeta un regard amusé à Erol, lui faisant comprendre par là qu'il était loin d'être unique dans ce genre d'idées. Ils étaient tous comme ça, qu'il le désire ou non. Mais maintenant… Ils devaient résoudre cet autre problème avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Danya ne tarda pas à venir puis ce fut au tour du trio… Il demanda :_

« Est-ce que vous êtes toutes prêtes ? »

« Nous le sommes, on peut y aller maintenant. »

« C'est à Hela de nous guider, moi, je ne sais pas où nous diriger. »

« Ca ne sera pas très difficile à vous y emmener. L'endroit où elles se trouvent est à moins d'un cinquantaine de kilomètres du royaume de Drakoni sauf… qu'il est tout simplement caché sous terre. Il faut dire que peu de gens savent ça. »

_Oui mais… Comment Vami était-elle capable d'une telle chose ? Il se le demandait et il l'observa quelques instants, la femme à lunettes fronçant légèrement les sourcils pour lui intimer d'arrêter de le dévisager. Elle prit la parole :_

« Néanmoins… Les ondes se sont stoppées depuis tout ce temps… mais si elles n'ont pas bougé, alors elles doivent être encore là-bas. Il vaut mieux… »

« Accélérer le rythme ?! C'est ce que je demande depuis des journées mais à ce qu'il paraît, je fais de l'excès de zèle ! »

« Non, tu te comportes comme quelqu'un qui veut se débarrasser d'une tâche qui lui incombe alors que si il le désirait, il pouvait rester chez lui bien tranquillement. »

« Tsss… Ca ne sert à rien de me parler comme ça, ça ne changera en rien la situation ! Je veux simplement sauver Arcia et ensuite, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais… »

« Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas plutôt… peur, Erol ? »

_Peur ? Qu'est-ce que Miania voulait dire par là ? Il évita de la regarder, préférant ne pas lui répondre car il préférait ne pas connaître ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça. Ils traversèrent le volcan, Exelie les saluant brièvement d'un geste de la main alors qu'ils quittaient le royaume de Drakoni. Maintenant… Ils étaient vraiment en route._

_Plusieurs heures passèrent, le groupe accélérant le pas pour ne plus perdre une minute, le silence s'étant installé à l'intérieur. Visiblement, Erol ne voulait parler à personne, il semblait avoir déjà de trop gros soucis internes à cause de la question de Miania. Est-ce que cela l'avait tant choqué que ça ?_

« Dis-moi… Miania… De quelle peur tu parles ? »

« Si je le dis à haute voix, Galixée, il risquerait de ne pas apprécier. »

« Alors réponds moi plutôt par télépathie. »

_Comme elle le voulait… C'était à elle d'accepter cette triste vérité… et le constat qu'elle avait établi en voyant Erol était affligeant… La peur d'être inutile… et de vouloir accélérer les choses tout en se détruisant de l'intérieur… On pouvait détruire sa colère… On ne pouvait pas détruire ses pensées… aussi facilement._

« Mais je ne saisis pas… tout ça. »

« Il veut se rendre utile à tous et à toutes… D'une façon qui n'est pas forcément la bonne. Mais dès que tout sera terminé, est-ce que tu t'es imaginée ce qui se passera pour toi ? Que comptes-tu faire après tout ça, Galixée ? »

« Je ne sais pas du tout… Je verrais bien. Pourquoi je me poserais cette question ? »

« Car c'est celle qu'Erol se pose en permanence dans sa tête. Il s'est imaginé différents scénarios dans son crâne et ce n'est pas forcément une bonne chose. Et entre nous, se poser trop de questions ne mènent à rien. Il faut agir sur le moment. »

« Un peu comme le baiser qu'il a donné à Mylidie ? »

« C'est exact, c'est exactement ça même ! Bon… Arrêtons de nous parler mentalement. On va se fatiguer pour rien et ce n'est pas bon pour nos cerveaux. »

_Elle était d'accord avec Miania. Maintenant qu'elle savait pour Erol, cela expliquait mieux le comportement actuel du jeune homme. Et cela… malgré la perte de son comportement passé ? Elle se demandait si elle avait réellement réussi au final… Enfin, elle verra le jour venu. Si elle pouvait l'aider, elle le ferait. Pourquoi ne le ferait-elle pas de toute façon ? _

_Vami s'arrêta subitement, signalant qu'ils étaient arrivés à l'endroit d'où émanaient les ondes… Du moins… Auparavant… Maintenant, elles avaient entièrement disparues et chacun se mis à fouiller l'étendue désertique et rocheuse dans laquelle le groupe se trouvait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Vami s'écria :_

« ATTENTION ! ELOIGNEZ VOUS DE CET ENDROIT ET VITE ! »

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »

_Le sol s'était mis à trembler avant de se fissurer. Des pans entiers de terre se soulevèrent alors qu'une longue machine de plusieurs mètres de diamètre et de hauteur faisait son apparition. Vami cria une seconde fois de s'accrocher très rapidement à celle-ci et de forcer l'entrée à l'intérieur s'ils ne voulaient pas laisser s'échapper Alpha et ses sœurs. Une colonne de métal blanc… C'était quoi cette chose ?! Des flammes et des jets de lumière blanche sortaient de la base de cette colonne… qui s'envolait ?!_

_MERDE ! Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à ça ! Il fit apparaître ses ailes noires dans son dos, soulevant Mylidie et Danya qui étaient restées près de lui avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Un puissant souffle de feu sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il transperçait la paroi de métal… Heureusement pour lui et les autres, elle n'était pas très solide. A l'intérieur… Des bruits de machines… et surtout des choses inconnues… Toute cette technologie venue d'ailleurs… et que nul n'avait vu. Ils étaient finalement dans l'endroit où se trouvait Arcia… et surtout les quatre sœurs. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que les autres ne soient pas venues à l'intérieur et ai échoué… Oui… Il ne voulait pas qu'elles soient en danger. Et il fallait retrouver leurs traces si elles avaient réussi._


	36. Chapitre 36 : Des projets démesurés

**Chapitre 36 : Des projets démesurés**

« Danya ? Mylidie ? Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »

« Disons… que l'empoignade n'était pas forcément prévue. »

« Mais où est-ce que nous sommes ? »

« Je crois que nous sommes à l'intérieur de cette machine… Mais là, j'avoue que je plane en plein mystère. C'est quoi cet endroit ? C'est si bizarre… Vraiment bizarre même… »

_Il disait cela en approchant une main d'une sorte de tube translucide d'une vingtaine de centimètres de diamètre. Mylidie et Danya s'écrièrent en même temps, le poussant en arrière pour lui dire de ne pas y toucher. Ils ne savaient pas où cela pouvait mener ! Ils devaient mener la plus grande prudence s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver morts !_

« Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire ? »

« Visiter et surtout retrouver au plus tôt Galixée et les autres. Je… J'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur toute cette histoire. Je crois qu'on est tombés au bon endroit… Enfin, façon de parler hein ? Nous devrions accélérer le pas. »

« Mais nous ne savons même pas où aller… Vraiment, nous n'avons que des ennuis. Même si nous sommes à l'endroit où Arcia est prisonnière, il reste quand même les quatre sœurs. »

« Vous parlez de nous ? Bonjour… Erol… Danya… Mylidie… Galixée… Miania… Et les trois autres femmes sans importance. »

« Où est-ce qu'elles sont ?! Répond moi, Alpha ! »

_Un écran translucide venait d'apparaître devant eux, le visage de la jeune fille aux cheveux orange se présentant avec un grand sourire. Elle… Elle était donc bien là. Mais à côté… Ils ne savaient pas où elle était réellement. Alpha reprit la parole :_

« Elles sont dans le vaisseau, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Elles sont entre de bonnes mains… Du moins, Galixée et Miania restent introuvables. Pour les trois autres femmes, disons qu'elles sont tombées dans la salle d'expériences et que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. »

« OU EST-CE QU'ELLES SONT ALPHA ?! »

_Il tenta de donner un coup de poing dans l'écran mais passa à travers. Son poing percuta l'acier, le jeune homme gémissant de douleur tandis que Mylidie s'approchait de lui. De l'autre côté, Danya regardait par l'un des hublots pour voir où ils étaient… Elle s'écria de surprise, tombant en arrière alors qu'elle demandait aux autres de faire de même. Ce n'était pas possible… Non… Et pourtant… C'était réellement le cas._

« Et bien… Je vois que la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs a découvert que nous étions en train de flotter dans l'espace. C'est vrai que la première fois, c'est impressionnant et que contrairement… aux cinq dragonnes primordiales avec leur faux… espace, là c'est bel et bien la réalité. Vous êtes surpris, cela est normal. »

_Il se désintéressa quelques instants de l'écran, s'approchant de l'hublot en demandant à Mylidie de bien venir à son tour. C'était donc vrai… Des étoiles… mais aucune autre planète que celle où ils se trouvaient il y a quelques minutes. Il y avait aussi un magnifique soleil qui brillait dans l'infini galactique._

« C'est vraiment beau… C'est donc ça l'espace ? »

« Et oui… Mais vous devriez plutôt vous préoccuper de vous et de vos compagnons. Ils sont en danger… Du moins… Ce n'est pas le cas pour Galixée et Miania. »

« Où est-ce qu'elles se trouvent ?! »

« Je te l'ai pourtant annoncé : Dans la salle des expériences. »

_Mais où est-ce que cette salle se trouvait ?! Alpha ne voulait pas lui répondre ?! Qu'importe ! Il allait trouver le chemin tout seul ! Il s'était mis à courir à toute allure, n'observant pas si Danya et Mylidie le suivait. De multiples écrans s'ouvraient tout autour de lui, le visage radieux d'Alpha se faisant voir alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Ca sera déjà trop tard, Erol. Dans l'espace, personne ne les entendra crier. Et dire que tu voulais éviter qu'elles soient en danger… C'est vraiment dommage n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant… Elles auraient du t'écouter mais bon… Des fois, dans la vie, on ne fait pas forcément les bons choix n'est-ce pas ? »

« ALERTE… ALERTE… Explosions dans la chambre des expériences. Explosions dans la chambre des expériences. 10% de la pièce ont subis des dégâts importants. »

« OH ! Je vais devoir vous laisser tout les trois. Je vois qu'elles ont déjà fait connaissance avec nos amis. Je suis sûre qu'elles apprécieront le petit traitement de faveur. »

_MERDE ! Les écrans disparaissaient peu à peu alors que l'alarme continuait de se déclencher. Ce bordel… Mais quel bordel ! Il se tourna vers Danya en continuant de courir, lui demandant si elle n'avait pas un moyen de repérer Hela, Sizé et Vami mais la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs lui signala que non. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il y ait toujours des problèmes hein ?! POURQUOI ?!_

_C'était là la question qu'il se posait quotidiennement… Et la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il existait… Sans problème, qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire de ses journées ? Il se le demandait bien… Et Miania… semblait connaître son problème. Il courait à travers les couloirs, jetant un coup d'œil aux différentes salles qu'il rencontrait, se demandant qu'est-ce que toutes ces machines faisaient là._

_Il pouvait prendre un peu de repos ? Elle avait du mal à le suivre ! La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges s'évertuait à être à sa suite mais c'était dur… très dur… Il fallait dire qu'Alpha avait visé un point sensible du jeune homme : Ses compagnons. Ils étaient tout pour lui et cela ne datait pas d'hier. Pauvre homme… Elle allait s'occuper de lui après tout ça. Danya de son côté, ne semblait plus se soucier de son cœur, comme si elle s'était préparée mentalement à laisser Erol à elle… Quelle gentille femme au final… Même si pour arriver à cela, elle avait du passer par des actions affreuses mais qu'elle regrettait sincèrement._

« Détruisez tout ce que vous trouvez ! Ces embryons ne doivent pas se développer ! »

« Comme tu le veux, Hela ! Tu as parfaitement raison… Ces femmes font des expériences horribles… Comme des cobayes de laboratoire… mais à but simplement destructeur ! »

_Les trois femmes brisaient tout ce qu'elles trouvaient dans cette pièce. Heureusement pour elles, ce n'était pas la pièce où elles étaient tombées en rentrant dans le vaisseau. Malheureusement pour elles… Elles ne pouvaient plus s'enfuir de cette pièce puisqu'elle s'était refermée derrière elles. Hela frappa une cuve, l'explosant en morceaux._

« Il faut trouver le moyen de sortir de cet endroit ! »

« Et cette alarme qui n'arrête pas de nous crier dans les oreilles… »

«Vami, tu ne peux pas t'en occuper ? »

_C'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle commença à battre des ailes, créant de nombreux ultrasons alors qu'Hela et Sizé se tenaient les oreilles en gémissant de douleur. Des fissures apparurent sur les différentes cuves alors que l'alarme s'arrêtait peu à peu… Les ultrasons produits avaient été bien trop puissants pour les composants de la machine et celle-ci n'existait plus. Hela poussa un léger soupir, remerciant Vami alors que Sizé faisait apparaître des lianes et des racines au sol. Elle brisa de nouvelles cuves tandis qu'un écran géant apparaissait devant elles, Omega étant dessus :_

« Erol et ses compagnons ne pourront pas venir jusqu'à vous. »

« Et en quoi cela est-il sensé nous concerner ? Nous ne l'avons jamais forcé à nous suivre. Nous connaissions l'emplacement de votre… vaisseau depuis déjà quelques temps. »

« Pensais-tu que nous n'avions pas prévue une telle chose ? Hela ? Nous avons besoin du sang d'Olirakion… Il ira très bien avec celui de la déesse mère. La lignée royale est très importante et puissante… Voir peut-être la plus puissante existante sur cette planète. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ? Où se trouve Arcia ?! »

« Arcia est avec nous… Elle dépérit à vue d'œil. Dire qu'au départ, nous voulions la tuer. Nous avons changé d'avis… Puisqu'elle est immortelle, il vaut mieux alors utiliser son énergie et ses gênes… pour créer une nouvelle armée. »

_Une armée ?! De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ?! Est-ce que toutes ces créatures dans… les cuves… étaient… issues d'Arcia ?! Mais elles semblaient si différentes… C'était à peine si elles avaient une forme humaine ! Omega reprit la parole :_

« Pour l'instant… Ce n'est que la première étape… Il faut du temps pour que tout soit fécondé… Et de plus… Il nous manque le sang de dragon royal… Celui d'Erol. A partir de là, notre armée pourra enfin être constituée… et cette planète dépérira comme toutes les autres. »

« Comme… toutes les autres ?! Comment ça ?! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?! Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous visitez une planète ?! »

_Omega hocha la tête sans sourire alors que la lumière devenait rouge autour des trois femmes et des cuves détruites. C'est vrai que leur travail de destruction n'était pas terminé mais qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?! Omega murmura :_

« Mais tout cela… Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir… Disparaissez maintenant. »

_Hein ?! C'était quoi ce bruit autour d'elles ?! Hela jeta un regard derrière elle, signalant aux deux autres femmes de se préparer à combattre. Malheureusement… Des cuves venaient de s'ouvrir, des corps flasques et difformes baignant dans un liquide jaunâtre. Quelques instants d'inaction et ils commencèrent à bouger. L'un d'entre eux ne tarda pas, émettant des bruits singuliers qui faisait penser à ceux d'un bourdonnement._


	37. Chapitre 37 : Une porte

**Chapitre 37 : Une porte**

« Mais où est-ce qu'elles sont ?! Danya ?! Tu ne peux pas m'aider ?! »

« Non… Je suis désolée, Erol… Mais je ne sais pas comment les retrouver. Je ne peux pas créer des miracles malheureusement »

« Zut de zut… Je n'ai pas envie qu'elles soient en danger ! VOILA POURQUOI JE NE VOULAIS PAS QU'ELLES VIENNENT ! »

_Il frappa du poing contre le mur, pestant contre Hela et les deux autres femmes. Et puis… Il pestait contre lui-même. Dès qu'il eu commencé à se dire que c'était de sa faute, il se prit une violente claque de la part de Mylidie, le jeune homme ne comprenant pas la raison de ce geste. Il lui demanda en se tenant la joue :_

« Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ?! »

« CE… N'EST… PAS… DE… TA… FAUTE ! »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Pas besoin de crier ou de me frapper hein ?! »

« Erol… Elle fait ça pour toi… Tu n'as pas réellement à comprendre pourquoi… mais saches qu'elle fait ça pour toi. Ne perdons pas de temps et retrouvons le trio. »

« Il faudrait aussi… que l'on trouve Galixée et Miania. »

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, ils n'avaient aucun indice sur l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux femmes. De plus, Alpha et ses sœurs n'en avaient pas parlés… Est-ce que… Non ! C'était stupide de penser ça. Il ne devait pas imaginer une telle chose, c'était ridicule ! Surtout pas Galixée ou Miania qui étaient surpuissantes et au-delà de tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer._

« Tu t'en rapproches… Mais est-ce que tu arriveras à temps ? »

« On verra bien ! Si tu veux m'emmerder, dégages, je veux simplement savoir où elles sont ! Et je ne pense pas que tu me le diras ! »

« Oh ? Tu penses que je serais aussi méchante que ça ? Et pourtant… »

_Les écrans s'allumaient les uns après les autres devant lui… comme pour lui indiquer le chemin. Est-ce que c'était un piège ? Alpha semblait se moquer … tout en étant sérieuse. Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance alors qu'elle était son ennemie ? Oh et puis zut ! Ils n'avaient rien à perdre hein ?! Ils tournaient en rond de toute façon !_

« On suis la liste des écrans ! On ne sait pas où aller ! »

_Alpha lui signala qu'il faisait bien alors qu'elle continuait de lui montrer le chemin. Des bruits… Des cris… Il entendait des cris ! C'était ceux d'Hela, Vami et Sizé ! Alpha ne lui avait pas menti ! Les écrans disparurent alors qu'il arrivait devant une porte, tapant contre celle-ci, il pouvait voir à travers la fenêtre de la porte le combat qui se déroulait dans la pièce. C'était un… véritable carnage… Il cria, espérant qu'elles pouvaient l'entendre._

« Je crois… qu'on a de la visite, Hela. »

« Je viens de voir cette petite tête d'abruti ! J'aurais aimé qu'il nous aperçoit sous un autre jour mais quand même… On fait de notre mieux ! »

_De leur mieux… De leur mieux… C'était facile à dire mais elles étaient blessées ! Dire qu'elles pensaient qu'ils n'étaient que trois… Elles s'étaient trompées lourdement ! Des corps entassés les uns sur les autres se montraient alors qu'elles s'étaient regroupées pour ne pas laisser de champ libre à ces derniers._

« Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que l'on fait ? On ne va pas se tourner les pouces quand même. »

« Je dirais que puisqu'Erol veut nous voir en vie… vu la façon dont il s'égosille à travers la fenêtre, on devrait essayer de rester vivantes, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

« Pour ma part, ça me convient parfaitement ! Je ne vois aucun problème à ça ! »

« Il en est de même pour moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'essaierais pas de survivre si c'est pour éviter qu'Erol ne soit triste. Il a bien grandi, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Vami et Hela hochèrent la tête en même temps, un sourire dessiné sur leur visage ensanglanté alors qu'elles se remettaient en formation de combat. Eliminer ces créatures et ensuite, sortir de là. Il devait bien y avoir un moyen non ?! Du sang s'écoulait de son œil droit alors qu'elle tenait sa double lame… Mourir au combat ? AH ! Pas maintenant !_

« ATTENTION HELA ! »

_Quoi ?! Comment c'était possible… Elle s'était… désintéressée du combat ?! Et voilà où ça la menait ?! Un magnifique souffle de feu et de glace arrivait droit vers elle. Elle s'était instinctivement protégée le visage avec ses deux mains, se disant que ça risquait de très mal se finir… C'était maintenant ? Sa mort ? Elle fut bousculée par la femme aux nombreux cheveux bougeant comme des serpents, celle-ci se faisant recouvrir par les flammes et la glace. Erol poussa un hurlement en voyant le corps calciné de Sizé qui tombait au sol, sans vie. Vami l'observa quelques instants, le visage décomposé par la surprise et la haine._

« Ils… Ils… Ils ont tuée Sizé ?! Ils l'ont tuée ?! »

« Vami… Calme… toi… Calme-toi s'il te plaît. Ca ne servira à rien de s'énerver. »

_Non, ça ne servirait à rien… RIEN… du tout ! C'était quoi ça ?! De lui sauver la vie ?! Elle ne lui avait rien demandé à ce qu'elle sache ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Ah… C'était ainsi… C'était comme ça hein ? Ils voulaient… la mettre en colère… Ils voulaient vraiment… ça… Ah… Ah… Oh que oui, mais ils n'allaient pas apprécier !_

« SIZE ! Ta mort ne sera pas vaine… Je vais leur montrer ce que je peux faire ! »

_Les deux pinces rouges au bout de son arme tombèrent au sol, laissant voir deux longues lames alors que les pièces de son armure allaient rejoindre les pinces. Maintenant… Ils n'allaient plus rien comprendre à ce qui allait leur arriver ! Vami était déjà partie, utilisant ses ondes sonores pour déchiqueter tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur son passage._

« SIZE ! Sizé ! Si… Sizé ! Je dois les aider ! JE… DOIS… LES… AIDER ! »

_Il fit apparaître sa queue noire, frappant avec violence la porte et les murs sans y arriver. Ils étaient beaucoup trop solides ! Il poussa un hurlement, faisant apparaître ses griffes avant de gratter les murs, Danya et Mylidie tentant de l'arrêter._

« Mais stoppe ça ! Tu te fais du mal ! On ne peut pas rentrer ! »

« Danya a raison ! Ca ne sert à rien ! Il faut que l'on trouve la salle des commandes pour ouvrir la porte ! Sinon… On ne pourra pas les aider. »

« JE M'EN FOUS ! JE VEUX LES SAUVER ! JE LE VEUX… »

_Il avait des larmes aux yeux alors que Danya signalait à Mylidie qu'elle allait faire son mieux et trouver la salle des commandes. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire mais la main d'Erol la prit par le bras, la tirant vers lui alors qu'elle voyait… son regard larmoyant mais haineux. Les paroles étaient saccadées mais claires :_

« Tu…ne bouge… PAS D'ICI ! »

« Mais je… Je veux t'aider, Erol. Je vais trouver le moyen… »

« TU NE BOUGES PAS DE LA ! »

_Il lui criait dessus, la poussant vers Mylidie en lui disant de l'empêcher de s'enfuir alors qu'il recommençait à taper contre la porte avec toute sa force. Il allait l'exploser ! OUI ! Il allait l'exploser ! Il entendait même les rires d'Alpha derrière lui ! Elle se foutait de sa gueule ?! Il allait la crever ! ELLE ! ET SES SŒURS !_

« Vami, tentes de te calmer ! Ca ne changera rien ! Elle ne pourra pas revenir ! »

« Tu me dis ça alors que tu es aussi énervée que moi ?! Tu… Tu nous as sauvées et tu vois le résultat ?! Ce que tu as fait n'a servi à rien ! »

_Servir à rien ? Elle avait remarqué cela. Mais… Ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser aller ! Elle observait Vami qui combattait de toutes ses forces alors que le nombre de ces créatures ne faisait qu'augmenter de minute en minute. Ils étaient encore combien ?! Non… Est-ce qu'en fait… Les quatre sœurs continuaient d'en créer à l'infinie ?! Elles se foutaient d'elles ?! Elle tourna le regard vers Vami au moment où celle-ci poussait un râle de douleur. Un pic… Un pic venait de se planter dans son ventre, le traversant avec facilité alors qu'elle crachait du sang, ses lunettes tombant au sol._

« Va… Vami… Pas toi non plus ? Je ne vous… ai pas sauvé… »

« Je vais les emporter avec moi ! TOUS ! Désolée, Hela. »

_Désolée de quoi ? De… De ne pas pouvoir survivre ?! Les ailes de Vami s'arrêtèrent de battre alors que tout son corps était entouré d'une aura violette. Elle posa ses deux mains sur le pic qui l'avait transpercé, le retirant de son ventre alors qu'un flot de sang s'écoulait au sol. Ah… Ah… Oui… C'était déjà fini ? Alors qu'elles avaient survécues à l'attaque de la Meute ?! C'était risible… Vraiment risible ! Hela lui criait quelque chose mais elle ne l'entendait plus… En fait, ses oreilles étaient déjà bouchées par le sang._

« Ah… Ah… Je leur avais dit… Je leur avais dit… »

_Il s'était écroulé à genoux, sa main griffue glissant le long de la porte alors qu'il observait le sol. Vami… allait mourir, elle aussi. Il entendait les bruits et les fracas à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle était en train d'utiliser ses pouvoirs ancestraux jusqu'à la fin. Elle avait demandé à Hela de se cacher derrière un entassement de corps. Une vague rocheuse s'était formée autour de la femme aux yeux rouges, des nombreux pieux venant pénétrer la chair des créatures issues d'Arcia. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle jetait un dernier regard vers la porte, observant Danya en émettant un petit sourire. Elle s'écroula au sol, ayant utilisées ses dernières ressources pour tuer le maximum de personne. Elle murmura :_

« Hela… Pardon… d'avoir gâché… ce que tu nous as offert… »

« Je ne vais pas tarder à vous rejoindre. »

_Elle avait dit ces paroles avec un petit rictus, sortant de sa cachette en regardant le carnage. Oui, c'était vraiment affreux tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle… Hela et Sizé étaient mortes… mais il n'y avait plus personne. Ils étaient tous morts… alors pourquoi la porte ne s'ouvrait pas ? Le visage d'Erol était revenu devant la fenêtre de la porte, larmoyant alors qu'elle le regardait. Vraiment… S'occuper d'un gamin… Ca avait été bizarre pendant quelques temps… Puis avec Irei, cela avait été bien plus simple. Les deux femmes s'étaient occupées de lui. Un peu comme une mère pour lui. Une mère ? Ah… Elle n'avait jamais pensé à fonder une famille. Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à ça !_

_Des râles… Ils étaient encore là… et encore plus nombreux… Ils étaient bien plus nombreux… une dizaine… non une vingtaine… voir une cinquantaine. Elle prit le cadavre de Vami, venant le déposer près du corps calciné de Sizé alors qu'elle se retrouvait dos contre la porte. Cette porte qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir… Elle souffla à Erol de se débrouiller tout seul dorénavant. Il était un adulte… et elle n'avait plus à veiller sur lui et ses amis. La masse de chair s'avançait inexorablement vers elle. Bon… Il était temps._

_Danser… Terminer en dansant… Elle s'était posé une question… Une question vraiment stupide. Lorsqu'on mourait dans l'espace, est-ce que c'était instantané ou alors très long ? Le temps que l'on manque d'oxygène ? Elle espérait… que c'était instantané. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres, certains préparant leurs attaques alors qu'elle continuait de danser de plus en plus rapidement. Ses lames s'étaient mises à s'allonger et à se recourber, prenant la forme d'une double faux. Elle émit un sourire :_

« Adieu, Erol. Je les emporte avec moi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

_Utiliser le maximum de temps pour déployer une puissance quasi-infinie… C'était risqué… très risqué… mais ces créatures étaient stupides. Sa double faux commença à trancher le plafond, le sol, les murs… Tout était en train de céder… La pièce fut emportée dans l'espace alors qu'elle avait relâchée sa double faux pour serrer Sizé et Vami contre elle. Il n'y aurait plus jamais d'expériences… Ils disparaitront avec elle._


	38. Chapitre 38 : Rires

**Chapitre 38 : Rires**

« Hum… Ce sont vraiment des imbéciles. Héhéhé… Surtout celle là… Hela, je crois que c'était son nom. C'est dommage. Héhéhé. »

_Le visage souriant d'Alpha se présentait sur un écran translucide, se trouvant juste en face d'Erol. Celui-ci avait un air hébété, se demandant s'il avait bien vu ce qu'il pensait avoir vu… Hela… Vami… et Sizé venaient de disparaître dans l'immensité galactique._

« Elles… Elles… Elles… Encore… Je leur avais bien dit ! J'aurais du les interdire de venir ! Voilà… VOILA où ça à mener ! »

« Vraiment… Est-ce qu'elles pensaient que tout allait s'arrêter car elles ont emporté nos expériences avec elles ? Mais les expériences… Ca se recrée ! »

« Hela… Hela… Elle… Elle a cru en moi… Elle m'a entraîné… »

« Mais tout ça… n'a servit à rien ! Les expériences… Cette pièce… Nous la ferons revenir et nous reviendrons à cette idée de base. Tu vois ? Sa mort… n'a servi à rien… COMME SON EXISTENCE ! Dommage, n'est-il pas, Erol ?! »

_Ne pas perdre le contrôle de soi… Ce n'était pas de sa faute hein ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute… Elles étaient mortes… mais il n'était pas responsable de ces morts… Mais pourquoi alors se sentait-il si en colère contre lui ?! Erol… Erol… C'était son nom… Erol… Il détestait ce nom ! Il le détestait ! Et les rires d'Alpha qui résonnaient dans le couloir où il se trouvait avec Danya et Mylidie. Ah… QU'ELLE ARRÊTE !_

_NON ! Elle devait l'empêcher de s'énerver ! Elle se jeta sur lui, venant l'embrassant longuement alors qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Il la repoussa avec une certaine violence, lui hurlant dessus avec rage :_

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Mylidie ?! Ce n'est pas l'heure de s'embrasser ! Elles… Elles… sont mortes ! Tu ne penses qu'à… »

_Elle lui sauta à nouveau dessus, l'embrassant alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir la portée de la chose. A quoi ça lui servait de faire un tel truc ?! Hein ?! Il tenta de la repousser une seconde fois mais avec moins de force. Il… Il se sentait un peu moins énervé… sans réellement comprendre. Mais lorsqu'il la regarda, il vit qu'elle était en train de pleurer :_

« Je… Je… Vami… et Sizé sont devenues plus fortes… et ont vécu toutes ces années pour te venger… lorsqu'elles croyaient que tu étais mort… Alors ne dis pas que ça ne me fais rien ! Mais ce n'est pas en te mettant en colère que ça changera grand-chose ! Elles sont mortes et la seule façon de les honorer est de les venger ! Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en colère à nouveau ! Une fois, c'était plus qu'assez ! »

« Hey…. Hey… Mylidie… C'est bon… C'est bon… J'ai compris. »

« Ne juge pas uniquement une personne sur les actes qu'elle commet à l'instant même où ils se produisent mais sur leur portée dans l'avenir. Erol… Mylidie a fait cela car elle avait une très bonne raison. Tu devrais la remercier. »

« Merci… Mylidie… Et pardon pour ce que j'ai dit ou fait. »

_Il alla lui essuyer les yeux, se relevant avant d'observer l'écran où se trouvait Alpha. La jeune fille ne souriait plus, ses yeux émeraude posés sur Erol, Danya et Mylidie. Visiblement, la conclusion de ce petit entretien ne lui plaisait guère comme si…. Comme si quelque chose ne s'était pas produit malheureusement. Mylidie murmura :_

« On ne tombera pas dans ton piège, Alpha… Je sais très bien ce que tu voulais faire… Mettre Erol en colère comme tu l'as fait pour moi… »

« Tiens donc… Tu avais compris mon manège ? C'est vrai que l'avoir vécu une première fois… Ca permet de vite s'adapter si on a le QI qui va avec. »

« Tes insultes ne me toucheront pas. Erol… Danya… Nous devons trouver la salle de commandes… ou l'endroit où se trouve Arcia. »

_Les deux autres personnes hochèrent la tête pour dire qu'elles acceptaient ce que venait de dire Mylidie, l'écran disparaissant en même temps qu'un petit cri de rage émanait de la part d'Alpha. Tsss… Dommage… Mais elles ne perdaient rien pour attendre ! Erol demanda aux deux femmes s'il valait mieux trouver Galixée et Miania auparavant. Il préférait… éviter… des nouvelles morts. Danya passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Cela se voyait qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler ses sentiments :_

« Peut-être… qu'il n'y a pas à s'en faire. Elles sont fortes… TRES fortes… Bien plus que nous autres… Je ne pense pas qu'i s'inquiéter. »

« Je préférais… quand même que nous les retrouvions… »

« Tu te fais trop de soucis… Mais tu as raison. Allons les chercher. Moi aussi, je n'aimerais pas qu'elles disparaissent… Mais par où commencer ? Nous n'avons aucune indication. »

« On va devoir recommencer à fouiller dans ce vaisseau… Peut-être qu'en cherchant dans les étages supérieurs, on les trouvera. »

_Oui… C'était ça qu'ils devaient faire mais après ? Alpha n'allait surement pas les aider après la déconfiture qu'elle venait de recevoir et ce fut le cas. Après une bonne quinzaine de minutes de marche où ils montaient dans des escaliers, prenaient différents ascenseurs, Alpha n'avait pas fait de réapparition comme ils l'avaient remarqué._

« Pfiou… On visite, on visite… Mais la majorité des pièces sont vides de chez vides. »

« On ne peut pas s'arrêter en chemin ! On va continuer de monter ! »

« Elles doivent sûrement se trouver en hauteur… Oui… Il n'y a pas trente-six mille solutions. Si seulement… Nous avions un moyen… »

_Oui un moyen de les retrouver mais comment ?! Et puis zut ! Ils accéléraient le pas, vagabondant dans les couloirs sans savoir réellement où se diriger à part le fait qu'ils ne cessaient de gravir les étages du vaisseau. Où étaient donc Galixée et Miania ?_

« Cet endroit… dégage une odeur répugnante à mes yeux. »

« L'odeur de la mort et de la manipulation, Galixée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour te protéger si cela s'avère nécessaire. Vous êtes tous mes enfants en quelque sorte, hihi. »

« Toi ? Ma mère ? Ne me fait pas rire. Il te faudra grandir d'un bon demi-mètre pour que je puisse croire un seul instant que tu as un rapport avec moi. »

« C'est très rude comme paroles, Galixée. Il ne faut pas juger les personnes sur leurs apparences, n'est-ce pas ? Qui aurait pu croire que toi… Tu sois capable d'aimer ? »

« Tss… Boucle-la… « Maman » ou je serais forcée de te retirer les lèvres d'une manière très peu recommandable. Un parricide, ça serait quand même beaucoup de sang sur les mains. »

_La petite fille aux cheveux roses éclata de rire en écoutant Galixée. Vraiment, elle croyait lui faire peur de cette façon ? Elle s'immobilisa subitement, s'arrêtant de rire alors que Galixée faisait de même. Celle-ci prit la parole d'une voix lente :_

« Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule… »

« A avoir sentie la présence des quatre sœurs ? Elles ne sont pas loin. »

« On va se téléporter, Miania. Reste près de moi. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend. »

« Tiens, tu veux donc protéger ta petite sœur ? Ou ta mère ? Ou les deux ? »

_Par pitié, qu'elle se taise au lieu d'ouvrir cette bouche. A l'instant où un écran apparaissait avec le visage de Kappa, celle-ci tentant de parler mais les deux personnes disparaissaient déjà de son champ de vision. Kappa pesta, criant à Omicron de tenter de retrouver les deux femmes sans y arriver malheureusement._

« Et où en sont Erol et ses deux amies ? »

« Ils ne vont pas tarder à grimper au vingtième étage. C'est vraiment dommage qu'on n'ait rien pour les occuper. Je pense qu'ils vont arriver très bientôt à nous. »

« Cela ne vous dérange pas si nous sommes déjà présentes ? »

_Galixée et Miania apparurent devant elles, au beau milieu de ce qui se semblait être la salle de contrôle. Trois des femmes s'amusaient à pianoter sur les différents boutons et machines se trouvant dans la pièce tandis qu'Alpha était tranquillement assise sur un fauteuil, observant les étoiles, le soleil et la lune qui se trouvaient à des millions de kilomètres du vaisseau. Elle murmura dans un petit soupir :_

« Quelle tristesse… Vraiment… Sur des milliards d'années-lumière, cette planète est la seule qui était viable. Dire que notre espèce a du s'éteindre et nous en sommes les dernières survivantes… Il faut donc bien se reproduire et reconstituer une armée non ? Pour la survie de notre peuple… Mais nous ne voulions pas une race faible… et un habitat terni comme celui de cette planète. C'est vraiment dommage que tu n'aies pas réussi ce que l'on te demandait, Galixée. Il faut tout faire soi-même. »

« Où se trouve Arcia ? Et je te promets de ne pas te faire trop mal. »

« Si tu veux bien attendre quelques secondes, je passe simplement en autopilotage le temps que nous réglions ce petit souci. »

_Elle appuya sur quelques boutons, se levant tranquillement de son fauteuil avant de se tourner vers Galixée et Miania. Elle était encore plus petite que cette dernière… C'est vrai qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant… Une petite enfant… et pourtant… Elle avait tout d'une criminelle. Elle s'était mise à marcher, désignant du doigt le pylône central qui se trouvait juste à côté des deux personnes. Elle posa un doigt sur un bouton, le pylône s'abaissant pour laisser voir… une cuve contenant Arcia ?!_

« La déesse-mère ! Relâche là ! Sinon… »

« Sinon quoi ? Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai inventé avec son sang ? »

« Tes écrans… pour Hela et les autres… J'ai très bien entendu. »

« Non… Non… Et non ! Tu te trompes lourdement ma grande ! »

_Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait apparaître au-dessus de sa main ? Ce n'était pas… SI… C'était… Une seringue ?! Et remplie d'un liquide doré. Galixée s'écria :_

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec cette dose de virus ?! »

« De virus ? Oh tu penses que c'est le même que la dernière fois ? Mais non… Voyez-vous… Celui-ci est bien différent. Oh que oui… Ce virus est tiré du sang d'Arcia, du sang de cette femme capable de régner sur l'intégralité d'une planète ! »

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ? »

_Ce qu'elle comptait en faire ? Elle allait le lui dire… Ce virus était capable d'annihiler jusqu'à la base même de l'âme d'une personne… Ses souvenirs, son existence, son physique, tout serait rayé en intégralité et cela annoncerait le retour d'une âme propre… et nouvelle._

« Tu es complètement folle… mais tes sœurs le sont aussi ! »

« Elles sont un peu occupées… Tu veux que je m'occupe de toi aussi ? »

« Est-ce une menace ? Tu sais que ça ne servira à rien contre moi. Je ne recommencerais pas la même erreur et cette fois-ci… Je suis accompagné donc vous ne pourrez pas vous mettre à quatre contre une… C'est dommage non ? »

_Dommage ? Ah bon ? Où cela… Non… Non… Non… Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait ! Il suffisait d'insérer cette seringue dans son corps pour la tuer… DEFINITIVEMENT. Il suffisait juste de la paralyser et ensuite de l'éliminer. C'était aussi simple… et pourtant aussi efficace. Une véritable partie de plaisir !_


	39. Chapitre 39 : QCD, CCQ

**Chapitre 39 : Quatre contre deux, cinq contre quatre**

« Et par qui veux-tu que je commence ? Toi ou la petite Miania ? »

« Commencer ? Mais je vais tout simplement en terminer avec toi et tes sœurs ! J'aurais du me méfier la première fois que je vous ai rencontrées ! »

« Tu aurais du… Tu aurais du… Mais tu ne t'es pas méfiée… Tu étais trop attirée par la destruction de l'espèce humaine… en espérant qu'Erol reviendrait te voir. C'est vraiment triste non ? D'apprécier quelqu'un qui est né des siècles… des millénaires après soi. »

« Tu ferais mieux de te taire si tu ne veux pas que je te coupe la langue une bonne fois pour toutes. Je vais t'éliminer, tu vas vite comprendre. »

« M'éliminer ? Je vais te dire une chose. Il y a peu de temps… En fait, il y a quelques minutes à peine, trois femmes se sont retrouvées enfermer dans une pièce close dans laquelle elles ne pouvaient sortir. Sais-tu ce qui est arrivé à ces trois femmes ? Elles flottent… Elles flottent dans la galaxie à l'heure où je te parle actuellement. »

_Trois femmes ? Elle émit un petit rictus de colère, s'imaginant Erol… Mais non… Ce n'était pas le cas… Erol était un homme ! Qu'elle était stupide d'avoir imaginé ça quelques instants. Mais si ce n'était pas lui… Qui était-ce alors ? La réponse ne tarda pas puisque Miania lui parla par télépathie, lui annonçant la triste nouvelle :_

« Hela et ses deux amies… Je ne les ressens plus. »

« Ah ? Ce ne sont qu'elles ? Alors… Ca va… Enfin… »

« Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être triste même si tu n'as aucune liaison avec ces trois femmes. Erol doit être mortifié à l'heure actuelle. »

_Impossible que ça soit le cas. Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il ne puisse plus se mettre complètement en colère, détruisant la raison principale de celle-ci. Maintenant… Il pouvait vivre calmement et tranquillement ! C'était impossible qu'il soit encore remplit de colère ou alors… Elle s'était trompée. Hum… Cela l'inquiétait légèrement._

« On dirait que j'ai touchée une corde sensible. »

« C'est ce que tu crois ma grande… Ou plutôt ma petite… mais assez parlé ! Je vais te… »

_Elle s'immobilisa subitement alors qu'elle avait levé la main droite vers Alpha pour préparer une sphère d'énergie psychique Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ?! Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger ?! Elle poussa un cri de rage avant de reprendre subitement le contrôle de ses membres. Miania soupira :_

« A quatre, cela risque d'être assez gênant si je ne fais rien n'est-ce pas ? Vous comprendrez que je me dois de protéger les espèces vivantes sur cette planète, Arcia et aussi celle qui est issue de mes propres gênes ? Je ne peux pas rester immobile sans rien faire alors qu'elle souffre. Vous me pardonnerez donc si je me joins à la bataille ? »

_La petite fille aux cheveux roses passa une main dans ses derniers, observant Alpha avant de faire apparaître une sphère noire au bout de sa main droite. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle fit exploser la sphère, une vague ténébreuse venant propulser Alpha… mais aussi ses sœurs contre les vitres. Ces dernières n'avaient même pas eu le temps de réagir ou de se préparer à ça ! La jeune fille aux cheveux orange pesta alors que Miania disait :_

« Je ne suis pas aussi forte que ma fille… »

« JE NE SUIS PAS TA FILLE ! NE REDIT PLUS JAMAIS CA ! »

« D'accord, d'accord, Galixée. Donc je disais… Que je ne suis pas aussi forte que Galixée mais… Contrairement à vous autre voir même à Arcia, je suis capable d'utiliser et de vous montrer toute l'étendue des pouvoirs de cette planète… Car je SUIS cette planète. »

_Hein ? Elle était cette planète ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Galixée la regardait avec un air entre l'effarement et l'étonnement. La jeune fille ne semblait pas plaisanter pourtant… Mais qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ? Elle fit apparaître un souffle de feu autour d'elle, puis un serpent aqueux et une sphère électrique._

« Toi… Toi aussi… Tu sais les utiliser ?! »

« Galixée… Est-ce que je dois te rappeler de qui tu es issue ? Je m'appelle Miania et ce que tu sais faire, je sais le faire… Mais la réciproque n'est pas vraie. Ce que je sais faire…Tu ne sauras pas forcément le faire ! Du genre ceci. »

_Elle pointa sa main droite vers Galixée, la main se modifiant pour laisser apparaître une tête de dragon, celle-ci hurlant en direction des quatre extraterrestres qui paraissaient aussi surprises que la jeune femme aux cheveux violets._

« Mais ce n'est pas tout. Je sais faire beaucoup plus de choses que prévue. »

_La tête de dragon disparue pour laisser place à une longue lame rappelant celle utilisée par Hela. Quelques instants après, l'autre main s'était transformée alors qu'elle se mettait à danser d'une manière délicate. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait… de faire ça au beau milieu d'une future scène de combat ?! Alpha fut la première à réagir, criant :_

« Arrêtez là ! MAINTENANT ! Elle veut détruire la cuve ! »

_Malgré la résistance de cette dernière, elle se doutait bien que si Miania le désirait, elle pourrait la faire exploser et sauver Arcia mais ça… POUR CA… Elle devrait leur passer sur le corps et elle allait vite en pâtir ! Les quatre femmes s'étaient redressées, fonçant vers elle alors qu'elle retransformait ses deux lames en mains, disparaissant subitement pour arriver dans le dos de Galixée, lui disant avec amusement :_

« Tu vois ? Il y a beaucoup de choses dont tu n'es pas capable. »

« Merci bien de me l'avoir fait remarquée. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as jamais utilisé ça contre moi… Tu aurais pu facilement gagner, il y a plusieurs millénaires. »

« Quelle mère serait assez… folle pour vouloir tuer son enfant ? »

« Tsss… Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec cette histoire de mère et de fille ! Je suis une expérience ! Ne l'oublie pas, d'accord ?! »

« Mais toi, tu aimerais l'oublier non ? Erol t'empêchait de te croire comme telle. »

« Erol… C'est Erol… Mes pensées… n'appartiennent qu'à moi ! Je t'interdis d'essayer de les lire voir de les comprendre ! Est-ce que j'ai été claire ?! »

« D'accord… D'accord, Galixée. Il est dommage que tu te rabaisses comme ça. »

_C'était SON problème, elle n'avait pas à s'en mêler ! C'était quoi ça hein ?! Ca ne la concernait pas ! Elle lui interdisait de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas ! Non… mais… Mais… Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre ! Les quatre femmes s'étaient cognées les unes contre les autres mais elles étaient prêtes à se battre à nouveau._

« Bon… Tu nous as un peu surprises… Il faut dire que nous n'avions pas pensé à tout cela au départ… Ce dont tu étais capable mais… Je crois que tu feras un très beau test pour notre première seringue ! Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Qu'il vous faudra d'abord essayer de me toucher avant d'espérer m'insérer ce truc en moi ? Que vous n'arriverez jamais à nous surpasser ? Pourquoi sinon… Vous auriez mis autant de temps à préparer tous ses projets ? Car vous savez pertinemment que tout ce que vous faites est voué au déclin, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vraiment triste… »

_Hey… Depuis quand elle parlait comme cela ? Elle n'arrêtait pas de l'étonner... et elle commençait à être intéressée par celle qui se prétendait être sa mère. Ce n'était pas… une bonne chose à ses yeux. Bon… Maintenant… Elles devaient se préparer à se battre. Elles étaient quand même en nombre inférieur et l'effet de surprise venait de disparaître. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'Alpha souriait ? Oui… La jeune fille savait maintenant qu'il fallait se méfier de Miania. Il n'y avait plus rien de surprenant._

« Bon… Bon… Comment te régler ton compte ? Tu n'es pas très puissante non ? Peut-être que tu as beaucoup de talents mais à côté, tu n'es rien du tout. Tu dois être à peine de notre force. Et Galixée… n'est pas aussi forte que prévue… Surtout pas… contre moi. »

« Est-ce une provocation ? Je vais y répondre et tu vas voir ce qui t'attend. »

« Ah non ! Je ne peux pas ! On va éviter de se battre ici ! Déjà que ta… « maman » a fait quelques dégâts, ça serait stupide de dériver dans l'espace sans savoir où on risque de tomber non ? Déjà que l'on stationne à cause de vous… Il ne faudrait pas que vous dérégliez tout. »

« Tsss… Tu as peur ? Ou est-ce autre chose ? »

_De la peur ? Non non ! Elle claqua des doigts, les quatre femmes disparaissant en même temps que Miania et Galixée. Elles se retrouvèrent dans une pièce circulaire… ou un gigantesque pylône se trouvait en son milieu. Y avait-il encore quelque chose à l'intérieur ? Les quatre femmes extraterrestres s'étaient positionnées devant comme pour le protéger, Omicron demandant à Alpha d'une voix légèrement inquiète :_

« Pourquoi avoir fait cela, Alpha ? Nous... ne pouvons pas prendre le risque… »

« Cela sera plus simple. Nous ne serons pas dérangés par Erol et ses deux amies. Ils sont en train de monter alors que nous nous trouvons au centre du vaisseau. »

« Oui mais… Si elles tentent de toucher la Souveraine, on risquerait… de tout perdre. Et pour Arcia… S'ils arrivent à la libérer ? »

« Ils n'y arriveront pas, arrête de te faire du souci pour tout ça. »

« Vous nous dites si on vous dérange ? »

« Vous semblez si gênées par l'intrusion d'Erol, Danya et Mylidie ? Vous avez peur d'eux ? »

_Peur ? AH ! Quelle bonne blague ! Comme si elles pouvaient avoir peur de ces personnes… A part Danya, elles n'avaient rien réellement à craindre ! Alors bon… Pourquoi avoir peur d'eux ? Non en fait… Ce qui était inquiétant… C'était le sourire de Miania. Elle avait une idée en tête. Une idée qui ne lui plaisait guère. Et pour cause ! Elle avait fermé ses yeux et elle comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait ! Elle allait attaquer ! Elle demanda à ses sœurs de se protéger alors qu'elle faisait de même de son côté._

« On sait très bien ce que tu veux fabriquer ! »

« Tu es sûre de cela ? Je suis… très intelligente. Hihihi ! »

_Ce rire n'avait rien de candide et pour cause. Elle claqua des doigts avec ses deux mains, émettant un grand sourire alors que les quatre femmes poussaient des cris de surprise. Trois personnes venaient d'apparaître… devant elles… Erol… Danya…. Et Mylidie ? Le trio était aussi surpris que les autres personnes._

« Qu'est-ce que… Où on est ? »

« On s'est fait… téléportés ? Mais par qui ? Et où est-ce qu'on est ? »

« ALPHA ! C'EST DE TOI ?! Je vais te… »

« Non, non et non ! Désolée, mais c'est de moi, Mylidie ! »

_Elle émit un grand rire à nouveau alors qu'Erol tournait son visage vers Miania. C'était elle ? Elle leur expliqua très brièvement ce qui venait de se passer mais le jeune homme… lui indiqua au sujet d'Hela et des deux autres femmes. Elle fit un petit geste, s'approchant de lui avant de le serrer dans ses petits bras, lui murmurant :_

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elles… Arcia pourra leur redonner un nouveau corps… »

« Elles sont mortes… dans l'espace. »

_Le sourire de la jeune fille disparu au moment où il prononça ses paroles. Mortes ? Dans l'espace ? Alors là… Il n'y avait vraiment aucune solution… Et s'il n'y avait pas de solution… Alors… Elle était en colère. Elle détestait plus que tout le fait qu'il n'ait aucune chance de sauver ceux qu'elle élevait._


	40. Chapitre 40 : La colère d'une enfant

**Chapitre 40 : La colère d'une enfant**

« C'est… laid… Vraiment laid… »

« J'avoue que… Même si ce sont nos ennemies, je suis un peu d'accord avec elles. »

« Mais quand même… Elle aurait pu éviter une telle chose non ? »

_Les trois femmes acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête alors que… Miania avait subitement grandie… et surtout que son corps s'était sacrément musclé. En un sens, c'était horrible à regarder. On aurait pu croire à une adepte du culturisme et seul son visage était resté inchangé… bien qu'il semblait beaucoup plus adulte. Elle mesurait deux mètres de hauteur et elle serrait les points alors qu'Alpha et ses sœurs reculaient :_

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait un peu de gonflette que tu arriveras à nous impressionner comme ça, Miania ! Tu penses vraiment que tu peux nous battre ? Même avec ce physique complètement ridicule ? Tu es laide ! »

« Ah ? Et où est-ce tu veux en venir hein ? Tu penses sincèrement que tes paroles m'inquiètent ? Que tu me fais peur ? C'est ça ? Que je suis sensée te craindre ?! C'est ça ? »

_Elle disparue complètement de la vue des quatre femmes, Kappa venant pousser Alpha avant que le sol ne s'affaisse sous elle, un poing venant de s'y enfoncer avec violence. Les yeux… de Miania… Elle allait leur faire regretter d'avoir commis une telle chose envers Hela et ses deux amies. Oh que oui… Son pied percuta le menton de Kappa, la faisant s'enfoncer dans un mur alors qu'elle reprenait de sa voix colérique :_

« Mes filles… Les tuer… est une chose… Les empêcher de renaître en est une autre ! »

_Ses muscles dégonflaient alors qu'elle gardait pourtant une forme adulte. Elle fit apparaître une longue queue qui ressemblait à celle de Galixée lorsque celle-ci la sortait. D'abord de chair rose, elle se solidifia subitement en une queue de métal tandis qu'elle murmurait :_

« IMBECILE ! Tu penses que je ne t'ai pas vue ?! »

_Un coup de queue en arrière et Omicron percuta de plein fouet le pylône central, émettant un cri de douleur qu'elle n'arrivait à retenir. Le groupe d'Erol restait parfaitement immobile, ne sachant pas quoi faire… Miania… se débrouillait très bien toute seule. Kappa et Omicron venaient déjà de subir ses foudres, il ne restait plus qu'Alpha et Omega. Celle-ci restait parfaitement stoïque et immobile, comme pour réfléchir à la situation._

« Vous êtes les deux prochaines… Oui… »

« Tu penses réussir à m'effrayer avec tes coups ? Sincèrement, tu es peut-être plus impressionnante comme ça mais tu n'as rien de spécial pour ma part. Je suis désolée mais… Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi nous sommes quatre ! »

_Alpha s'était relevée, serrant son poing droit avant de faire apparaître une sphère électrique au bout de celle-ci. Elle l'envoya directement vers Miania mais celle-ci ne chercha pas à l'esquiver, donnant un simple geste de la main pour la faire disparaître alors qu'Alpha semblait s'en étonner. La femme aux cheveux roses reprit :_

« Je suis cette planète… Et je suis SES éléments. Tes attaques électriques ne valent rien. »

« Et si on rajoute quelques autres techniques ?! »

« Ca ne changera rien. Disparais de ma vue à jamais, Alpha. Ta sœur ira te rejoindre ! »

_Hein ?! Elle s'était présentée devant elle, sa main droite devenue une lame comme celle qu'elle avait montrée auparavant sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était bien différent. Ce n'était plus du spectacle… plus du tout. Une ligne diagonale traversa le corps d'Alpha, du sang violet s'en écoulant alors qu'elle tombait en arrière. Il ne restait plus qu'Omega._

« Tu es la dernière… Il me suffit de te mettre dans le même état que tes sœurs et vous voyagerez toutes les quatre dans l'Espace ! Vous tiendrez compagnie à celles que vous avez tuées ! Est-ce que c'est bien compris ce que j'ai dit ?! »

« Hum ? Oui… C'est vrai… Alpha excellait dans l'attaque, il suffisait d'être plus forte qu'elle. Kappa excellait dans la défense alors il suffisait d'être plus résistante qu'elle. Omicron excellait dans la vitesse alors il suffisait d'être plus rapide qu'elle. Mais lorsque ton adversaire n'a aucune qualité, que fais-tu contre elle ? »

« Très simple… Je l'écrase pour tout ce qu'elle a commis comme choses horribles ! »

_Hum… C'était une idée comme une autre. Maintenant, il fallait voir si elle était réalisable et ça… C'était déjà bien différent n'est-ce pas ? Miania s'était immobilisée, restant parfaitement neutre en se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Galixée s'adressait à Erol :_

« Est-ce que nous devrions l'aider ? »

« J'aimerais beaucoup si tu veux mon avis. Sincèrement, je le sens très mal. Est-ce vrai, Mylidie, qu'elles ne sont pas mortes malgré ce que tu as fait ? »

« C'est exact, Erol. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais lorsqu'Alpha a réussie à me mettre en colère, les coups sont partis très violemment et je l'ai littéralement explosée au niveau du crâne. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elles soient vivantes. »

« Elles doivent avoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un… Elles ne sont pas issues de notre planète donc ce n'est pas le même genre de pouvoir que celui de Danya. »

_La jeune femme aux longs cheveux blancs acquiesça d'un hochement de tête aux paroles d'Erol. Seules quelques personnes sous la juridiction d'Arcia étaient immortelles et encore… Tout cela n'était qu'une question de point de vue. Remye avait été immortelle, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas été tuée. Mais maintenant…. Il y avait un autre souci en tête. Miania dominait la situation, trois des quatre sœurs extraterrestres étaient allongées au sol, chacune blessée d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il ne restait qu'Omega. Celle-ci gardait son calme, jetant un regard aux corps de ses sœurs avant de pousser un léger soupir. Non mais vraiment… Chacune était spécialisée dans tel ou tel domaine mais aucune était parfaitement neutre… Et aucune n'était comme Miania._

« Pfff… Des fois, je me dis qu'elles font de l'excès de zèle. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air inquiète pour elles… Tu ne penses pas qu'elles vont mourir ? »

« Pourquoi cela ? Mourir… Cela est un concept qui change selon les personnes. Nous ne pouvons pas mourir de la manière des humains. Nous transpercer le cœur ? Avons nous en un à la base ? Vous ne vous posez jamais les bonnes questions. »

« Tsss… Quel beau discours mais ça ne nous mènera à rien. Assez parler ! Il est temps de se débarrasser de toi et que tu accompagnes tes sœurs ! »

« Mes sœurs ? Mais elles n'ont pas besoin d'être accompagnées. »

_Hein ? Attendez… un peu… En observant de plus près, les quatre sœurs… étaient positionnées tout autour d'elle ?! Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué mais avec Omega en face d'elle, Alpha se trouvait sur sa gauche, Kappa sur sa droite et Omicron derrière elle. Les quatre femmes étaient de nouveau présentes, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'Alpha passait une main sur la plaie qu'elle avait au torse._

« Ca m'a fait sacrément mal, tu sais ?! Tu aurais pu être plus douce ! »

« Toi… Qui a la meilleure des attaques, tu as la plus pathétique des défenses, tu crois que j'allais modérer mes attaques pour ta personne ? Mais cette blessure… »

« Ca ? Une broutille. Mylidie m'a fait beaucoup plus mal que ça et pourtant, comme tu peux le voir, je suis toujours présente et prête à te donner une bonne leçon ! »

_Pfff ! Elle était tombée dans leur piège mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en extraire. Elle s'était mise à disparaître, prête à se téléporter. Elle se cogna contre un mur invisible, étant réapparue à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur en s'écroulant alors qu'Omega reprenait :_

« Tu pensais donc t'enfuir ? Nous avons crée une barrière pour t'en empêcher. Si nous sommes en cercle, ce n'est pas seulement pour que tu ne puisses essayer de t'échapper. Tu t'es vantée d'être la planète… C'est pour cela que tu vas nous servir au même titre qu'Arcia. Toi et tous les éléments dont tu es composée. Tu feras un parfait cobaye. Nos expériences n'étaient pas encore parfaites au point d'utiliser à leur maximum les capacités qu'elles pouvaient obtenir. La puissance d'Arcia avec la diversité de Miania. Cela sera une… »

« ARRÊTE UN PEU DE PARLER ! »

_Omicron s'était mise à courir à toute vitesse, évitant les nombreuses attaques d'Erol et de ses compagnonnes. Elle se positionna à côté d'Omega, Alpha et Kappa faisant de même. Les quatre femmes aux cheveux orange étaient alignés tandis qu'Erol s'approchait de Miania, lui demandant si tout allait bien. Celle-ci lui répondit :_

« Ca pourrait aller mieux… Je me suis faite avoir comme une bleue… Je voulais simplement éviter que la mort… d'Hela, Vami et Sizé ne soit pas vaine… mais on dirait bien que même moi, j'ai des soucis contre elles. Est-ce que vous voulez bien m'aider ? »

« Tsss ! La question ne se pose même pas, Miania ! On va t'aider ! Et on va régler leur compte à ces quatre femmes ! Elles vont vite comprendre ce qui va leur tomber dessus ! »

_Oui… C'était la pure vérité. Ils étaient ensembles, tous ensembles. Elle n'aurait pas du essayer de battre les quatre femmes toute seule. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avait fait apparaître sa queue de dragon tandis que Mylidie se concentrait, un dragon constitué d'eau se présentant derrière elle. Galixée était à genoux, près de Miania pour l'aider à se relever alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses devenue femme lui demandait :_

« Et bien ? Depuis quand tu es devenue aussi gentille, Galixée ? »

« Tais-toi… C'est bon. Je reconnais ma défaite… Tu es bien plus forte que moi si tu le désires. Tu ne veux pas le montrer mais… arrête de penser qu'à ta vengeance. Elles sont mortes toutes les trois c'était ce qu'elles désiraient… pour Erol. Elle voulait nous sauver. »

« Nous sauver… Nous sauver… Plutôt nous aider… Mais cela ne fait rien. Je veux juste… que leurs morts ne soient pas vaines. »

« Elles ne le seront pas… si nous restons TOUS en vie. »

« Héhéhé… Depuis quand tu es aussi préoccupée par la vie des autres ? Est-ce ma gentillesse qui te rend comme ça, Galixée ? »

« J'aimerais vraiment que tu te taises… Maman. »

_OH ! Un sourire alla illuminer le visage de Miania, elle n'avait pas rêvé. Galixée venait de dire le mot magique qu'elle attendait depuis tellement de temps ! Maintenant, elle allait être en pleine forme, sur-motivée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre de la part de la femme aux cheveux violets. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait connaître !_

« Vous êtes enfin prêtes ? On va les éliminer définitivement ! »

« Une visite dans l'espace, c'est tout ce qui les attend ! »

« Et ensuite, nous… allons libérer Arcia et rentrer à la maison. »

_Les paroles de Danya avaient été dites lentement et faiblement comme si tout cela la fatiguait. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de parler comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un problème avec elle ? Il se tourna vers la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, celle-ci émettant un petit sourire comme pour lui répondre de ne pas s'en faire. Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter._

« Il faut trouver un moyen de les tuer… n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mylidie nous a donné une idée… Mais il n'y a aucune façon de sortir de cet endroit n'est-ce pas ? Ou je me trompe ? Elles nous en empêcheront. »

_Oui, la téléportation serait inutile tant qu'elles seraient encore vivantes ou plutôt en état de se battre. Les envoyer dans l'espace… Même elles ne seraient pas capables de résister. Mais… Qui était cette Souveraine ? Il y avait quelqu'un qui les dirigeait ?_


	41. Chapitre 41 : Une par une

**Chapitre 41 : Une par une**

« Il est grand temps de s'occuper de vous. »

« De bien grandes paroles pour un être qui n'est pas immortel… »

« Un peu comme sa compagne, Mylidie. Ils parlent beaucoup mais ne valent rien du tout. »

_Tsss ! Il émit un petit rictus colérique en observant les quatre femmes. Elles feraient mieux de se taire si elles ne voulaient pas avoir de problèmes ! Mylidie passa une main sur sa joue pour lui dire de sa calmer avant de se tourner vers Omega, prenant la parole d'une voix calme. Elle allait tout simplement répondre à Kappa et Omicron :_

« Tes sœurs sont malpolies. Si vraiment, nous étions aussi faibles, nous ne serions pas devant nous, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne trouves pas cela étrange que deux créatures… éphémères comme vous aimez les appeler, se tiennent devant vous ? »

« Tout cela diffère de la façon dont on considère les éphémères. Vous êtes puissants et contrairement à mes sœurs, je le reconnais mais ce n'est pas pour cela que vous êtes importants ou utiles. Contrairement à Danya, Galixée ou Miania, vous n'avez rien de bien spécial. En fait, la plus à craindre parmi vous cinq est Danya. »

_Lentement, elle pointa son doigt en direction de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas, comme une statue. Calmement, elle émit un léger sourire en direction d'Omega, tendant sa main droite vers elle avant de murmurer :_

« C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Ceux dont les pouvoirs sont issus des ténèbres ou de la mort elle-même… sont dangereux… très dangereux non ? S'il n'y avait pas… Erol… Mylidie… Galixée… et Miania… Vous seriez mortes depuis longtemps… et à jamais. »

_Son sourire alla s'agrandir tandis qu'elle pointait la paume de sa main droite vers le plafond. Au-dessus de celle-ci, une petite sphère noire était apparue, les différentes personnes autour d'elle pouvant voir que la sphère semblait aspirer tout ce qu'il y avait dans les alentours._

« Un trou noir reste un trou noir. Qu'importe sa taille… Si je le voulais… Vous seriez déjà disparues… avec votre vaisseau. C'est ce que vous auriez aimé voir ? »

_Elle ne plaisantait pas… Omega fronça les sourcils, demandant à ses sœurs de surveiller de plus près Danya. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs fit disparaître sa sphère, faisant un demi-tour sur elle-même pour avoir Erol en face d'elle. Elle lui dit avec un petit sourire :_

« Tu ne m'en voudrais pas, n'est-ce pas, Erol ? »

« Hein ? De quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Danya ? T'en vouloir au sujet de quoi ? »

_Lui en vouloir pourquoi ? Maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il ne se rappelait plus de sa relation avec Danya… mais il… se disait qu'elle devait être aussi profonde que celle qu'il avait avec Mylidie. Mais… Est-ce que c'était une relation amoureuse ? Non… Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il soit amoureux de Danya… Ca ne lui traversait pas l'esprit. Pourtant… Elle était aussi belle que Mylidie, enfin presque. Il retourna à la réalité sous les paroles de Miania :_

« Erol ? Erol Erol Rol Rol Erol ? Tu rêves? »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? Non ! Non ! Désolé ! Je ne faisais… que réfléchir. »

_Réfléchir à Danya ? La jeune femme s'était remise en position, signalant qu'elle allait commencer l'attaque envers les quatre sœurs très bientôt. Elle murmura quelques mots à Miania, lui demandant si elle pouvait utiliser une vague ténébreuse comme elle. La jeune femme qui avait repris une forme d'enfant lui signala que oui avec un grand sourire. Lentement, Danya avança en direction des quatre femmes, reprenant la parole :_

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne sera pas forcément très long… ce que je compte vous faire. »

« Et je suis là pour l'aider si il le faut ! Vous n'allez pas vous en relever les filles ! »

_Miania se positionna à côté de Danya, demandant à Erol, Mylidie et surtout Galixée de reculer. Danya leva le pied droit en l'air, celui-ci se recouvrant d'une aura noire tandis que Miania faisait de même avec son pied gauche. Quelques instants plus tard, une onde de choc maléfique traversa l'intégralité de la pièce, Galixée se trouvant derrière Erol et Mylidie pour être protégée. L'onde était bien plus puissante qu'auparavant et quelques fissures apparaissaient sur le pylône central. Les quatre femmes aux cheveux orange étaient renvoyées en arrière, Omega s'étant mise devant le pylône bien que cela était inutile. Elles s'écroulèrent au sol, Kappa se relevant la première en grognant :_

« C'était bien trop efficace ! On ne doit plus attendre ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec la grosse, on doit riposter, Omega ! »

« Nous ne… pourrons pas nous téléporter. Cela a été une erreur… »

« Omicron a raison. Je suis désolée, Alpha et Kappa. J'aurais du me méfier de Miania dès le départ. Je vais réparer cette erreur dès maintenant. »

_La Souveraine… La Souveraine allait être touchée si elles continuaient à cette allure. Elle devait corriger tout ça dès maintenant. Il n'y avait pas trente six mille solutions de toute façon. Elle se téléporta pour arriver devant Danya et Miania. Les deux personnes étaient déjà prêtes à l'attendre mais Kappa arriva à sa suite alors qu'Erol criait :_

« Derrière vous ! Il y a… »

« Tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter pour vous trois. Je suis derrière vous. »

_Hein ? Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'un coup de poing alla le frapper au niveau du visage, le faisant tomber au sol. Il fut rejoint par Mylidie, Galixée s'étant protégée à temps d'Omicron qui s'était déplacée avec vélocité vers eux. Celle-ci allait les occuper pendant que les trois autres attaqueraient Danya et Miania. C'était aussi simple que ça. Avec sa vitesse, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Personne ne pourrait la suivre. Elle disparue de la vue de Galixée, se disant que sa parade n'avait été qu'un coup de chance. Enfin… Du moins… C'est ce qu'elle s'était crue à penser. Mais quand elle se retrouva immobilisée par une force psychique surpuissante, elle comprit tout de suite que ça n'avait pas été une erreur._

« La rapidité ne fait pas tout dans un combat… comme l'attaque ou la défense. Ce qu'il faut… C'est réussir à cumuler toutes ces choses en une seule pour réussir à battre son adversaire. A part ta rapidité, tu n'as rien. Peut-être que tu peux surprendre Erol et Mylidie avec ça… Mais ça ne me fera rien du tout. Tu veux une preuve de ce que j'avance ? Attaque-moi. Tu verras bien la différence. »

_Elle tendait ses deux bras en signe de croix. Elle était vraiment prête à lui laisser une chance de la battre ? AH ! Elle n'allait pas s'en priver. Une main posée sur l'autre, elle se positionna devant Galixée, faisant apparaître une boule d'énergie ombreuse au bout de celles-ci. Elle allait goûter à la puissance des spectres et des ténèbres ! Danya n'était pas la seule à savoir les utiliser même si ce n'était pas le même niveau de puissance ! La sphère alla entourer Galixée en intégralité, celle-ci se mettant à hurler longuement avant de dire :_

« Désolée… Je rigolais… Ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire souffrir. »

_Elle rigolait ? Elle ? Galixée ? La sphère disparue complètement alors qu'elle n'était plus à l'intérieur. Une main posée sur le visage d'Omicron, elle lui laissait la possibilité de voir à travers ses doigts. Oui… Elle comprenait enfin la différence qu'il y avait entre une entité qui se spécialisait dans un domaine et une entité qui excellait dans TOUS les domaines !_

« Vous qui ne pensez qu'a protéger cette soi-disante Souveraine, je suis très pressée de voir à quoi elle ressemble… Et pour cela… Quoi de mieux que de faire CA ?! »

_Ses yeux violets devinrent entièrement roses alors que toute sa décharge psychique repoussait Omicron, la faisant s'enfoncer dans le pylône. Celui-ci se fissurait de plus en plus. Omicron s'écroula au sol, ne se relevant plus. Hoquetant et prise de soubresauts, elle ne semblait plus être capable de réellement bouger._

« Une en moins… Qui sera la prochaine ? Erol ? Mylidie ? Vous allez bien ? »

« Oui… Oui… Un peu mal au crâne mais ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça. Quand même… Dire que c'était nous qui étions sensé te protéger des vagues ténébreuses… Et c'est toi qui vient t'occuper d'éliminer Omicron. »

« Je me demandais… Galixée… Ce que tu as utilisé… C'est une technique basée sur le mental non ? Alors pourquoi… Elle est aussi puissante face à Omicron. »

_Galixée poussa un léger soupir amusé, Erol étant surpris par cela avant de s'approcher de Mylidie et de lui. Elle prit la parole d'une voix calme :_

« C'est tout à fait facile à répondre. La différence de puissance entre elle et moi était flagrante. Voilà tout. Elle a peut-être une vitesse dépassant la mienne mais à côté, elle n'a rien du tout. Non… En fait… Elle est pathétique. Mais elle n'est pas la seule. Toutes ses sœurs sont comme elle. Même Omega n'a rien de bien spécial. Au final, elle n'est qu'une pâle copie d'Alpha en moins forte mais plus résistante. Celle dont on devrait se méfier est donc Alpha… mais il suffit juste de la toucher à peine pour qu'elle soit hors de combat. Elle a une résistance bien trop faible, même un enfant serait plus endurant qu'elle. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'elle a une forme qui fait penser à ces derniers, je ne sais pas. Néanmoins… Allons aider Danya et Miania. Je fais confiance à ma… mère et à Danya mais je préfère au cas où. »

« Oui… Désolé de m'être pris un coup comme ça. Je ne le recommencerais plus. »

_Le trio à nouveau réuni, celui-ci se dirigeait vers Danya et Miania. En effet, les deux femmes étaient maintenant blessées et cela malgré la résistance de leurs corps face aux nombreuses attaques de la part d'Alpha et de ses sœurs. En fait, Kappa se servait de son propre corps pour protéger ses deux sœurs. Elle était dans un sale état mais tenait bon tandis qu'Alpha et Omega ne cessaient leurs attaques sur Danya et Miania. Les deux femmes étaient dos à dos, chacune observant brièvement l'autre._

« Kappa ne va pas tenir très longtemps… Nous devrions combiner nos attaques une dernière fois. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu en es capable ? »

« A qui tu parles, Danya ? A quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Ne t'en fais donc pas. Ce que tu utiliseras comme technique, je ferais de même bien que ça ne sera pas forcément aussi puissant que toi. Voilà tout ! Tu es convaincue ? »

« Je l'ai été dès le premier instant où j'ai su ce dont tu étais capable… »

_Héhéhé… Elle aimait bien entendre ce genre de paroles. C'était pour ça qu'elle s'était présentée à eux pour la première fois de son existence. Oh… Plusieurs personnes l'avaient déjà vue MAIS… Pas assez longtemps ou trop rarement. C'était la première fois qu'elle décidait de rester avec un groupe qui lui plaisait et non pas seulement… car il y avait Galixée… Mais parce que chacun était spécial à ses yeux._

« Miania ! Fais attention ! Elles arrivent vers toi ! »

« Hein ? Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je les ai remarquées ! »

_Remarquées un peu tard, mais c'était suffisant pour lui permettre d'esquiver le coup de poing ravageur de la part d'Alpha et d'Omega. Le pied de Danya percuta le visage d'Alpha, la repoussant en arrière tandis que son poing venait rencontrer le ventre d'Omega. Elle arrivait à maîtriser les deux femmes en même temps et Miania ne put s'empêcher de sourire._

« Vraiment… Des fois, je me demande ce qui te pousse à être aussi déraisonnable et combative. Alors que… Tu sais que c'est inutile. »

« Je ne me bat pas pour moi-même mais pour mon bourreau. Celui qui a réussi à mettre quelque chose que je ne pensais pas avoir dans une cage dorée. »

« Que c'est beau et poétique. Tu me permets de me moquer ? »

« Non Miania. Je te l'interdis. Ce genre de choses, on ne doit pas s'en moquer car ce sont celles qui sont les plus importantes pour nous. Au lieu de ça, tu ferais mieux de te préparer. On va en terminer avec Kappa, il ne restera plus que les deux autres. »

_HA ! C'était comme elle le désirait ! A leur tour d'attaquer ! Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers Alpha et Omega, celles-ci se relevant. Elles sautèrent sur elles, leur pied droit prenant appui sur le visage des deux femmes aux cheveux orange pour arriver vers Kappa. Miania transforma sa main droite en une longue pointe insectoïde, venant la planter dans le corps de Kappa tandis que Danya concentrait son énergie ténébreuse dans sa main gauche. Elle plaça celle-ci au niveau du ventre de Kappa, criant en même temps que Miania. Le corps de la femme obèse aux cheveux orange fut soulevé du sol, venant percuter le pylône central. Il n'en restait plus que deux dorénavant._


	42. Chapitre 42 : Souveraine

**Chapitre 42 : Souveraine**

« Et zut ! Omega ! Elles… Elles… »

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, Alpha. Je l'ai remarqué. Elles ont réussie à éliminer Omicron et Kappa. Cela ne présage rien de bon. »

« Vous commencez à avoir peur ? A être inquiètes ? C'est un peu normal. »

_Galixée avait pris la parole bien que cela avait été la seule chose qu'elle avait fait. Elle pensait que Miania et Danya auraient eu besoin d'aide mais au final, ça n'avait servi à rien. Elle poussa un léger soupir en regardant les deux femmes aux cheveux orange puis celles qui avaient réussi à battre Kappa. Omega reprit la parole :_

« Enfin… Elles font tout ce que l'on désire. Ce n'est pas un si gros problème que cela. »

« Encore à vouloir faire celles qui ne craignent rien ? Vous n'osez pas vous dire que tout sera bientôt terminé ? Nous avons gagné, admettez le. »

« Gagner quoi ? Ce n'est pas une bataille, un jeu ou une guerre. Pour gagner, il faut que l'autre partie ait perdue. Or, est-ce que nous sommes hors combat ? Malheureusement, non. Il faudra faire bien mieux pour… »

_Ca ne servait à rien de parler ! Il suffisait simplement d'agir avant toute chose et ça… Elles allaient comprendre ce que le surnombre pouvait donner comme avantage. La jeune femme aux cheveux violets se tourna vers Miania, s'adressant à elle par télépathie. Le message fut ensuite passé à Erol, Mylidie et Danya, chacun acquiesçant aux propos de Galixée._

« Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez tous les cinq ? »

« Oh… On s'est simplement dit que depuis le début… Vous voulez protéger le pylône central… Alors on s'est demandé ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. »

« NE TOUCHEZ PAS A LA SOUVERAINE ! »

_Alpha venait de crier avec rage, se jetant sur eux sans même se soucier de se protéger. Galixée rigola légèrement avant de fermer les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle les rouvrit, immobilisant dans les airs Alpha qui hurla de désespoir. Miania fit la même chose avec Omega, celle-ci se mettant à grincer des dents :_

« Qu'est-ce que… NON ! Ne touchez pas à la souveraine ! Je vous l'interdis ! Vous ne devez pas y toucher avec vos mains impures ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! »

« Le droit ? C'est toi qui nous le donne ? Ah ! Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons bien nous occuper d'elle. Je suis pressée de savoir à quoi elle ressemble. »

_NON ! ILS NE DEVAIENT PAS ! Elle… Elle devait se libérer de cette emprise psychique mais elle n'y arrivait pas ! Erol, Mylidie et Danya passaient à côté d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose. Les corps sans mouvement de Kappa et Omicron étaient toujours près du pylône central. Celui-ci était sur le point de s'effondrer. Elle… Elle devait… Elle devait faire quelque chose !_

« LAISSEZ LA TRANQUILLE ! MAINTENANT ! »

_Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de perdre le contrôle de soi-même mais ils avaient dépassé les limites ! Miania fut repoussée psychiquement alors qu'elle disparaissait de la vue de Galixée et du trio. Celui-ci n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du pylône, prêt à enjamber les deux corps avant de commencer à détruire l'objet de métal. Mais ce fut le dégoût et la surprise qui apparurent. Mylidie eut un petit rictus avant de dire d'une voix faible :_

« C'est quoi cette chose ? C'est… C'est vivant ? »

« ARRETEZ CA TOUT DE SUITE ! »

_Hein ? Que quoi ? Les trois personnes furent violemment éjectées en arrière alors qu'Omega se tenait devant le pylône, de la sueur s'écoulant de son front. NON ! Ils ne devaient pas s'en approcher ! Elle repoussa Galixée, utilisant toute sa force mentale pour libérer Alpha. Quelques instants après, elle se trouvait à côté de sa sœur, la remerciant d'un petit geste de la tête. Non… La souveraine… ne devait pas être vue !_

« Aie, aie, aie… Encore une fois, elles m'ont eu par surprise. »

« Ca ne fait rien, relève toi, Erol ! On doit continuer à nous approcher de ce pylône. Visiblement, elles n'apprécient pas du tout qu'on fasse ça ! »

_Ah… Ah… Ah… Elle s'était épuisée mentalement mais la souveraine était sauve… Elle n'était plus en danger. Pourquoi Kappa et Omicron ne se relevaient pas ?! Pourquoi ? Elles devaient l'aider ! Alpha et elle n'allaient jamais tenir assez longtemps face à leurs cinq adversaires ! Mais non… NON ET NON ! Elles ne devaient pas abandonner la partie ! La souveraine ne devait pas être touchée… Elle ne devait pas…_

« Tu sembles un peu fatiguée. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer. On va vous aider, toi et ta sœur. Ne vous en faites pas pour tout ça. Ca ne sera pas très long. »

_Ah oui ? Comme leurs morts alors ! Enfin… C'est ce qu'elle pensait… Mais là… Alpha et elle n'étaient pas vraiment en mesure de pouvoir faire quelque chose contre ces cinq personnes. Mais… Elles ne pouvaient pas laisser la souveraine se faire toucher ! Ca ne servait à rien, cela ne devait JAMAIS se passer !_

« Je vous arrêterais… Vous ne pourrez jamais me dépasser ! Je vous en empêcherais ! Vous ne passerez pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas la toucher ! »

« Et dire que je pensais que tu étais la plus sereine des quatre… A ce que je vois, on peut se tromper assez souvent, n'est-ce pas, Danya ? »

_C'était exact. Galixée avait entièrement raison. Enfin, le fait qu'elle parle un peu plus souvent que d'habitude était assez… bizarre. Ainsi, elle s'était trompée sur son compte. Peut-être l'influence d'Erol, de Mylidie et d'elle-même ? Oui… Ca devait être sûrement ça. Elle eut un petit haussement d'épaules, regardant le couple en ayant un sourire aux lèvres._

« Dire… que je vous ai vu grandir… tous les deux. »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend Danya ? Tu as un problème ? »

« Non… Non… Rien du tout… Je réfléchissais à quelque chose de spécial. »

_Et à quoi ? C'était la question qu'il allait lui poser mais visiblement, Mylidie ne voulait pas savoir. Elle lui pinça le bras pou lui dire de se taire, ayant d'autres choses à faire que de questionner Danya pour l'instant. Il fallait en terminer avec Alpha et Omega. Il eut une petite idée, signalant aux quatre femmes qu'ils faillaient tous attaquer en même temps. C'était une idée brutale et violente mais elle avait fait preuve d'efficacité dans le passé._

Il ouvrit la bouche, préparant un puissant souffle de flammes violettes alors que Mylidie faisait apparaître son dragon aqueux derrière elle. Du côté de Miania et Galixée, les deux femmes avaient opté pour une attaque foudroyante et une déflagration de flammes. Enfin, Danya s'était décidée à utiliser ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux : Ses sphères ténébreuses.

_Non… non… Même à deux, elles n'allaient pas y arriver. C'était impossible… Pas avec tout ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. Comment faire autrement ? Ah… Ah… Elle observa Alpha, celle-ci ayant les yeux fixés sur les multiples attaques. Elles ne parlaient plus… Ni une, ni l'autre. Elles ne pouvaient qu'observer tout ce qui allait se passer… Comment… était-ce possible ? Une telle chose ? Elles ne devaient pas mourir… Elles ne pouvaient pas… La souveraine avait été claire : La reconstruction génétique était épuisante et demandait beaucoup trop d'énergie. Comme c'était la première fois, elle avait été d'accord pour les faire revenir mais là… Là… Non…_

« POUR LA SOUVERAINE ! JUSQU'AU BOUT ! »

_HEIN ?! Alpha venait de crier et de se mettre à courir en direction des cinq personnes ! Elle était folle ou quoi ?! Elle n'allait jamais supporter le choc des cinq attaques contre elle… Et ce fut le cas… Ca n'avait duré qu'un instant avant que le corps de la jeune fille aux longs cheveux orange ne s'envole, venant percuter le pylône, en crachant du sang. Elle était restée enfoncée contre celui pendant quelques secondes, murmurant :_

« Pour la Souveraine… Et pour ma sœur… Jusqu'au bout… »

_Sa sœur ? Ah… Non… Elle ne rêvait pas… Les fissures sur le pylône… étaient de plus en plus nombreuses… et pour cause. Des morceaux de métal tombaient les uns après les autres. Ce furent ceux qui se trouvaient au sommet qui tombèrent en premier, Omega réceptionnant le corps d'Alpha qui était calciné, lacéré, entaillé de partout. Cela avait été violent… très violent. Et le spectacle qui se déroulait devant les yeux des personnes n'avaient rien de beau._

« Alpha… Omega… Kappa… Et Omicron… »

« Souveraine… Zêta. Je… Je suis désolée… Nous ne voulions pas vous réveiller ! »

« Tu es encore en vie ? Tes sœurs ne sont à peine plus que des loques avec un léger souffle qui font qu'elles existent encore. Je pensais m'être correctement exprimée la dernière fois… et que vois-je ? Des intrus. Où en est le projet concernant la créature mythique ? »

_Tous les morceaux n'étaient plus présent… laissant voir un autre pylône… à la base… Du moins… au départ… Sauf que ce pylône était fait en intégralité de chair… et qu'en son milieu se trouvait un visage féminin… Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés mais ne tarda pas à les ouvrir, laissant apparaître deux yeux aussi purs que des émeraudes. Quelques instants plus tard, de nombreux fils et tentacules orange sortaient du pylône de chair alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Qu'importe… Cela n'est plus un problème. Qui sont ces cinq personnes ? »

« Nos ennemis ! Ils… Ils… Ils ont réussi à nous battre une première fois. Et encore une fois actuellement. Rien ne peut les arrêter. »

« Mensonge et pure bêtise. Cela est tout simplement du au fait que vous n'êtes pas capable de vous débrouiller toutes seules. Tu as de la chance… Tu n'es pas morte… Mais quand à tes sœurs… Elles vont venir en moi. Cela sera la dernière chose à laquelle elles seront utiles. »

_Que… Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Des tentacules venaient entourer les corps d'Alpha, Kappa et Omicron, les soulevant alors que l'on pouvait entendre quelques gémissements plaintifs de la part d'eux. De nombreux trous apparurent sur le pylône de chair, enfonçant les trois corps à l'intérieur alors que des bruits de mastication se faisaient entendre. Même Omega semblait dégoûtée par ce spectacle répugnant._

« Intéressant… Et dire que vous étiez les quatre guerrières les plus puissantes… Cela se ressent dans la qualité de la nourriture mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Omega… Tes sœurs ne sont pas mortes… Dorénavant… Elles font parties de moi… De mon corps… De ce vaisseau. »

_De ce vaisseau ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? Les murs commencèrent à se fissurer tout autour d'Erol et de ses compagnonnes, les morceaux de métal laissant apparaître peu à peu des murs qui étaient faits en chair et… vivants ? Oui… C'était le cas. Les murs se soulevaient et… respiraient comme des êtres vivants._

« Omega… Dis bonjour à tes trois sœurs… »

_La jeune femme aux cheveux orange courts n'osait ouvrir la bouche alors que trois visages apparaissaient peu à peu à côté de celui de la souveraine Zêta. La partie du pylône de chair où se trouvait la tête tournait sur elle-même, laissant voir le visage d'Alpha, Kappa et Omicron. Leurs yeux étaient fermés avant de s'ouvrir, laissant voir la même couleur de pupilles qu'Omega sauf… qu'ils semblaient inexpressifs et vides._

« Vous êtes des êtres issus du monde de la créature mythique Arcia. Vous n'êtes pas assez intéressants à mes yeux. Disparaissez et que je ne vous vois plus. »

« Sou… Souveraine Zêta ! Nous ne pouvons pas ! Ils sont dangereux, vraiment très dangereux ! Ils sont venus libérer Arcia ! Et cette… fille… »

« Arcia ? Eux ? Il est vrai que celle aux cheveux roses semble assez utile. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait décider ? Et puis surtout… Pour qui se prenait-elle ?! Déjà qu'elle ne ressemblait à rien à la base ! Alors, elle n'allait surtout pas leur donner des ordres. Le seul… problème… était qu'ils se trouvaient EN elle._


	43. Chapitre 43 : En son intérieur

**Chapitre 43 : En son intérieur**

« En parlant d'Arcia, Nous allons voir où en est le processus d'absorption. »

_Le plafond s'ouvrit sous la forme d'une bouche humaine d'une très grande taille, des filets de bave s'en écoulant en même temps qu'apparaissait à l'intérieur… la cuve contenant la jeune femme aux cheveux gris ? Celle-ci était toujours évanouie. Erol poussa un cri avant de dire :_

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui faites ?! Libérez-la ! »

« NE T'ADRESSES PAS COMME CELA A LA SOUVERAINE ! »

« Calme-toi Zêta… Rien ne sert de s'énerver contre des créatures inférieures. »

_Des créatures inférieures ? Ah… Il allait être sûr que Zêta et lui n'allaient pas très bien s'entendre. A voir les grognements de la part de Mylidie et Danya, cela semblait être aussi leur cas. Seules Galixée et Miania restaient parfaitement calmes, comme si elles évitaient de s'énerver… ou qu'elles comprenaient quelque chose que lui ne comprenait pas._

« Je vois que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses sait la portée de ma puissance. »

« Vous êtes notre souveraine… Ils ne peuvent que vous craindre. »

« La craindre ? C'est un bien grand mot ! Je dirais plutôt que je suis répugné par la tête qu'elle a… Non… Les têtes qu'elle a ! Et encore… Je me dis qu'elle est sacrément moche ! »

« Comment oses-tu l'insulter de la sorte ?! »

« Hey ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Y a un problème ? Je dis la vérité, ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Tu trouves qu'un amas de chair orange qui bouge et gesticule, sur lequel je pose mes pieds en ce moment, c'est beau ? On a vraiment pas les mêmes goûts je crois ! »

« Je vais le tuer si ça continue ! Tu vas voir si… »

« Arrête cela, Omega. Ne prononces pas de paroles que tu ne pourrais tenir. Quand à toi, jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et dont le sang montre une provenance des dragons, je te trouve bien imprudent de m'insulter de la sorte alors que tu ne connais pas l'endroit où tu te trouves. Tu es… en moi… Ne penses-tu pas que je sois capable de t'avaler ? »

_De l'avaler ? Non merci. Plusieurs tentacules sortirent du sol, s'enroulant autour de sa jambe droite avant de le soulever comme un vulgaire fétu de paille. Il s'écria de surprise alors que Mylidie et Danya étaient déjà en train de l'aider, déchiquetant littéralement les tentacules. Le problème ? C'est qu'Erol se retrouvait en hauteur. La solution ? Il pouvait voler avec ses ailes noires. L'autre problème ? C'est que des tentacules venaient entourer Danya et Mylidie, les plaquant contre un mur de chair avant de faire de même avec Erol. Seules Galixée et Miania qui n'avaient rien fait n'étaient pas paralysées contre un mur._

« Vous êtes les plus réfléchies de ces cinq… êtres… Vous n'êtes pas vraiment humains, c'est pourquoi je ne vous appellerais pas ainsi. Vous êtes différents… très différents. Vous n'avez qu'une forme humanoïde… un peu comme Omega et moi-même. »

_Hum ? Elle-même ? A part le visage qui était humain… et impérial… Il n'y avait pas vraiment grand-chose d'humain en elle. Mais… Il valait mieux ne pas trop la contrarier. Galixée jeta un regard en arrière vers le trio, se demandant si elle devait les libérer avec une chance de se faire capturée elle aussi… ou alors ne rien faire. Miania lui indiqua par télépathie qu'il valait mieux rester immobile pour l'instant._

« Dois-je vous expliquer exactement ce qu'est ce vaisseau ? »

« Je crois que tu nous l'as déjà dit. Tu es ce vaisseau. »

« Oui… C'est exact mais je vais vous donner quelques précisions à ce sujet. Je suis ce vaisseau sans l'être réellement. Je peux le contrôler comme je le désire et tout ce que voyez autour de vous est ma personne. Si je le désirais, je pourrais vous écraser comme des insectes mais ça ne sera pas le cas. L'expérience ratée issue de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, elle ne m'intéresse pas. Je vais vous éliminer sauf celle-ci. Vous comprendrez donc qu'il vaut mieux abandonner tout espoir de réussir à me battre et donc de vous laisser mou… »

_Une boule de feu alla atteindre le visage principal avant même que Zêta ne termina sa phrase, Omega hurlant en direction de la personne qui venait de commettre un tel crime. Cette personne n'était nulle autre que Miania, la main droite tendue vers Zêta. La jeune femme prenant la parole d'une voix irritée, vraiment très irritée même :_

« Que tu sois souveraine… ou ce vaisseau… Je m'en fiche royalement… »

« Co… Comment oses-tu lever la main vers la souveraine ?! »

« Laisse la faire, Omega… Elle sait que son geste a été inutile. »

« Mais je vais te demander d'arrêter d'insulter ma fille comme ça… sinon… Je risquerais de me mettre en colère… Et tu ne voudrais pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Hum… La fumée qui était apparue devant le visage principal n'était plus présente alors que celui-ci n'était plus là. En fait… C'était même différent… Ce n'était pas le même visage… mais celui d'Omicron ! Il avait remplacé le visage de Zêta pour se prendre l'attaque ? Galixée murmura avec un peu de rage :_

« Tsss… Elle n'hésite pas un instant à laisser les autres se faire attaquer. »

« Cela s'appelle de la stratégie… Pensais-tu croire que j'allais vous laisser toucher mon visage ? Mon corps ? Néanmoins… Puisque tu m'as attaquée… Il est normal que je te punisse. Je vais éliminer ce jeune homme pour la peine. »

« Erol ! NON ! Je… Fais attention ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir saisie qui nous étions exactement. »

_Il était temps de se libérer ! Ses deux griffes remplacèrent ses doigts au même moment où il déchirait les nombreux tentacules, venant faire de même avec ceux de Danya et Mylidie. Les deux femmes dans ses bras, il s'envola jusqu'à atterrir à côté de Galixée et Miania._

« Désolé mais il faudra faire quand même bien mieux que ça. Je voulais juste t'entendre parler… souveraine Zêta. Vraiment… Ce nom ne te convient pas. »

« Humpf… Je vois ce que voulait dire Omega au sujet de me méfier de vous. »

« Héhéhé ! Tu vois… On est plein de surprises ! Tu veux donc toujours essayer de nous tuer ? Ou alors, tu vas gentiment nous redonner Arcia ? »

« Arcia ? Je n'ai aucun problème à te la donner. Tiens… Prends là donc. »

_Hein ? C'était aussi facile que ça ? Il n'y croyait pas et pourtant. Un tentacule alla percer la cuve qui contenait Arcia, le liquide à l'intérieur venant s'écouler au sol. Le tentacule enserra le corps de la femme aux cheveux d'argent, l'envoyant sans ménagement vers Erol qui la réceptionna. Non… Mais… Elle pouvait quand même faire attention quoi !_

« Sou… Souveraine Zêta. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la lui donner ? Nous avons mis tellement de mal… à la capturer et vous… Je ne comprends pas. »

« C'est pour cela… Tu ne comprends pas… Mais j'ai déjà tout enregistré en ce qui concerne Arcia. Elle ne m'est plus d'aucun intérêt. Par contre, toi… Si tu veux te rendre utile, Omega… Capture-moi cette jeune femme aux cheveux roses. C'est un ordre. »

_Un ordre ? Elle ne pouvait donc pas le refuser et elle n'avait aucune raison à cela. Elle s'était mise à courir à toute vitesse vers Miania mais Galixée se positionna devant elle, chargeant une boule ténébreuse avant de l'envoyer en sa direction. Elle fut repoussée contre le pylône de chair vivant, Zêta poussant un léger soupir :_

« Est-ce que tu es faible à ce point… Omega ? »

« Je… Je… Je ne peux rien faire contre ça ! Elles ont des capacités que je n'ai pas ! »

« Tu es… inutile ? Omega ? Est-ce que tu l'es ? »

« NON ! Je ne le suis pas, souveraine Zêta ! Je vous le jure ! Je… Je vais faire de mon mieux ! Je vous le promets ! Je vous le jure ! »

« Rien ne sert de promettre ou de jurer. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses de ton mieux… Je veux simplement que tu exécutes mes ordres. Est-ce bien compris ? »

« Je le ferais… Je vais y aller dès maintenant ! »

_Oui… C'était une chose de le dire… mais de le faire… Le pire était le fait qu'elle ne sentait pas du tout en confiance maintenant. Et puis… Elle voyait les mines déconfites des cinq personnes devant elle. Celles-ci n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'elle se laisse faire ainsi par la souveraine ? Ah ! Elle ne leur demandait pas de comprendre pourquoi elle faisait une telle chose ! Capturer… Miania. Voilà ce pour quoi elle comptait. Elle se remit à courir vers Miania, Galixée se positionnant devant elle. AIE ! Elle allait encore se prendre… Ah non ? Des tentacules recouvrirent les jambes de Galixée, l'envoyant contre un mur de chair alors que Zêta prenait la parole d'une voix calme :_

« Les moucherons ne te gêneront plus. Ramène-moi Miania… maintenant. »

_Ses désirs étaient ses ordres… Elle devait les exécuter le plus rapidement possible. Maintenant que Galixée n'était plus là, il suffisait de paralyser Miania et de l'emmener à la souveraine Zêta. Oui… C'était bien plus simple maintenant._

« Hep hep hep ! On ne la touche pas sans ma permission ! »

_Hein ? Quoi ?! Non ! Erol n'allait quand même pas venir l'aider maintenant ! Saleté ! Enfin… Non… Il venait de crier mais il tenait Arcia dans ses bras alors… HEIN ?! Un trou apparu derrière elle, laissant sortir Danya et Mylidie. La première la prit par le dos du crâne, enfonçant sa tête dans le sol de chair alors que Mylidie… se tournait vers le pylône aux quatre visages de femme. Omega cria :_

« SOUVERAINE ! NON FAITES ATTENTION ! »

« Pourquoi t'égosilles-tu ? Cette femme ne sait pas à quoi elle s'attend. »

« Oh que si… Mais je vais faire bien mieux que de m'attaquer à un seul visage… Je vais m'en prendre aux quatre ! Bye bye ! »

_Le dragon constitué d'eau était apparue derrière elle avant de se décomposer en quatre longues lances aqueuses. Les lances partirent vers les quatre visages féminins sur le pylône de chair. Avec ça… Il était impossible qu'elle puisse esquiver l'attaque ! Les quatre visages se prirent de plein fouet les nombreuses lances alors qu'Omega gémissait, sa tête appuyée contre le sol de chair visqueux :_

« Sou… Souveraine… Zêta… Non ! »

« Elle n'a pas du supporter l'attaque de Mylidie. Il faut dire qu'elle avait sérieusement envie de l'éliminer. Je crois qu'elle est fatiguée de tous ses combats. »

« Et pourtant… Celui-ci ne fait que commencer. »

_Co… Comment ? Le pylône de chair… était en train de se décomposer ? Plusieurs morceaux tombèrent au sol… Des morceaux avec des visages féminins dessus ? Attendez… C'était quoi ce délire ? Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ?! Le pylône s'était mis à trembler en même temps que tout le vaisseau, des tentacules recouvrant Danya pour la balancer sur Erol. Celui-ci retomba en arrière, sa tête plongée dans la poitrine de la jeune femme alors qu'Arcia restait inanimée sur le sol. Du côté de Galixée, celle-ci s'était remise en direction de Miania. La jeun e femme aux cheveux roses désignait Zêta :_

« Non… Mais… Elle est vraiment glauque… là… Ce sont tous… des membres ? »

_Des membres ? Des extraterrestres comme Omega et ses sœurs ? Elle ne connaissait pas la réponse exactement… mais ce qu'ils pouvaient voir était horrible. Des visages… Des dizaines… Des centaines de visages féminins se tenaient sur la totalité du pylône. Il y avait à peine quelques trous pour signaler les petites pertes. Parmi eux… se trouvaient celui de la reine Zêta et des trois sœurs d'Omega._


	44. Chapitre 44 : L'infinité

**Chapitre 44 : L'Infinité**

« Mais tu as combien de visages, toi ?! »

« Autant que cela s'avère nécessaire. Tous ces visages… »

« Sont mes sœurs. Puisque notre peuple était voué au déclin, nous avons juré de rester avec la Souveraine jusqu'au bout. C'est pour cela que nous sommes devenues ainsi. Mes dernières sœurs… et moi-même étions celles qui étaient capables de sauvegarder notre puissance… Nous étions les gardes royales de la souveraine Zêta. »

« Mais visiblement… Même mes gardes sont inutiles face à vous. »

_Héhéhé. Dommage mais c'était la dure réalité. Elle allait devoir l'accepter. Mylidie revint vers Erol et le reste du groupe, Danya soulevant le corps d'Omega avec un grand sourire. Elle l'envoya sans ménagement vers le pylône de chair avant de se demander si une attaque frontale serait la meilleure solution. Des petits gémissements se firent entendre alors que les yeux divins s'ouvraient peu à peu :_

« Où… est-ce que je suis ? Mais je suis dans… »

« Mes bras, déesse-mère. Restez tranquille. Vous êtes assez affaiblie comme ça. Je ne vais pas vous déposez au sol, qu'importe si vous me l'ordonniez. »

_Hum ? Dans les bras d'Erol ? Elle observait son visage… puis le décor autour d'eux. Où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait ? Elle eut un léger soubresaut de surprise, se calfeutrant contre lui en remarquant Zêta et ses nombreux visages._

« Qu'est-ce que cette chose fait ici ? »

« Cette chose se nomme la souveraine Zêta. Elle a pour but de vous assimiler ainsi que Miania pour pouvoir recréer son peuple belliqueux. Elle veut aussi accessoirement annihiler notre planète si faible et si futile. A part vous et Miania, elle n'a aucun intérêt sur notre belle sphère. Je ne sais pas comment je devais le prendre mais bon, qu'importe… Je ne peux pas vraiment vous laisser au sol… Si vous remarquez… Celui-ci est fait de chair. Je n'aimerais pas que Zêta tente de vous envelopper une nouvelle fois. »

« Dépose moi donc au sol. Je suis bien capable de me battre. Il va falloir simplement que vous m'expliquiez tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le début. Je crois que j'ai besoin… de savoir. »

_Comme elle le désirait. Avec délicatesse, il se mit accroupi, laissant Arcia se remettre à marcher. Elle le remercia gentiment, contrastant avec l'habituelle voix qu'elle utilisait. Il s'était mis à rougir comme un enfant, ce genre de compliments de la part de la déesse-mère étant beaucoup trop rare pour être ignoré. Il était content… qu'elle aille bien. Il commença à lui expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé, du début jusqu'à la fin, la manipulation de Galixée, les quatre sœurs, leur complot, ce qu'elles comptaient faire._

« Enfin bref… Tout ça pour vous dire que Miania est en mode pas contente et qu'elle aimerait vraiment exterminer la reine Zêta. Mais il reste encore Omega en vie et je pense que vous feriez mieux de reculer car vous êtes trop fatiguée pour combattre. »

_Trop fatiguée pour combattre ? Est-ce qu'il se moquait d'elle ? Devant l'air sérieux du jeune homme, elle s'était dit que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle ne pourrait pas attaquer la souveraine avec eux mais à côté… Elle allait pouvoir les aider quand même. Une demie-sphère apparue autour d'elle, se prolongeant jusqu'à envelopper le groupe d'Erol alors qu'elle disait :_

« Voilà une petite aide de ma part. Cela est… »

« Un abri capable de repousser ma domination de chair dans ce vaisseau. Impressionnant… Très impressionnant… Mais est-ce que tu penses les protéger pendant tout ce temps ? »

_Ils allaient bien voir ! Mylidie poussa un petit cri de surprise, donnant un coup de pied dans le sol avant de le montrer aux autres. Le sol était redevenu dur comme du métal… Et le plafond aussi ? Et les murs ? Tout était redevenu à la normale ! Enfin… Dans une zone de dix mètres de diamètre environ. Arcia avait quelques gouttes de sueur au front mais elle paraissait heureuse. Heureuse de pouvoir les aider alors qu'ils avaient pris tous ces risques inconsidérés pour la sauver. C'était la moindre des choses que de les remercier._

« Vous pouvez vous protéger… Mais pouvez vous m'attaquer ? Omega… Je crois qu'il va être temps de venir rejoindre tes sœurs. Tu dois faire qu'un avec moi… »

« Mais… Souveraine… Si je me fais avaler… Je ne pourrais plus… Notre race. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Notre race ne s'éteindra pas. Ce vaisseau restera toujours la preuve vivante que nous existions… Suis-moi… et laisse toi faire. Tu seras différente… Tu seras encore en vie… capable de te mouvoir à l'intérieur. »

_Non… Non… Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait ! Ses sœurs étaient mortes mais elle… Elle était encore en vie ! Elle pouvait se battre ! Elle voyait les nombreux tentacules qui avançaient vers elle, prêts à l'enserrer pour la faire rentrer dans le pylône. Elle ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir, repoussant subitement les tentacules alors que Zêta semblait surprise :_

« Omega… Est-ce une rébellion ? Je ne comprends pas… ce geste. »

« Je… Je… Je suis capable de vous aider sans me faire avaler, souveraine ! »

« Mais tu viens de me désobéir. Sais-tu ce qui t'attends pour cela ? »

_Oui, elle le savait pertinemment mais… Mais… Elle ne voulait pas se faire avaler ! C'était trop horrible ! Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ?! L'individualité n'avait jamais été la raison de leur existence ! Elle ne pouvait pas survivre sans les autres ! Mais elle ne voulait pas mourir comme ça et cela qu'importe si les propos de la souveraine disaient le contraire ! Elle ne… voulait pas ! C'était tout ! Elle revoyait les tentacules bien plus nombreux qui s'avançaient vers elle, cette fois-ci… Elle n'allait pas les repousser. Elle… ne le voulait pas. Elle avait trahie la confiance de la souveraine ! Son corps disparu complètement alors qu'elle entendait la voix enjouée de Miania :_

« Parfait, Galixée ! Merci de l'avoir fait, je te revaudrais ça. »

« Protéger notre ennemie… Cela me rappelle des souvenirs que j'aimerais oublier des fois. »

« Je ne vous demande pas votre aide ! »

« Omega… Rejoins-moi… Quitte cet endroit… maintenant… Et j'envisagerais la possibilité de te laisser vivre… As-tu décidé de me trahir ? »

_NON ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait ! Pas du tout même ! Qu'elle ne croit pas une telle chose ! Elle voulait simplement… vivre un peu plus longtemps. Si elle disparaissait… alors sa race serait éteinte. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait accepter une telle chose ? La réponse était non ! Mais… Mais… Trahir la souveraine… Elle s'écroula à genoux, se tenant la tête en hurlant pour elle-même des paroles incongrues :_

« Ah… Ah… Souveraine… Souveraine… Je… ne… Ah… Non… Disparaître… »

« Elle a fait son choix, Zêta. Tu es toute seule dorénavant. »

« Vous commencez sérieusement… à m'énerver, créatures… »

_Tiens donc, comme ça, ils étaient deux alors ! Les tentacules sortirent du sol et des murs, venant frapper contre la paroi translucide de l'abri. Vraiment… Celui-ci était plus que résistant. Arcia avait fait un sacré effort là-dessus ! Erol demanda aux femmes de se rapprocher du bord de l'abri, prêt à le franchir en prenant la parole :_

« On va vite éliminer le maximum de visages. Au bout d'un moment, elle n'en aura plus et ça sera possible de la toucher. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

« Que cette femme est vraiment plus que répugnante et qu'elle me dégoûte. »

« J'ai envie de vomir… Erol. Danya a raison, cette chose n'est même pas une femme au final ! Je vais recommencer mes attaques. »

_Galixée ? Miania ? Il attendait leurs paroles mais celles-ci vinrent par la pensée. Les deux femmes allaient rester en retrait et s'occuper des tentacules qui allaient tenter de les frapper. C'était mieux que de tous foncer tête baissée vers ce pylône de chair. Quand à Omega, elle était toujours à genoux, marmonnant des paroles pour elle-même. Elle était hors de combat tandis que les visages du pylône ouvraient leurs yeux, les uns après les autres :_

« Assez… Vous avez assez vécu… Sortez donc… »

« On n'y compte bien, mais ça ne sera pas pour s'amuser ! »

_Il fut le premier à quitter l'abri d'Arcia, ses deux ailes noires sortant de son dos alors qu'il s'envolait. Dès l'instant où il sortit, des tentacules apparurent au plafond, venant se diriger vers lui. Ils furent déchiquetés par Miania, celle-ci ayant transformé ses deux mains en griffes alors que Galixée volait par télékinésie à côté d'Erol. Danya et Mylidie ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre, les cinq personnes formant un groupe prêt à tout détruire sur son passage. Les tentacules n'arrivaient pas à arrêter le trio, Galixée et Miania s'occupant d'eux avant même qu'ils ne s'approchent d'Erol. Celui-ci se concentrait, demandant à Danya et à Mylidie de l'aider. De nombreux arcs électriques, de feu et d'eau volèrent dans tous les sens, des morceaux de chair et des visages tombant les uns après les autres au sol._

« ASSEZ ! VOUS NE POUVEZ RIEN ! »

_Elle sentait déjà que le nombre de visages s'était considérablement réduit. C'était donc ça dont parlait Omega ? Cette force ? C'était pour ça qu'elles étaient mortes ? Qu'elles n'avaient pas réussi à les tuer ?! AH ! STUPIDE ! Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser battre de cette manière ! QUITTE… à tout utiliser !_

« Ca… C'est pour HELA, VAMI ET SIZE ! »

_Hein ? Miania avait arrêté de protéger le trio mais… Une drôle d'aura émanait d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle préparait ? Non… C'était différent… En fait, les paroles avaient été prononcées par les cinq personnes qui se tenaient devant elle ! Elle allait en profiter ! Les tentacules arrivaient à toute allure vers elles mais furent enflammées et consumées… par Arcia ? Elle avait arrêté de faire son abri ? Qu'est-ce que tout ça voulait dire ?_

_Erol et le reste du groupe s'était posé au sol, à côté de Mylidie qui ne pouvait pas voler. Cette énergie phénoménale… Ils allaient l'utiliser contre Zêta ! Les cinq personnes avaient fait apparaître des sphères contenant toutes leur puissance, les réunissant en une seule pour former un rayon qui traversa en son intégralité, la souveraine poussant un cri. Le plafond avait été transpercé, des morceaux de métal et de chair tombant au sol._

« Ah… Ah… Ah… OMEGA ! ENTEND MA VOIX ! »

_Hein ? Sa souveraine l'appelait… Elle devait l'épauler… l'aider… Sa souveraine requérait son aide. Son aide à elle… Elle se releva mais se retrouva couchée au sol, les yeux à moitié clos. Arcia… venait de l'empêcher de bouger. Elle était si fatiguée… si… fatiguée… Ah… Elle ferma complètement ses yeux, s'endormant alors qu'un combat avait lieu._

« Inutile… Vous êtes complètement inutiles… Je vais vous éjecter de mon vaisseau… et vous ne pourrez pas respirer dans l'espace. Vous allez les… Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?! »

_Elle n'arrivait plus à utiliser les commandes du vaisseau ! Ces dernières ne lui répondaient plus ! Pourtant… Elle avait l'intégralité du vaisseau sous sa commande. C'était ça… C'était normalement ça… Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Non… C'était de leur faute… De leur faute à eux ! Il restait à peine une cinquantaine de visage et il y avait un trou béant dans le pylône de chair. En regardant de plus près, le pylône était séparé en deux. Toute la chair se trouvant sur la partie inférieure se liquéfiait, des visages de femme baignant dans ce liquide couleur orange. Ainsi… C'était la partie supérieure qui comportait le visage de Zêta ?_

« Je crois qu'il va falloir se dire au revoir, Zêta. Tu… »

« Non… Vous n'avez rien compris… Rien du tout… Moins j'ai de visages, mieux je les utilise. Je pensais vous éliminer dans l'espace… mais puisque vous désirez m'affronter… Nous allons donc nous combattre… C'est de ça que vous vouliez hein ? »

_D'autres visages féminins se libéraient du pylône. Celui-ci commençait même à se mouvoir ?! Il n'en restait plus que quatre… Et ce n'était pas n'importe lesquelles. Les visages d'Alpha, Kappa, Omicron… et celui de Zêta. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés tandis que les trois autres avaient leurs yeux ouverts. C'était donc ça… cette créature continuait de muter._


	45. Chapitre 45 : Comment faire

**Chapitre 45 : Comment faire**

« Tu es plus qu'horrible… En fait, il n'y a même pas de nom pour te définir tellement tu es laide ! Non mais tu imagines ce que tu as fait ?! »

« Je me suis débarrassée des visages inutiles… Voilà tout simplement. »

_Mais c'était ceux des sœurs d'Omega non ?! Depuis combien de temps tout cela durait ?! Depuis combien de temps, Omega servait une telle personne ?! On ne pouvait même pas appeler ça de la manipulation et pourquoi ?! Car Omega était pleinement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait ! Erol grogna en murmurant à Arcia :_

« Déesse-mère… Est-ce que vous… pouvez donner une claque à Omega de ma part ? »

_Hein ? De quoi ? Donner une claque ? C'était quoi cette demande saugrenue ? Elle hocha la tête d'un air négatif alors qu'il pestait. Il demanda aux femmes de bien vouloir attendre quelques secondes, se dirigeant vers Arcia et Omega. La déesse-mère fit quelques gestes, formant une demie-sphère de protection que laquelle Erol ne put traversée._

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Je… Je… Je voudrais… »

« Simplement le faire toi-même. Je ne vois pas l'utilité d'un tel acte. Je sais qu'elle est une imbécile, ce n'est pas une raison pour exprimer de la violence à son encontre, Erol. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas te laisser t'approcher d'Omega maintenant. »

« PFFFF ! Je lui dirais quand même ce que je pense de tout ça après ! »

« Erol… Tu peux vite revenir s'il te plaît ? Elle commence… sérieusement à me faire peur. »

_La voix de Mylidie ! Ah ! Il s'était un peu énervé contre Omega mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour ça ! Il retourna vers elle et le reste du groupe, observant finalement ce que Zêta était devenue. Maintenant, ce n'était plus un amas de chair sous la forme d'un pylône… mais un amas de chair sous la forme d'une méduse. Les quatre visages se trouvaient sur la forme centrale alors que de nombreux tentacules. Ces derniers étaient parcourus par de l'électricité… mais il était possible de voir que ce n'était pas tout._

« Les pouvoirs d'Arcia… Tout ce dont elle est issue… Je sais comment elle fonctionne dorénavant… Vous ne pourrez plus rien contre moi. »

« Arcia aussi a ses faiblesses ! Tu verras que c'est le cas très bientôt ! »

« Des faiblesses ? Ah… Mais Arcia n'a pas mon cerveau. Vous ne comprendrez votre souffrance qu'en la vivant. Je vais vous montrer ce qu'il en coûte de vouloir m'affronter… moi… et les derniers visages restants ! »

« De bien belles paroles ma grande. Je comprends que tu fasses peur à ma Mylidie… Mais tu vois, tout va s'arrêter pour toi ! Je vais t'exterminer et te renvoyer là d'où tu viens ! Il y a des chances que je garde Omega avec moi ! »

« Garder Omega avec vous ? AH ! Et pourquoi faire ? Pour l'étudier ? Pour l'examiner ? Pour savoir d'où sont issus tous ses pouvoirs ? »

_Non, non ! Pourquoi il ferait une telle chose ?! C'était horrible ! C'était une personne ! Une femme ! Pas un objet de dissection ! Cette Zêta… était cinglée ! Et c'était elle la Reine ? Elle avait gagné au concours de la plus sadique ?! Des fois, il se posait la question. Pfff… Il aurait presque de la peine pour Omega mais ce n'était pas le cas. Maintenant, après un pylône, c'était une méduse… Et après ? Ca allait être une hyène qui se marre toute seule ? En fait… Il préférait ne pas savoir la réponse. Cela valait mieux._

« Bon… Chacun va s'attaquer à un tentacule… Et on visera le centre plus tard ! »

« C'est un plan qui me convient. Je n'ai rien à lui redire, Erol. »

_Heureusement que Mylidie lui répondait… car les autres restaient toujours muettes. Elles semblaient si sérieuses et concentrées… Cela avait un aspect assez effrayant. En fait, c'était plutôt Danya qui l'effrayait. Son regard était assez surprenant. Elle n'avait plus une once de gentillesse ou de délicatesse… comme si elle avait laissé place… à une autre personne._

« Danya… Ca va ? Tu as l'air… différente. »

« Hein ? Euh ? Quoi ? Ah ! Désolée… Je réfléchissais à quelque chose, Erol. »

_Réfléchir à quoi ? Elle lui émit un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux… mais qui ne l'était pas. Cette femme ne pouvait pas être Danya ! Ou alors… Une Danya qu'il ne connaissait pas ! Est-ce que… En y réfléchissant… bien… Lorsqu'elle n'était pas une humaine… Du moins, dans le passé… Il paraîtrait qu'elle avait été très violente et très puissante. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que maintenant… Elle était redevenue comme ça ?_

« Coucou… Danya… »

« Coucou ? Erol ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis, bon sang ? Ce n'est pas l'heure de me saluer ! »

« Pardon, pardon, pardon ! Moi aussi, je réfléchissais. »

_Dialogue inutile alors qu'il ne savait plus où se mettre. Mylidie remarqua sa gêne par rapport à Danya, lui murmurant s'il y avait un problème avec Danya ou non. Il lui indiqua qu'il la trouvait… bizarre mais elle lui répliqua qu'elle ne voyait pas de différence par rapport à avant. Galixée et Miania s'étaient déjà mises à attaquer les nombreux tentacules, n'attendant pas qu'ils viennent les aider._

Cette fois-ci, le combat était bien plus… équilibré. Les tentacules se déplaçaient plus rapidement, attaquaient avec plus de précisions… et avaient différentes techniques. Certaines étaient enflammées, d'autres électrisées, d'autres sous la forme aqueuse… D'autres aussi dures que la pierre ou le métal… En fait… Il remarqua même pendant quelques instants, un tentacule violet qui disparaissait aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Des tentacules spectraux ?

« Hum… Elle utilise toutes mes techniques… Ce n'est pas rien. Enfin… Si elle arrivait à récupérer les pouvoirs de Miania… Alors… Là… Ce serait une véritable crise. Ne la laissez surtout pas s'approcher de Miania ou l'absorber ! »

_Le message était bien passé ! Maintenant, Miania devait reculer et le laisser faire ! Un petit regard vers Danya et Mylidie et elles comprirent exactement ce qu'ils devaient faire… Le trio se jeta dans la bataille, Erol s'approchant de Miania en la faisant reculer. Qu'elle ne combatte plus et qu'elle aille rejoindre Arcia ! Malheureusement, tout cela n'eu pas l'effet escompté puisque Miania se mit en colère contre lui, lui hurlant :_

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de me faire ça, Erol ?! Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ? »

« Occupée… Oui mais… Je dois vous demander de reculer. »

« Pourquoi ? Car vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ? Je ne suis pas prête à me faire avaler sans combattre. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire ! »

« C'est plus une question de prudence. S'il te plaît… Miania… »

« Maman… Écoute-le… Je t'en prie. »

_Ah ! Galixée s'y mettait aussi ! Elle jouait sur la carte maternelle ! Elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps dans ces conditions. Ils jouaient sur ses faiblesses… C'était vraiment bas et mesquin ça ! Elle poussa un profond soupir avant de dire :_

« C'est bon… J'ai compris… Galixée… Tu uses déjà nos liens à ta façon. C'est vil. »

_La femme aux cheveux violets rigola légèrement en souriant alors que Miania arrêtait de combattre les tentacules. Elle recula jusqu'à arriver à côté d'Arcia, celle-ci la remerciant d'être coopérative dans tout cette affaire. Même si tout cela n'allait pas forcément arranger la chose… Il valait mieux prévoir à l'avance._

« Inutile… Réduire votre nombre ne vous apportera rien du tout. Miania ne m'intéresse pas… pas le moins du monde à l'heure actuelle ! Ce que vous faites ne sert à rien ! »

« Il vaut mieux toujours tester avant d'abandonner. Qui nous dit que tu ne nous mens pas ? »

« Libre à vous de me croire ou non. De toute façon, qu'importe vos actions, elles ne serviront à rien. Je vais vous éliminer dès maintenant. »

_Les tentacules de chair se réunirent en un seul, recouvert de flamme, de glace et d'électricité alors qu'il venait frapper Galixée de plein fouet. A force de trop parler, ils avaient baissée leur garde et cela avait fini par payer. Galixée percuta un mur, crachant du sang avant de s'écrouler au sol. Puissant… Ce coup avait été démentiel…_

« GALIXEE ! Répond moi ! Dis-moi que ça va ! »

« Ca… Ca va… Héhéhé… C'est ça que je devrais te répondre ? Erol ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe… Est-ce que… C'était vrai ? Elle devient vraiment plus forte avec un nombre de visages limité ? Alors… Pourquoi avoir fait tout cela auparavant ? Zêta ! Ne me fais pas croire que tu voulais vraiment sauvegarder ton peuple ! Ca ne marche pas avec moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es affaiblie exprès depuis tout ce temps ?! »

« Hum… Pourquoi cela ? Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de savoir cette information ? »

_Le tentacule s'arrêta avant même de le toucher, le jeune homme n'ayant pas remarqué celui-ci. Démentiel… C'était démentiel… Elle était aussi forte qu'Alpha, aussi rapide qu'Omicron… et aussi résistante que Kappa ? Comment tout ceci se passait ? Est-ce que les visages lui donnaient des nouvelles forces ? Ou disperser la sienne ?_

« Des questions… Tu te poses beaucoup de questions, jeune homme. Mais est-ce que tu trouveras les réponses ? Cela est bien moins sûr. »

« On verra bien ! Maintenant, ça suffit ! Arrêtons de parler ! Battons nous ! »

_Ca ne servait à rien tout ça… Complètement à rien ! Il n'allait pas continuer sur cette voie ! Il n'avait pas à réfléchir à tout ça ! Il se jeta en direction de la méduse de chair mais se prit le tentacule au niveau du visage, Danya venant le réceptionner en plein vol tout en soupirant :_

« Erol… Ca ne sert à rien de foncer tête baissée. Je sais que nous parlons beaucoup… mais Zêta aussi. Parler… permet de réfléchir… à une stratégie. En fait… Cela nous fait gagner du temps et c'est pour cela que nous parlions… Son tentacule… Sa forme de méduse… Tout nous pose problème actuellement. Comprends-tu ce que je veux dire ? »

« Oui… Oui… Je suis bête… Pardon, Danya. »

« Ca ne fait rien ! Hihihi ! Laisse-moi m'en occuper ! »

_Hihihi ? Non… Ce n'était pas normal. Danya ne se comportait pas comme ça naturellement ! Son rire n'était pas sincère ! Elle le déposa en arrière, disparaissant subitement alors que les quatre visages de Zêta restaient parfaitement immobiles. Ils se tournèrent rapidement vers la droite, Danya apparaissant devant eux, des sphères dans ses mains :_

« Au final… Qu'importe que tu sois plus forte ou non… Il y a une chose qui ne change pas… Ta faiblesse face à mes coups… Tu tomberas comme auparavant ! »

« Libre à toi de croire que ça soit possible ou non. J'ai eu un petit problème… comportemental auparavant mais maintenant, c'est réglé. »

_Réglé ? Comme du papier à lettres, héhéhé. Mais bon… Plus le temps passait, plus elle avait cette mauvaise impression… qu'elle ne voulait pas confirmer aux autres. Ses deux sphères quittèrent ses mains alors, se dirigeant vers un seul visage de Zêta. Malheureusement, le tentacule se positionna devant, souffrant légèrement sous la forme d'un trou béant au milieu du tentacule. Du sang violet s'écoula du visage d'Alpha alors que Zêta reprenait :_

« Hum… Des personnes ici présentes… Tu es vraiment la plus dangereuse… Et tu es comme Arcia, Miania ou Galixée… Immortelle… ou presque. Je vais briser cette immortalité et t'emmener au néant… Danya… Dire que tu étais celle qui créait le plus de cauchemars et de terreur dans le passé… Voilà ce que tu es devenue… Tu oses te mettre en travers de mon chemin et pour cela… C'est la mort qui va t'attendre. Miania ne m'intéresse plus… pour le moment. Les dangers les plus grands doivent être les premiers à disparaître. Je vais t'emmener dans un gouffre abyssal et de tourmente. »


	46. Chapitre 46 : La perte d'un visage

**Chapitre 46 : La perte d'un visage**

« D'habitude, c'est moi qui cause cette fameuse tourmente dont tu parles. »

_Elle lui faisait face, disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée noir avant de se mettre à rigoler. Ce n'était pas le genre de rire que l'on faisait par amusement, non… Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans ce rire, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se mettant à trembler comme pris d'un coup de froid. Il n'aimait pas… Danya quand elle était comme ça._

« Il va falloir la laisser faire. On n'y peut rien. C'est dommage… mais ça sera l'un des uniques moyens mis à notre disposition si on veut espérer battre Zêta. »

_Miania avait dit cela en poussant un léger soupir. Elle était maintenant à l'abri, Arcia ayant recommencée sa sphère de protection pour l'entourer ainsi que le corps inanimé d'Omega. C'était dommage ? Mais Danya… Elle était seule contre Zêta, il fallait quand même l'aider ! Non ? Il s'était tourné vers Galixée, remarquant qu'elle serrait les dents._

« Folle… Elle est redevenue complètement folle… mais elle se préserve. »

« Devenue folle ? Galixée ! Miania ! Vous me cachez quelque chose ! Je veux savoir ce que c'est ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Danya ?! »

« Elle est retournée… à l'époque où elle avait tout perdu quand elle n'était qu'un pokémon. C'était une époque vraiment cauchemardesque… Je le sais bien puisque cela s'est passé pendant le laps de temps… où tu n'étais plus là… et le moment où le virus s'est propagé. »

_Pendant ce laps de temps ? Une époque vraiment cauchemardesque ? Tout perdu ? Qu'est-ce que Danya lui avait caché comme secret encore ?! Il serra son poing, se préparant à avancer pour venir l'aider mais la main de Mylidie se posa sur son poing. Il jeta un regard vers elle, voyant qu'elle tremblait elle aussi._

« On ne doit pas la déranger… Erol… On ne doit pas… »

« Et tu veux donc que je la laisse se battre toute seule ? Sans moi, Mylidie ! Le pire, c'est qu'elle me cache encore quelque chose et ça, je ne le supporte pas ! Déjà que j'ai perdu des souvenirs… en rapport avec vous toutes, je ne veux pas manquer la possibilité d'en avoir d'autres ! Je veux savoir au sujet de Danya ! »

« Je pourrais te répondre… mais ça ne sera pas forcément très beau à entendre. Tu es en couple avec Mylidie. Est-ce que tu peux te promettre de ne pas le mettre en péril car tu ressentiras de l'amour pour Danya ? Je te le demande… Erol. »

_Arcia connaissait la réponse, c'était chose normale quand on était une déesse-mère ! Il aurait du y penser plus tôt. S'il y avait une personne qui connaissait toute cette histoire, c'était bien Arcia ! Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par ressentir de l'amour pour Danya ? C'est vrai qu'il exprimait quelque chose pour elle… mais il ne pensait pas que c'était de l'amour. C'était différent de ce qu'il ressentait pour Mylidie. Mais si tout cela… mettait en péril sa relation avec la jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges alors… Il avait fait son choix. Il observa quelques secondes le regard de Mylidie posé sur lui avant de dire calmement :_

« Je ne veux plus rien savoir. Si j'apprendrais la vérité un jour, au moins, je n'y serais pas préparé et peut-être que ça passera différemment. »

« Je te donnerais simplement une idée de son histoire. Une histoire un peu comme les autres… mais unique dans la vie de Danya. Elle s'est attaché à une humaine… Une humaine qui n'a pas eu de chance dans la vie. »

« Tu me raconteras tout ça plus tard… Enfin pas maintenant… DANYA… JE VIENS… »

« NE T'APPROCHE SURTOUT PAS, EROL ! »

_Elle venait de lui crier dessus alors qu'il reculait, surpris par ça. Qu'est… Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? Elle lui avait fait sacrément peur sur le moment ! Il s'immobilisa alors qu'elle tournait son visage vers lui. Le visage d'une psychopathe… Cela ne dura que quelques instants avant qu'il ne retrouve sa beauté alors qu'elle lui disait d'une voix plus calme et tendre :_

« Je m'en occupe… Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

« Il ne semble pas connaître les ténèbres au fond de ton cœur… Montrons-lui… »

_La méduse aux nombreux tentacules se retrouva derrière Danya, venant l'entourer de ses membres avant de la serrer… Cela aurait eu un petit côté érotique, la poitrine gonflée de Danya se faisant malmenée… si il n'y avait pas eu les flammes et ces arcs électriques qui parcouraient son corps ! Elle tomba à genoux, ses vêtements en partie calcinées alors qu'elle prenait un second souffle. Ah… Ah… _

_Elle ne devait pas montrer ça à Erol… Il y avait tant de choses malsaines en elle… Depuis le départ… Depuis le début… Elle émit un léger sourire, ses yeux cachés par ses cheveux blancs. Non… Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer cette partie… Il en avait déjà tellement vu… et même si il ne s'en rappelait pas… C'était une simple mesure de précaution…  
_

« Danya… Danya… Ca va ? Répond moi… Tu ne bouges plus… »

_Les tentacules étaient partis alors qu'elle ne lui répondait pas. Non… Il sentit un pincement au cœur… Ce n'était pas possible… Pas Danya… Elle ne pouvait pas tomber à cause de ça… Elle était immortelle… Donc elle était vivante… Mais si Zêta l'avait tuée une première fois… Alors… Alors… Des crocs se présentèrent à la place de ses dents… Non… Il ne devait pas s'énerver… Il ne devait pas… Mais si… Danya…_

« Pardon, Erol. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça. Cela risque d'être horrible. »

« Tu vas bien alors ?! Répond moi plutôt, Danya ! Laisse-moi t'aider au lieu ! S'il te plaît… Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça… Je n'aime pas du tout. »

_Comme si elle aimait le voir blessé ? C'était normal… Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser voir ça. Elle se redressa, une fumée noire émanant du bas de son corps. Erol fut tiré en arrière par Galixée et Miania alors que Danya faisait un demi-tour pour se retrouver en face de Zêta. La dernière chose qu'il remarqua avant que le brouillard noir ne recouvre la zone... était le corps de Danya qui s'enflammait… complètement…_

« Tu veux donc jouer à cela, Danya ? Il est vrai que tu es l'ennemie qui pourrait… m'anéantir… mais tu es bien trop faible pour cela… Je suis capable d'user les pouvoirs d'Arcia maintenant… et je possède ceux de mes gardes royales. »

« Assez parler… Puisque tu le voulais tant… Me voilà ! »

_A travers la fumée noire, le visage de Danya se présenta. Ses cheveux dansaient comme des flammes… des flammes blanches qui semblaient bien réelles ! En observant de plus près, tout son corps semblait être constitué de flammes… et transparent…_

« Le monde des spectres et des ténèbres est quelque chose… de vraiment spécial. Comme une seconde dimension dira t-on. »

_Une main ressemblant à une griffe noire se plaça sur le visage de Kappa, un cri strident émanant de ce dernier… Cela ne sembla pas affecter Danya, la jeune femme émettant un grand sourire avant d'arrêter les tentacules qui s'étaient réunis en un seul. Le tentacule traversa Danya comme si elle n'était qu'un fantôme alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Puisque tu le désirais… Je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de m'avoir fait revenir comme ça ! Je déteste ça ! Ca me donne l'impression que je ne suis rattachée à personne ! »

_Et elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas ! Elle avait Erol… et Mylidie… Et l'Horoscopie ! Et son manoir ! Ils étaient tous là ! Ils lui montraient qu'elle était bien vivante ! Alors pourquoi était-elle considérée comme un fantôme ?! Comme un esprit maléfique ?! Comme un être ténébreux ?! AHHHHH ! Elle poussa un cri, venant extraire le visage de Kappa du reste de la méduse comme si tout cela avait été facile à accomplir._

« Tu apprécies ça ?! Tu apprécies ?! Ce n'est que le premier visage qui va tomber ! Le reste va bientôt le rejoindre ! Tu dois être bien affaiblie maintenant non ?! Dis-toi que ce n'est que le début du long cauchemar que je prévois pour toi ! »

« Un cauchemar… de ta part ? Cela a quelque chose d'amusant… Extrait donc ce visage de cette guerrière si faible… mais si résistante… J'ai déjà assimilé sa défense exceptionnelle. »

« Parle toujours, ça ne changera plus rien. Maintenant… Retour à celle qui a fait craindre tant de peuples depuis qu'elle est née… Celle qui va t'emmener dans les profondeurs d'un sommeil qui deviendra éternel ! »

« Si tu peux y arriver… Mais je ne pense pas que ça sera le cas ! »

_Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas la toucher sous cette forme… alors autant passé dans l'autre dimension à son tour ! Le tentacule s'était mis à devenir translucide au même moment où le visage de Kappa fut jeté par Danya. Elle entendit un petit cri apeuré de la part de Mylidie, ayant un petit sourire amusé. La pauvre… Elle venait de recevoir un bien étrange cadeau._

« Ca ne sert à rien de sourire… Tu ne fais que te mentir ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ainsi… Nous sommes sur cette planète depuis des millénaires… Mes quatre gardes du corps attendaient le bon moment pour Arcia… mais pendant ce temps… Elles me relataient tout ce qui se passait… Tu es une démone et tu… »

« Oui, je ne le renie pas ! J'en suis une ! ET… »

_Elle prit appui sur le tentacule qui s'approchait d'elle, passant au-dessus de ce dernier. Cette fois-ci, il aurait bien été capable de la toucher. Elle enfonça son pied dans le visage d'Omicron, regardant la fumée noire autour d'elles Elle allait bientôt disparaître… A part son visage… et ses deux mains griffues… cela était la seule chose qui était visible. Elle devait faire revenir un peu de fumée noire… mais avant… Elle termina sa phrase :_

« JE L'ASSUME COMPLETEMENT ! Mais rien n'empêche une démone d'être heureuse ?! RIEN NE L'INTERDIT ! Je le mérite autant que les autres ! »

« Mais est-ce que les autres pensent cela ? Nous allons bien le voir ! »

_Le tentacule se dispersa à nouveau en plusieurs de moindre épaisseur. __Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigançait maintenant ? Elle eut la réponse quelques secondes après, un vent violent venant balayer la fumée noire alors qu'elle s'écriait de surprise. NON ! NON ! Non... Non... Lentement, elle tourna son visage vers Erol... Non... Non... Non..._

« Qu'est-ce que... C'est Danya ? »

« Où est-ce qu'elles se trouvent ? Elles ont disparu ? »

« Erol... Mylidie... Je vous présente Danya... La véritable Danya... Celle qui a causé une souffrance perpétuelle pour des milliards d'humains et de pokémons. »

_Arcia avait dit cela sans sourire alors qu'il se frottait les yeux... Danya... C'était bien elle ? Mais comme l'avait fait remarquer Mylidie, Danya n'avait plus de jambes... Elle avait une robe flamboyante et noire... mais ses pieds ne se trouvaient plus là. Des flammes... On aurait dit que tout son corps était enflammé... et ses deux mains étaient devenues de longues griffes brillant comme l'éclat de l'onyx._

A part ça... L'autre chose qu'il constata était... l'absence de bas au niveau du visage... Il n'y avait plus de bouche... Il n'y avait plus de nez... Il ne restait que les yeux bleus chez elle... C'était l'unique chose qui était encore visible. On ne pouvait même plus parler de visage dans son cas puisqu'il n'y avait plus présence de chair. Pourtant... Il entendait sa voix... Il l'entendait alors comment parlait-elle ?

Elle ressemblait à une créature hideuse... vraiment hideuse... qui n'avait pas de réelle forme... Pourtant... On pouvait encore voir sa poitrine bien que tout cela ne semblait plus vivant... comme si elle était morte... Elle ne semblait pas rattachée à ce monde... Elle était née ailleurs... autre part... Mais... Il la regardait... Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Il ne connaissait pas cette Danya... Elle était bizarre... Ses yeux bleus... étaient si vides d'expression... si différents... Pourtant, il avait cette impression... qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Ses yeux... étaient la seule chose qui lui faisait penser à Danya.

Horrible... Cette forme était horrible...C'était une forme où elle se laissait déborder par les ténèbres autour d'elle... Lorsqu'elle se laissait envahir par cette autre dimension... Celle de l'obscurité... Celle que peu de gens connaissaient, celles dont on ne pouvait revenir... Même son sourire n'existait plus... Ses yeux saphir et inexpressifs observaient Erol avant de laisser s'écouler une larme.


	47. Chapitre 47 : Démon et ténèbres

**Chapitre 47 : Démon et ténèbres**

« Danya… Je… Arcia… Elle est toujours avec nous ? »

« Si tu te poses la question, c'est que tu doutes d'elle, non ? »

_Il n'osait pas le dire mais c'était le cas. La femme aux longs cheveux blancs l'effrayait un peu… voir beaucoup. Son absence de lèvres… de nez… de tout sauf des yeux ! Cela la rendait inhumaine ! Mais… c'était Danya ? Non ? C'était elle ? Devant l'air ahuri et apeuré qu'il lui donnait, elle comprit tout de suite… C'était normal…_

« Ca ne prendra… que peu de temps, Erol. Je suis celle qui causerait le plus de problèmes à toutes celles qui oseraient s'en prendre à toi. Cette fois-ci… Je n'ai pas à reculer. »

_Elle ferma ses yeux bleus, s'étant adressé au jeune homme d'une voix grave et abyssale. Cette voix ne provenait même pas de ses lèvres inexistantes… mais de l'intégralité de son corps. On aurait pu croire à de la télépathie mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tout le monde avait entendu son message. Mylidie prit soudainement la parole en pointant Danya du doigt :_

« ATTENTION ! DANYA ! Derrière toi ! Fais… »

_Le tentacule translucide traversa en intégralité le corps de l'être aux flammes blanches. Non… Ca avait été complètement inutile de la prévenir ? Danya ? Celle-ci se retourna finalement pour refaire face à la méduse. Il ne restait plus que trois visages… Ces derniers bougeaient très rapidement à l'intérieur de la créature, évitant ainsi à l'être recouvert de flammes d'espérer pouvoir le toucher._

« Zêta… En quoi… est-ce que… cela t'a servi ? »

« De montrer ta… véritable forme, si on peut l'appeler comme ça, aux autres ? »

« Oui… C'est bien de ça dont je parle. A quoi cela te sert de faire une telle chose ? »

« A rien… Rien du tout. Nous pourrons parler d'une petite vengeance personnelle dans ce cas précis. Tu sais très bien que tu es plus qu'entravant pour moi… »

« Et ce n'est que le début de ce que je compte te préparer. Ces visages… Je vais les extraire un par un… Quitte à redevenir une créature issue des ténèbres… autant finir ce que j'ai commencé avec toi, Zêta ! »

_Déjà, elle allait se débarrasser du visage d'Omicron avant les deux autres. Elle se déplaça avec vélocité, disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée noire pour réapparaître derrière la méduse de chair. Néanmoins, celle-ci fit la même chose qu'elle et ainsi de suite. Les attaques n'arrivaient pas à atteindre l'adversaire, chacune esquivant au dernier moment le coup qui allait lui être porté. Cette vitesse était… affolante. Erol avait une main posée sur son front, de la sueur s'en écoulant alors que Galixée et Mylidie vérifiait son état. De l'autre côté, Arcia et Miania observaient le combat dans les airs._

« Je n'aime pas… ça… J'ai mal au crâne… Très mal… Je… Quand je pense à Danya… Quand… Je m'inquiète… J'ai mal… Est-ce que c'est normal ? »

« Hum ? Non… Ce n'est pas normal du tout. »

_La femme aux cheveux violets passa une main sur le front d'Erol, vérifiant sa température. Il n'allait quand même pas retrouver la mémoire… Après une courte vérification, elle vit que ce n'était pas le cas. Ce qu'elle avait accompli… était toujours présent. Et heureusement ! Sans ça, il allait se rappeler de tout et alors… Là… Ils auraient de sérieux soucis. Elle murmura quelque chose à Mylidie, la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges acquiesçant de la tête. Elle s'approcha d'Erol, calfeutrant son visage juste au-dessus de sa poitrine alors qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Néanmoins… Il se sentit tout de suite plus apaisé._

« Ca va mieux… Beaucoup mieux d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour Danya… Elle reviendra sous sa forme normale après tout… »

« Dis… Galixée… J'ai une question pour toi… »

_Il releva le nez de la poitrine de Mylidie, tournant son visage vers Galixée qui attendait sa question. Bien que personne ne pouvait le voir, le corps d'Omega s'était remis à bouger faiblement, les yeux verts de la jeune femme aux cheveux orange s'ouvrant peu à peu._

« Est-ce que… c'était vraiment important de m'enlever mes souvenirs ? J'ai… envie de pleurer… quand je vois Danya… comme ça… mais je n'y arrive pas… J'ai un pincement au cœur… J'ai mal… et je ne sais pas comment arrêter cette douleur… Je me sens complètement vide… comme si il me manquait quelque chose… Ce sont mes souvenirs avec elle non ? De la voir comme ça… me déchire… J'aimerais l'aider… »

« Ca l'est… Tu ne devais pas partir… Erol… Tu ne devais pas mourir… alors je t'ai retiré tes souvenirs… ton identité… propre. Tu es un Erol mais un Erol nouveau. »

« Est-ce que ça valait la peine de me retirer tout ça ?! »

_Il retira complètement sa tête de la poitrine de Mylidie, faisant apparaître ses ailes noires dans son dos. Non… Même si Danya était comme ça, il allait l'aider ! Qu'elles le veuillent ou non ! Il s'apprêtait à partir mais il fut retenu par la puissance psychique de Galixée, la femme aux cheveux violets l'empêchant de s'en aller._

« Erol… Erol… Erol… Reste donc ici. Tu n'as pas besoin de partir. Danya s'occupe très bien de Zêta et on ne va pas prendre des risques inutiles. Si nous pouvons minimiser les dégâts, alors nous le ferons. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Mensonges… Ce ne sont que des mensonges ! Si vous vouliez vraiment éviter les blessés, alors il faut y aller tous en même temps ! Nous sommes forts ! TRES forts ! Surtout toi Galixée ! Ou alors Miania et Arcia ! Vous pourriez aller l'aider non ?! Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ?! RIEN ! Vous avez simplement peur de Danya mais moi NON ! »

_Pffff ! Devant la mine abattue de Mylidie et celle de Galixée qui détournait son regard, il savait qu'il avait visé juste ! C'était… C'était un peu comme… lorsque Mylidie… Mylidie quoi ? Il y avait eu une chose désastreuse avec Mylidie mais il ne s'en rappelait plus. En la regardant quelques instants, il tenta de faire revenir ses souvenirs mais non… Rien… Rien du tout. Il savait juste… que ça concernait Mylidie et que ça ressemblait à Danya._

_En parlant de celle-ci, elle esquivait avec de plus en plus de facilité les attaques tentaculaires de la part de Zêta, remarquant que la méduse aux trois visages faiblissait. Il y avait quelque chose qui la taraudait : Moins il y avait de visage, plus elle devait devenir puissante… mais c'était le contraire actuellement. Enfin bon… Pourquoi se compliquer la vie à essayer de trouver une réponse à cette question ?_

_Elle s'immobilisa complètement, laissant Zêta apparaître derrière elle. Les visages ouvrirent leurs yeux sauf celui de Zêta, laissant apparaître un grand sourire machiavélique sur leurs lèvres. ENFIN ! Enfin, elle s'était fatiguée d'esquiver ses coups ! Maintenant, elle allait pouvoir l'attaquer et l'abattre ! Les tentacules se réunirent en un seul, fonçant à toute allure vers Danya. Le corps enflammé de l'être fut transpercé, un flot de sang rouge s'en écoulant alors que les yeux d'Erol écarquillaient… Non… Héhé… Ca… Il savait que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Danya ne pouvait pas mourir ainsi !_

_Et il avait entièrement raison. Danya apparue derrière Zêta, posant l'une de ses griffes noires sur le visage d'Omicron, commençant à l'extraire avant d'arrêter. Avant même que la méduse de chair ne se retourne, elle chargea son énergie dans sa griffe droite, créant une violente explosion qui alla laisser un espace béant à la place du visage d'Omicron. Zêta se retourna complètement, poussant un hurlement :_

« Deux … Tu t'es trompée ! Tu n'as pas attaqué la bonne ! »

« Si tu parles du fait… qu'Alpha est la plus forte… et que c'est la seule qui reste avec toi… »

_Elle recula tout en lévitant, se mettant à bonne distance de Zêta. Malgré son aspect ténébreux et démoniaque, Danya restait très calme et sereine. Maintenant… qu'Erol avait vue cette forme, alors… Elle n'avait plus besoin de se cacher… mais… Ce qu'Erol pensait d'elle était vraiment très important… Cette forme… C'était à partir de ce moment qu'elle avait compris… la puissance qui l'habitait… qu'elle avait décidé de changer… Elle termina sa phrase, ses deux yeux bleus posés sur Zêta :_

« Ce n'est pas un problème. En fait, c'est même plutôt une bonne chose. Alpha est très forte… mais si tu n'arrives pas à me toucher, ça ne servira à rien. Et puis… Elle est très chétive… Je ne l'ai pas oublié. Ainsi, dorénavant, le moindre de mes coups te fera vraiment souffrir. Tu veux une preuve ? Je vais te la donner ! »

« Non… C'est bon… Viens donc… Mais auparavant… On va voir si tu arrives alors à esquiver cette attaque ! Nous allons bien voir ! »

_Deux visages… Il n'en restait plus que deux… et les autres se demandaient ce qui s'était passé avec Danya. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs… était si différente maintenant… et si puissante. Il aurait cru… Il aurait cru à quoi ? Il tourna son visage vers Mylidie, légèrement affolé. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir et ça devenait préoccupant. Avant qu'elle ne le remarque, il avait repositionné ses yeux sur Danya._

_L'être enflammé remarqua le gigantesque et unique tentacule formé par Zêta. Maintenant… Celui-ci était parcouru par de la grêle, des flammes, de l'électricité, composé d'eau… En fait, une partie du tentacule était réservée à chaque élément… Il suffisait d'un coup pour la mettre au tapis… Un unique coup._

_Elle fit un simple mouvement sur la gauche, esquivant le tentacule avant de poser sa griffe dessus. Il commença peu à peu à geler à l'emplacement où sa griffe se trouvait, ayant besoin de moins d'une vingtaine de secondes avant que le tentacule ne soit gelé en intégralité. Sa seconde griffe se posa sur l'appendice gelé, le faisant parcourir d'électricité en même temps qu'il se brisait en mille morceaux._

« Ca ne sert à rien. Il ne te reste plus rien pour attaquer ou te défendre… »

« Hum… Et alors ? Où est-ce sensé me poser un problème ? »

_Elle avait confiance… beaucoup trop confiance à son goût. Elle disparue de la vue des yeux visages, réapparaissant devant celui d'Alpha. Celui-ci avait ses yeux clos comme préparé à ce qui allait lui arriver. Une sphère noire se créa devant sa griffe droite, la plaçant sur le visage d'Alpha. Elle recula de quelques mètres, laissant l'œuvre s'accomplir. Le visage d'Alpha ne tarda pas à tomber au sol alors que Zêta se mettait à soupirer._

« Voilà… Enfin… Dire que j'ai du attendre tout ce temps pour être débarrassée de ces visages… Je devrais te remercier, Danya. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi… »

_Elle disait cela avec ironie alors qu'elle se disait que tout venait à peine de commencer. Les yeux s'ouvrirent à nouveau alors que la méduse de chair s'écroulait au sol, prise convulsion. La voix féminine reprit avec neutralité :_

« A force de vouloir sauvegarder mon peuple… J'en perdais mon identité. Cela fait combien de temps que je n'ai plus vu mon corps ? Tellement de temps. »

_Le corps de chair commença à s'affaisser et à se liquéfier, laissant apparaître une bosse de presque deux mètres… Un peu comme un œuf… Un œuf de chair qui était en train de battre. Le visage avait complètement disparu dans ce qu'il restait de la méduse._

Elle… Elle était encore vivante… Mais la souveraine… Elle ne voyait plus la méduse de chair… Elle était restée au sol… ne préférant pas bouger pour ne pas montrer qu'elle était réveillée. Dans sa main droite… Elle… Elle tenait la seringue contenant ce poison ? Un poison qui provenait d'Arcia… et de la souveraine… Un poison mortel… capable d'annihiler jusqu'à l'âme d'une personne. Elle avait une arme de destruction massive dans sa main.

« Voyons voir… Si mon titre de souveraine est usurpé… »

« Je suis sûre que ça ne doit pas être le cas. »

_DANYA ! Il devait aller… l'épauler ! Elle allait avoir besoin de son aide ! Il en était sûr ! L'œuf émit un petit bruit d'explosion avant de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître un corps féminin et élancé. Orange… Elle avait des cheveux orange, une frange cachant son œil droit alors que celui-ci de gauche observait Danya avec malice. Deux épaulettes rouges avec un pic qui sortait en leur milieu, une robe bouffante de couleur orange et deux longues épées faites d'un métal vert dans ses deux mains. Sur son front, un diadème doré était présent, une pierre bleue en son milieu. Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté droit, un craquement sinistre se faisant entendre._

« Maintenant… Est-ce que la souveraine Zêta peut commencer à vous exterminer ? Je suis la dernière représentante de mon espèce. A moi donc de l'emmener à son apogée. Vous avez été… très persistants… mais maintenant, c'est terminé. »


	48. Chapitre 48 : Tout un art

**Chapitre 48 : Tout un art**

« Nous verrons bien cela. Mais auparavant… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux arrêter de combattre sous cette forme. Ca ne serait pas très divertissant. »

_Divertissant ? Elle prenait ce combat comme un divertissement ? Curieuse créature. Enfin bon… Elle resta parfaitement immobile, ses deux mains gantées d'orange tenant les poignes de ses deux épées. Danya reprenait peu à peu une forme humaine, un trou se formant devant elle. Si elle pouvait jouer avec la dimension des ténèbres, il n'y avait aucun problème à ce qu'elle sorte… son arme ? Non… Ce n'était pas son arme… mais celle de Girapal ?! La lame était peut-être moins grosse mais plus longue._

« Tu n'es pas la seule à savoir te battre. L'entraînement que Girapal m'a confié était vraiment très difficile… Des centaines d'années d'expérience en une dizaine de jours. Je vais pouvoir t'en montrer un exemple très bientôt ! »

« Danya… C'est bien toi ? Tu es revenue ? Danya ? »

_Hum ? C'est vrai qu'elle avait retrouvée toute sa féminité mais est-ce que c'était suffisant aux yeux d'Erol ? Elle se tourna à moitié vers lui, lui émettant un sourire entre la tristesse et la joie. Même si elle était redevenu humaine, ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il l'avait vu sous une forme des plus… sinistres. Maintenant… Tout allait être différents entre eux deux… encore plus qu'auparavant. Elle avait vécu tellement de bons moments avec lui… De bons moments de son côté… mais pas forcément de celui d'Erol. Elle ripa la lame de l'épée de Girapal sur le sol redevenu métallique avant de dire :_

« C'est quand tu veux, Zêta. Réglons ça une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

« Je me demande si j'ai rouillé ou non… depuis le temps. »

_C'était le moment pour le vérifier. Dès l'instant où elle leva ses deux lames en direction de Danya, elle croisa ses deux épées, parant le coup de l'imposante lame de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Rapide… Ca avait été vraiment très rapide…_

« Hum… Ce n'était peut-être pas forcément du bluff au final ? »

« Je t'avais pourtant dit de me prendre au sérieux. »

« Dès l'instant où ce sont nos lames qui s'entrechoquent… Les faiblesses de l'une et les forces de l'autre… ne comptent plus. Maintenant, tout dépend du degré de maîtrise dans l'art du combat… En veux-tu une preuve ? »

« Oh que oui… Est-ce que tu t'estimes à la hauteur de mes deux professeurs ? »

_Elle allait lui montrer que c'était le cas. La femme à la frange orange posa une lame contre l'épée de Danya avant de donner un violent coup avec cette dernière. Elle la fit chavirer en arrière mais Danya tenait bon, prenant appui sur ses deux pieds en faisant un sourire. Oh que non… Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle arriverait à prendre le dessus !_

« Intéressant… Passons donc à la vitesse supérieure… Celle… d'Omicron ? »

_Haaaaa ! Qu'elle était belle et divine, sa souveraine… Elle était parfaite ! Elle serrait avec plus d'insistance la seringue qu'elle avait en main. Oui… Sa souveraine était belle… mais… Elle avait un peu mal au cœur lorsqu'elle parlait d'Omicron. Maintenant… Il n'y avait plus que sa souveraine… et elle… pour perpétuer l'existence de sa race._

« Je sais très bien que tu es réveillée… »

« Pourquoi vous m'avez… sauvé ? »

« Qui a dit que c'était le cas ? Je n'ai pas oublié ce que vous avez essayé de commettre contre moi. Je ne risque pas de l'oublier… »

« Et je continuerais à le faire si ma souveraine me l'ordonne ! »

« Souveraine, souveraine, souveraine… A part servir de chair à cette femme, qu'est-ce que tu sais faire d'autre ? Contrairement à tes trois sœurs, tu sembles un peu plus réfléchie non ? »

« N'INSULTEZ SURTOUT PAS MES SŒURS ! »

_Tiens donc… Elle était réveillée ? Miania tourna son visage vers elle, Galixée faisant de même tandis qu'Erol et Mylidie restaient les yeux fixés sur le combat qui se déroulait devant eux. Miania s'approcha d'Omega toujours couchée au sol, observant la seringue qu'elle avait dans sa main avant de bouger son doigt d'un air désolé :_

« Tu ferais bien mieux de relâcher cette seringue tu sais ? »

« Rien ne m'y force ! Je pourrais bien vous la planter dans le cou ! »

« Si tu as le temps d'y arriver. Est-ce que tu penses avoir le mental nécessaire pour accomplir une telle chose ? Tu sais… Tu n'es pas si différent de nous pour une extraterrestre. Tu pourrais paraître même très sympathique si tu le voulais. »

« Ne m'adressez pas la parole ! Je… Je ne crois qu'en la souveraine Zêta ! »

« Et elle… Est-ce qu'elle croit en tes capacités ? Dois-je te répéter ses paroles si tu le désires ? Je serais heureuse de le faire si tu le désires. »

_Tss ! Elle pouvait toujours parler, elle ne l'écouterait pas ! Zêta… Zêta était celle qui dirigeait sa race depuis des temps infinis… Depuis la perte de leur planète… Le plan de survie… Tous étaient trop faibles… Zêta avait sacrifié son corps pour absorber tous les autres ! Pour leur dire… qu'elles resteraient en elle jusqu'à la fin ! Pour l'éternité ! Comment lui faire croire à ELLE que Zêta ne pensait qu'à sa personne ?!_

« Vous mentez… Vous essayez de me manipuler pour que je relâche cette seringue… Vous en avez peur… Vous connaissez effets et c'est cela qui vous fait préoccupe… Je tiens une arme capable d'abattre n'importe laquelle de vous trois ! Je ne me laisserais pas faire ! Vous ne me tromperez pas de cette manière ! NON ! »

« Elle est assez têtue… C'est dommage quand même. »

_Miania haussa les épaules avant de détourner son regard de la femme aux yeux verts. Non… Elle allait la laisser tranquille. Galixée et Arcia firent de même alors que de l'incompréhension se lisait dans le regard d'Omega. Elles… Elles n'en avaient rien à faire d'elle ?! Elle… Elle était complètement transparente à leurs yeux au final._

« Je vous hais… toutes… Et ce jeune homme aussi… »

_Erol ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait avec elle ? Rien pourtant ? Ou alors… Elle lui en voulait pour autre chose. Mais quoi ? Elle avait le regard fixé sur le jeune homme… puis Arcia. Elle avait compris quelque chose que les autres ne savaient pas. Galixée commença à s'adresser à la déesse-mère par la pensée, ayant besoin de quelques explications :_

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Erol ? Omega… a parlé de lui. »

« Cela ne te concerne pas, jeune femme. Omega profité d'un moment de faiblesse dans mon esprit pour lire à l'intérieur. Cela ne concerne qu'elle… et lui. »

« Je veux réellement savoir ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre eux ?! »

« Ne me parle donc pas ainsi ! Est-ce que tu veux le savoir ? Le savoir réellement ? Je peux te le dire mais libre à toi de ne pas vouloir me croire ensuite. »

_Alors qu'elle raconte mais avant… Elle allait s'excuser. La jeune femme aux cheveux violets s'inclina respectueusement devant Arcia. Miania s'était tournée vers Omega et Arcia, se plaçant à côté de Galixée. Devant le visage presque rougi d'Omega, elle se demandait si tout ça n'était pas une histoire de sentiments. Arcia prit finalement la parole :_

« Erol… m'a demandé de donner une claque à Omega… pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait. »

« Et vous avez refusé… Je m'en rappelle. Mais après… Il est venu… pour tenter de lui donner une claque mais vous avez fait une demi-sphère de protection. »

« C'était simplement un signal… »

« ASSEZ ! JE NE VEUX PAS DE SA PITIE ! »

« Pitié ? Tu viens de dire pitié ? Cela se voit que tu connais très mal cette âme, Omega. »

_Arcia s'était adressée à elle d'une manière impériale et divine, plantant ses deux armes à côté de la femme aux cheveux orange. Elle se positionna devant elle, lui montrant à quel point elle n'était rien face à elle. Omega s'était mise à trembler légèrement. L'allure et le regard qu'avait Arcia… étaient effrayants._

« Alors je vais te demander une chose… Est-ce qu'Erol avait pitié de Galixée lorsqu'il a décidé de s'occuper d'elle ? Est-ce qu'Erol avait pitié de Mylidie alors que celle-ci n'était qu'une enfant très laide ? Est-ce qu'Erol avait pitié de Danya pour revenir vers elle et cela malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Tu connais très mal ce jeune homme… Il n'a pitié de toi ! Il veut simplement te sauver… de cette souveraine que tu idolâtres tant. Il a cherché à communiquer par télépathie avec moi mais il n'avait pas des pouvoirs le permettant. Heureusement que je sais lire dans les regards… C'est ainsi que j'ai compris que ce geste envers toi était tout simplement pour te protéger et te mettre à l'abri. »

« JE NE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR DE LUI ! JE NE LUI AI RIEN DEMANDE ! »

_Elle tapa du poing contre le sol, serrant les dents en posant son regard émeraude sur Erol. Celui-ci était toujours en train d'observer le combat de Danya contre Zêta, accompagné de Mylidie. Miania éclata de rire en regardant Omega, disant que cela correspondait parfaitement à l'idée qu'elle se faisait d'Erol. Galixée poussa un léger soupir avant de sourire. C'était… drôle… en un sens… Surtout la réaction d'Omega :_

« C'était donc ça. Et moi qui pensais que c'était vraiment important. Des fois, je me dis que la notion d'importance est vraiment différente suivant les personnes. »

« Et oui, ma fille ! Tu vois… Des fois, il suffit de peu pour… »

« AH ! DANYA ! NON ! »

_Ce n'était plus le moment de discuter ! Erol venait de crier en direction des deux femmes qui combattaient. Peu à peu, Zêta avait prit l'ascendant sur Danya, jouant de sa double lame, de sa vitesse et de sa puissance pour repousser la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Quelques entailles étaient apparues sur le corps de celle-ci, laissant voir du sang s'en écouler._

« Tu t'es bien combattue mais tu manque d'expérience… Non, tu manques de tout… Je suis désolée mais c'en est terminé pour toi. »

_Elle leva son épée dans sa main gauche, Danya s'apprêtant à se protéger mais à sa grande surprise… Zêta envoya l'épée dans les airs en la faisant tournoyer. Elle alla tenir la seconde épée avec ses deux mains, frappant contre l'épée de Danya, la faisant aller sur le côté. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs recula de plusieurs pas : Avec un maintien à deux mains, la force était décuplée ! Déjà qu'à la base, Zêta était plus forte mais là…_

« Adieu mais ne t'inquiète pas. Le temps que tu reviennes à la vie… Tu seras définitivement morte… »

_Hein ?! L'épée était tombée au sol alors que Zêta s'était téléportée… Mais où ?! Elle releva son regard, apercevant sa fin qui arrivait… La femme à la frange orange tenait la seconde lame dans ses deux mains, se servant de la gravité et de l'effet qu'elle avait donné à celle-ci pour venir l'abattre sur Danya._

« MER… Ca … fait… mal… ça… »

_Le temps que Zêta arrive… Il s'était déplacé vers Danya, la poussant avec violence pour la faire tomber en avant mais quand à lui… Il s'était pris l'attaque… Une ligne diagonale se dessinant en intégralité sur son torse, le jeune homme s'écroulant en poussant un râle, les yeux clos. D'après la profondeur de la plaie, celle-ci avait été efficace, un peu trop même. Avant même que Mylidie ne puisse crier, Galixée et Miania posèrent leurs mains sur ses joues, l'endormant à moitié pour qu'elle ne se mette pas en colère. Il valait mieux… éviter les gros problèmes bien que… ça ne semblait être que le début du cauchemar. C'était tout un art d'emmener au désespoir… Chose que Zêta venait de faire envers Danya._


	49. Chapitre 49 : Briser cet orbe

**Chapitre 49 : Briser cet orbe**

« Hey… Erol… Ce n'est pas comme si il allait mourir à cause de ça. »

_Elle disait cela comme pour se donner un peu de courage, se relevant en observant le corps du jeune homme. Maintenant… Une flaque de sang rouge apparaissait tout autour de lui alors que Zêta poussait un léger soupir :_

« Vraiment… Il est venu me gâcher mon petit moment de joie. Inutile, inutile, inutile… S'il était si… pressé de mourir, il aurait pu venir s'empaler sur mes épées. »

_Elle passa son pied droit sous le dos du jeune homme, commençant à relever son corps avec facilité. Plusieurs kilogrammes étaient… soulevés avec le pied ? Elle étudia le corps d'Erol, celui-ci s'étant mis à trembler légèrement avant de lui cracher du sang sur la joue. Un petit sourire ensanglanté et il prononça avec difficultés :_

« Héhéhé… Cadeau… de ma part. »

« Tu fais le fanfaron à ce que je vois. Et cela… Malgré tes blessures. Il y a une limite à l'imbécilité… n'est-ce pas ? »

_Elle alla caresser la plaie béante sur le torse d'Erol avec la lame de sa main droite, maintenant toujours le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec son pied. Mylidie était à moitié assommée par le sommeil crée par Miania et Galixée tandis que Danya s'était redressée. Erol n'y avait pas été de main morte sur ce coup !_

« Bon… J'ai été indulgente mais les insectes… Je les écrase. »

_Et hop ! Un geste du pied et le corps d'Erol vola au-dessus de Zêta. Celle-ci le réceptionna d'un violent coup de garde d'épée dans la plaie, le faisant hurler de douleur en même temps qu'il était propulsé en direction de Danya. Celle-ci jeta son épée au sol, l'attrapant pour éviter qu'il ne soit plus blessé.  
_

« Je sais très bien que ces deux femmes peuvent le soigner. Surtout Miania. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de l'envoyer vers elles. Je défies quiconque de tenter de s'approcher de lui.. Cette plaie restera présente… jusqu'à sa fin… qui ne va pas tarder. »

_Elle fit quelques mouvements avec ses deux épées, observant Danya et Erol puis les quatre femmes réunies près d'Omega. Elle émit un rictus de dégoût en observant la femme aux cheveux orange, lui faisant signe qu'elle était devenue comme eux… Inutile. En fait, non… Elle allait même le lui dire de vive voix :_

« Omega ? As-tu pris ta décision ? Est-ce que tu vas enfin quitter cet endroit ? Maintenant… Je ne vois même plus de raison de t'absorber… Au final… Tu n'avais aucune qualité… ou aucun point fort… T'avaler n'aurait servi à rien. Tes sœurs étaient bien plus utiles que toi… La preuve… J'ai leur force, vitesse et résistance. Mais toi ? Tu n'avais aucune qualité. Tu étais peut-être l'aînée… des quatre gardes royaux… mais tu ne sers à rien. »

« Sou… Souveraine… Tout ce que j'ai fait… était pour vous ! Pour vous ! Et pour notre peuple ! Maintenant… Notre peuple… Notre peuple… Nous ne sommes plus que deux. »

« Deux ? Ne me met pas au même statut que toi. Peut-être suis-je la dernière représentante de notre race, mais je… »

« La ferme, Zêta. Tu me gonfles. »

_Hum ? Elle ne rêvait pas ou Erol venait de lui couper la parole ? Le jeune homme avait la tête posée sur les genoux de Danya, celle-ci s'étant mise assise pour lui permettre de se reposer. Puisque le combat n'avait pas encore repris, elle pouvait se permettre une telle chose. Les yeux verts de Zêta se fermèrent alors qu'elle haussait les épaules._

« C'est bon… Tu viens de m'exaspérer. Je vais te balayer de ce monde dès maintenant, Erol. Il y a des choses que je ne pardonne pas. »

_Ses yeux se rouvrirent, laissant apparaître des pupilles roses. Son corps était toujours présent à l'endroit où elle se trouvait… que réellement… Elle se tenait devant Erol et Danya. Elle s'était déplacée tellement rapidement qu'elle avait crée l'impression d'être à deux endroits en même temps. Elle pointa ses deux lames vers Erol et Danya, celle-ci s'apprêtant à se relever pour protéger le jeune homme mais celui-ci lui tenait la main droite pour lui dire de ne rien faire. Zêta reprit :_

« Hum…. Quelle belle attention de ta part. Tu préfères donc éviter que Danya ne se sacrifie en te protégeant ? Mais elle ira te rejoindre… comme les autres. »

« Ou non ! Par contre… Toi… tu vas rejoindre le sol ! »

_La queue de dragon d'Erol était apparue derrière lui, venant entourer la jambe de Zêta avant de la faire se prendre le sol. La femme à la frange orange fit tomber ses deux épées, son visage percutant le métal alors qu'elle poussait un râle de colère. Danya s'était mis à rire très faiblement même si ce n'était pas l'heure de penser ça._

« Et voilà. Tu vois… Je te l'avais dit, Zêta ! »

« Erol… Arrête donc ! Il ne faut pas… rire… et faire ça.

« Maintenant… Cela suffit. CELA SUFFIT ! »

_Le poing de Zêta alla frapper Danya, la faisant percuter le mur alors que l'autre main de Zêta soulevait le corps d'Erol par le cou, serrant avec insistance alors que ses yeux exprimaient toute sa fureur envers lui :_

« Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on me parle avec tant d'impertinence ! »

« Tiens donc… Et cela… te fait quel effet ? Héhéhé… »

« Quel effet ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? EXPRIME-TOI ! »

« Je sais pas… La première fois… C'est toujours important non ? Je sais qu'il faut être… doux et délicat… qu'il ne faut pas… être trop rapide… Mais ne t'inquiète pas… Après… Ca ne sera que du bonheur… Je te le promets… »

_Les joues de Zêta s'empourprèrent, se demandant si le jeune homme venait vraiment d'avoir l'audace de lui dire qu'elle n'était qu'une vierge effarouchée ? Là… C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Mylidie reprenait peu à peu ses esprits, les symptômes des pouvoirs de Galixée et Miania disparaissent peu à peu. _

« Qu'est-ce… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il est vraiment odieux ! »

« Il veut la mettre en colère… C'est tout. Ce n'est pas dur à deviner… pour ceux capables d'utiliser des pouvoirs psychiques… ce qui n'est pas ton cas. »

_Omega venait de s'adresser à elle, sa main continuant de serrer la seringue bien qu'elle était moins… forte. Les paroles d'Erol… étaient différentes de celles envers elle… Comme si le jeune homme avait deux personnalités. Elle n'arrivait pas… à comprendre ce qui le concernait. Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé elle ? Et insulter Zêta ? Mylidie s'alarma :_

« On doit aller l'aider ! Elle… Elle va le tuer ! Galixée ! Miania ! O… Omega ?! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu penses que je vais aller le secourir ? »

« Il… Il t'a sauvé la vie ! Tu devrais lui être reconnaissante ! Tu as bien vu ce dont il est capable non ?! Et tu as entendu les paroles de Zêta ?! »

« Ma souveraine… me dit ça… pour me rendre plus forte… Nous ne sommes plus que deux… à représenter notre race. »

« Tu n'existes même plus à ses yeux ! C'est à se demander même si tu as déjà existé ! »

« ASSEZ ! NE ME PARLE PAS COMME CA ! Vas sauver ton humain et laisse moi tranquille ! Je… Je ne veux rien savoir de vous ! »

_Elle était irrécupérable… Ses yeux dirigés vers le sol comme son visage, elle ne voulait plus les regarder. Comment… pouvaient-elles penser qu'elle ne croyait plus en la souveraine… malgré ses dires horribles ? Ce n'était pas elles qui avaient vécu avec Zêta pendant tout ce temps… Tout ce temps où elle parlait de la sauvegarde de leur peuple… Le fait de trouver des gênes permettant de les reproduire… Ah…_

« Cela suffit… CELA SUFFIT VRAIMENT ! »

« Tu as perdu, ma grande ! Tu es tombée dans le panneau ! »

« Quel… Quel… Quel panneau ? De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ?! »

« Tout ceci n'était qu'une ruse… Un peu dangereuse pour moi… Mais une ruse héhéhé ! Au revoir… ou plutôt… Adieu ! »

_Adieu ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?! Elle fit léviter l'une de ses deux épées par la pensée, la ramenant dans sa main libre. Le tuer maintenant ! Ca ne servait à rien de le faire vivre plus longtemps ! Devant tant de… Sa main tenant l'épée s'était légèrement entaillée. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait mal réceptionnée ?_

_Le sourire ravi que lui lançait Erol l'exaspérait. Il… avait prévu quelque chose mais quoi ?! Elle détestait ce sourire… si vaniteux… si hautain… Ce sourire qui lui faisait croire qu'elle était inférieure à lui ! ELLE ?! Inférieure à lui ?! Et puis quoi encore ! Ca ne faisait rien pour la blessure, elle se poserait des questions plus tard ! Elle le relâcha subitement, faisant un saut sur le côté pour esquiver la lame de l'épée de Danya._

« Désolée… Mais je crois que tu as été touchée. »

« Hum ? Je ne pense pas… non. Tu dois sûrement te… »

_Attendez… Non ! Elle avait raison ! Elle avait bien été touchée par sa lame ! Son habit orange s'était déchiré légèrement mais elle posa une main sur le tissu comme pour cacher ce qui se trouvait dessus Sale petite peste… Comment était-ce possible ?! Elle allait vite la balayer et lui montrer qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids !_

« La prochaine fois… Erol… Il serait bien que tu nous préviennes à l'avance. »

_Galixée ?! Galixée était apparue à côté de lui, observant les traces d'ongle sur son cou ensanglanté… VITE ! Elle devait l'empêcher de le soigner ! Ses yeux verts se refermèrent pour redevenir roses lorsqu'elle les rouvrit. Galixée fut envoyée à quelques mètres en arrière mais elle gardait… pied ? Elle n'avait pas été propulsée ?! _

« Dommage… mais pour nous qui utilisons souvent notre cerveau…Si nous le laissons se faire parasité par des sentiments, néfastes ou non, alors nos pouvoirs diminuent. Tu n'y avais pas pensé ? C'est dommage… Vraiment dommage. C'est pour ça que si des sentiments qu'on ne désire pas se mettent en travers de nos pouvoirs… alors nous sommes affaiblies. »

_Miania ?! Elle se tenait devant elle, ses deux mains transformées en griffes d'acier. Celle de gauche alla percuter l'épée que Zêta tenait d'une main tandis que l'autre… allait tracer des lignes au niveau du ventre de la jeune femme. Une forte lumière en émana, Miania reculant en arrière en se couvrant les yeux. Zêta poussa un grognement, du sang violet s'écoulant de son ventre alors qu'elle retirait sa main._

_A l'intérieur de son ventre… se trouvait un orbe bleu qui se mit à briller d'une couleur violette. Qu'était-ce… que cette chose ? Miania signala l'orbe aux autres personnes. Arcia et Omega ne dirent rien, Mylidie était plus préoccupée par Erol tandis que Danya et Galixée observaient Zêta. Celle-ci était furieuse… vraiment furieuse… puis éclata de rire._

« Ha… Hahaha… Quelle imbécile… Vraiment… Quelle imbécile ! Voilà ce qu'il m'en coûte de ne pas me méfier de ces créatures éphémères ! Mylidie… et surtout Erol… Erol… Jeune homme dragon… Je te félicite… Dorénavant… Tout le monde sait où se trouve mon point faible… mais à partir de cet instant… Je promets de te faire souffrir… Et même si ma race doit s'éteindre… Tu disparaîtras avec moi. TU COMPRENDS ?! »

_La colère était un sentiment qui empêchait d'utiliser pleinement ses pouvoirs ?! AH ! Il suffisait alors de faire que la colère n'interfère pas avec sa puissance psychique… mais plutôt qu'elle l'aide… Oui… La colère allait peut-être la rendre plus vulnérable aux coups mais dorénavant… Il suffisait de désirer d'être en colère… et en ce moment… C'était le cas. Toute sa colère était dirigée vers l'être aux cheveux noirs._


	50. Chapitre 50 : Ciblé

**Chapitre 50 : Ciblé**

« Tu ne touche… »

« Ne t'avise même pas de t'approcher de lui, Zêta. »

_Danya positionna son épée devant elle, la pointant en direction de Zêta alors qu'elle se trouvait devant Erol. Mylidie était à côté de lui, vérifiant ses blessures en le regardant d'un air horrifié. C'était vraiment… horrible. Elle s'écria :_

« Galixée ! MIANIA ! Venez… Venez le soigner ! S'il… vous plaît ! »

« Je crois qu'on a un autre… souci en tête ! »

_D'autres soucis ? A part Erol ? Qu'est-ce qui était plus important ?! La vie de son homme ou alors Zêta ? Le choix était vite fait pour elle ! Elle posa une main sur l'épaule d'Erol, celui-ci lui faisant un petit sourire tandis que Miania et Galixée revenaient pour se mettre en ligne avec Danya. Elles formaient un parfait barrage._

« Erol… Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Répond moi… »

« Touche-moi… Si je crie, tu sauras si j'ai mal. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Erol ! Tu es blessé ! Répond moi sérieusement ! »

_Mais il lui répondait le plus sérieusement du monde ! Du moins… Il tentait de lui répondre ainsi… mais après ses petits discours envers Zêta, il se sentait d'humeur plus légère. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais parler avec désinvolture lui avait permis de décompresser… de se sentir un peu mieux bien qu'il ne savait rien de plus à cause de sa perte partielle de mémoire. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de lui dire :_

« Ca fait très mal, Mylidie. Ca ne se voit pas ? J'ai une ligne béante sur le torse, je pisse le sang, je suis couché au sol, y a une folle aux cheveux orange qui apprécie pas que je dise la vérité… Oui… Ca va assez bien. »

« Ce n'est pas drôle du tout, Erol ! Je… Je… S'il te plaît… Tu as déjà faillit mourir une fois… Tu as déjà perdu la mémoire… alors tu vas te détruire jusqu'à quand ?! Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de toi ?! Je n'étais pas d'accord pour que tu perdes la mémoire, moi ! Je suis fautive ! Je n'aurais pas du… me mettre dans tout cet état pour Danya et toi ! »

« Danya ? Danya et moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec elle ? »

« Danya et toi… Vous vous… Ah… Vous vous… »

« Il n'a pas besoin de savoir, Mylidie. On ne va pas tout recommencer à cause de cette histoire ! D'accord ? C'est terminé maintenant ! »

_De quoi est-ce qu'elles parlaient ? Il murmura à Mylidie de lui dire dans le creux de l'oreille, chose qu'elle fit. Il eut un petit râle de douleur, s'étant redressé en apprenant la… sinistre vérité. Sinistre dans le sens où il ne s'était pas imaginé ça… Est-ce que Mylidie lui mentait ? Ce n'était pas… Ou peut-être que si… Danya se retourna vers lui, le regardant de ses yeux bleus. Il l'observa… avant de se mettre à rougir subitement. Elle ne tarda pas à être dans le même état que lui._

Mylidie ne pouvait donc pas se taire ? C'était maladif chez elle ? Elle… Elle ne voulait pas qu'Erol apprenne qu'il avait eu… une aventure avec elle. Tant qu'ELLE, elle le savait, ça lui suffisait amplement. C'était à cause de ça qu'Erol était devenu un monstre. Elle… Elle ne voulait pas qu'il apprenne… ses sentiments.

_Danya et lui ? Donc… C'était vraiment ça ? Elle était très jolie, vraiment très jolie, il fallait le reconnaître. Elle était belle, vraiment très belle, une vraie gravure de mode. Alors… Peut-être que ça c'était vraiment réalisé. Mais… Il aimait Mylidie non ? Il observa la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, lui faisant un petit sourire._

« C'est donc vrai tout ça ? Mais… en ce qui concerne toi et moi ? »

« C'est tout ce que nous t'avons dit… Tu m'aimais… et je t'aimais… »

« Donc malgré ma perte de souvenirs… Ca… C'est réglé ? »

_Oui, elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire intimidé. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que même avec ça, même en apprenant ça… Il voulait toujours rester avec elle ? Elle le lui demanda en murmurant dans son oreille à nouveau, le jeune homme lui répondant en hochant la tête. Bien sûr qu'il voulait toujours faire ça ! Mais avant…_

« Avant… Il est temps de me dire toute la vérité. Galixée… C'est toi qui es responsable de mon état d'amnésie non ? »

« C'est bien le cas… Mais ce n'est pas l'heure de parler de tout ça. »

« SI ! C'est le moment ! Selon ce que tu me diras, tout va changer. »

_Tout va changer ? Miania indiqua aux autres femmes qu'elle allait occuper Zêta pour laisser un peu de temps à Galixée. Celle-ci grogna légèrement, se tournant vers Erol et Mylidie. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait savoir maintenant ?! Avec sa plaie, il n'avait pas autre chose à faire ? Du genre… Rester tranquille ? Le regard qu'il lui lançait pourtant était encore rempli d'ardeur… Elle n'aimait pas ça._

« J'aimerais… que tu me rendes la mémoire… »

« Non, tu peux toujours rêver. Si c'est tout… »

« Je veux que tu me dises si j'ai une relation avec toi aussi ! »

_Il s'était relevé, Mylidie lui criant de rester couché alors qu'il se tenait la main sur sa plaie. Celle-ci avait arrêté de laisser s'écouler du sang mais ce n'était pas ça le problème ! Lui… Ce qu'il voulait savoir… C'était ses relations avec toutes les femmes autour de lui ! Maintenant qu'il savait pour Danya… Est-ce qu'il avait aussi couché avec Galixée ?! Celle-ci resta imperceptible à cette question tandis que Danya détournait le regard. La femme aux cheveux violets alla lui répondre :_

« Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Ma relation avec toi… C'est que tu m'as sauvé la vie… et que je t'en suis redevable. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu exister autant de temps… Voilà tout… Mais il n'y a rien entre nous deux, rien de sexuel, rien d'amoureux… »

« Pourtant… Je crois que je t'apprécie beaucoup. »

« Moi aussi, Erol. Voilà tout. Tu es satisfait maintenant ? »

« Plus que satisfait ! Cela me fait donc trois bonnes raisons de me relever et de venir vous aider ! Protéger Mylidie, Danya et toi. »

_Elle le regarda d'un air ahuri alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire des pas pour passer à côté d'elle et de Danya. Sans même lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle lui envoya une petite onde psychique, le renvoyant dans les bras de Mylidie._

« L'imbécile va rester dans les bras de sa future femme. Je t'interdis de bouger de là. Mylidie, tu as mon autorisation pour l'immobiliser complètement. Danya, on y va, je crois que ma... » 

_Sa quoi ? Sa mère ? Celle-ci était couchée au sol, baignant dans une flaque de sang, hoquetant en ayant les yeux grands ouverts. Contrairement à auparavant, elle n'avait rien pu faire contre Zêta, celle-ci ayant sa main droite tachée de sang rouge et violet. Son propre sang mêlé à celui de Miania. Elle alla se lécher les doigts en souriant :_

« J'ai annoncé que je comptais éliminer Erol. Mettez vous en travers de mon chemin et vous subirez le même sort. Je ne plaisante plus. »

_Ah ! Tiens donc ! Et elle alors ?! Elle annonça par télépathie à Danya de la laisser faire, qu'elle devait venger sa mère alors qu'elle s'élançait vers Zêta. Celle-ci eu un petit gloussement amusé, faisant de même en courant en sa direction. Galixée fit apparaître une sphère ténébreuse dans ses deux mains, les envoyant vers Zêta qui se les prit de plein fouet, une explosion se produisant au contact._

« Cela ne doit pas te suffire n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment tu as deviné ? En fait… Maintenant, c'est bien différent ! »

_La voix ?! Elle provenait de son dos ! Elle poussa un râle de surprise, se retournant pour apercevoir la femme aux cheveux orange. Celle-ci avait un grand sourire aux lèvres… avant de regarder vers la droite, puis la gauche. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ?! HEIN ?! Une entaille se fit sur sa hanche gauche ! On venait de l'attaquer dans le dos ?! Elle tournoya sur elle-même, comprenant ce qui se passait. Elles étaient quatre… quatre Zêta._

« Tu devrais t'en douter… Après avoir fait des expériences… Se cloner… ne serait-ce que quelques instants… Ce n'est pas très difficile pour une reine comme moi ! »

« La seule reine que je reconnais… est Mariali car je suis celle qui est responsable de la mort de son père ! Il y a tout un gouffre de différences en son statut de reine et le tien ! »

_Oh ? Tiens donc… Elle se permettait de s'adresser à elle de cette manière ? Les trois Zêta avaient chacune un poing élémentaire différent mais qui était celle à l'origine ?! AH ! Elle n'avait pas de quoi se protéger contre tout ça ! Son corps commença à être parcouru de brûlures, d'entailles faites à cause de la glace et enfin de spasmes produits par l'électricité. Mer… Merde… Ca faisait mal ! Mais… où était la quatrième ?! Les trois Zêta lui donnèrent en même temps un coup dans le menton, l'envoyant dans les airs alors qu'elle se sentait faiblir. Ah… Même pas réussi à venger sa mère…_

« Tu ne devrais pas fermer les yeux devant ce que je te prépare. Tu disais que la puissance mentale… était la seule force dont j'étais capable ? »

_Non… Ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait dit mais elle n'en pensait pas moins ! Elle gardait ses yeux faiblement ouverts, voyant le plafond qui se rapprochait de plus en plus… avant de s'immobiliser… pour laisser apparaître la quatrième Zêta. L'originale… Elle en était sûre… Hé… Elle n'allait pas partir sans lui laisser un petit souvenir ! Elle se concentra faiblement, réunissant ses deux mains pour créer un puissant rayon… qui se dissipa avant même d'atteindre sa cible. Cette cible…_

Cette cible qui était en train de briller d'une aura rouge alors que ses deux poings étaient entourés d'une aura encore plus forte. Cela… Cela était une technique de combat ?! Ah ! Elle n'avait donc pas peur de l'échec hein ? Elle pensait que même en visant ses résistances… Elle arriverait à la battre ? Et elle savait quoi ? Elle avait entièrement raison… Les trois clones avaient disparus alors que les deux poings de Zêta s'enfonçaient dans son ventre, l'envoyant dans le sol de métal. Tout le vaisseau s'était mis à trembler. Danya était tombée sur Erol qui était lui-même tombé sur Mylidie. Du côté d'Arcia et Omega, la première avait retenue la seconde. Omega avait lâché la seringue, la reprenant rapidement en observant Arcia. Non ! Elle n'allait pas la laisser tomber !

Danya se redressa, bafouillant des excuses à Erol qui gémissait de douleur. Sa plaie… au torse… Ca faisait sacrément mal ! Mylidie avait un peu de larmes aux yeux, lui demandant de faire très attention mais… Il n'avait pas la tête à ça. En même temps que le choc… de Galixée au sol, il avait entendu un bruit des plus… horribles. Galixée tendait une main vers lui, émettant un sourire désolé avant de la laisser tomber. Son dos… Son dos était brisé… Qu'elle était bête… Même contre quelque chose auquel elle résistait… Elle n'avait pas réussir à tenir.

« Deux obstacles éliminés. Qui sera le prochain ? Danya ? »

« Je t'en prie, tu peux me laisser commencer ? »

_Le message avait été clair : Cette… Zêta… cachait bien son jeu jusqu'au bout. Ses pouvoirs mentaux ne pouvaient rien contre elle mais par contre… Ce qu'elle avait fait contre Galixée… C'était exactement ce qu'elle craignait. Où était son épée ? Où est-ce qu'elle était ? Elle savait pertinemment que sans ça… Ca allait très mal se finir. Mylidie coinçait Erol contre lui, celui-ci tentant de bouger son bras comme pour attraper quelque chose._

_Galixée… Miania…. Les deux femmes étaient pourtant… des êtres immortels et surpuissants… Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi… Dialisa et les autres n'arrivaient pas. Face à des telles personnes… C'était normal qu'elles ne fassent pas le poids. Ils n'avaient même pas réussi à fissurer cet orbe qui était le point faible de Zêta. Et là ? Il ne restait plus que Danya et Mylidie comme personnes valides._


	51. Chapitre 51 : Explosion

**Chapitre 51 : Explosion**

« Si tu veux tenter ta chance… Je te laisse venir me toucher. Au final… Nous sommes nos propres Némésis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« N'emploie pas des mots trop violents, ma grande. Ca risquerait de mal se terminer. »

« Mais pour qui ? Toi ou moi ? J'aimerais beaucoup le savoir. »

_Assez. Ca ne servait à rien de parler pour maintenant. La femme aux longs cheveux blancs s'était mise à courir vers Zêta. Est-ce qu'elle devait reprendre sa forme ténébreuse ? Elle n'était pas sûre que cela serve à quelque chose. De plus… L'utiliser à outrance pouvait lui engendrer une perte de contrôle qu'elle ne désirait pas… SURTOUT PAS ! Elle risquerait de toucher… à Erol et à Mylidie. Et ça… Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre sans s'en vouloir pour le restant de son éternité !_

« Evite donc de détourner tes pensées pendant un combat. Cela peut très mal se terminer. La preuve… Tu es finalement morte. »

_Qu… Quoi ? Zêta était arrivé devant elle à une vitesse prodigieuse ! Comment c'était possible ?! La main de la femme aux cheveux orange se plaça au niveau de sa poitrine, une décharge physique se produisant en l'expulsant. Elle percuta un mur, crachant du sang avant de se demander si ses organes vitaux avaient été atteints._

« Me… Ah… Zut… Ca fait vraiment mal… toute cette histoire. »

« Et tout ceci n'est que le début. »

_Puisqu'elle se mettait en travers de son chemin… qu'elle l'empêchait d'éliminer ce jeune homme… alors elle disparaîtrait comme les deux autres femmes ! Ce n'était pas très dur à deviner au final… mais elle allait vite comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec elle ! Du côté d'Erol et de Mylidie, celle-ci le retenait avec force contre elle, l'empêchant de bouger alors qu'elle ne remarquait pas l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main droite._

« Mylidie… Est-ce que tu pourrais… me lâcher ? S'il te plaît ? »

« NON ! Arrête ça ! Si… Si Zêta bat Danya… alors je… »

« Tu ne feras rien du tout. C'est moi qu'elle cherche. Vous ne comprenez pas ?! »

« Si ! Je comprends très bien qu'avec ton langage, tu l'es mise en rogne pour nous aider mais au final… Regarde ce que ça fait ! Ca se retourne contre nous ! »

« Pfff… Tu sais… Tout n'est qu'une question de point de vue. Pour ma part, je trouve que c'est une très bonne chose qu'elle soit en colère. Enfin… Pas qu'elle frappe et massacre Danya et les autres alors… Libère moi »  
_  
NON ! Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il se mette en danger ?! Elle remarqua enfin ce qu'il tenait dans sa main droite… L'épée de Danya ?! Enfin… de Girapal. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour… la donner à Danya ? Elle le regarda longuement, lui demandant muettement pourquoi il ne faisait rien. Il lui répondit qu'il était bloqué dans ses mouvements par elle, chose à laquelle elle répliqua verbalement cette fois-ci :_

« Ne te moques pas de moi ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Je veux… »

« Chut… Tais-toi un peu Mylidie. Je sais très bien ce que je fais. Si tu me fais confiance, tu vas me relâcher… et tu verras ce que je veux faire. »

« Je te fais confiance… mais je ne suis pas stupide… au point de t'écouter. »

_Il poussa un râle de désespoir, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour tomber sur une pareille femme. Elle restait près de lui, le serrant dans ses bras avec tendresse alors qu'il soupirait. Mais qu'elle le lâche ! Danya… Danya avait besoin de lui aussi !_

« Vraiment… Des fois… J'aimerais bien que vous me laissiez faire ce dont j'ai envie. »

« Nous faisons… tous cela… pour toi… et pour Arcia… et pour Hela… »

« Ah ! Je me demandais… Je me disais bien… Mais pour Vami… Hela… et Sizé. C'était quoi ma relation avec elles ? Je les appréciais… énormément. »

_Il avait dit cela avec une pointe de tristesse, attendant que Mylidie lui réponde. La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges observa quelques instants, Danya qui revenait en direction de Zêta, malgré ses blessures. Mylidie reprit la parole :_

« Vami et Sizé étaient tes coéquipières quand tu étais dans l'Horoscopie. Je crois que tu savais qu'elles étaient à l'intérieur… mais pas qu'elles étaient tes amies. Pour Hela… J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop… mais elle était assez vieille non ? Au moins trente ou trente-cinq ans. Peut-être que tu l'as connue quand tu étais très jeune ? Avant moi ? »

« Je ne me rappelle pas… quand je t'ai connu alors… bon…Tu vois… »

« Oui, je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, Erol. Mais je sais qu'Hela t'appréciait beaucoup et cela… Malgré le caractère qu'elle montrait. »

« Je crois… que j'apprécie tout le monde… sans me poser réellement de questions. Je suis un vrai imbécile des fois ! »

«Tu n'es pas un imbécile ! Tu es simplement… toi-même. »

« Ah… Et c'est un compliment ce genre de phrases ? Je dois le prendre comment ? »

« Comme tu le veux ! Moi, je sais qui tu es et c'est déjà plus que suffisant à mes yeux ! C'est vraiment… triste que tu ais perdue la mémoire… mais au final… Je suis contente que tu sois en vie, c'est tout ce qui importe à mes yeux. »

_Il haussa les épaules, gémissant de douleur en se disant que ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée de faire ça. Vraiment… Des fois… Ses yeux se posèrent sur Danya, l'observant se battre avec difficultés contre Zêta. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était blessé maintenant ?_

« Je vois que l'on faibli. Contrairement à Galixée ou Miania, ça sera bien plus simple pour te battre toi ! Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas remarqué, Danya ? Tu es bien moins résistante que les deux autres. Toi… Tu es puissante… mais chétive… Une véritable poupée de porcelaine que l'on pourrait briser si on la serre trop ! »

« Arrête donc de me parler de ça, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment ! »

« Et pourtant… Tu devrais… Terminons-en ! »

_Son poing droit alla frapper Danya au niveau du visage alors que son pied gauche allait frapper sa hanche. Elle savait manier aussi bien le combat que ses pouvoirs psychiques… Et zut ! Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas son épée ?! Mais en y réfléchissant bien… Zêta aussi n'avait pas ses épées alors… Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au tour d'elle, remarquant les deux lames de la femme aux cheveux orange avant de sourire :_

« Je crois que tu risques d'avoir une petite surprise ! »

« Ah bon ? Et laquelle ? Celle où tu fais apparaître mes deux épées dans tes mains ? »

_Le sourire sur les lèvres de Danya disparu alors qu'un trou se formait devant elle, laissant sortir les deux lames pour venir parer le coup de poing de Zêta. Celui-ci s'ensanglanta mais elle ne semblait pas y tenir une quelconque importance._

« Tu vois donc ? J'avais entièrement raison. »

« Mais ça ne changera pas grand-chose, non ? »

« Tu es très forte… quand tu le désires. Mais bon… »

_Elle ferma ses yeux verts, les rouvrant alors qu'ils devenaient roses. Les deux lames dans les mains de Danya allèrent entailler ses deux épaules, la faisant gémir de douleur alors qu'elle se demandait ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas… de la manipulation pourtant ! Elle ne pouvait pas espérer manipuler ses mains pour les retourner contre elle alors… C'était les deux lames ?! AH ! Elle lâcha les deux armes, faisant un saut en arrière alors qu'elle les regardait léviter dans les airs. C'était dont ça… qu'elle utilisait._

« MYLIDIE ! Laisse-moi y aller ! Tu vois bien que mes blessures ne sont pas aussi graves ! »

« Pfff… Je n'ai pas le choix… Tiens… Prend ça… et tais-toi, Erol. »

_Prendre quoi ? La réponse ne tarda pas sous la forme d'un baiser. Devant un tel geste, il alla la serrer dans ses bras, retenant ses gémissements de douleur alors qu'elle continuait l'embrassade. Il fallut bonne demi-minute pour qu'elle arrête, émettant un grand sourire en voyant la tête qu'il faisait. Finalement, elle retira ses bras, se redressant en disant :_

« Je vais aller aider Danya, d'accord ? Tu n'es pas immortel… »

« Mais toi non plus ! C'est bon… Maintenant que je suis libre, je vais pouvoir m'occuper de Zêta héhéhé. L'épée que j'ai dans la main droite… »

« C'est celle de Girapal non ? »

« Exactement ! Mais je l'ai remarqué… quand je l'ai serrée dans mes mains. Cette épée est vraiment spéciale… Je ne sais pas l'utiliser… mais si je peux donner un coup avec… »

« Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Erol ? Tu as l'air d'avoir une idée… saugrenue encore. Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie ! »

« Je ne fais que ça depuis le début… Si tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop pour moi, tu risquerais de le regretter dans le futur. Ne t'en fais donc pas. »

_Ne pas s'en faire ? AH ! Il se moquait d'elle ! Enfin bon… Même en voulant l'empêcher de toutes les manières possibles… Elle n'arriverait pas à l'arrêter. Et dire qu'elle pensait qu'avec ce baiser, elle le calmerait… Cela n'avait fait que renforcer son ardeur. Elle poussa un profond soupir alors qu'il lui demandait :_

« Mylidie… Je vais quand même avoir besoin de toi… Danya ne va pas tenir très longtemps. Pour Galixée et Miania… Ce ne sont que des blessures ou des os brisés… Enfin que… Façon de parler hein ? Ce que je veux dire… C'est que je ne veux pas que Danya les rejoigne. Mais je vais surtout essayer de faire de mon mieux… Mais j'aimerais que tu distraies Zêta… On n'aura le droit qu'à une seule chance. Vas épauler Danya ! Maintenant ! »

_Devant le regard qu'il lui lançait, elle savait pertinemment que ce qu'il préparait allait lui utiliser ses dernières forces mais… Elle n'avait pas le choix, cette fois-ci. Elle hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle avait bien compris, le laissant seul. Il avait fait apparaître ses ailes noires dans son dos, à genoux au sol, l'épée de Danya dans sa main droite._

_Zêta remarqua très rapidement que Mylidie venait vers elle mais se demandait ce qu'elle comptait faire. Elle venait de fermer son esprit, restant fixée sur son idée de passer derrière elle. L'attaquer par derrière ? C'était vraiment stupide ! Comme si elle allait se laisser faire ! Elle chargea deux sphères électriques dans ses mains, les envoyant vers la jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges, celle-ci hurlant en sentant le courant électrique qui passait dans son corps. Celui-ci s'était mis à fumer légèrement alors que Zêta rigolait :_

« Courir au suicide… Comme ça, vous vous rejoindrez plus vite ? »

_Qu'elle ne l'oublie pas, elle ! La femme aux cheveux blancs se jeta vers Zêta mais celle-ci plaça son genou au niveau de son visage, l'envoyant à côté de Mylidie en observant les deux femmes. Vraiment… Maintenant… Il n'y avait plus rien qui l'empêchait de s'en prendre à Erol. Les deux femmes étaient dans un sale état mais pas encore évanouies. Oui… Maintenant… Sa cible allait subir son courroux._

« Je vais aller m'occuper de ce jeu… »

_Jeu… Jeu… Elle s'était retournée, remarquant l'épée qui se plantait dans son orbe. Erol… Elle n'avait pas sentie sa présence… Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait plus de force ! Non… C'était à cause de ça ? Parce qu'il n'avait plus de force… Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué ? Ce… Cet homme… Qu'est-ce qu'il était au… final ? Comment… L'orbe commença à se fissurer avant d'exploser en morceaux._


	52. Chapitre 52 : Utilité

**Chapitre 52 : Utilité**

« Sa… leté… Tout à dessein… Qu'est-ce que… tu es ? Un monstre ? »

« Non… Je cherche simplement à réfléchir à tout ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je me disais que pour une épée venue des ténèbres, elle devait être sacrément efficace contre toi non ? »

« Hé… Héhéhé… Sale…té… Je te promets… que je t'emporterais… en enfer… avec moi… Tu verras… Tu vas… »

« Ce n'est pas très correct de faire des promesses que l'on ne pourra pas respecter. Adieu. »

_Il extirpa la lame de l'épée de Girapal avec un grand sourire alors que Zêta haletait… avant de s'écrouler en arrière. Un trou à l'emplacement de son orbe et elle ne bougeait plus. Il avait donc bel et bien réussi à l'éliminer. Héhéhé… Tout était enfin terminé… Il se tourna vers Danya et Mylidie, jetant l'épée au sol avant de reposer une main sur sa plaie. Sans un regard vers le corps sans vie de Zêta, il s'approcha de Galixée tandis qu'il demandait à Mylidie de faire de même avec Miania._

« Hey… Galixée… Tu m'entends ? Gaga ! Galixée ? »

_Il l'aurait bien chatouillé pour la réveiller mais vu les blessures de la jeune femme aux cheveux violets, il préférait éviter ça. Et puis bon… Vu son propre état… C'était mieux d'attendre qu'elle se réveille. Devant l'insistance du jeune homme, cela ne prit quelques secondes, Galixée ouvrant faiblement ses yeux en voyant Erol :_

« Alors, on a bien dormi ? Comment ça va ? Tu sais, pour l'atterrissage, je te mettrais zéro sur dix. C'était vraiment pitoyable… »

« Je… sens à peine mon dos… Ca va mettre du temps… à se soigner. »

« Mais non, tu es une grande fille. Je t'aurais bien pris dans mes bras… mais comme tu as le dos brisé, on va éviter. Tu peux tendre les mains ? »

_Elle hocha la tête pour dire que oui, le jeune homme arrêtant de se tenir la plaie avant de se retourner. Lui, il était peut-être blessé mais il pouvait encore bouger. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire ? Elle passa ses deux mains autour de son cou, comprenant finalement où il voulait en venir. Elle hurla de douleur, sanglotant pour la première fois de son existence alors qu'il la portait sur son dos. Ainsi… Elle pouvait se déplacer et il ne lui faisait pas mal au dos._

« Tu es stupide… Erol… Et ta blessure ? Et Zêta ? »

« Les deux sont de l'histoire anciennes ! Quand au fait que je sois stupide, on n'arrête pas de me le répéter. Vous vous êtes donné le mot ma parole ?! »

_Il rigola légèrement, gémissant à son tour de douleur alors qu'il avait sa plaie qui le tiraillait. Il devait éviter de trop parler ou bouger. Il se dirigea vers Mylidie, la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges lui signalant que Miania était simplement évanouie… Celle-ci avait repris sa forme de jeune fille aux cheveux roses et il était possible de se demander si ce n'était pas sa forme réelle au final. Mylidie la tenait dans ses bras, la regardant avec une certaine tendresse tandis que Danya reprenait l'épée de Girapal. Elle s'approcha du corps de Zêta, posant sa tête contre son cœur avant de lâcher un profond soupir :_

« Il ne bat plus. Nous venons bel et bien de gagner. »

« Plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? J'espère ne pas avoir trop abîmé l'épée de Girapal. Pas envie qu'elle m'en veuille, Danya. »

« Ca ne risque pas ! Rappelle toi dans quelle forme elle se trouve actuellement. »

« Pffff ! Ca ne devrait plus durer maintenant que Zêta est battue. Hey ! Ca me fait penser… Hey ! L'acide gras ! L'acide gras ! »

_A qui il parlait ? Les femmes se retournaient les unes après les autres, ne sachant pas à qui il s'adressait. Omega se redressa, émettant un petit rictus de colère avant de crier :_

« J'ai un nom, je te signale ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« Ah ! Tu vois que tu t'es reconnue ! Est-ce que tu te sens mieux maintenant ? Il n'y a plus ta folle de souveraine, tu devrais pouvoir respirer dorénavant ! »

« Res… Respirer ? Mais j'étais très bien auparavant ! Maintenant… Maintenant… Je suis le dernier membre de ma race… Je… Je… Tout ça est de ta faute ! Comment as-tu osé faire ça à ma souveraine ?! »

« Et elle ? Comment a-t-elle osé avaler tes sœurs hein ? J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire ! Si ça ne te plaît pas d'être encore en vie, pardonne-moi mais je pensais que tu méritais mieux comme sort ! Tsss… Ingrate. Par où on sort maintenant ? »

_Mieux comme sort ? Mieux comme sort ? Non mais… Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prenait ?! Elle… Elle… Elle… ne savait pas quoi faire. Lentement, ses doigts s'ouvraient peu à peu alors que la seringue tombait au sol. Elle détestait ce type… Se comporter comme ça avec elle… Elle détestait ça… Elle détestait ! Arcia lui tapota le dos une fois, lui murmurant :_

« Vraiment bizarre non ? On peut haïr son comportement et ses paroles… mais au fond, on sait toujours qu'il fait tout pour nous, quitte à prendre des risques immenses. »

_La déesse-mère la laissa seule, s'approchant du groupe pour lui dire qu'il fallait retourne aux commandes du vaisseau. Comme Galixée et Miania étaient hors de combat, c'était à elle de téléporter les autres personnes. Elle se tourna vers Omega, celle-ci s'approchant du corps sans vie de Zêta. Elle le regardait avec tristesse. Quelques instants après, elle tombait à genoux devant celui-ci, Erol lui disant :_

« Bon… Tu sais où se trouve la salle des commandes, Omega. On t'attendra là-bas, fais ton deuil, pleure si il le faut mais ensuite, on risque d'avoir besoin de toi. »

_Il avait parlé avec un peu de douceur, demandant lentement à Arcia de bien vouloir les emmener autre part si ça ne la dérangeait pas. La déesse-mère acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête, emmenant tout le groupe dans la salle des commandes tandis qu'Omega s'était agenouillé devant le corps de sa souveraine. Zêta… Zêta…_

« Dur dur… Bon… Où je dépose la demoiselle ? »

« Arrête… de me parler comme ça, Erol. Je ne suis pas une… éclopée. »

_Il rigola légèrement, faisant s'asseoir Galixée délicatement sur l'un des fauteuils près des commandes, observant la blessure sur son torse. En y réfléchissant… Il était bon pour avoir une cicatrice ! Sauf si on arrivait à le soigner très rapidement. Bof… Il observa l'espace, souriant quelques instants avant d'arrêter. Hela… Sizé… et Vami._

« Pfff… J'espère qu'Omega a bientôt terminé. »

« Elle doit faire son deuil… Mais quand même… J'espère qu'elle ne nous causera plus de soucis. Quand même, tu es franchement bizarre, Erol. »

_Il haussa les épaules, poussant un petit cri de douleur alors qu'Omega apparaissait au beau milieu de la salle des commandes. Elle avait sa seringue en main mais personne ne s'en souciait guère. Erol se tourna vers elle, lui demandant :_

« Ca va mieux, Omega ? On peut y aller ? Tu es d'accord ? Pour nous suivre ? »

« Je… Ah… Je… Erol… Je… Je… »

« Je… Je… Je… Je quoi ? Tu sais parler non ? Alors exprime-toi correctement, s'il te plaît, Omega. Je sais que je fais de l'effet aux femmes mais bon… »

« ADIEU ! JE TE L'AVAIS DIT ! »

_Elle se retourna complètement, ses cheveux orange se relevant légèrement… pour montrer le visage de Zêta ?! Elle était increvable ?! Omega se retourna à nouveau, montrant ses yeux verts désespérément vides… d'émotion… ou presque. Elle s'élança vers Erol, sa seringue à la main droite. Trop rapide… Et tout le monde était blessé…_

_Quelques minutes plus tôt, Omega était à genoux devant le corps de Zêta, n'arrivant pas à avoir l'émotion de tristesse… Elle avait montré un visage qui était faux aux autres… Elle n'arrivait pas à être triste pour Zêta… non… Elle n'y arrivait pas… Cette femme… avait utilisé ses sœurs pour son propre dessein…_

« Omega… Omega… Tu es là ? Merci… Merci… beaucoup… »

_La voix de Zêta ! C'était bien elle ! Elle n'était pas morte ?! Mais comment… Cette sphère… était pourtant la source de leurs pouvoirs. Sans ça… Elles disparaissaient… Alors pourquoi ? Les yeux de Zêta s'ouvrirent alors qu'elle souriait :_

« Merci… beaucoup… d'être restée ! JE NE PEUX PAS MOURIR ! »

_Et après ? Elle ne s'en rappelait plus. Tout avait été si noir… si obscur… Elle savait simplement que des tentacules étaient sortis de derrière le crâne de Zêta… alors que son visage se détachait… Qu'est-ce que cette femme était au final ?! Erol avait raison… Ce jeune homme avait raison… entièrement raison ! Mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté…_

_Et voilà que maintenant… Elle courait vers Erol sans pouvoir manipuler son propre corps. Zêta… Zêta était en train de le contrôler et elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de planter cette seringue dans son corps… Avec ça… Il était définitivement mort… Tout le monde s'était mis à réagir, Danya la première mais celle-ci était trop blessée pour empêcher Zêta d'accomplir ce qu'elle voulait._

_Une seconde… C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait… Une seconde… Une unique seconde… Elle … Elle voyait le regard ahuri d'Erol… Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait… Personne ne le savait réellement… Même Arcia ne pourrait pas l'empêcher… Elle était trop fatiguée à cause de sa capture, de sa libération et de son abri. Elle n'avait même plus la force de créer un trou… et de s'y engouffrer. Elle n'avait plus que ses jambes pour courir, ses jambes… pour Erol. Celui-ci était immobile._

_Il devait se protéger… Non… Il ne pouvait pas se protéger. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était une seringue… Mais il devait alors bouger ?! L'esquiver ? Mais à la vitesse où allait Omega… C'était beaucoup trop rapide pour lui ! Il n'avait pas d'autres choix… que de devoir la combattre… mais avec quoi ? Il remarqua que les yeux verts d'Omega brillaient… comme si elle était triste de ce qu'elle accomplissait._

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Omega. Tu vois… Si c'est l'heure… »

_Il poussa un soupir, ouvrant ses deux bras, résigné à recevoir sa punition. Il préférait encore ça plutôt que de combattre Omega. Il aurait fait pareil… pour Mylidie… Danya ou les autres… Même si elles tentaient de le tuer… Il aurait tout fait pour éviter de les blesser. Omega n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui alors que le visage de Zêta s'écriait :_

« Tu viens en ENFER ! Je te l'avais dit ! »

« Ne… Ne le tuez pas… Ne le tues… PAS ! »

_C'était le visage d'Omega qui parlait, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps alors que la main droite se soulevait, seringue dans celle-ci. Elle… Elle ne voulait pas… Mais elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler son corps ! Elle n'y arrivait pas ! Elle… Erol… Ce jeune homme… était exécrable… jusqu'au bout… Il ne faisait rien du tout… pour l'empêcher… Ah… C'était à elle… à elle de tenir… Mais la main se rapprochait inexorablement du torse d'Erol, s'immobilisant subitement pendant un court instant pour finalement se planter dans la chair… de Danya. Celle-ci poussa un hoquet, donnant une violente claque à Omega alors que le virus s'insinuait dans son corps. Omega fit un demi-tour complet sur le coup donné par Danya, celle-ci transformant sa main droite en une griffe noire, la posant sur le visage de Zêta avant de lui hurler dessus :_

« JUSQU'AU BOUT TU NOUS FERAS CHIER ! »

« CE N'ETAIT PAS TOI… NON ! CE N'ETAIT… »

_Elle tira avec frénésie sur le visage de Zêta, l'extirpant du dos du crâne d'Omega alors que sa main gauche faisait apparaître une petite sphère noire. Celle-ci se mit à grandir, aspirant peu à peu le visage de Zêta qui criait de toutes ses forces. Quelques instants plus tard, la Souveraine… n'était plus qu'un souvenir… à jamais. Danya émit un sourire :_

« Merci… Omega… Tu as une grande volonté… au final… Te voilà libéré de Zêta à jamais… Grâce à toi… Je l'ai sauvé… »

_Elle était reconnaissante envers cette femme aux cheveux orange. Si un court instant… Elle n'avait pas tenu bon face à Zêta… par la pensée… Si elle n'avait pas paralysé son bras… Alors Erol… Erol… aurait été mort... Elle fit lentement une rotation sur elle-même, se tournant vers le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Elle prit une profonde respiration, tentant ses deux bras vers lui comme pour le serrer dans ses bras avant de s'écrouler sur lui._


	53. Chapitre 53 : Retour à la maison

**Chapitre 53 : Retour à la maison**

« Danya… Tu me fais mal… J'ai des blessures… »

_Aucune réaction… Elle restait figée sur lui, haletante tout en étant recouverte de sueur au visage. Il avait mal… mais pas autant qu'elle… Il arrêtait de sourire, passant une main sur son front. Elle était bouillante ! Malgré la douleur, il se redressa, remarquant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas. Il tourna son visage vers les autres :_

« On doit rentrer ! Et vite ! Je… Je ne sais pas ce que fait ce virus… mais… »

« C'est déjà trop tard… Ce virus était issu… de Zêta… Mélangé avec les gênes d'Arcia… Tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est la regarder mourir… »

_Omega venait de s'adresser à lui alors qu'il la regardait, éberlué. Elle s'était retournée, observant Danya et Erol avant de détourner le regard. Elle murmura :_

« Je vous ramène… maintenant. Poussez-vous. »

_Elle ne les remerciait même pas ?! Quelle ingrate ! Elle se dirigeait vers le panneau de commandes, appuyant sur différents boutons alors qu'il se sentait légèrement repoussé contre un mur, Danya dans ses bras Mylidie s'était approchée de lui, demandant à Arcia si elle pouvait bien s'occuper de Miania._

« Erol… Je… Si… Au cas où… »

« Non, il n'y a pas d'au cas où ! Danya est forte ! »

« Erol… Tu devrais aussi te préoccuper de ta blessure. »

« Mais j'en ai rien à faire d'elle ! C'est Danya le plus important en ce moment ! »

_Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de tenter de le faire desserrer Danya. Elle voyait pertinemment qu'il était très attaché à elle et qu'il la regardait avec un air de défi. Elle pouvait toujours tenter mais il ne promettait rien. Elle soupira longuement, quittant les deux personnes avant de se diriger vers Galixée, lui demandant :_

« C'est normal une telle réaction… non ? Qu'il réagisse… comme ça. »

« Je ne dirais pas trop… Enfin, il sait maintenant que c'était l'une de ses amantes mais je ne crois pas que ça soit pour ça. Je me demande même des fois si mon amnésie le touche réellement. Je crois qu'au fond… On peut toujours essayer de retirer des souvenirs à quelqu'un, ils reviendront en force à un moment ou un autre. Erol… Sa réaction lorsqu'il se retrouvait devant le peuple de Drakoni… Nous le savons tous… ce qu'il a fait. Ce n'est pas très différent de ce qu'il est actuellement : Qu'importent ses souvenirs… C'est son cœur qui réagit comme ça et cette chose, je ne peux rien faire contre elle. Erol est très attaché à chaque femme qu'il côtoie, je crois que son manque de mère y est pour quelque chose mais il les aime toutes à un certain degré. C'est le cas avec Danya. Tu as regardé ses gestes ? Il est complètement alarmé… et déboussolé. Je crois que les prochains jours… ou les prochaines heures risquent d'être très dures, Mylidie. Il va avoir besoin de toi. »

_Besoin d'elle… Mais il avait besoin de tout le monde. Elle le savait très bien. Ca ne changeait rien du tout si elle était la seule présente à ses côtés. Omega annonça qu'ils allaient amorçaient la descente, Erol serrant avec plus d'insistance Danya contre lui, murmurant quelques paroles incongrues. Le vaisseau alla atterrir au beau milieu d'un champ dans le royaume de Drakoni, diverses personnes s'en approchant pour voir qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Erol fut le premier à descendre, ses ailes noires dans son dos, Danya dans ses bras. Malgré ses blessures et sa plaie qui venait de se rouvrir à cause de ses mouvements trop vifs, il aspergeait de son sang le visage de ses citoyens, se dirigeant à toute allure vers le palais royal alors que Mylidie lui criait d'attendre._

« Mais mais mais… Où est-ce qu'il va ?! »

« Il va sûrement chercher un endroit où déposer Danya… Et ce n'est pas un hôpital qui arrangera la chose. Danya ne survivra pas. »

« Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste, Omega ! Merci pour le voyage mais si c'est uniquement ça que tu as à dire, abstiens toi ! EROL ! ATTEND MOI ! »

Mylidie s'était mise à la poursuite d'Erol, ne pouvant voler. Les citoyens de Drakoni ne savaient pas quoi dire alors que différentes personnes descendaient du vaisseau. Certains poussèrent des cris en voyant Galixée puis Omega, d'autres se préparaient déjà à combattre… puis tous s'arrêtèrent en apercevant Arcia.

« La… La… Le…déesse-mère est parmi nous ! »

« C'est exact… J'annonce qu'à partir de maintenant, les actes d'Omega et Galixée commis envers votre peuple ne seront pas jugés. Sans ces deux femmes, je ne serais point revenue de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Malgré leurs gestes passés, veuillez leurs pardonner ! »

_Leur pardonner ? Après tout ce qu'elles avaient fait ? C'était très dur… à admettre… Mais si la déesse-mère le demandait… Alors ils devaient s'exécuter. Ils s'inclinèrent devant elle, laissant passer Galixée soutenue par Omega tandis qu'Arcia avait Miania dans ses bras. Une petite troupe passa à travers les citoyens, guidée par cinq personnes._

« Déesse-mère ? Notre… malédiction s'est arrêtée. »

« Nous vous en remercions… et nous sommes confuses… »

« Je me demande comment avons-nous pu nous laisser avoir de cette manière… »

« Il n'y aura aucune façon de nous faire pardonner… »

« Pardonnez-moi… Déesse-mère… Où est-ce que se trouvent Erol et les autres ? »

_La dernière personne à s'être adressée à elle n'était nulle autre que Rayquina. Les quatre autres membres de la Tétrarchie la regardèrent avec un léger effroi tandis qu'Arcia répondait à sa question. Rayquina s'excusa une nouvelle fois envers la déesse-mère avant de se déplacer à une vitesse quasi-instantanée vers le palais, emportant avec elle Miania, Galixée et Omega. Une petite voix féminine se fit entendre :_

« Mais mais mais… ZUT ! Elle aurait pu me prendre avec ! J'étais venue voir Erol ! »

« Oups… Désolée, Relia, je t'emporte avec moi alors ! »

« Hein ? Que quoi ? HIIIIIII ! »

_Rayquina était revenue, posant sa main sur le bras droit de Relia alors que le reste de l'ancienne Horoscopie poussait un soupir. Elle aussi était partie comme une flèche. Arcia indiqua qu'elles allaient se retrouver au palais de la reine Mariali, marchant lentement alors que la foule restait ébahie devant un tel spectacle. Comment faire autrement ? Il y avait la déesse-mère, ses protectrices et même la gardienne du volcan Exelie. _

« Erol… Erol ? C'est bien toi ? Tu es ren… »

« Mar… Maman ! Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que… Attend un peu, EROL ! »

_Elle n'avait même pas le temps de le voir rentrer qu'il volait à l'intérieur du palais, les gardes le regardant d'un air surpris alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre où il dormait habituellement. Il déposa Danya dans les couvertures, celle-ci s'étant endormie dans ses bras pendant le trajet alors que Mariali arrivait en ouvrant violemment la porte :_

« EROL ! Tu pourrais au moins saluer ta mère quand tu rentres ! »

« Par… Pardon… Mère… Je voulais la ramener au plus tôt… ici. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? MAIS…. C'EST QUOI ?! »

_Il s'était redressé, se retournant vers elle alors qu'elle voyait la plaie… qui commençait à être infectée. Comme il ne s'était pas soigné et qu'il avait été plus préoccupé par Danya, il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'occuper de ce problème. Mais maintenant… que Danya était couchée… et à… l'abri… Il pouvait… se laisser aller._

« Oh… Rien du tout… Mère… Rien du tout… On a réussi… sinon. »

« Réussi quoi ? Erol ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! EROL ! GARDES ! Prévenez vite les médecins royaux ! GARDES ! »

_Il s'était écroulé à genoux, poussant un profond râle alors qu'il refermait les yeux. Danya… allait pouvoir être soignée… C'est tout ce qu'il espérait… C'est tout ce qu'il voulait… Lui… Il s'en fichait… Même si il ne se rappelait plus de rien… Danya était trop importante à ses yeux pour qu'il se préoccupe de lui… Il entendait les cris de sa mère puis plus rien…_

_Rien du tout… Rien… Il gardait ses yeux fermés, ses sens se mettant à nouveau en fonction. Il sentait qu'il était torse nu… mais recouvert d'un tissu qui le réchauffait. Il devait être allongé dans un lit, lui aussi. Plusieurs voix… Beaucoup trop de voix même. Toutes féminines… et deux ou trois masculines. Il pouvait entendre ce qu'elles disaient, cela parlait de soin, de lui, de ce qui s'était passé dans l'espace… Il rouvrit les yeux à moitié :_

« Et pour sa blessure ? Comment… Comment… Est-ce qu'il est possible de la soigner ? »

« C'est déjà fait mais heureusement qu'il n'est pas resté un jour entier comme ça. Dragon ou non, une plaie aussi profonde et infectée l'aurait tué dans d'atroces souffrances. Néanmoins, il gardera cette cicatrice. Peut-être qu'elle sera réduite dans le temps mais elle restera définitivement présente pour le reste de sa vie. »

« Tant qu'il est soigné… C'est le plus important non ? »

« Reine Mariali… C'est exact… Si vous voulez bien nous laisser, il a besoin de repos mais mes collègues m'ont signalé un problème par rapport à l'autre personne dont ils s'occupent. Quand aux deux femmes emmenées ici… Elles se sont vite rétablies… A croire que les médecins sont inutiles de nos jours. Je ne saurais jamais comment tout ceci se passe. »

« L'autre personne… Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? »

« Soyons sincères… Cette femme aux cheveux blancs… On ne sait pas ce que c'est cette maladie ! Dans nos archives et selon les dires de cette… Omega, cela provient d'un virus qui n'est pas issu de cette planète. Nous n'avons donc pas les moyens de trouver des anticorps capables de lutter contre ce dernier. »

« Da… DANYA ! Où est Danya ?! »

_Il s'était redressé, quittant son lit alors qu'il avait parfaitement entendu le reste. Il y avait bien une vingtaine de personnes autour de lui, principalement des connaissances tandis que quatre ou cinq dont les trois hommes étaient habillés comme des médecins. Il commença à se mouvoir mais fut vite bloqué par divers bras et jambes qui le plaquèrent contre le lit. Mariali et Mylidie se présentèrent devant lui, la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges disant :_

« Tu dois te reposer ! Ce n'est pas parce que Danya va mal que tu dois te mettre dans ce même état ! Attend au moins une journée ! »

« Une… Une journée ?! Mais je ne peux pas attendre autant de temps ! Qui me dit que Danya ne va pas… Danya ne doit pas… Je ne veux pas… Je… Je… »

« Somnifère inséré. Je lui ai mis une double dose au cas où. »

« Vous avez bien fait, docteur. Désolée, mesdemoiselles… Mais nous devons le laisser se reposer. Allons voir plutôt du côté de la chambre de Danya. »

« Je préfère rester avec lui… si ça ne dérange pas. »

_Mariali accepta la demande de Mylidie tandis qu'il fermait les yeux… Ah… Somnifère… Danya… Sommeil… Dormir… Il ne voulait pas dormir… Danya… Da…nya. Il se retrouvait où ? Il était dans un domaine complètement différent…. Un terrain noir… entièrement noir avec une faible lumière. Il dormait ? C'était un rêve ? Un rêve mais pourquoi ? Il voyait Danya dans cette lumière ? Elle était à genoux, en position de prière, les yeux fermés. Il s'approchait lentement d'elle, se demandant si tout ceci était vraiment réel. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre… ce qui se passait. Danya… était devant lui._


	54. Chapitre 54 : Antidote

**Chapitre 54 : Antidote**

« Danya ? Danya ? C'est bien toi ? »

_Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux, se levant peu à peu avant de se tourner vers lui. A sa vue, elle sourit, marchant en sa direction alors qu'il tendait les bras instinctivement. Il pensait s'être endormi… mais si Danya avait ce genre de réaction… Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ou un cauchemar. Elle fit un hochement de tête pour dire qu'elle n'allait pas venir dans ses bras, s'adressant à lui d'une voix calme :_

« Qui veux-tu d'autre ? Je pense être la seule et unique Danya. »

« Mais… Mais… Mais… Tu étais allongée dans le lit, tu étais souffrante, tu étais atteinte du virus… et là… là… Tu es devant moi… »

« C'est bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ? Toute mon existence lorsque j'étais une pokémon, elle se résumait à endormir les pokémons et les humains. Ensuite, je les faisais cauchemarder et une bonne partie d'entre eux ne se réveillaient jamais. Aujourd'hui, l'ironie du sort veut que ça soit moi qui dorme… sans être sûre de me réveiller. »

« Sans être sûre… On est dans ton rêve ? Mais… Pourquoi je suis dedans ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Il ne m'est jamais réellement arrivé de m'endormir dans un état proche… de mes anciennes cibles. C'est assez bizarre… Je crois que… Je recherche de l'énergie… dans les sommeils des autres. Cela veut donc dire que tu dors ? »

« C'est… On m'a forcé… Je voulais voir ton état ! Je suis mort d'inquiétude ! »

_Elle poussa un petit rire cristallin alors qu'elle tendait finalement ses bras. C'était elle qui l'invitait à venir ? Il s'approcha de la femme aux longs cheveux blancs, se calfeutrant dans ses bras. Ce n'était pas la même sensation qu'avec Mylidie… mais elle était très plaisante aussi. Il soupira longuement alors qu'elle reprenait :_

« Mort d'inquiétude ? Pour moi ? Tu t'en fais beaucoup trop. Comme d'habitude non ? Toujours à s'en faire… Tu es trop mignon quand tu le veux. »

« Juste quand je le veux ? Héhéhé… Mais quand même… Bizarre de se réunir ici. »

« Tu veux que l'on fasse des… choses tous les deux ? »

_Elle lui demandait ça d'une telle façon… qu'il se demandait si elle était sérieuse. En plus, lorsqu'il la regardait, elle s'était mise à rougir comme une enfant. Il bafouilla :_

« Je suis un homme… marié, Danya. Et puis… Je n'ai pas le souvenir… de l'avoir fait avec toi. Pardon… de ne pas m'en rappeler. »

« Alors… Nous pouvons créer un nouveau souvenir ? Ce n'est qu'un rêve… Un rêve où tu es seul avec moi…. Tu peux te laisser faire… Personne n'en saura rien… n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est même pas réel… contrairement à l'unique fois où toi et moi nous nous sommes unis… C'est à toi de décider…. Sauf si je… rigole ! Je ne te toucherais plus jamais de cette manière. »

_Omega était au chevet de Danya, entourée de Miania et Galixée. Rayquina se trouvait aussi présente ainsi qu'Arcia. Celle-ci observait la situation et le corps de Danya :_

« Hum… Ce sourire… Elle semble vraiment heureuse… comme si elle n'avait pas peur de mourir… C'est assez bizarre. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était de la résignation… »

« Je ne sais pas ce que c'est et je ne me pose pas de questions là-dessus. Je dois prendre de mes propres gênes… et des vôtres… »

« Pour essayer de trouver un antidote ? Fais donc… Mais je n'aime guère les piqûres. »

« Comme tout le monde, comme tout le monde. Déesse-mère ou non, vous êtes pareils pour ce point. Tendez votre bras… »

_Elle prit une seringue vide, la plantant dans le bras d'Arcia qui poussa un petit gémissement de douleur alors que du sang était inséré dans l'outil. Elle remercia la déesse-mère, Miania rigolant légèrement en pointant Arcia :_

« Héhéhé ! Elle a presque les larmes aux yeux ! »

« Miania… Si je le désire… Je te ramène une seringue avec une aiguille d'une cinquantaine de centimètres et je la plante dans la main jusqu'à remonter dans ton bras… Tu le veux vraiment ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, tais-toi. »

« Woooo ! Elle n'aime pas la plaisanterie, la déesse-mère ! »

_Est-ce qu'elles pouvaient se taire ? Elle demanda ça sur un ton poli, annonçant qu'elle allait se mettre rapidement à étudier les deux sangs ainsi que le virus dont elle avait pris un échantillon dans le sang de Danya. Maintenant, elle allait se mettre au travail._

« Veuillez partir s'il vous plaît… Je ne voudrais pas être dérangée pendant mon travail. A part Galixée qui peut m'épauler… »

« Insinuerais-tu que nous ne sommes pas assez intelligentes pour cela ? »

« Je ne l'insinue pas… Je le pense sincèrement. Galixée est peut-être issue de Miania mais son intelligence est supérieure à la sienne. »

« Je veux rester avec elle ! Je suis aussi très intelligente ! »

_Visiblement, Omega était peut-être de leur côté, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle serait plus sympathique envers elles. Arcia hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle avait bien compris, demandant à Miania de bien vouloir la suivre. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses poussa un petit soupir en faisant une mine boudeuse, se résignant à l'accompagner. Galixée attendit qu'elles ne soient plus que toutes les deux avec Danya pour lui demander ce qu'elle devait faire. Après quelques instants… Elle demanda si elle ne voulait pas plutôt être vraiment seule… pour parler à Danya ? Omega fit semblant de ne pas comprendre, signalant qu'elle était redevable à Danya et à Erol… mais que ce n'était pas le moment pour payer sa dette… envers Erol. Dans le cas de Danya… C'était différent mais elle n'était pas sûre d'y arriver._

« Ce n'était pas très drôle… de proposer ça. »

« Pourquoi ? Car tu aurais accepté ? Dois-je donc considéré que je suis encore assez intéressante pour le jeune homme qui est dans mes bras ? »

« Tu l'es… Mais je ne veux pas tromper Mylidie. Et que voulais-tu dire par ne plus me toucher de cette manière ? Il y a une… manière ? »

« Disons… que… tu sais… Retrouver tes souvenirs… Ce n'est pas une bonne chose. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Car j'ai des choses à me reprocher en ce qui te concerne… »

_Des choses à se rapprocher ? Qu'importe… Il sentait que ce n'était pas si important que ça à ses yeux… même si il avait un petit pincement au cœur en y réfléchissant. Elle lui murmura que c'était des choses horribles… des choses qu'elle regrettait énormément. S'il le voulait, elle pouvait le lui dire. Mais c'était…_

« En contrepartie, je veux que tu me racontes aussi ton histoire ! Pourquoi… cette forme ? »

« Cette forme ? Celle que… j'avais contre Zêta ? Cette forme horrible ? »

« NON ! Tu n'étais pas horrible ! Juste différente… Mais tu restais la même… au fond de toi. Tu as pleuré… non ? Car tu étais triste… mais tu es la même… »

_Hihihi… Elle alla mettre son nez contre le sien, le remerciant de l'avoir remarqué. Oui… Elle avait pleuré à cause de lui…Mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie comme ça. Puisqu'elle le désirait tant… Elle allait d'abord lui raconter son histoire… Celle qu'elle avait vécue il y a fort longtemps… Lorsqu'elle était une pokémon._

« Mais tu te promets de ne te pas te moquer ? »

« Pourquoi je me moquerais ?! Je ne sais plus rien de toi ! Mais je veux savoir… »

« Alors tu vas apprendre… tout à mon sujet. Ce n'est pas forcément très drôle… mais quand on sait ce que j'étais dans le passé… On peut y trouver quelque chose d'assez… intéressant. »

« Alors, raconte-moi ! Mais est-ce que tu auras le temps ? Et puis… Tu vas bien hein ? »

_Il avait un peu perdu la raison de sa présence… dans ce rêve. Maintenant… Est-ce qu'il devait rester dans les bras de Danya ? Et pourquoi pas l'inverse ! Il se retira des bras de Danya, venant la calfeutrer dans les siens. Elle fut surprise par un tel geste avant de sourire d'un air ébat. C'était parfait… comme sensation… même si ce n'était pas réel… même si ce n'était que dans un rêve. Elle devait lui raconter maintenant tout ce qui s'était passé… lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une pokémon… Pourquoi avait-elle décidé un jour de ne plus utiliser cette puissance… ténébreuse… Sa possibilité d'user des pouvoirs effroyables. Tout ceci avait une explication, une histoire… Une raison… Et maintenant… Il était temps de tout lui raconter. D'une voix douce, elle commença à parler._

« Je crois avoir trouvé la solution à son problème. En combinant nos deux gênes… Peut-être que cela marchera… Mais je ne promets rien… »

« Tu as fait de ton mieux… C'est le principal non ? »

« Faire le mieux n'est pas suffisant… surtout quand il y a une vie en jeu. »

« Hum… Omega… Dommage que tout cela aie du se passer. »

_Hum ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait ? Elle savait pertinemment… mais elle ne préférait pas répondre. Cela valait mieux… Elle observa le liquide qu'elle avait dans une éprouvette, divers médecins la regardant faire alors qu'elle était finalement partie dans une autre salle. Elle n'avait pas le matériel nécessaire… Enfin celui de Drakoni était assez développé sans l'être tout autant que dans le vaisseau… Mais elles n'avaient pas forcément le temps ! Elle demanda aux autres personnes de bien vouloir se pousser, remplissant une seringue avec l'antidote qu'elle avait fabriqué. _

« Est-ce que tu peux appeler Mariali et les autres ? Enfin… Celles que j'ai côtoyées. Mariali… La mère d'Erol. Enfin… Tu vois quoi… Je pense qu'elles sont inquiètes pour Danya aussi… Donc si l'antidote marche… Elles seraient heureuses. »

« D'accord… Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Attends-nous dans la chambre. »

_Oui… C'est ce qu'elle comptait faire. Sa seringue dans la main, elle quitta la chambre des médecins, se dirigeant vers la salle où Danya se reposait, c'est-à-dire la chambre d'Erol. Ce dernier dormait dans la chambre royale, celle de sa mère. Mylidie était restée avec lui tandis que toutes les autres personnes étaient autour de Danya. Les membres de la Tétrarchie, la déesse-mère, Mariali, les anciennes membres de l'Horoscopie…_

« Bon… Je ne garantis pas des résultats… »

« Si toi tu n'y arrives pas… Alors… Personne n'y arrivera. Tu es à l'origine de ce virus… »

« Du moins… Une partie de ce virus malheureusement. »

« Nous verrons bien. Advienne que pourra. »

_Oui… C'était ça… ou alors… Il fallait se préparer à un futur deuil, chose que personne ne voulait. Elle s'approcha du bras de Danya, insérant le sérum dans ses veines en se demandant si tout cela allait marcher. Au fond d'elle… Elle l'espérait… Elle avait remarqué à quel point le jeune homme tenait à Danya… et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle ne voulait pas le voir triste… pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle…_

« Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre… les résultats. »

_Et cela n'allait pas tarder d'après ses informations. Soit c'était tout… Soit c'était rien. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle s'en sorte… pour Erol. Toutes les femmes étaient autour du lit, observant quelle serait la réaction de Danya face à l'antidote. Est-ce que le virus allait être contré et détruit ? C'était à elle… d'y arriver.__HumHug_


	55. Chapitre 55 : Hôpital

**Chapitre 55 : Hôpital**

« AHHHH ! AHHHH ! NON ! NON ! PARTEZ ! Ces… Ces yeux bleus… »

_Ce n'était que dans un rêve… Un rêve qui avait tourné au cauchemar… Tout le décor était embrasé par les flammes avant de s'éteindre et de devenir complètement… Deux yeux bleus… Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années avec un peu d'embonpoint reculait… avant de se faire engloutir par les ténèbres. Tout cela avait été si rapide…_

« … … … Darkrai… »

_Ce goût était vraiment détestable. Une ombre sortie du sol, se retrouvant dans une chambre richement décorée. L'homme était allongé dans son lit, ses mains et son visage crispés par la terreur. Un homme dont la richesse avait été donné par le trafic de drogues et de prostitués. Un homme comme un autre… Un parrain… Plusieurs personnes arrivèrent, habillées comme des gardes, des pistolets à la main :_

« C'est… C'est… C'est le monstre ! TUEZ LE ! VITE ! »

_Plusieurs balles fusèrent vers son corps, le traversant comme si il n'était pas réel. Ce n'était rien du tout… Ca ne lui faisait aucune blessure. Sans même un regard vers les gardes, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, la traversant sans aucun souci alors que les gardes se dirigeaient vers l'homme qui était mort dans son sommeil._

_Encore un humain en moins… Ce n'était rien du tout. Il y en avait tellement. Des humains… Des pokémons… Les premiers étaient assez complexes et nécessitaient certaines contraintes mais dévorer leurs rêves était bien meilleur que chez les pokémons. Eux… Ils étaient tout simplement primaires, à part quelques rares cas. C'était une nourriture très simple à laquelle il aimait se nourrir. Il ? Alors que dans quelques milliers d'années, il s'appellerait Danya ? Car oui… A ce moment… Il n'était qu'un amas de flammes noires avec à son sommet une chevelure enflammée blanche. Comme un fantôme recouvert de haillons volants._

_C'était ainsi qu'il se nourrissait… qu'il parcourait ses journées… Oh… Bon nombre de personnes aurait aimé le capturer… mais n'en était pas capable… Ils étaient beaucoup trop faibles pour ça… Ensuite, d'autres auraient bien aimés essayer de le tuer mais là encore, ils pouvaient toujours essayer… avant de mourir. Une seule adversaire se mettait en travers de son chemin… Cresselia… Mais à chaque fois, elle se faisait repoussée avec de plus en plus de violence. Il fallait dire que ses coups ne l'affectaient pas. Il était un spectre… Un monstre issu des ténèbres… Ce n'était pas une chétive créature comme elle qui pouvait espérer le combattre. Pathétique… Vouloir sauver les hommes alors que ces derniers s'entretuaient, se manipulaient et utilisaient les plus jeunes comme des larbins._

Car oui, qu'ils soient jeunes ne changeait rien à ses yeux. Qu'ils travaillent dans des mines de sel, de charbon, qu'ils aient leurs dos déformés, c'était de leur faute… Ils n'avaient qu'à se rebeller… à se révolter… quitte à mourir. Ce sont eux qui voulaient vivre ainsi. S'ils ne sentaient pas capables de survivre… alors qu'ils dorment d'un sommeil dont ils ne se réveilleraient jamais. C'était l'une de ses petites faiblesses. Il le reconnaissait… Il pouvait les endormir, leur procurer un beau et délicieux sommeil… mais il évitait cela… Dévorer des enfants leur permettait d'échapper à cet avenir… Il pouvait se considérer comme un purificateur… Ils purifiaient leurs âmes meurtries, leur empêchant de subir plus longtemps toute cette haine dominatrice de la part d'autres humains.

« Aidez… Aidez moi… Je veux… arrêter de souffrir… Je veux… mourir. »

_Tiens donc… Comme d'habitude. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'arrêter de souffrir, il fallait quelqu'un pour leur offrir ce qu'ils voulaient mais… Ce quelqu'un n'était pas lui. IL décidait si IL devait agir et les suicidaires n'étaient guère intéressants… et leurs rêves étaient encore pires… Détestables, répugnants, leur goût était horrible. D'où il avait entendu cette voix dans ce rêve ? Hum… De cet hôpital ? Tiens donc… Si il aurait connu quelqu'un, il aurait pu parier que c'était une personne en phase terminale qui voulait arrêter de vivre._

_Ou non ? La voix était celle d'une petite fille… Il travers les murs de l'hôpital, prenant garde à ne pas se faire remarquer avant de continuer à suivre la voix… Il pouvait entendre les voix les plus puissantes… Celles qui se faisaient remarquer dans les rêves. Il arriva dans une petite chambre isolée, fermée à clé d'après ce qu'il voyait. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'une ou deux machines, l'une pour vérifier le rythme cardiaque… L'autre, il n'arrivait pas à savoir son utilité… ah si… Transférer un liquide jaune dans le sang… de la petite fille. Elle devait avoir six ou sept ans au maximum. C'était elle qui voulait mourir ?_

Il s'en doutait… Il savait pertinemment que cette fille était atteinte d'une maladie incurable… et qu'elle voulait mourir… Il allait même le vérifier en plongeant dans son rêve… Il s'enfonça dans le sol, disparaissant à l'intérieur alors qu'il se retrouvait… dans un champ de fleurs ? Drôle d'endroit pour mourir. Et il entendait maintenant des petits rires ? Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Des bruits de pas de course et il se retourna, s'envolant subitement pour ne pas être repéré.

_Il apercevait la jeune fille… Des cheveux noirs assez courts, deux yeux verts et une petite robe blanche. Elle courait pieds nus mais elle était heureuse ? Elle voulait mourir en étant heureuse ? Vraiment… quelque chose de malsain se passait. Il remarqua qu'elle se dirigeait vers deux personnes… Deux adultes… Ses parents ? Tsss… Voilà tout. Une orpheline… qui voulait rejoindre ses parents. Les humains étaient tous pareils : Ils ne pensaient qu'à eux._

« Papa ! Maman ! Vous êtes encore là pour moi ? »

« Toujours Alice. Nous serons toujours là pour toi. »

« C'est le seul endroit… où je peux vous rejoindre... »

« Alors profite en non ? Nous resterons avec toi autant de temps qu'il le faudra. »

_Hum… Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui alors. Cela devait être une erreur… Une effroyable erreur de sa part… Comment avait-il pu se tromper ainsi ? Pourtant… C'était la même voix, il en était sûr. Soit il se trompait, soit il y avait anguille sous roche derrière cette vision de rêve. S'il aurait pu soupirer, il l'aurait fait… mais il allait partir maintenant. Auparavant… Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Il ne le savait pas… Il resta dans le ciel pendant quelques minutes… avant de remarquer quelque chose au loin. C'était… C'était QUOI CA ?! Un torrent de flammes ?! Il engloutissait le champ de fleurs, emportant les parents et la jeune fille avec lui alors qu'il se retrouvait éjecté du rêve. Ces flammes… Ces flammes semblaient si réelles… Passé d'un rêve à un cauchemar… Mais surtout se faire éjecté… Cela voulait dire que la jeune fille nommée Alice s'était réveillée._

Autour de lui, la machine s'affolait, deux médecins pénétrant à l'intérieur de la chambre alors qu'elle gémissait, les yeux grands ouverts. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait puis se calma après quelques instants, Alice murmurant :

« Ca… Ca va mieux… Pardon… Pardonnez-moi… »

« Ne nous fait plus de frayeurs comme ça, Alice ! Ton oncle serait vraiment triste que tu ais quelque chose de grave. D'accord ? Maintenant, rendors-toi… Tu veux un somnifère ? »

« S'il… S'il vous plaît… »

_L'un des deux médecins sorti une seringue avec un liquide blanc à l'intérieur, la plantant dans le bras d'Alice alors que celle-ci le remerciait dans un souffle avant de s'endormir. Les deux médecins quittèrent la chambre, la refermant à clé comme si de rien n'était tandis qu'il sortait du sol. Cette jeune fille… Passer d'un rêve si plaisant à un cauchemar lié à la pyromancie… Surtout que ces flammes… n'avaient rien de normal… Une investigation s'imposait… Une très grosse investigation mais…_

« Qui… Qui êtes vous ? Un… pokémon ? »

_Hein ? Que ? De quoi ?! Il se retourna, remarquant les yeux à moitié ouverts d'Alice. Zut de zut ! Il s'était fait voir par la jeune fille ?! Mais elle ne dormait pas ?! Devant l'air étonné qu'il donnait, elle sourit avant de dire :_

« Les somnifères mettent plus de temps à faire effet qu'auparavant… Je crois… que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à dormir. C'est toi… le pokémon aux yeux bleus ? C'est… Ton surnom… Je l'ai déjà entendu… C'était… quelque chose comme… Le Dévoreur aux éclats de saphir… ou quelque chose de ce genre…. Je sais plus, hihi. »

_Qu'est-ce que cette gamine lui voulait ? Son surnom ? Il ne savait même pas si il en avait un et il était encore moins sûr que cette… Alice disait vrai. Tsss ! Il traversa le sol, passant à l'étage inférieur sans même se soucier d'elle. Aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas avoir un délicieux repas… C'était vraiment dommage pour lui._

_Il s'était remis à vagabonder à l'intérieur de l'hôpital, cherchant à laquelle il pourrait s'abreuver. Que des âmes désolées… des âmes abandonnées… Tsss… Cela allait être une sacrée nourriture… Une nourriture qui allait lui donner mal au ventre, il en était sûr. Peut-être que du côté des médecins en salle de garde… Il se rappelait que certains d'entre eux étaient capables de s'endormir à l'intérieur._

_Il avait entièrement raison ! Il voyait deux ou trois personnes assises sur des fauteuils, la tête dirigée vers le sol. Elles dormaient paisiblement avant d'être rappelées au travail. Certaines d'entre elles ne devaient jamais quitter l'hôpital ou presque. La dure vie d'être médecin… Grâce à ses sens plus développés, il entendait des voix… cette fois-ci, elles provenaient d'une pièce non éloignée… Ces deux voix… C'étaient celles des médecins qui s'étaient occupés d'Alice ? Hum… Intéressant… Il allait donc savoir quelle était sa maladie. Il s'engouffra dans la pièce, se mettant derrière une étagère avant d'entendre des rires de la part des deux hommes. Une personne était presque morte et ils pensaient à rire ?!_

« Ce n'est plus qu'une question de semaines maintenant. »

« Ensuite, nous deviendrons riches… Très riches ! »

« Il faut fêter ça… Ou non… nous sommes encore en service. »

_Une question de semaines ? Riches ? Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Alice… Ils préparaient un sale coup. En y réfléchissant bien, ces flammes… Ils avaient du donner quelque chose à Alice pour qu'elle soit dans cet état, envahie pas des cauchemars. L'un des deux médecins prit une voix triste :_

« Néanmoins… Disons… nous… que nous ne réponds pas à notre éthique de médecin. »

« A bas l'éthique quand on croulera sur l'argent. On pourra même racheter cet hôpital si on le désire. Alors bon… Tu vois ! »

« Héhéhé, je vois très bien ! Tu crois vraiment que j'allais me poser la question de la moralité ? Dès qu'il s'agit d'argent, le reste, je m'en contrefiche. »

« Par contre, il faut qu'on réfléchisse… quand même. Pour l'instant, personne ne le remarque mais nous devons rester discrets. Les doses que nous donnons à cette gamine sont très faibles mais nous devons camoufler tout ça en une mort… normale. La police passe régulièrement la voir, nous ne devons pas paraître comme suspects. »

« Héhéhé… Mais je réfléchis à tout, tu le sais très bien. C'est même pour cela que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à vérifier son état. Il est si bon de s'amuser de cette manière. »

_De cette manière ? Jouer avec la vie d'autrui ? Tsss… C'était comme tous ces humains qu'il avait déjà rencontré… Il ne devait rien à Alice… Mais il adorait faire souffrir ce genre de personnes… Les deux médecins allaient vite déchanter cette nuit… ou non ? Non… Il avait une meilleure idée… Après toute son existence passée, ses connaissances étaient plus que développées. Il allait voir pendant quelques jours ce qu'ils donnaient à cette gamine… et ensuite… ils allaient comprendre leur erreur…_

_Plusieurs jours passèrent et il avait compris ce qui se déroulait. Comme les deux médecins l'avaient dit, ils administraient de minuscules doses de poison et diverses choses dans le sang d'Alice, la tuant à petit feu tout en faisant que cela passe inaperçu. Par contre… Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas… C'était que peu à peu… Elle reprenait des couleurs… et allait bien mieux. Enfin bien mieux… Elle resterait toujours assez affaiblie mais elle n'était plus en danger._

_Ce qu'il avait fait ? C'était simple… Très simple… Inverser quelques étiquettes et les médecins croyaient administrer quelque chose qui allait la faire mourir… Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Non… Mais pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Il ne savait rien de cette fille… mais voir le désespoir sur le visage des deux médecins… Cela était plaisant… En plus de leur administrer des cauchemars sans les tuer… C'était parfait comme plan ! Il adorait ça… Oui ! Il l'adorait ! Et la preuve ! Il avait appris que l'un des deux médecins était le directeur de cet hôpital… C'était vraiment affreux… Tous ses morts en quelques jours… Cela allait lui faire une mauvaise réputation… Très mauvaise réputation. Cela lui apprendra… Il allait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas s'amuser avec la vie.__HumHug_


	56. Chapitre 56 : Trou noir

**Chapitre 56 : Trou noir**

« Bonjour Tonton ! Tu es venu me voir à nouveau ? »

« Je vois que tu vas parfaitement bien… Tant mieux… Les médecins m'ont signalé que tu avais eu quelques soucis. »

« Nous sommes désolés… de ne pas pouvoir venir plus souvent, ma chérie. »

« Ca ne fait rien Tata ! Je sais que tu es très occupé, hihi ! »

« Nous allons te laisser alors, si tu le veux bien… »

« D'accord ! Revenez vite et quand vous le voulez hihi ! »

_Deux adultes d'une quarantaine d'années… habillés comme des gens de la haute société. Manteau de fourrure, lunettes de soleil, chapeau, ils étaient salement fringués selon lui. Où se trouvait-il ? Et bien… Sous le lit. Il attendit que les deux personnes s'en aillent, refermant la porte derrière eux alors qu'il entendait la clé tourner… Hum… Elle n'était pas au courant qu'ils l'enfermaient tous les jours ? Il alla réapparaître en traversant le lit, Alice poussant un petit cri de surprise avant que cela soit de joie :_

« C'est… C'est toi ! Tu es revenu alors ? »

« Dark… rai… Darkrai ? »

« Oui bien sûr que je vais mieux. Je fais plus de cauchemars où… mes parents meurent. Ils sont morts dans l'incendie de ma maison… Tu sais que je suis très très très très très riche ? Papa et Maman étaient des grandes personnes qui en dirigeaient d'autres ! Mais ils étaient très gentils… Ils donnaient aussi de l'argent à des gens moins riches. Ils disaient toujours qu'il fallait aider leurs prochains ! »

_Tsss… C'était tout simplement de la pitié envers les plus démunis. C'étaient ces derniers qui se mettaient dans cet état, il n'y avait pas à les aider. Cela flattait les égos des riches… Du moins… Il pensait comme cela mais elle lui expliqua à nouveau qu'ils aidaient aussi les pokémons qui étaient en danger. Dans certains endroits, ils prenaient même de très grands risques pour aller les sauver contre des braconniers._

Hum… Ce genre d'humains… Est-ce qu'elle idéalisait un peu trop ses parents ? Vue la façon dont elle parlait, il s'était dit que cela devait être la vérité. Être gentil et serviable était une bonne chose, l'être beaucoup trop… était un mal. Cela provoquait la jalousie et la colère d'autres personnes. L'incendie… était donc d'origine criminelle à ses yeux… mais est-ce que la petite fille le savait ? Pfff… Il la regarda quelques instants avant de s'éloigner d'ici. Si elle était la fille de ces deux personnes… Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter sur le caractère qu'elle aurait dans le futur… car oui… Elle allait vivre. Il était temps maintenant de retourner dans un endroit un peu spécial… Le bureau du directeur.

Il traversa de nombreux murs, se rendant invisibles à travers les ombres des étagères jusqu'à arriver dans la salle du directeur. Hum ? Il y avait les deux adultes… L'oncle et la tante de la petite Alice… Et ils semblaient très en colère. Les deux médecins étaient déconfits, le directeur bredouillant quelques paroles :

« Ce… Ce n'est pas de notre faute ! »

« Je ne veux rien savoir ! Si je suis venu, c'est parce que j'ai affaire à deux incompétents ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?! Est-ce que tout est perdu ? Tout ce que nous avons préparé depuis le début ?! »

« Non… Non… Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît. S'il faut, nous pouvons lui donner une dose létale et elle… ne se réveillera pas. »

« Et nous aurons alors la police sur le dos ? Déjà que normalement, elle n'aurait pas du survivre à l'incendie… Mon imbécile de frère lui a tout légué sur son testament… J'ai à peine 10% de ses biens ! Il pensait toujours à sa petite fille mais jamais à son grand frère ! »

_La femme tentait de le calmer alors que les deux médecins restaient muets. Il valait mieux ne pas l'énerver encore plus maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! Pourquoi leurs doses… n'étaient plus aussi efficaces ?! Enfin, le directeur murmura :_

« Quelqu'un… nous espionne… Quelqu'un est au courant de nos projets. »

« Co… Comment ça ? Je ne veux rien savoir. Si ce quelqu'un est gênant, éliminez-le ! »

« Je ne sais même pas qui est-ce ! Comment pourrais-je faire ça ? Mais dorénavant… Le moindre de mes geste sera calculé… Il va vite comprendre qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec moi. Je vous promets un résultat d'ici le mois prochain. »

« Vous avez intérêt… ou alors vous pourrez oublier votre part là-dedans. Nous nous en allons, c'est bon. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. »

_Les deux membres de la famille d'Alice quittèrent le bureau alors que le second médecin s'épongeait le front, couvert de sueur. Vraiment… Ils devaient régler ce problème au plus vite mais est-ce qu'ils avaient le choix ? C'était bien plus difficile maintenant. Le directeur referma la porte, poussant un petit rire :_

« Cela doit être l'œuvre d'un pokémon… Aucun humain n'oserait me tenir tête… surtout si il veut garder sa place ici… et sa vie. Mais la gamine… Ce n'est pas l'un de ses pokémons. Il doit être ici ! Ca doit être sûrement un de ces pokémons spectraux ! »

« Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce… Qu'on va faire ? »

« Tu verras bien… Héhéhé… Tu verras très bien. »

_Le directeur prit un morceau de papier, commençant à gribouiller dessus avant de le tendre à l'autre médecin. Celui-ci le lu, faisant un grand sourire avant d'hocher la tête. Il avait compris le message ! Qu'est-ce que ces deux là manigançaient ? Il ne pouvait pas se rapprocher pour tenter de lire l'écriture humaine. Cet humain… Il était impitoyable ! Mais lui… l'était encore plus. D'ici ce soir… Il allait plonger dans ses rêves._

_Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait prévu… mais le directeur consommait café sur café, prenant diverses drogues pour rester éveillé. CE SALOPARD ! Il avait tout prévu ! Il n'allait pas s'endormir ! Et d'ici là, il aurait oublié ce qu'il avait fait ! SALETE ! Et son ami n'était guère mieux ! Ah… Ah… Il était en rage ! Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils préparaient !_

_Et l'état de la petite fille dans tout ça ? Il recommençait à s'empirer… Il n'avait pas hésité un instant… Il plongeait dans ses cauchemars, la protégeant de ces derniers en les avalants. Il restait auprès d'elle… chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait de toute son existence. Il ne comprenait pas… pourquoi il le faisait… mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Cette gamine était beaucoup trop gentille pour disparaître ! Mais il n'arrivait pas à cerner… ce qu'il faisait…_

_Pourtant, il continuait à modifier les différents échantillons mais l'état d'Alice s'aggravait sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement ce qui se passait. Non… Il devait l'aider ! C'était ça ou alors… ou alors… Ah… Il ne savait pas quoi faire ! Presque un mois était passé et les deux membres de sa famille n'étaient pas encore revenus. Elle était devenue blanche au visage… Ses yeux s'ouvraient à peine alors qu'elle continuait de lui sourire :_

« Tu veux un secret… Darkrai ? Mais ne le répète à personne hein ? »

« Darkrai ? Dark… Dark ? Darkrai dark… »

« Je suis au courant de tout… hihihi… Papa et Maman m'ont… toujours dit de me méfier… des sourires… Car une bonne… partie d'entre eux sont faux… Alors… Je sais que … Tonton… et Tata… ont dit… aux médecins… de faire ça… Moi… J'ai beaucoup de choses… mais eux… n'ont pas tant que ça… Et puis… Si ça rend heureux… d'autres personnes… Ce n'est pas grave non ? Moi… J'aimais beaucoup Papa et Maman… J'avais pas besoin d'être riche… Moi, je voulais seulement Papa et Maman. »

_Hey… Hey… C'était quoi ce délire ? Le rythme cardiaque s'affolait à nouveau, qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! Elle tendait lentement sa main droite vers lui. Il… Il n'avait jamais touché un humain réellement… Jamais… Il n'allait pas le faire aujourd'hui hein ? Il devait trouver un moyen de la sauver mais comment… Hey… Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait faire avec sa main droite ? Qu'il la prenne ? D'accord… Mais qu'elle tienne bon… Il allait posséder le corps d'un humain… le forcer à venir pour la soigner et ensuite… Elle allait sortir d'ici !_

_Mais qu'elle tienne bon… Il tenait sa main droite dans l'une de ses griffes, remarquant qu'elle était si petite… si fragile… comme Alice. Le rythme cardiaque s'arrêta subitement, la main droite quittant sa griffe pour venir tomber sur le lit. Plus rien… Plus rien du tout à part un bip strident qui continuait inlassablement… S'il avait été capable de pleurer… Peut-être qu'il aurait pu ressentir… ça pour elle. Elle… était disparue…. Il avait protégé ses rêves… mais pas sa vie. Il s'engouffra dans l'ombre du lit, attendant que des personnes arrivent._

_Cela ne tarda pas… au bout de deux heures, l'oncle et la tante de la jeune fille étaient présents, accompagnés des deux médecins. Visiblement, la police n'était pas encore au courant de ça. Il entendit quelques sanglots alors que l'oncle prenait la parole :_

« Il était temps… Cela commençait à me lasser. Comme convenu, vous aurez 5% de l'héritage chacun. Mais cela attendra une à deux années pour éviter tout soupçon et cela se fera sous des comptes qui ne porteront pas votre nom. Maintenant, débarrassez-moi de ça. »

_De ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Les deux médecins et la femme ne comprirent pas où il voulait en venir… et lui aussi. S'il pouvait sortir, il aurait bien jeté un œil à ce qui se passait… mais là… La machine tomba au sol, n'émettant plus de son alors qu'il restait sous le lit. Le corps… d'Alice fut jeté au sol… comme un vulgaire objet. L'oncle lui donna un petit coup de pied en poussant un petit grognement avant de se rapprocher de la porte. Celle-ci était fermée mais lorsqu'il tenta de l'ouvrir, elle se referma subitement, une aura noire venant l'entourer. Il fut repoussé contre le lit alors que la femme et les deux médecins criaient de surprise. Une ombre… Une ombre enflammée sortait du sol… devant eux… Cette ombre…. Etait nulle autre que lui… Le démon aux yeux bleus…_

_Impardonnable… Impardonnable… Des choses basses… Il en avait vu… Esclavage, proxénétisme, viol d'enfants, génocide, torture, bûcher, lapidation en publique… Il avait tout connu… Tout… Tout… C'était une des choses qui le poussait à détester les humains… Alice avait été très rare… Un véritable ange… Ses parents auraient été fiers d'elle… Elle allait être heureuse… mais lui… Lui… Il s'était… attaché à cette humaine… Il avait tout fait pour la faire vivre… Mais cet homme… Il venait de donner un coup de pied dans son cadavre… Rien… Rien ne pouvait expliquer ça… Rien du tout…_

Disparaître, ils allaient tous disparaître… Tous les humains autour de lui… Tous ces êtres méprisables ! Son œil s'était refermé alors que l'oncle et la tante faisaient apparaître divers pokémons. Ces derniers le regardèrent avant de reculer… Ils se jetèrent même par la fenêtre, ceux pouvant volé portant les autres sur leur dos si c'était possible.

« Appelez les gardes de service ! FAITES VITE ! »

« Les… Les boutons ne marchent plus ! »

_Une sphère était apparue entre ses deux griffes noires. Son corps de flammes ? Il n'avait jamais autant brûlé qu'auparavant… Si on pouvait dire cela… En fait, il était tellement consumé par la haine et la colère qu'il faisait deux à trois fois sa taille habituelle. Il était aussi grand que la pièce. Cette sphère… allait tout annihiler sur son passage ! ILS NE DEVAIENT PLUS JAMAIS EXISTER ! La sphère fut projetée sur l'oncle, la peau de celui-ci commençant à se faire absorber par le trou noir avant d'être accompagné les muscles puis le reste du corps. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant… Pas suffisant… CE N'ETAIT PAS SUFFISANT ! TOUS… NE DEVAIENT PLUS VIVRE ! Il récupéra le corps sans vie d'Alice, s'engouffrant dans le sol pour y disparaître. Le trou noir s'était mis à grandir de plus en plus, emportant la femme puis les deux médecins… la pièce… le couloir… l'étage… l'hôpital… le quartier… ses alentours… Un trou béant… d'un kilomètre et demi de diamètre…_

Il ne restait plus rien… Les personnes aux alentours s'étaient rapprochées alors qu'il sortait du sol dans une rue abandonnée. Il avait le corps d'Alice contre lui… Il n'y croyait pas… C'était lui qui avait fait une telle chose ? Un tel pouvoir ? Il était capable de cela ? C'était… effroyable… Vraiment effroyable… Et si puissant… Mais il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça… Il devait trouver un endroit où l'enterrer. Plusieurs journées s'étaient écoulées et le corps d'Alice ne s'était pas décomposé. Il avait la capacité d'utiliser le froid et il s'en était servi… Ainsi… Elle resterait comme ça pour l'éternité. Il avait cherché un endroit où il pouvait la déposer… Sur le bord d'une colline. C'était là où se trouvaient les restes de sa maison… et de ses parents. Des fleurs s'étaient mises à pousser à travers les décombres. Ce fut à cet endroit qu'il avait décidé… de la laisser reposer en paix._HumHug_


	57. Chapitre 57 : Souvenirs

**Chapitre 57 : Souvenirs**

« C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai décidé… de sceller mes pouvoirs et de ne plus utiliser toute cette puissance maléfique… A partir de là, je me disais que tuer autant d'humains et de pokémons perdait tout son sens… J'allais les faire s'endormir dans un repos éternel… Sans les dévorer dans leurs songes… sauf pour ceux qui le méritaient… Et ils étaient nombreux. Je n'ai plus jamais utilisé ma puissance… avant Remye. Car elle était responsable de ta mort… »

« De ma mort ? Je ne le savais pas… Mais je suis vivant, non ? »

« C'est plus compliqué que prévu mais tu es satisfait maintenant ? »

_Plus que satisfait ! Il savait la vérité au sujet de Danya ! Il savait son passé ! Il savait la raison de sa puissance, la raison qui l'avait poussé à être comme ça… Enfin… Son passé avant d'être une humaine… Et ce passé… d'humaine… Il alla l'enserrer avec plus de tendresse… Ce passé là… Il s'en rappelait pertinemment. D'abord surprise, elle eut un petit rire avant de lui demander d'une voix douce :_

« Et bien ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Erol ? Tu ne te sens pas très bien ? »

« On peut rester quelques minutes comme ça ? S'il te plaît ? Je me dis… Que c'est ce que tu mérites… Tu mérites vraiment d'être heureuse… J'aurais aimé… être né il y a longtemps… très longtemps… pour que tu ne souffres plus. »

_Elle releva son visage, lui faisant un sourire ravi avant de venir l'embrasser brièvement sur les lèvres en rougissant comme une enfant. Devant ce geste, il tenta de parler mais elle fut la plus rapide, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras :_

« Je pense… que je pouvais mériter cela aussi non ? Tu en veux… une histoire drôle ? J'ai compris… pourquoi Alice était morte… Le directeur de l'hôpital… avait inversé les titres des produits que j'inversais habituellement… Au final…Quand tu inverses quelque chose de déjà inversé… Cela revient au point de départ. Je suis responsable de ça… »

« Tais-toi… C'est bon… J'ai tout compris et je ne trouve pas ça drôle… Et tu le sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas, Danya. »

« J'ai un peu froid… Erol… Tu veux que je te raconte tous nos souvenirs communs maintenant ? Si tu le désires… Je peux te les raconter… mais ils ne sont guère jolis. »

« Tout ce qui te concerne est beau… Danya. »

« Arrête donc de me parler comme ça hein ? Tu es un homme marié, tu n'arrêtes pas de me le répéter. Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis… sinon… je risquerais de te dévorer tout cru. Tu en veux un exemple ? Regarde donc ça… »

_Elle releva le visage mais il soulevait déjà son menton. Un baiser, c'était déjà bien plus que suffisant ! Sauf que… Ce n'était pas un baiser qu'elle fit mais bel et bien un suçon au niveau du cou ? Il poussa un petit gémissement de bonheur alors qu'elle retirait ses lèvres quelques instants plus tard, passant un doigt sur la marque rouge qu'elle venait de faire. Elle éclata de rire, posant son front contre son torse tout en regardant le sol._

« J'adore tout ces moments passés avec toi… Vraiment… Ce sont les plus beaux de ma vie d'humaine… de mes différentes vies… Je t'ai vu grandir, t'épanouir, devenir un bel adolescent, puis un jeune homme… »

« Et tu me verras devenir un homme ! Ensuite, je resterais indéfiniment comme ça… »

_Elle ne répondit pas à la première phrase du jeune homme, un voile de tristesse passant dans son regard alors qu'elle murmurait d'une voix douce :_

« Je ne suis pas sûre… de pouvoir te voir… encore longtemps, Erol. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! On va trouver un antidote à ton virus ! On va réussir à le combattre ! D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce virus… Il est issu d'Arcia et d'Omega non ? Alors, on peut facilement trouver un antidote à celui-ci ! Les deux femmes y arriveront ! »

« Tu as beaucoup trop d'espoir… dans l'avenir, Erol. Ce n'est pas comme moi qui m'attache le plus au présent… pour ne pas le voir s'évaporer. »

« Tu dis des bêtises. Tu devrais arrêter de tout voir en noir. Et maintenant… Si tu me racontais tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous ? Nos souvenirs… ensemble ? »

« Alors je vais commencer par le premier : J'ai abusé de toi sexuellement plusieurs fois… Tu as vu mon sexe et tu l'as même touché alors que tu devais avoir à peine huit ans. Je t'ai forcé à tout ceci et tu m'en voulais énormément. »

« Huit ans… C'est vraiment un peu jeune… J'ai du mal à te croire, Danya… »

« Et pourtant, c'est le cas. Tu as aussi essayé de me tuer… et d'une manière assez violente. En fait, tu y es arrivé… et j'ai passé un bon mois à dormir pour revenir à la vie. Tu vois ? Rien n'est tout blanc entre nous… Rien du tout. »

_Mais mais mais… Comment était-ce possible une telle chose ? Comment pouvait-il à peine imaginer ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Ce n'était pas cohérent ! Non ! Ce n'était pas normal… Ou… Comment l'expliquer… On parlait de pédophilie… de meurtre… entre lui et elle ?! Il la serra avec plus d'insistance, Danya poussant un petit cri de douleur alors qu'il disait :_

« Arrête tes bêtises, Danya ! Tout ceci… »

« Est la stricte vérité, Erol. J'étais aussi ta maîtresse car je t'ai acheté alors que tu étais dans une cage. Je fus ton professeur et je jouais à me dénuder lorsque tu n'avais pas la bonne réponse. C'était un jeu… très divertissant… très drôle… »

« Assez… Assez, Danya… Ce que tu étais… Ce que nous étions dans le passé… »

_IL NE VOULAIT PAS LE SAVOIR ! Si c'était CA, ses souvenirs ! Alors… Alors… Il ne voulait rien savoir ! Il alla la coucher sur le sol, se mettant sur elle en l'observant longuement. Ses yeux bleus si chaleureux… si tendres… Cette douceur dans ses gestes… Il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'elle disait… mais… mais… Plus les secondes passaient et il plus il pensait que c'était la vérité !_

« Je commence à avoir un peu froid… Tu ne veux pas me réchauffer ? »

_Hein ? Il prit sa main droite, remarquant qu'elle était vraiment gelée… Qu'est-ce qui se passait avec elle ? Il se coucha sur elle, commençant à frictionner ses deux mains avant de lui demander sur un ton alarmé :_

« Danya ! Répond moi vraiment… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« L'antidote… ne fonctionne pas. Je te l'avais dit… hein ? »

« Je ne t'entend plus ! Je… Je vais me réveiller et tu vas te réveiller aussi ! »

« Si c'est pour toi... Alors… Oui… Je me réveillerais, Erol. Tu m'embrasseras comme dans les contes ? Pour réveiller la princesse endormie ? »

« Si… ça… te permet de tenir le coup… alors je le ferais… »

_Il avait détourné la tête, rougissant en se disant que Mylidie pouvait comprendre s'il faisait ça pour Danya. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui… C'était Danya… Danya… hein ? Si elle devait disparaître… Il n'était pas sûr de s'en remettre un jour. Il lui murmura qu'il allait se réveiller maintenant… et qu'il allait demander à être seul dans la chambre avec elle. Elle fit un petit hochement amusé de la tête pour lui dire qu'elle était d'accord. Tout autour d'eux fut entièrement noir puis blanc et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour voir le visage ravi de Mylidie. Celle-ci alla l'embrasser pour lui souhaiter un bon retour parmi eux, chose qu'il accepta… mais d'une façon passionnée !_

_Le baiser dura une bonne minute, le jeune homme déposant Mylidie dans le lit en continuant de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit presque à bout de souffle. Lorsqu'il retira ses lèvres, elle était haletante, cherchant une explication à un tel geste alors qu'il lui demandait de bien vouloir rester dans la chambre. Il s'était levé, se dirigeant à toute allure vers la chambre de Danya où une bonne partie des femmes était en train de s'agiter. A part la Tétrarchie, Miania, Galixée, Arcia et Omega, toutes les autres étaient affolées. Et lorsqu'il se présenta devant elles, ce fut à peu près la même réaction. Avant même qu'elles ne puissent parler, il prit la parole :_

« Laissez-moi seuls avec elle… »

« Erol ! L'anti… L'antidote ne fonctionne pas. Le virus… a muté… et… »

« Taisez-vous ! Je vous ai demandé de me laisser seul avec elle ! Vous pouvez bien me faire ça non ?! Je vais bien… et Danya… aussi. Alors laissez-moi seul… »

« Fais comme tu le désires. Tu es assez grand… pour savoir ce qui se passe. Mesdemoiselles, veuillez me suivre et ceci est un ordre de la part de la déesse-mère. »

_La femme aux cheveux argentés passa à côté de lui alors qu'il tremblait. Il avait… donné un ordre à la déesse-mère… Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il tremblait… Etait-ce alors à cause du froid ? Il était torse nu, des bandages sur sa plaie… Mais ce n'était pas ça. Il voyait le chagrin dans le regard d'Arcia… et dans ceux qui quittaient la pièce. Au bout de deux minutes, la dernière personne était partie et il referma la porte derrière lui sans que cela soit à clé. Il était seul avec… Danya… Seul… Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prenant sa main droite dans les siennes. Elle était encore assez chaude… mais aucune réaction de la part de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ? Ils avaient dit… qu'ils se réveilleraient non ? Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas réveillée ? Il soupira avant de dire :_

« Tu m'en auras forcé… des choses à faire. »

_Il approcha son visage du sien, refermant ses yeux alors que ceux de Danya s'ouvraient. Elle se fit embrasser tendrement par le jeune homme, celui-ci restant ses lèvres collées contre les siennes pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Il retira ses lèvres, poussant un petit cri de surprise alors qu'elle murmurait :_

« La princesse est réveillée… par son prince. Bonjour, monsieur Erol. »

« De… Depuis quand tu es réveillée, Danya ?! »

« Depuis le moment où tu t'es penché vers moi. Tu embrasses bien, Erol. Je t'avoue que ça me manquait un peu. Je crois que je suis dépendante… de toi. C'est bizarre non ? Certains, ce sont à l'alcool, d'autres à la cigarette, au combat, au sexe… et je pensais l'être à ce dernier… mais aujourd'hui… Je remarque que ce n'est pas le cas. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin en ce monde… C'est de toi et cela… Qu'importe la relation qui m'unie à toi. Est-ce que tu peux me pardonner ? Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait dans le passé ? »

« Tu es pardonné, Danya. Mais maintenant, repose toi d'accord ? Tu dois être en pleine forme pour moi. Tu dois tenir bon, tu me le promets ? Je te ferais devenir une grande dame dans le royaume de Drakoni. Tu seras toujours à mes côtés et à celui de Mylidie. »_HumHug_


	58. Chapitre 58 : Une seule personne

**Chapitre 58 : Une seule personne**

« Erol… Est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur ? Une petite faveur de rien du tout… En espérant que tu l'acceptes hein ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux… Tout ce que tu désires… »

« Alors tu peux venir dans le lit ? A l'intérieur ? Et me serrer contre toi ? »

« Que… Que… Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette demande ? »

_Il s'était mis à rougir complètement, trouvant incongrue cette demande de la part de Danya. La jeune femme aux cheveux blancs continuait de lui sourire avant de dire :_

« Je promet de ne pas te violer… et tu m'as dit que tu ne me poserais plus de questions. »

« Bon… Bon… Bon… Pousse-toi un peu alors. »

_Il soupira en se disant que c'était bien parce qu'elle était malade… ou alors peut-être parce qu'il voulait… qu'elle soit heureuse ? Dès qu'il rentra dans le lit, elle se jeta sur lui et il se demandait si ce n'était pas là ses dernières forces lancées dans la bataille. Il eut un petit soubresaut de surprise, non pas à cause de sa blessure… mais du fait qu'il était torse nu. Elle n'était pas dénudée… mais elle était en petite tenue… et elle était un peu plus froide qu'il l'aurait pensé. Il lui murmura :_

« Voilà ? Tu es contente, Danya ? »

« Oui… Erol… Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… pour tout… »

« Ce n'est rien… Danya. Ce que j'ai fait, je l'aurais fait avec n'importe qui. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu dois dire ! Tu dois prononcer ça : Tu es la seule personne à laquelle je tiens réellement dans ce monde. Je n'ai personne d'autre à part toi et si tu n'existais pas… Je crois que je voudrais disparaître à tout jamais pour essayer de t'imaginer perpétuellement. »

_Elle se colla encore un peu plus que lui, le jeune homme ne répondant pas. Ces paroles… Il voyait parfaitement le sens caché qu'elles avaient… Elle parlait d'elle… Ce qu'elle voulait lui faire dire était en fait… ce que son cœur gardait au plus profond d'elle. Elle haletait un peu plus rapidement et il sentait que tout se passait de moins en moins bien…_

« Danya… Promet moi de vivre… C'est tout ce que je te demande… »

« Ce genre de promesses… Je crois que c'est l'ironie du sort, Erol. »

« L'ironie du sort ? De quoi est-ce que tu veux parler ? »

« Avant de te connaître… Je voulais mourir à chaque fois… Je voulais disparaître et ne plus jamais me réveiller… Je n'y suis jamais arrivé et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Maintenant que je te connais… Je dois m'endormir ? Pour l'éternité ? La vie est injuste… Vraiment injuste, Erol… Mais… Si ce n'était pas moi… Ca aurait été toi… et ça… »

_CA !... CA ! Elle ne l'aurait jamais accepté ! Comment aurait-elle pu supporter de vivre alors que lui aurait disparu à jamais ?! Son âme… Son âme était si belle… vraiment belle… Elle ne devait pas… se volatiliser. Oui… Elle préférait que ça soit la sienne, si noire, si malsaine, si mauvaise… C'était sa punition pour avoir commis tous ses crimes._

« Danya… Et moi ? Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? De ne pas être capable de t'aimer comme tu devrais l'être ? De ne pas… pouvoir répondre à tes sentiments ? »

« Tu ne réponds pas à mes sentiments ? Que tu es mesquin d'être pratiquement nu dans le lit d'une femme qui est dans la même tenue que toi, tout cela sans ne rien ressentir envers elle. »

« Je… Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Ne me fait pas dire ça ! »

« Hihihi ! Tu es vraiment trop mignon ! Puisqu'on parlait de souvenirs, tous les deux… Sache que je suis heureuse… Vraiment très heureuse… Je me répète mais… Là… J'ai mon meilleur souvenir… Le plus beau de ceux jamais connus… »

« Et c'est lequel ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

« De pouvoir… rester dans tes bras… De voir ton visage… Que tu sois la dernière chose qui soit gravée dans mon regard lorsque je m'en irais. »

« Arrête de parler comme ça, je te l'interdis. Tu ne vas pas t'en aller, je t'en empêcherais. Tu resteras toujours avec moi, Danya. Tu comprends ? Je n'ai… plus mes souvenirs mais tu es la seule qui m'a tout raconté… à son sujet… J'aimerais tant retrouver ces souvenirs ! Est-ce que tu veux me laisser tout seul ?! Est-ce que c'est ça que tu veux ? Que je me souvienne de toi comme d'une femme qui abandonne ?! Danya… Répond moi ! REPOND MOI ! »

_Il lui criait dessus, n'ayant plus de réponse de sa part alors qu'elle poussait un profond soupir. Il avait déjà quelques larmes aux yeux, reniflant bruyamment. Elle était… encore vivante hein ? Elle n'allait pas l'abandonner comme ça !_

« Si je le voulais… J'aurais pu tout détruire… autour de moi… Tu ne le sais pas… Mais j'ai déjà essayé de tuer Mylidie… La première fois que je l'ai vu… Car elle avait quelque chose que je n'avais pas… Ton cœur… Si nous pouvions être seuls sur une île déserte, juste toi et moi… C'est tout ce que je voudrais… Est-ce que je peux te demander autre chose ? Est-ce que tu pourrais… m'… »

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il acceptait déjà sa proposition. Ses lèvres posées sur les siennes, ses pleurs s'écoulant sur les joues de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, il la serrait contre lui, continuant ce baiser. S'il y avait une chance… de donner un peu de son âme… de son existence… Il le ferait… _

« Tes lèvres… ont un goût salé, Erol. Tu ne devrais pas pleurer alors que je suis dans tes bras. Est-ce que je suis si repoussante que ça ? »

« Imbécile ! Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça ! C'est que tu prends tout avec légèreté ! Si tu… Si tu tenais vraiment à moi… Tu tiendrais bon ! Si tu… m'aimais… réellement… Tu ne me laisserais pas seul… Pas après tout ce que as fait pour moi… Tu es mesquine ! »

« Je suis… une être issue des ténèbres. Ma joie est dans la tristesse des autres… J'aime faire souffrir pour me faire plaisir… C'est ça que je devrais dire hein ? Mais ce n'est pas le cas… Merci Erol… pour tout ce que j'ai vécu avec toi… Fais-moi une promesse… Sois heureux avec Mylidie et avec ton peuple… Cette jeune femme te mérite bien plus que moi. Elle a fait des progrès énormes… Et pour cela… Tu dois l'aimer… Fais lui des enfants ! »

« Idiote… Tu es vraiment idiote… Danya… »

_Elle releva faiblement sa main droite, elle n'avait plus la force de faire autre chose. Elle alla poser son index sur le nez du jeune homme, le remontant lentement sur son front avant de repasser sur son nez pour terminer avec ses lèvres.  
_

« Idiote ? Je suis une véritable idiote oui… Est-ce que je peux me reposer ? »

_Elle retira doucement son doigt, ouvrant ses yeux à moitié en levant son visage vers lui. Elle paraissait si chétive… si faible… si… femme… Il hocha la tête sans lui parler, il n'avait plus besoin… d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle le remercia d'un sourire, se mettant à pleurer avant de coller sa tête contre son torse. Il alla lui détacher ses cheveux blancs en queue-de-cheval, émettant un petit sanglot. Il voulait lui parler… discuter avec elle… Il voulait retarder l'inévitable mais il ne se sentait plus la force…_

« Danya ? Est-ce que mes bras… sont chauds ? »

« Oui… Erol… Très chauds… C'est si bon… Merci… d'avoir parcourue mon existence… ce jour où tu étais enfermé… dans une cage. »

« Danya… J'aimerais… te le dire… te le dire sincèrement… te le dire du fond du cœur… mais tu sais très bien… que ce n'est pas totalement vrai… que ce n'est pas la réalité… »

« Dis le… Dis le pour moi… Je sais très bien… que tu le penses… »

« Danya… Je t'aime… »

_Elle eut un petit rire argentin, lui soufflant que ce fût la plus belle chose qu'il ne lui avait jamais dite de toute son existence. Et après ? Plus rien… Plus rien du tout… Il retenait ses larmes… écoutant les battements du cœur de Danya qui s'estompaient peu à peu… au rythme de son souffle. Il… Il… le pensait… Oui… Danya… ou Mylidie… Il n'aurait jamais réussi à départager les deux femmes… Ce fut le destin… qui s'en était mêlé… qui avait tranché à sa place. D'une bien horrible manière… _

_Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Il ne le savait pas… Il n'arrivait pas à dormir… ou à fermer les yeux… Il passait une main dans les cheveux de Danya… Il faisait tout pour qu'elle reste au chaud… alors que c'était inutile… Il faisait tout pour qu'elle puisse partir… sereinement… même si c'était déjà fait. Lentement, la porte s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître le visage d'Arcia, puis de Miania et de Galixée, rapidement rejoints par ceux de Mylidie, Omega et Relia et toute la Tétrarchie ainsi que l'ancienne Horoscopie . Il jeta un regard vers elles, sans rien dire, sans ouvrir la bouche avant de recommencer son geste machinal. Enfin, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au chevet du lit, il prit la parole d'une voix douce :_

« Elle est partie… Elle ne reviendra pas… L'immortalité… Foutaises à mes yeux… Si elle l'était vraiment… Alors elle ne se serait pas éloignée… à jamais. »

« Erol… Je… Je suis désolée… »

« Désolée de quoi, Mylidie ? Ca ne la fera pas revenir… Pas du tout… On ne peut pas la faire revenir… Elle ne reviendra pas… Je vais me lever… J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul… Je… ferais une cérémonie… je crois… Je ne suis pas sûr… »

_Il lâcha le corps de Danya avec une extrême lenteur, ne jetant pas un seul regard vers les différentes femmes, les yeux rougis baissés vers le sol. Non… C'était vraiment… injuste de lui faire ça. Un court instant, il eut un geste vers Arcia, comme pour l'implorer de faire quelque chose mais ça ne servait à rien… Danya était morte… définitivement morte… La femme aux cheveux d'argent s'approcha du cadavre de Danya, murmurant pour elle-même bien que toutes pouvaient entendre :_

« Je t'avais donné une chance… avec Pero. Tu n'as pas réussi à l'attraper. Je t'ai donné une chance avec sa renaissance, Erol. Tu as été bien plus loin qu'auparavant mais est-ce que tu as enfin compris ton cœur ? Je me le demande… Dommage que le prix pour cette réponse aie été trop grand… Il n'y a plus rien de toi…. Petite coquille vide. »

_Elle retira la couverture posée sur Danya, la montrant en sous-vêtements avant de poser une main sur son ventre. Elle ferma ses yeux comme si elle recherchait quelque chose à l'intérieur du corps de Danya. Les autres femmes venaient près d'Arcia, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Mylidie était partie à la suite d'Erol, préférant ne pas le laisser seul contrairement à ses dires. Quelques secondes après, elle poussa un profond soupir :_

« Non… Il n'y a rien du tout… Vraiment rien… Tout a entièrement disparu… Il ne reste même plus un petit morceau d'âme. Ce virus… était vraiment dévastateur mais dorénavant… Il cessera d'exister. Repose-en paix, Danya. Peut-être que dorénavant… Là où tu seras… Tu pourras être heureuse… »

_Elle retira sa main du ventre nu de Danya, une ridicule petite pierre noire sortant du nombril de la femme aux cheveux blancs. Arcia la récupéra sans rien dire, signalant à la Tétrarchie que d'ici demain, elles retourneraient dans le domaine céleste. Il n'y avait plus de raisons de rester… Plus aucune à ses yeux. Les quatre femmes hochèrent la tête, se retirant avec elle tandis que Rayquina annonçait qu'elle allait rester. La femme aux cheveux verts avait retiré ses lunettes, se frottant les yeux pour éviter de montrer ses larmes._

La Tétrarchie restait muette… étrangement muette… Même Relia se taisait… Danya avait été avec elles… pendant quatre ou cinq ans… Un chiffre ridicule par rapport à l'existence des générales… mais ces années… avaient été spéciales… très spéciales… Chacune connaissait la vérité… savait pertinemment que tout ce qu'elle avait fait été pour Erol… du début jusqu'à la fin… jusqu'à… sa fin. Elles entourèrent le lit de Danya, Testaline commençant à murmurer un petit chant mortuaire tandis qu'elles fermaient les yeux. Pour le salut de l'âme de Danya… Âme qui n'était déjà plus présente… Âme qui n'existait plus… L'être issue des ténèbres… était retourné dans ces derniers… une lumière dans le cœur._HumHug_


	59. Chapitre 59 : Symbole et pensée

**Chapitre 59 : Symbole et pensée**

« Princesse Mylidie… Vous êtes rayonnante de beauté aujourd'hui. »

« Merci beaucoup de vos paroles. Elles me vont droit au cœur. »

« Comment vont-elles ? Si cela n'est pas indiscret ? »

« Disons que celle que vous connaissez particulièrement est toujours aussi… vivace. A croire qu'elle est montée sur un ressort couplé à un réacteur. »

_La femme aux cheveux rouges eu un petit rire en parlant de cette personne. Combien d'années s'étaient écoulées ? Assez de temps pour lui donner une allure royale et noble. Il n'y avait plus ses traits juvéniles sur son visage… Elle était devenue une dame, une véritable dame. Ses cheveux rouges étaient toujours détachés et s'allongeaient jusqu'au bas du dos. Ses yeux améthyste allaient de concert avec ces derniers._

Au niveau de sa parure ? Une élégante robe bleue et rouge assez bouffante était sur le bas de son corps tandis qu'elle portait un haut de couleur crème qui cachait ses formes. Elle avait les épaules nues et avaient des gants de même couleur que son haut aux deux mains. Il fallait dire que celui-ci était faite de soie et allait de paire avec la beauté naturelle de la princesse. Elle s'inclina avec délicatesse devant les quelques citoyens :

« Si vous voulez bien me laisser passer… Il est temps pour moi de retourner au palais royal. »

« Est-ce que vous pourriez saluer le prince pour nous ? Nous ne le voyons que peu souvent. »

« Il n'est guère habitué à sortir et aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial. »

_Oui… Vraiment très spécial… Elle leva ses yeux vers une immense statue représentant une femme aux cheveux attachés en queue-de-cheval. Elle avait un regard si triste mais un sourire bienveillant. Sa tenue était faite que l'on pouvait apercevoir un décolleté généreux. Une beauté irréelle… qui n'existait plus… Une beauté d'un autre monde._

« Cela fait combien de temps, princesse Mylidie ? »

« Environ dix années. En fait… Aujourd'hui est son dixième anniversaire. »

« Je voulais vous demander… Cette question me taraude… Mais est-ce vrai que le prince… a une salle spécialement réservée pour… »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment une salle… Je ne saurais vous l'expliquer par des mots, j'en suis vraiment désolée. Aujourd'hui, il y est pour toute la journée. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois me retirer maintenant. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

_Elle salua respectueusement les quelques citoyens devant elle, se retournant avant de faire quelques pas. Elle se dirigeait vers le palais royal… Le palais de la reine Mariali. Tout était redevenu dans l'ordre. Elle se retrouva devant deux gardes, ces derniers se tenant bien droits en l'apercevant, prenant la parole :_

« Princesse Mylidie. Nous vous saluons bien bas. »

« Où sont-elles ? »

« Dans le palais. Elle est toujours aussi excitée… Surtout ce jour en particulier. Il faudrait éviter qu'elle ne dérange sa seigneurie. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Le prince ne serait jamais gêné par elle. »

« Si vous le dites… Elle est juste assez… vivante dira t-on. »

_Elle eut un petit rire en entendant les paroles des deux gardes, se dirigeant à l'intérieur du palais après les avoir salués. Qu'importe son rôle maintenant, elle n'oubliait pas sa jeunesse… Et son oncle… Enfin… Celui qui l'avait élevé… Il n'avait jamais été très important toutes ces années… En fait… Erol ne l'avait rencontré… seulement qu'après toutes leurs mésaventures, lors de leur mariage à tous les deux. Oui… Ils étaient maintenant mari et femme. Son oncle… Même si ce titre était faux, elle l'appelait toujours comme ça. Il avait été si heureux de la revoir après tout ce temps… Mais il était reparti malgré ses paroles. Il était habitué à sa vie hors du royaume de Drakoni._

_Elle arriva après cinq à dix minutes devant une magnifique double porte, aucun garde n'étant présent pour la garder. Une double porte faite de pierre blanche. Un chef d'œuvre très rare… comme taillé à la main… Elle eut un petit sourire : Cette porte était taillée de la main d'Erol, tout simplement. Dès qu'elle allait l'ouvrir… Cela allait être SON domaine. Mais non… Elle n'irait pas l'ouvrir… Elle n'allait pas le déranger aujourd'hui._

« Danya… Même si aujourd'hui, cela fait dix ans… Je n'ai jamais oublié ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas l'oublier. Même si… J'ai encore des nouvelles des personnes que je côtoie… Il me reste un vide… qui ne peut pas être comblé... C'est ce que j'aimerais te dire… ce que j'aimerais penser… mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. »

_Un homme… On ne le voyait que de dos alors qu'il avait ses cheveux noirs attachés en queue-de-cheval. Il était à genoux, les deux mains posées en prière, rappelant là la scène qui s'était déroulée dans son dernier rêve avec Danya. Il continua de parler :_

« Oui… Je suis heureux… très heureux… Comme tu voulais que je le sois… Je ne pouvais être plus comblé qu'en ce moment même. »

Il se redressa, ouvrant ses deux yeux pour observer la statue de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Contrairement à celle qui était visible dans le royaume de Drakoni, celle-ci semblait avoir été travaillée pendant des semaines… des mois… des années… Le moindre détail y était comme si son créateur avait passé un temps fou sur ces derniers et pourtant… Et pourtant… En l'observant, on pouvoir voir que son créateur avait donné tout son amour dans celle-ci. 

« Cinq années… Cinq longues années… Mais je suis heureux… heureux de ce résultat… Heureux avec Mylidie… Heureux avec ma vie… Relia… et les autres… Je les vois toujours… mais je suis devenu le prince de Drakoni… Ma mère… est la reine… Galixée est partie avec Miania mais elle revient nous voir de temps en temps… Quand à Omega… Elle est à notre service… A mon service… Elle travaille avec les scientifiques de notre royaume… pour éviter de réitérer les erreurs du passé. »

_Il s'approcha de la statue, montrant enfin à quoi il ressemblait après dix ans passés. Contrairement à ses dires, il s'était laissé vieillir, ayant tous les traits d'un homme de son âge réel… C'est-à-dire environ vingt huit ans. Il s'était laissé pousser une petite moustache noire, lui donnant une allure plus noble qu'auparavant et un peu plus… sérieuse. Néanmoins, sa tenue était royale… Cape rouge, habits de même couleur, cela pouvait rappeler ses souvenirs d'enfance… avec sa tenue royale._

« Aujourd'hui… Dix ans que tu es parti… Je ne l'ai jamais oublié… Tu reposes sous cette statue… dans un cercueil… de cristal… Car je veux que ta beauté reste intacte… Aujourd'hui… Je n'ose plus venir te déranger… Mais je suis comblé… Vraiment comblé… Je n'ai pas de réels mots pour exprimer ce sentiment… mais Danya… »

_Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer… Il était bête… et cela depuis dix ans… Depuis sept ans… Depuis cinq ans… Tous les jours… C'était comme un rituel… Comme une prière. Il venait de recueillir devant cette statue pour ne pas l'oublier. Danya avait été une part importante de sa vie, un pan entier de son cœur, il était impossible pour lui de l'oublier maintenant._

« Danya… Danya… Danya… J'aimerais pouvoir te reparler un jour… Te reparler réellement… Mais ça ne sera pas possible hein ? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu n'as jamais totalement disparue dans mon cœur et tu en connais la raison… Dorénavant… Tu pourras être aimée par moi… comme tu le désirais… Ce n'est pas forcément ce genre d'amour dont tu pensais… mais je pense que ça te satisferais tout autant. »

_Il était là ? La double porte s'ouvrit faiblement, observant l'homme à la queue-de-cheval avec amusement. Il était encore venu dans cet endroit avec la très grande statue de cette femme. Cette femme… Etait-ce son ancienne amoureuse ? Une petite forme s'engouffra dans la pièce, venant se cacher derrière un pylône._

« Tu vois… Il y a huit ans… Je n'y croyais pas vraiment… lorsque Mylidie… est tombée enceinte… Je me disais… Avoir des enfants ? A notre âge ? N'étions-nous pas trop jeunes pour ça ? Et puis… Je me suis rappelé de tes paroles… et enfin… Nous avons donc eu des enfants… DEUX… enfants… Des jumeaux… Plutôt… Des jumelles… »

_Ah ! Il parlait d'elle ! Il en était sûr ! Elle allait sortir de sa cachette… ou non ? Est-ce qu'elle devait le déranger alors qu'il était en train de parler à la statue ? Elle ne savait pas trop… Elle ne voulait pas le mettre en colère. En y réfléchissant… Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en colère. Une petite voix se fit entendre derrière elle :_

« Tu comptes rester cachée pendant combien de temps ? »

« Chuuut ! Chuut ! Papa ne doit pas nous entendre. »

« Et tu crois qu'il n'a pas remarqué ta présence dès que tu as ouvert la porte ? Il sait très bien que nous sommes là. Il n'est pas stupide. »

« Tais-toi ! Je veux… lui faire une surprise… »

« Les filles… Je ne suis pas sourd, vous savez… »

« HIIIIIIIIII ! Pardon, Papa ! Je… Je promets de plus recommencer. »

_Il haussa les épaules, camouflant un sourire qui se trouvait sur ses lèvres, sourire que les deux jeunes filles ne pouvaient voir. Il murmura à la statue alors qu'elles sortaient de leur cachette :_

« Tu vois… Lorsqu'elles sont nées… Deux noms me sont venus à l'esprit… et même la déesse-mère était présente… Je me disais… que pour une fois… Vous pouviez être sœurs… et ne plus vous détester… mais vous aimer… Et puis… Arcia m'a signalé… que tout était possible… Et qu'il y avait une chance… que ça soit toi… »

_Il prit une profonde respiration, se retournant avant de s'accroupir, les deux mains ouvertes. L'une des deux petites filles marchait d'un pas lent vers lui, ses yeux bruns posés sur sa personne. Des cheveux blonds retenus dans un serre-tête de couleur rouge, elle avait déjà tout d'une grande dame mais elle n'avait que sept ans. Elle avait un air sérieux dans son regard, rougissant faiblement en l'observant. Elle s'immobilisa dans sa petite robe blanche alors que l'autre fille s'était mise à courir vers lui._

_Des yeux bleus… De magnifiques petits yeux bleus qui brillaient comme des saphirs. Une chevelure blanche un peu en bataille qui allait jusqu'au bas du cou et une somptueuse robe noire. Contrairement à l'autre fille qui semblait calme, elle, elle semblait débordée de vie. L'homme à la moustache noire gardait ses deux mains tendues vers elle, la jeune fille bondissant dans ses bras avant d'éclater de rire._

« Pardon, Papa ! Pardon… Je ne voulais pas te… »

« Ca ne fait rien. Et puis… Pourquoi devrais-je te gronder ? Cet endroit est accessible à quiconque de la famille royale et à ses amis. Vous êtes de la famille royale. »

« C'est exact, Père. Néanmoins… Elle aurait put se contrôler un peu plus. »

« Allons, Remye… Ne sois pas aussi… méchante avec ta sœur. Elle voulait simplement me faire une surprise. Pas de chance, elle n'est pas très douée pour les surprises. »

« Je le confirme. Enfin… Bon… Cette statue… Plus je la vois… Et plus je la trouve belle, père. Est-ce normal ? Et je me demandais… »

« Tu te demanderas plus tard, d'accord, Remye ? Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. C'est le jour où mes deux petites filles vont avoir sept ans. »

_Il s'approcha de Remye, la soulevant en la tenant avec son bras gauche. Il alla l'embrasser sur la joue en lui murmurant avec tendresse :_

« Bon anniversaire, Remye. »

_Elle était encore plus rouge qu'auparavant, quittant les bras de son père. Elle s'éloigna sans un mot, se tournant brièvement vers lui avant de quitter la pièce. La petite aux cheveux blancs rigola légèrement alors qu'il venait l'embrasser sur la joue à son tour :_

« Et bon anniversaire à toi, Danya. Sept ans déjà… »


	60. Epilogue : Une autre forme

**Epilogue : Une autre forme**

« Alors, que veux-tu pour ton anniversaire ? »

« Je le dirais devant tout le monde, Papa ! Est-ce qu'il y aura encore la grande dame avec ses cheveux gris ? Ma marraine ? Pourtant… Elle n'est pas vieille… »

« Oh que si… Terriblement vieille… Tu vois mes doigts ? Tu sais combien j'en ai ? »

« Ouiiiiiiiiii ! J'ai appris à compter ! Tu en as dix, Papa ! »

« Ben Arcia, ta marraine… Elle a tous mes doigts fois beaucoup tous mes doigts ! En fait, elle est très très très très très très vieille. »

_Danya ouvrit des yeux écarquillés de surprise. Non… Ce n'était pas vrai ! Son père se moquait d'elle, elle en était sûre ! Pourtant, devant le regard sérieux de celui-ci, elle s'était mise à douter… Peut-être que si au final ? Lorsqu'une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Erol, celui-ci s'était mis à trembler et encore plus lorsqu'une voix féminine se fit entendre :_

« Erol… Est-ce ainsi que tu parles de la déesse-mère ? »

« Marraine ! Tu es là ?! Papa, il a dit que… »

« Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, Danya. J'ai très bien entendu ce que ton père a dit. Je pense que lui et moi… Nous allons avoir une discussion… une très longue discussion… »

« Euh… Bonjour, Arcia. Moi aussi… Je suis très heureux de te voir. Vous êtes très en beauté aujourd'hui, madame. »

« Arrête là les flatteries, ce n'est pas ça qui te sauvera. Surtout quand on passe du tutoiement au vouvoiement. Danya ? Est-ce que tu veux aller prévenir les autres et ta sœur que je suis arrivée ? Les autres… invitées vont arriver dans très peu de temps. »

« D'accord, marraine Arcia ! »

_Elle quitta les bras de son père, lui faisant un petit baiser de la main avant de partir en courant. Arcia était apparue dans la salle de la statue de Danya mais elle se retrouvait seule avec Erol. Celui-ci passa deux doigts sur sa moustache, la triturant sans rien dire. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, c'était ça le problème. Il toussa plusieurs fois comme si il voulait qu'Arcia la parole en premier, chose qu'elle fit en observant la statue :_

« Dix années se sont écoulées… Le temps passe vite n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… Oui… Heureusement que Danya et Remye ne savent pas ce que cela veut dire d'avoir la déesse-mère comme marraine. Mais quand même… Sur le moment… Cela m'a étonné… d'avoir une telle demande de votre part. Devenir la marraine… de mes deux filles. »

« Disons tout simplement qu'il était temps… que je me mêle un peu des affaires des peuples vivants sur ma planète. Et encore… On va commencer lentement. On va éviter de trop se dissiper. Et puis… Aurais-tu eu une raison de me refuser ça ? »

« Non ! Non ! Pas du tout même ! Je vous dois… tout… même si… J'ai été surpris… Et très heureux… Vous savez… Trois années, ça a été une véritable torture à mon cœur. »

« Je le sais très bien… Il est inutile de faire souffrir si on peut soulager cette peine. Je devais simplement éviter que Danya ne disparaisse à tout jamais. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi m'avoir menti pendant toutes ces années ? Et aussi aux autres ? Je pensais… vraiment… qu'elle était morte. »

« L'ancienne Danya est morte. Comme l'ancienne Remye. Tes deux filles n'auront jamais les pouvoirs de ces deux femmes. Elles sont issues de la pure lignée des dragons. »

« Rien de ténébreux… Rien de psychique… C'est vrai que se dire qu'avoir Remye comme fille… Cela m'a fait assez peur sur le moment. »

« Danya était la pire ennemie de Remye et inversement… J'ai simplement fait que cela soit différent dorénavant. Elles seront sœurs… jumelles. »

« Oui… Je le sais très bien… Je les ai élevées… Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par mortes ? Je ne comprends pas… »

« L'âme de Danya était plus qu'affaiblie… En fait, elle était même sur le point de disparaître. J'ai récupéré ce qui restait d'elle et je lui ai redonné la vie. J'ai fais quelques modifications aussi en ce qui concerne Remye. Elles ne sont plus immortelles… Je crois que l'immortalité est une mauvaise chose… La jeunesse éternelle… ne se résume pas à l'immortalité… et inversement… Mais l'immortalité… fait souffrir… Car on voit doit disparaître des personnes autour de nous, des personnes que nous voyons grandir, mûrir, vieillir… et mourir. C'est en cela que j'ai remarqué que j'avais commis une bêtise… Certaines personnes… bien trop sensibles ne doivent pas accéder à l'immortalité… de peur de causer des dommages sur cette planète. Danya… n'est plus vraiment la femme que tu connaissais. Mais c'est mieux que de ne plus la voir du tout non ? Par contre… Je te préviens. »

« Non ! Je ne recommencerais pas les erreurs de son passé. Je vais très bien m'occuper d'elle. Je te le promets. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle revive les scènes de son passé. »

« Alors tout est parfait. Nous devrions y aller… Il ne faudrait pas retarder l'anniversaire de tes deux filles, Erol. »

« C'est tout à fait exact. Ah… Des fois… Je me dis… Que si j'avais évité à Danya de mourir… Rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. »

« Il existe des multitudes de possibilité pour un seul évènement. Si tu continues de te complexer à propos de tout cela, ça ne mènera à rien. »

_La femme aux cheveux argentés avait totalement raison. Dix années étaient passées et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer toutes ces possibilités dont elle parlait. C'était quelque chose… de normal pour lui. Mais depuis la naissance de Danya et Remye, il s'imaginait de moins en moins toutes ces choses. Il était heureux, vraiment très heureux et cela lui suffisait amplement. Ils quittèrent la pièce._

_Hum… Et bien… Il fallait le reconnaître. Il y avait du monde… BEAUCOUP de monde… Il fallait dire que l'on parlait d'enfants royaux… et aussi de réincarnations de personnes très importantes… En un sens… Remye méritait aussi de se réincarner… Elle avait été une remarquable pokémon dans le passé… Et elle avait eu seulement une dérive… Il passa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille aux cheveux blonds, celle-ci relevant son regard en lui faisant un petit sourire. Oui… Elle aussi avait le droit à son bonheur.  
_

« Erollll ! EROOOOLLLLL ! »

_Zut de zut de zut ! Il prit position sur ses deux pieds, réceptionnant une femme aux cheveux blancs en bataille et à la robe verte. Celle-ci lui allait jusqu'au début des cuisses et moulait parfaitement ses formes alors qu'il poussait un petit soupir en sachant pertinemment qui était cette personne. A chaque fois… Son arrivée se faisait ainsi._

« Bonjour à toi aussi Relia. Comment vas t-il ? »

« De qui est-ce que tu parles ? De ce type ? Je croyais te l'avoir annoncé : Je l'ai plaqué ! Je ne suis pas faite pour être avec un homme au final… Et je te préviens, je ne suis pas faite pour être avec une femme non plus ! »

« J'ai jamais dit ça ! Mais je vois que tu es toujours en pleine forme. Et les autres… »

« Nous sommes là… Erol… Nous ne pouvions oublier l'anniversaire de Danya et de Remye. De plus… Malgré notre faible nombre, nous n'avons que peu de travail ces derniers temps. »

_C'était au tour de Testaline de se présenter à lui. Danya fit un petite mine boudeuse en voyant son père se faire assaillir par Relia, lui donnant un petit coup de pied dans la jambe. Elle commença à s'enfuir, poursuivie par Relia qui la traitait de petite peste en rigolant. Testaline… et les autres membres de l'ancienne Horoscopie. Quel était le nom de la nouvelle organisation ? Harmonia ? Oui… Ce n'était plus une organisation mais un regroupement d'une cinquantaine ou centaine personnes dont elle était la cheffe._

« Où devons nous déposer les cadeaux ? »

« Avec les autres… Je suis heureux de vous revoir… »

« Et moi donc… Mais plus le temps passe, plus tu vieillis… Alors que nous restons les mêmes et cela qu'importe les années qui s'écoulent. »

« Tu m'as vu grandir… Mais je pense que j'arrêterais de vieillir vers les trente ans. J'aurais la mentalité et la maturité nécessaire au rôle que je porte, non ? »

« Et comment vas ta mère ? Se laisse t-elle vieillir elle aussi ? »

« Hahaha ! Il le faut bien : Ca ne serait pas très sérieux que le fils de la reine soit plus vieux qu'elle ! Même si ce n'est que physiquement ! »

« C'est vrai que cela serait assez… bizarre dira t-on. Mais bon… Où devons nous installer si cela ne te dérange pas de me le dire ? »

_Il indiqua le bout de la table. En parlant de celle-ci… Elle était immense ! Plusieurs mètres de longueur… Cela pouvait peut-être même se calculer en dizaines ? Oh… Ce n'en était pas loin. Il fallait dire que le nombre de personnes qui allait être présent aujourd'hui était important… TRES important._

« Erol ? Mon fils ? Est-ce que tu veux bien aider ta mère s'il te plaît ? »

_Oups ! Il demanda à sa femme de bien vouloir s'occuper des nouveaux invités… ou plutôt nouvelles invitées puisque l'on pouvait remarquer qu'il n'y avait… aucun homme à part lui. C'était irréaliste et pourtant… Toute son existence avait été parcourue majoritairement par des femmes. Il eut un petit haussement d'épaules en y réfléchissant, se dirigeant vers la salle d'où provenait la voix de sa mère._

_Elle aussi avait bien vieilli… Il fallait dire qu'elle allait maintenant sur ses trente-cinq ans… Ce n'était ni trop vieux, ni trop jeune… Un fruit mûr mais pas pourri… Hum… Elle portait une magnifique couronne dorée sur ses cheveux bleus, des dragons se dessinant sur une partie de la couronne. Deux boucles d'oreilles ressemblant à des perles rouges, une robe royale et raffinée sur le corps avec les épaules mises à nue, elle attendait que l'homme se rapproche d'elle avant de prendre la parole :_

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me signaler combien de personnes nous allons avoir ? »

« Pfiou… Si c'est pour le gâteau… Considère le format grande famille avec les cousins, les cousins éloignés, la belle-famille, la famille venue des autres pays… »

« Un chiffre… me serait plus utile. »

« Je dirais une trentaine ou quarantaine environ. »

« Autant… Plus les années passent et plus je me dis que ce chiffre est immense. Et tout cela… Rien que des femmes. Vraiment… Toute ta vie, tu n'as connu que ça. C'est à se demander si tu ne serais pas devenu trop efféminé avec le temps. »

« Est-ce que la moustache me rend efféminé, Maman ? La première femme à barbe ne sera pas moi ! Enfin… Tout ça… Je devrais accueillir le reste des personnes. Je pense que Galixée et Miania ne vont pas tarder. Il reste aussi les membres de la Tétrarchie puis je pense que ça sera bon… Hum… Pour le gâteau, cela serait plutôt la trentaine au lieu. »

« Comme tu le souhaites. Je vais prévenir les cuisiniers. Tu peux t'en aller maintenant, je m'occupe du reste. »

« Une reine qui se préoccupe d'un gâteau… »

« Non… Une grand-mère qui se préoccupe de l'anniversaire de ses petits-enfants. »

_Il toussa violemment comme pris d'une quinte de toux alors qu'elle le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Il répéta le mot « grand-mère » avant qu'elle ne lui demande s'il y avait un problème avec ça. Oui ! Elle n'avait que trente-cinq ans physiquement et elle était déjà grand-mère ! Il préféra quitter la pièce avant de se moquer encore plus d'elle._

_En quittant la pièce, il vit devant lui les cinq membres de la Tétrarchie. Comme celles d'Harmonia, elles n'avaient pas changé d'un poil, sauf peut-être Rayquina qui avait enlevé ses lunettes pour laisser ses yeux dorés apparaître au grand jour. Comme il s'en doutait, ce fut elle la plus expressive comparée aux quatre autres :_

« Erol ! Je suis venue ! Enfin… Elles aussi… Mais je suis venue ! »

« Bonjour… Rayquina. Heureux de te voir… Mesdemoiselles… »

« Bonjour, Erol. Je vois que tu prends ton rôle de prince très au sérieux. »

« Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne serais pas un bon prince. Comment vont les affaires situées au-dessus du peuple de cette planète, Dialisa ? »

« Elles vont très bien depuis qu'il n'y a plus Omega ou Galixée pour tenter de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues et cela depuis dix années… »

« Et pour cela… Erol… Nous vous remercions… Nous ne l'avions jamais fait… car nous étions… trop arrogantes… ou supérieures… mais comme tu es… devant nous. »

_Les quatre femmes s'inclinèrent devant lui, se mirent même à genoux, une main posée sur le cœur. Rayquina se mit rapidement devant elles, accomplissant le même geste avant qu'elles ne se relèvent toutes. Elles demandèrent où elles devaient se rendre, Erol leur indiquant une salle au bout du couloir, les quatre femmes partant sans rien dire à part Rayquina. Elle poussa un petit rire amusé avant de dire :_

« Elles ont eu BEAUCOUP de mal à le dire. Je te promets qu'il m'a fallut du temps pour arriver à ce résultat ! »

« Tu n'étais pas obligée non plus ? »

« Pas obligée ? Sans toi, nous aurions été statufiées pour le reste de notre vie. Et vu le sacrifice pour notre libération et celui du monde, je trouve que c'est la moindre des choses ! »

« Rayquina… Je ne comprendrais jamais… comment tu peux être aussi différente des autres membres de la Tétrarchie. »

« Je crois que je me suis attachée à un ancien grand prêtre ! C'est à partir de là que je me suis dit que le monde était si… merveilleux ! Je suis très proche des gens de cette planète au final. Je ne pense pas que ça soit une mauvaise chose non ? »

« Pas du tout… C'est même bien mieux. Quand des êtres comme vous à la puissance démesurée font surface, il vaut mieux… qu'ils connaissent ce qu'ils côtoient. »

_Exactement ! C'était pour ça qu'elle préférait rester dans les environs. Elle le remercia pour ses quelques paroles, s'éloignant de lui avec un grand sourire alors qu'il se demandait si tout le monde était venu ou non. En y réfléchissant bien… Il manquait quelques personnes… Très importantes elles aussi… Il s'approcha d'un garde, demandant si Omega était déjà venue. Il lui répondit que non et il poussa un profond soupir._

« Prévenez la princesse, la reine et les invitées que je reviens d'ici dix à quinze minutes. »

_Oh que oui… C'était le temps minimum qu'il allait mettre. Il retira sa cape, la déposant au sol devant les deux gardes alors qu'il craquait ses deux mains. Il quitta le palais, se dirigeant vers un bâtiment blanc aux nombreux étages, pénétrant à l'intérieur. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui, des sourires se dessinant sur leur visage :_

« Elle se trouve au troisième étage. »

« Pardonnez mon intrusion… Ca ne sera pas très long. »

« Vous êtes le prince de Drakoni. Nous n'avons pas à vous pardonner. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez ici… surtout pour une raison aussi importante. »

_Il hocha la tête pour les remercier, prenant l'ascenseur. Deux minutes plus tard, le bâtiment s'était mis à trembler sur toute sa surface, des cris féminins couplés à ceux d'Erol se faisant entendre au troisième étage :_

« J'AI DIS NON ! Je ne veux pas venir ! »

« Tu viens et tu te tais, Omega ! »

« J'ai du travail ! Ca ne se voit pas ?! Y en a qui bossent ici, Erol ! »

« Ne te moques pas de moi, tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer autant ! Et puis, ce n'est que pour une journée ! Arrête de faire l'enfant et suis-moi ! Remye adore parler avec toi de tout ces sujets scientifiques auxquels je ne comprends rien ! »

« Normal, t'es limité comme homme ! Comment pourrais-tu cerner une telle chose ?! »

« Bon, ça suffit. Tu viens, quitte à te forcer la main ! »

« Je… Je n'ai même pas une tenue correcte ! Mais lâche-moi ! »

_Une fenêtre explosa au troisième étage, Erol tenant Omega par le bras. La jeune femme aux cheveux orange s'était laissé pousser une frange comme pour ressembler à son ancienne souveraine tandis qu'elle portait une tenue de laborantin. Dès qu'ils furent dehors, une voix cria de l'intérieur du bâtiment :_

« On enverra la facture au palais pour les dégâts ! Et souhaitez un bon anniversaire à vos deux filles, prince Erol ! »

« Aucun problème ! Comme d'habitude ! Je ferais passer le message ! »

_Omega émit un petit grognement pour dire qu'elle détestait se donner en spectacle de la sorte. A chaque fois, elle se faisait avoir de cette manière. Il ne lui laissait pas le choix ! Pourtant, elle n'avait pas du temps à perdre contrairement à lui ! Enfin… Si… Un peu… Pour ce genre d'évènements. Depuis dix ans… Elle s'était vouée à la science du royaume de Drakoni… Pour se racheter et se faire pardonner. C'était comme ça… qu'elle vivait dorénavant. Ils allèrent atterrir devant le palais, Erol faisant disparaître ses deux ailes avant de récupérer la cape que lui tendait l'un des deux gardes. Omega s'était mise à rougir de gêne : Il se donnait en spectacle alors qu'il était le prince ! A force, cela paraissait habituel pour les citoyens mais elle… Elle n'avait pas l'habitude justement ! En se dirigeant vers la salle où allait se passer l'anniversaire, il remarqua une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns. Elle portait une élégante robe dont les dessins faisaient penser à du magma en fusion._

« Héhéhé ! Encore réussi à la capturer ? Bravo Erol ! »

« Exelie ! Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir. Tu étais en retard… »

« Pas tant que ça. Tu viens à peine de ramener la dernière invitée. Tout le monde est là. »

« Oui, oui… Tu joues sur les mots du moment ! Bon et bien… Je peux te lâcher Omega ? Tu ne risques pas de t'enfuir si je le fais ? »

« Tsss… C'est bon… J'ai compris… Toute façon, maintenant que je suis là… Autant rester. »

« Et bien voilà ! Bon… Par contre, tu peux retirer ta tenue de laborantine. On doit bien avoir quelque chose pour t'habiller si tu le désires. »

« C'est bon, je reste comme ça. J'éviterais simplement de salir ma tenue en-dessous. »

_Puisque tout le monde était prêt, alors il ne restait plus qu'à rentrer dans la salle. Il indiqua aux deux femmes de bien vouloir le suivre, se demandant si Galixée et Miania étaient déjà arrivées. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle, deux jambes se posèrent subitement autour de sa tête alors que celle de Miania arrivait devant lui, à l'envers._

« Bonjour toi. Tu sais que la moustache te donne un certain charme. »

« Désolé mais les enfants de douze ans ne m'intéressent pas, mademoiselle Miania. »

« Je n'ai donc aucune chance avec toi ? Zut alors ! Et puis bon… Si ce n'est pas la mère qui y arrive, je peux toujours proposer la fille ? »

_Elle sauta des épaules de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, venant atterrir devant lui alors qu'elle se prenait deux coups de pied de la part de Danya et Remye. Visiblement, même la petite fille aux cheveux blonds avait du mal à supporter Miania si elle s'amusait trop avec Erol. Une femme aux cheveux violets s'approcha de lui, deux couettes attachées par des rubans noirs alors qu'il la remarquait. Dès que ce fut le cas, elle s'était mise à rougir faiblement. C'est vrai… que depuis le temps, cette tenue la changeait complètement. Disons… que voir un décolleté dans une robe violette qui allait jusqu'au sol… C'était assez bizarre de la part de Galixée. Surtout avec la petite rose blanche plantée au niveau de la poitrine._

« Erol… Nous sommes venues… comme chaque année. Ma…man est toujours aussi expressive comme tu peux le voir. Tu vieillis de jour en jour… »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Bientôt, ça ne sera plus le cas. Je vais arrêter de vieillir lorsque j'aurais trente ans. A partir de là, je pense que ça sera bon. Plus de raisons de vieillir, trente ans, c'est un bon âge. Dommage que vous ne puissiez pas vieillir. J'ai l'impression d'être différent à cause de ça… Enfin bon… Ce n'est pas trop grave. »

« Oh tu sais… Je pense que si nous le voulions, nous pourrions demander cela à Arcia. »

« La vieille ? Je ne sais pas… Bon, je vais arrêter de l'appeler comme ça car malgré son âge, nous dirons qu'elle est encore très fraîche et belle. »

« Tu fais… bien, Erol… »

_Elle regardait quelque chose derrière lui et il comprit tout de suite qu'Arcia se trouvait là. Elle tapota légèrement le dos de son crâne comme on le ferait avec un animal alors que tout le monde allait s'installer à la table. Vraiment… Il n'y avait personne… à part lui… en tant qu'homme. Cela avait un aspect assez effrayant dira t-on ou alors… intéressant ? Il se retrouva assis en bout de table, à côté de sa femme et de sa mère tandis que Remye et Danya étaient face à face à une chaise de la mère et femme d'Erol. Tous les convives étaient présents, il ne manquait personne… Vraiment personne… Sauf trois… d'entre elles. Il toussa légèrement, demandant aux personnes présentes de se taire. Toutes savaient pourquoi il prenait la parole._

« Je ne serais pas très long… Loin de là même… Encore aujourd'hui, je vous remercie d'être toutes présentes parmi nous pour l'anniversaire de mes deux filles. Avec chacune d'entre vous êtes un pan de ma vie, j'ai vécu des choses merveilleuses et je ne pourrais jamais les oublier. Et c'est pour cela que je vous parle maintenant… Car je ne veux pas oublier… Et vous savez très bien… que c'est votre cas aussi. Pour certaines d'entre vous, vous n'êtes pas concernées… mais je sais que vous n'en pensez pas moins… A toutes ces femmes… qui sont mortes… Vami… Sizé… Winy… Hela… Et toutes les générales de l'Horoscopie… Il y a beaucoup de personnes que j'aurais aimé… voir aujourd'hui à cette table… mais nous ne pouvons que garder une minute de silence pour elles… »

_Il ferma les yeux, allant se rasseoir sur sa chaise alors qu'il s'immobilisait. C'était comme ça… depuis dix ans… Maintenant qu'elles avaient sept ans, les deux jeunes filles comprenaient à quel point leur père avait été touché par ces différentes personnes… même si elles ne savaient pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Une minute passa, chacun restant parfaitement muet durant tout ce temps avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole :_

« Je crois qu'il est maintenant l'heure de ramener le gâteau, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je vais prévenir de suite, le cuisinier pour sa… »

« Il arrive, je l'entend au loin. Je me demande si ce gâteau sera aussi bon que les précédents. »

« Hum… J'oubliais à quel point Galixée était gourmande. »

_La jeune femme à couettes violettes détourna le regard sans rien dire aux paroles du prince. Miania émit un petit rire alors que la porte s'ouvrait, deux personnes en toque de cuisinier poussant sur un chariot un gâteau des plus impressionnants. Rayquina, Galixée et Miania se dirigèrent vers eux, utilisant leurs pouvoirs psychiques pour déposer l'immense gâteau aux sept bougies au beau milieu de la table. Danya l'observa en se léchant les babines tandis que Remye semblait impressionnée par le gâteau._

« Danya… Tu restes assise… Et tu te calmes s'il te plaît. Ca me fait penser… Tu veux le dire maintenant ce que tu veux pour ton anniversaire ? Et toi Remye ? »

« Pas avant d'avoir soufflé les bougies ! »

« Je crois que ça pourra attendre, Père. »

_Soudainement, les deux petites filles furent soulevées par une force psychique impressionnante, Miania ayant ses yeux devenus entièrement roses. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Danya émit un petit rire alors que Remye ne faisait que sourire. Elles se retrouvèrent à la hauteur des sept bougies, Miania disant :_

« Je pense qu'il est grand temps de faire le chant ? Et de laisser les deux filles souffler leurs bougies ? Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ? »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux… Alors, je commence et tout le monde suit ? »

_Erol s'était relevé, rapidement accompagné par sa femme et sa mère avant de se mettre à chanter l'hymne. Autant dire qu'avec toutes les personnes à l'intérieur, cela ressemblait plus à un chœur qu'à une simple chanson d'anniversaire. Dès qu'elle fut terminée, les deux filles soufflèrent en même temps sur les bougies, les éteignant ensembles. Tout le monde commença à les applaudir, Miania les faisant revenir sur leurs chaises._

« Et bien… Devons nous commencer par les cadeaux ? Ou alors le gâteau ? Aux deux filles de décider… Peut-être que Danya et Remye veulent dire ce qu'elles aimeraient de la part de leurs parents ? »

« D'abord Remye ! Moi je le dirais après ! »

_Hum ? C'était assez spéciale… de voir Danya laisser la place à sa sœur jumelle mais bon… Remye s'était mise à baisser la tête, comme légèrement honteuse de demander une telle chose. Elle murmura d'une voix à peine audible :_

« J'aimerais voir… plus souvent… le travail d'Omega. »

_C'était une demande plutôt particulière mais en y réfléchissant bien… Il avait pourtant signalé à la jeune femme aux cheveux orange que Remye était intéressée par tout ce qu'elle disait. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers la laborantine, attendant qu'elle réponde à la jeune fille. Même si certaines n'avaient pas entendu, le message était rapidement passé. Omega souleva les épaules comme pour se dire qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle signala que cela ne lui posait aucun problème et que c'était même une très bonne idée.  
_

_Maintenant… C'était au tour de Danya et toutes les têtes étaient dirigées vers elle. Devant tant de yeux, elle s'était mise à rougir avant de prendre une profonde respiration. Elle n'allait pas manquer de courage maintenant. Elle se leva alors qu'Erol prenait son verre, le portant à ses lèvres. Les boissons avaient déjà été distribuées auparavant. Danya prit la parole d'une voix enjouée, se dirigeant vers lui :_

« Moi je veux que quand je serais grande… Je sois l'épouse de Papa ! »

_Il cracha le liquide qu'il avait dans la bouche, certaines femmes venant de faire pareil alors qu'il tournait son visage vers Arcia. Danya alla l'embrasser sur la joue avec un grand sourire alors que personne n'osait prendre la parole. Il demanda à la déesse-mère :_

« J'ai une question… Est-ce que vous ne m'aviez pas dit… que leurs deux âmes avaient disparu… complètement. Alors pourquoi ? »

_La femme aux cheveux argentés parue confuse, chose qu'il remarqua pour la première fois alors qu'il attendait une réponse de sa part. Elle souffla :_

« Je t'avoue que je me dis des fois qu'il y a des choses que même moi, je ne peux changer. A croire que malgré mon statut de déesse-mère, je ne suis pas parfaite. »

« J'ai remarqué ça… Enfin bon… Ce n'est pas si grave que ça. Ce ne sont que les paroles d'une enfant, n'est-ce pas Danya ? »

« Oui Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Sinon… Tu vas devoir attendre quelques années d'accord ? Je ne suis pas aussi grande que Maman alors je ne peux pas devenir ta femme tout de suite ! Tu m'attendras d'accord ? Promis ? »

« Je te le promets… Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

_Il observa le visage de Mylidie, lui disant du regard qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Il rigola légèrement alors qu'Arcia reprenait la parole :_

« Si tu veux un bon conseil, Erol, je te conseillerais de te méfier de ta petite fille d'ici quelques années si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Je crois qu'il y a vraiment des choses que je ne peux pas contrôler. Je ne sais pas si je dois être déçue… »

« Moui… Enfin… Bon… Danya a encore le temps avant d'être une dame comme sa maman, n'est-ce pas ? On ne va pas s'inquiéter pour si peu ! »

« De quoi, inquiet Papa ? Tu es inquiet à quel sujet ? On peut manger le gâteau maintenant ? Et puis les cadeaux ensuite ? Enfin ! Je ne veux pas manger les cadeaux ! Mais les ouvrir ! »

« Alors il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Coupons donc le gâteau. Qui veut se charger de tout ça ? Peut-être Galixée ? Ou Miania ? Puisqu'il faut réussir à éviter de le faire s'effondrer. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je m'occupe de tout ! »

_Miania s'était redressée, ses yeux se fermant avant de se rouvrir, laissant voir des pupilles roses. Pendant qu'elle s'amusait à manipuler les couteaux et les assiettes pour couper des parts de gâteau et les distribuer, Erol observait sa petite fille aux cheveux blancs. Danya… n'était peut-être pas vraiment repartie au final ? Tout s'était terminé… mais tout n'était peut-être que le prélude à un nouveau commencement ? Oui… Peut-être… Mais pour aujourd'hui, toute sa vie actuelle lui suffisait amplement. Il serra la main de sa femme sous la table, lui émettant un grand sourire avant de lui dire qu'elle était vraiment jolie aujourd'hui. Elle s'était mise à rougir, se disant qu'il n'avait guère l'habitude de la complimenter en public. Sa vie… Il allait la rendre parfaite… grâce à ces personnes présentes autour de lui. Il observa Danya qui commençait à s'empiffrer… La femme aux cheveux blancs… n'était jamais réellement partie. Il était… tout simplement heureux._


End file.
